Of elves and humans
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON-LINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Regina Bernardo  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas - Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> Sexo e Violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Elina e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - o Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Muito do colocado sobre os Elfos (costumes como o casamento e amor na Terra Média), foi retirado por mim do site Valinor. Portanto, dou os devidos créditos a eles. _Palavras em itálico serão usadas para o texto em Élfico, Sindarin ou Qënya_.

Obrigada pela gentileza de sua atenção.

Boa leitura!

**PRÓLOGO**

"..._Pois o valor dos edain sempre será lembrado pelos elfos à medida que as eras se estenderem, com o assombro de terem dado com tanta generosidade aquela vida da qual tiveram tão pouco na terra...". Contos Inacabados, página 19._

**ELFOS**, eldar, o povo das estrelas. Os Filhos de Ilúvatar habitavam há muitas eras a Terra Média. Eles haviam-na defendido mais de uma vez. Quando a guerra pelo Anel de Poder havia terminado, e com ela a Terceira Era, o tempo dos Elfos na Terra Média havia passado e muitos deles se foram em direção aos Portos Cinzentos e a Valinor. Numa dádiva suprema, os portadores do Um Anel - Bilbo Bolseiro e seu sobrinho Frodo Bolseiro - partiram junto com os seres imortais.

O Mundo havia mudado.

O que Homens, Elfos e Anões haviam feito na Terceira Era fora esquecido e, ao final de tudo, no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era, um último barco partiu em direção aos Portos. Nele iam o Elfo Legolas Greenleaf e o Anão Gimli, filho de Glóin. Não se tem certeza absoluta, mas diz-se que o Anão foi para Valinor na última tentativa de rever a Senhora Galadriel, cuja beleza o encantara.

Mas, na realidade, essa pequena história começa alguns anos antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média, seguindo até o desfecho deste grandioso confronto.

E&E&E&E&E&E&E&E&E&E&&E&E&E&E&E&E&&E&E&E&E&E&E&


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Eldar e Edain  
><strong>Autora:<strong> reginabernardo2002  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/Deirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

_Palavras em itálico. Élfico, Sidarin ou Qenya_

**PARTIDAS **

Ano 3020 da terceira era.

Finalmente a guerra pelo Anel de Poder havia terminado e o rei Aragorn-Elessar, meu primeiro amigo Edain, governava agora toda a Terra Média. O Condado onde moravam os Hobbits também fora restaurado, mas não sem algumas dificuldades bravamente enfrentadas pelos pequenos.

E numa calma manhã de outono, antes que o rei fosse completamente absorvido pelas demandas de seu trabalho, Gimli, filho de Glóin, adentrou o salão onde em geral nos reuníamos para fazer as refeições. Era verdade que o anão estava atrasado, o que nos preocupara bastante. Então, vê-lo alegrou-nos o coração.

Como a refeição já havia sido iniciada, Gimli sentou-se conosco a mesa, para logo em seguida empurrar o prato intocado. Aquele ato provocou em todos nós olhares curiosos. Aliás, lembro-me perfeitamente do olhar indignado e das palavras dirigidas a Pippin e Merry ao nos encontrarmos com ambos em Isengard, tomada pelos Ents, fumando e banqueteando-se. Aquele silêncio, aquela atitude, definitivamente não combinavam com Gimli.

Então, ele levantou-se um tanto quanto bruscamente e sem jeito. Eu só podia pensar numa coisa: o que, pelos Valar, aquele Anão estava aprontando? Nunca tinha-o visto daquela maneira!

Nossos amigos me olharam, buscando com os olhos uma resposta que eu não podia dar. Em silêncio, vimos Gimli caminhar até Aragorn com uma gravidade que lhe era incomum. Ele tossiu, o que o fez ganhar, efetivamente, todas as atenções. Depois, falou com sua voz poderosa.

"Gostaria de fazer um comunicado, majestade."

O rei e a rainha se entreolharam e Aragorn me arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora, mas eu dei de ombros. O que podia fazer? Aquele era Gimli, e sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça daquele Anão!

Quando viu que eu não tinha respostas, Aragorn voltou-se para o nosso amigo que estava parado irrequieto à sua frente.

"Pode fazê-lo, Mestre Anão".

Gimli respirou fundo. "Agora que seu reino está em paz e a cidade de Minas Tirith foi reconstruída, eu pretendo voltar para o meu povo".

Pronto. Eu sabia! Aquele Anão só podia estar aprontando alguma! É claro que ao ouvir tais palavras assustei-me deveras. Gimli não me havia revelado nenhuma de suas intenções.

Aragorn e Arwen entreolhavam-se em silêncio. O ar subitamente ficou mais pesado. O pedido... Aquele pedido em especial significava tão somente que a Sociedade desfazia-se definitivamente. Compreendi, então, que era o fim. Não haveria mais retorno. Era inevitável.

Primeiro fora a perda de Boromir, ainda no início. Merry e Pippin prisioneiros. Frodo e Sam indo até Mordor sozinhos. Mas contra todas as expectativas a Sociedade dera certo afinal. E nesse ínterim, Gimli acabara por conquistar uma amizade bastante incomum para a raça dos Anões.

Gimli era amigo de um Elfo. Ele era meu amigo.

E eu sou um príncipe dos Eldar, chamo-me Legolas Greenleaf, o filho do rei Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen.

Ergui os olhos e observei Gimli. Ainda em pé, o Anão esperava uma resposta.

"É uma pena que vá nos deixar," respondeu o rei Elessar. "Contudo não há problema nenhum nisso".

A rainha Arwen suspirou, resignada. "Se esse é seu desejo, _mellon nín, _não vejo como poderíamos retê-lo conosco."

"Suas palavras alegram meu coração. Minha rainha," disse Gimli sorrindo, francamente aliviado por ter sido entendido em seu desejo.

Meu amigo se retirou e logo depois eu o segui, começando a entender o motivo de seu pedido.

"Então, você decidiu ir embora?" indaguei assim que me vi frente a frente com ele sobre as muralhas da cidade branca.

Durante o decorrer da guerra e conforme nossa amizade se fortalecia, Gimli e eu havíamos feito uma promessa: nós iríamos rever todos os lugares que nos haviam fascinado durante o período que percorremos a Terra Média com a Sociedade do Anel. Dois lugares eram especiais para nós, a Floresta de Fangorn e o Abismo de Helm. E eu sabia que o Anão ainda não havia abandonado aquela idéia. Na verdade, estava a ponto de colocá-la em prática.

"Sim. Faz algum tempo que minha missão aqui terminou e além do mais, sinto saudades dos meus. O mesmo não acontece com você, Greenleaf?"

"_Aye!_ Quando você parte?" perguntei.

"Amanhã. Já estamos no meio do outono e não gostaria de chegar às Montanhas Azuis no auge do inverno".

"Sim, tem razão. Mas para tanto talvez devêssemos ficar em Imladris".

Gimli me olhou espantado. "Devêssemos?" questionou ele.

Na realidade, como meu amigo contara-me depois, ele tinha receio de que eu houvesse me encantado demais pela Cidade Branca e não mais desejasse percorrer a Terra Média. Como ele estava enganado.

"_Aye_, devêssemos. Vou com você, a menos que não queira companhia". Eu medi o Anão de alto a baixo - não havia muito o que medir, é bem verdade – com um sorriso maroto. "Além do que um certo Anão me prometeu uma visita a Fangorn".

Eu observei divertido Gimli cofiar a barba por instantes e responder no mesmo tom de desafio e galhofa.

"Sim. E quero muito ver um certo Mestre Elfo nas cavernas do Abismo de Helm".

Eu senti um arrepio subir coluna acima diante da menção daquele nome. Mas depois de atravessar as Sendas dos Mortos, as cavernas de Helmnão deveriam ser tão assustadoras assim.

"Certo. Vamos até a Estrela Vespertina, e depois comunicamos a Elessar que você vai ter companhia em suas viagens," disse eu.

"Eu, particularmente, não creio que eles ficarão contentes agora que você resolveu ir também", admitiu Gimli.

Então, depois de uma triste despedida, deixamos Minas Tirith e saímos a cavalo pelos campos de Pellenor.

**UMA BOA HISTÓRIA **

Os primeiros dias da viagem transcorreram calmamente por um motivo bem óbvio: Gimli e eu éramos claramente amantes do silêncio. Na maior parte do tempo, a quietude imperava. Outras vezes, a voz de Gimli enchia o ar e fazia-me sorrir ao ouvir as canções de seu povo ou ainda canções que lembravam-nos do ano no qual havíamos vivido e presenciado tantas aventuras, alegrias e tristezas.

Numa certa manhã em que eu olhava intensamente para o horizonte que se descortinava à nossa frente, ouvi a voz de Gimli quebrando o silêncio.

"Você não me engana. Há alguma coisa preocupando você, Mestre Elfo. Diga-me, o que é?"

Meus olhos, que antes estavam voltados para o horizonte, se fixaram no Anão sentado à minha frente naquele pequeno acampamento que montamos para que Arod, o mesmo cavalo que o rei Éomer de Rohan nos havia presenteado tanto tempo atrás, descansasse.

"Bem, não é exatamente um motivo para preocupação. É apenas uma lembrança que me veio. Aliás, é uma história bastante comprida, meu caro amigo. Você teria disposição para ouvi-la?"

"Uma história é sempre boa de se ouvir. Ainda mais quando temos uma longa viagem pela frente como essa," disse Gimli com boa disposição. O Anão, eu sabia, apreciava histórias deveras. "Então você pode começar a contá-la, Mestre Elfo. Quem sabe você não consiga terminá-la antes de chegarmos ao Abismo de Helm?"

"É hora de irmos," desconversei enquanto aproximava-me de Arod colocando e ajustando sela e estribos para depois guardar alguns pertences num alforje colocado logo atrás da sela. Será que teria coragem de contar aquela história a Gimli? Se eu bem o conhecia, o Anão riria de mim sem piedade.

Não tardou para que meu amigo, não sem minha ajuda, é claro, subir e a viagem se reiniciar. Algum tempo depois senti vontade de conversar e o fiz.

"Você viu o casamento do rei Aragorn com Arwen, a Estrela Vespertina do meu povo, pois não?" perguntei. Gimli apenas assentiu. "Isso não é muito comum, quero dizer, a união dos Eldar com os Edain. Na realidade, apenas poucos casais como Lúthien e Beren, Idril e Tüor a conquistaram em toda a nossa história. Agora, Arwen e Aragorn também se unem."

Meu amigo olhou para mim com um quê de pura curiosidade estampado na face, mas calado estava e calado ficou. Em instantes, Gimli havia percebido que aquela, na realidade, não parecia ser uma história muito contente. Sendo assim, ele não me incentivou a contá-la, apenas esperou que eu estivesse disposto a iniciar a história, o que, diga-se de passagem, não tardou a acontecer.

"Bem, Gimli, o meu lar é a Floresta das Trevas, antigamente conhecida como Floresta Verde, e Thranduil, o rei, é meu pai. Nosso reino é isolado e distante, bem mais que os outros reinos élficos. Entretanto, há uma certa amizade entre os Elfos da nossa floresta e os povos da cidade de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido e da cidade de Valle, desde a época da derrota de Smaug, o Dragão..."

Gimli riu, me interrompendo. Eu o olhei com um ar de repreensão, mas o Anão continuou a sorrir.

"Conheço esta história," disse ele em sua voz potente. "Bilbo Bolseiro, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, meu pai Glóin, a busca pelo reino sob Erebor... São nomes e feitos perfeitamente reconhecíveis, principalmente o nome daquele safado chamado Smaug, disse Gimli gargalhando.

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, desconfiando prontamente do motivo daquela risada. Com certeza ela tinha a ver com certos guardas que tomaram um pouco a mais do doce vinho do sul e deixaram uns certos Anões escaparem... Aquele Gimli não tinha jeito! Não quis dar o braço a torcer e continuei minha história como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Sim, com certeza. Mas nem Bilbo Bolseiro, nem Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, e nem seu paientram na história que pretendo contar-lhe. Dela participam apenas os descendentes de Bard, o Matador do Dragão".

"Certo," disse Gimli, "continue, continue!"

"Da cidade de Esgaroth chegavam algumas provisões ao nosso reino, numa espécie de tributo que os humanos pagavam em troca de nossa proteção. Isto porque a floresta possuía muitos perigos como aranhas gigantescas, ursos e outros animais. Além, é claro, de Orcs."

Então a vida transcorria assim, relativamente tranqüila, até que, numa noite, a coisa mais curiosa do mundo aconteceu. Nós, Elfos da floresta, perambulávamos por entre as densas árvores como sempre fazíamos. As outras raças da Terra Média, no entanto, resguardavam-se de fazê-lo, pois temiam o que as sombras da floresta escondiam. Naquela ocasião estávamos alegres e cantávamos e tocávamos instrumentos musicais em homenagem a todas as estrelas de Varda que brilhavam no céu.

"_Isil síla _(A lua está brilhando). Esta será uma boa noite," disse eu para os amigos que me acompanhavam.

Eu mal havia terminado de pronunciar tais palavras quando ouvimos alguns sons. Era nosso dever e obrigação vigiar a floresta, então fomos averiguar o que acontecia. Nós acabamos por descobrir uma comitiva dos Edain que ia provavelmente para a cidade do lago e que fora forçada a parar ali.

"E o que aconteceu?" indagou Gimli, sem conseguir se conter.

"Calma e paciência, mestre Anão. Estas são virtudes fundamentais num bom ouvinte."

Evidentemente estávamos em paz, contudo, devido à obrigação de proteger o local onde habitávamos, uma patrulha élfica ficou de vigia enquanto o restante embrenhou-se mais ainda na floresta em direção ao reino.

Eu estava de patrulha naquela ocasião e, portanto, fiquei na floresta. Como são bastante barulhentos os Edain, nem ao menos perceberam nossa aproximação. Logo, para acabar com a minha curiosidade, descobrimos o motivo para terem interrompido a viagem.

Naquela época, eu não sabia as felicidades e tristezas que aquele encontro reservaria para mim. Não sabia o quanto minha vida mudaria quando coloquei meus olhos nela pela primeira vez.

**NASCIMENTOS **

Ano 2992 da Terceira Era

A comitiva dos Edain havia interrompido a viagem por um motivo extremamente simples: havia uma mulher em trabalho de parto. A criança havia se adiantado em muitas semanas. Era provável que não resistisse e o rebuliço era ainda maior, pois se tratava de Elina, a esposa do governante de Valle.

Eu olhava a tudo espantado, pois era a primeira vez que via uma criança mortal nascer. Os gritos da mulher me chegavam aos ouvidos e eu me encolhia instintivamente. Aquilo parecia uma tortura! Se o parto de um humano era uma coisa tão terrível, como eles conseguiam se multiplicar como abelhas?

As poucas mulheres que estavam entre os viajantes tentaram tornar o nascimento um pouco mais confortável, já que não havia a cama do parto e nenhum dos instrumentos que estavam habituadas a usar. A criança não nasceria em um bom lugar é verdade. Os Homens viam o corre-corre das mulheres e ouviam em silêncio os gritos da parturiente.

Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer naquele momento a não ser esperar. Como eu.

Elina jamais havia se encontrado numa batalha tão grande em toda a sua vida. Ela estava indo para a cidade de Valle juntar-se ao marido depois de ter passado meses em companhia da mãe em Rohan. A velha senhora a tinha ajudado, mas infelizmente não pudera acompanhar a filha naquela viajem. E agora Elina se via sozinha, numa floresta tida como perigosa e prestes a dar a luz ao seu primeiro filho.

E eu a tudo assistia.

"Eru, ajude-me!" clamou a mulher e se pudesse eu teria lhe trazido o Valar que ela tanto chamava apenas para fazer parar a sua dor.

Eu já estava inquieto. Aquilo não terminava nunca! Mas no momento em que a lua descia rumo ao ocaso e o sol começava a se fazer presente, a criança nascera. Uma menina que, à semelhança da própria mãe, tinha os cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros.

Maeva, uma das criadas cujo nome pude ouvir naquela hora, pegou a criança para limpá-la e envolveu-a em panos limpos e quentes, enquanto soprava-lhe no narizinho rosado. Em pouco tempo, a criança respondeu ao estímulo, chorando.

Naquele instante em que a criaturinha que gritava a plenos pulmões virou seu rostinho para mim, eu senti um frio no estômago, meu coração ficou acelerado e por um momento foi como se aqueles olhos negros tivessem me aprisionado. O dom de prever o futuro não era forte em minha raça, mas naquele dia eu o senti, como um punho pressionando o meu peito enquanto percebia que meu destino estava enredado ao daquele ser tão pequeno.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me livrar da mulher ruiva que tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, daquele olhar sério e questionador que me encarava tão profundamente. Quando finalmente os reabri, não havia mais nenhuma mulher ruiva, apenas um bebê. A jovem mãe arfava devido ao esforço depreendido e uma das parteiras lhe indagava o nome da criança. O nome que se tornou caro para mim tantos anos depois.

"Ela se chamará Deirdre," disse Elina.

Deirdre... Doce e forte Deirdre...

Me reclinei mais próximo das árvores e continuei a observar, meu coração ainda batendo nervoso. Maeva ofereceu à sua senhora uma bebida quente, com gosto de canela, que trouxera de junto dos homens. Era forte e Elina reclamou do gosto.

"Você precisa ter forças," repreendeu Maeva com gentileza. "No próximo anoitecer partiremos novamente. O capitão queria partir logo, mas consegui convencê-lo de que melhor do que chegar com a esposa do governante no dia marcado, era chegar à cidade com a esposa e a filha do governante, ambas vivas e a salvo."

Elina sorriu ante a sabedoria e prudência demonstrada por quem, eu soube mais tarde, era sua leal amiga. Com um gesto, a mulher pediu seu bebê, que lhe foi dado e prontamente aconchegado junto ao seio, e observei, curioso e encantado, a criança sugá-lo com avidez.

"Ela tem muita fome, e fome de viver," disse Elina sorrindo.

Maeva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Tem toda razão, senhora."

E eu não pude deixar de concordar, Gimli, nunca houve alguém com tanta fome de viver quanto Deirdre.

"Com que então vocês presenciaram o nascimento de um edain," afirmou Gimli um tanto desconfiado. Talvez não estivesse acreditando em minha história.

"Sim. Mas como nada de mais extraordinário adveio além disso, nossa patrulha escoltou os Edain, sem que eles nos vissem, até a saída da floresta. Como esperávamos, a comitiva seguiu rumo ao leste e quando chegaram ao rio corrente não achamos que era imprescindível acompanhá-los".

"Então, vocês, Elfos, tornaram a encontrar a criança que nasceu na floresta?" indagou o Anão.

Um sorriso triste crispou os meus lábios ao lembrar de nosso reencontro. E de minha estúpida cegueira naquele dia. "Sim, a encontrei. Mas não a reconheci."

Respirei fundo, a lembrança de um rosto feminino trazendo para meu coração uma melancolia que jamais seria esquecida, não importasse o quanto eu vivesse. Olhei para Gimli, que me observava preocupado, e continuei.

Como me fora contado mais tarde, três anos haviam se passado quando Deirdre viu a mãe entrar em trabalho de parto. Ambas passeavam no jardim quando Elina sentou-se em um banco alto de madeira escura e a menina arregalou os olhos ao ver a mãe sujar-se do que lhe pareceu ser água.

"Vá buscar Maeva, rápido," Elina falou para a filha. A pequena Deirdre saiu chorando e correndo e em pouco tempo as ajudantes de Elina haviam chegado.

Em meio à algazarra das aias, Elina foi levada aos seus aposentos onde, após treze horas de trabalho de parto, nasceu um menino de cabelos negros como o pai. A criança foi lavada e enrolada em um tecido alvo que foi fechado com uma runa protetora - um antigo encantamento para a saúde e sorte do recém-nascido.

"Com certeza assustei Deirdre," falou Elina enquanto aninhava o menino junto ao seio.

"Ela nem vai lembrar-se disso direito, Senhora. Agora me dê a criança e descanse," falou Maeva.

"Não, traga-me Deirdre primeiro. O pai dela já viu o pequeno, mas ela ainda não."

E assim nasceu Bard, neto do grande Bard Matador do Dragão Smaug, e um dos guerreiros mais corajosos que eu tive o prazer de conhecer.

**UMA VIDA PALACIANA **

A família já havia planejado o futuro de cada um deles. Deirdre era a menina dos olhos do pai, Onodher, que adorava o espírito alegre, brincalhão e irrequieto da garota, enquanto sua mãe via nela a possibilidade de uma grande aliança com outro grande reino quando chegasse a idade de casar-se. O irmão Bard, por sua vez, ocuparia o lugar de Onodher como governante da cidade.

As duas crianças eram inseparáveis. Fisicamente, não podia haver maior contraste entre os dois irmãos. Deirdre, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros como a mãe, e Bard, com olhos azul-acinzentados e cabelos negros do pai. A menina era três anos mais velha que o irmão e como o garoto a adorava!

Juntos estudavam, brincavam e fugiam do mestre-escola para cavalgar pela cidade, arriscando-se de vez em quando a passeios mais longos junto ao rio corrente, o que terminava em sermões homéricos, mas que se mostravam absolutamente infrutíferos.

Quanto a Bard, mal ele pudera andar e falar, deram-lhe uma espada. O pequeno logo cedo foi iniciado na arte da luta e, totalmente a contragosto da mãe, Deirdre participava das aulas. A princípio a menina o fizera às escondidas, contudo, um dia, ela feriu-se seriamente, e os pais souberam. Isto, no entanto, não a impediu de amar a arte da luta e Deirdre aperfeiçoou-se juntamente com o irmão.

E, lhe digo, nunca amei tanto uma luta quanto as que travei com Bard! Já com Deirdre, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Sempre fora diferente, principalmente para a mãe dela, Elina.

Por insistência de Elina, Deirdre foi instruída em toda a etiqueta e boas maneiras que sua posição por nascimento exigia.

Deirdre era treinada diariamente para ser uma dama.

E ela o seria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** OF ELVENS AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> reginabernardo2002  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA **

Agradecimentos também especiais à **SadieSil** pelas review e comentários carinhoso. Agradecimentos a Myriara pela sua insistencia em me fazer publicar esta fanfic.

_"Quanto aos homens do norte, diz-se que alguns fugiram atravessando o Celduin e se misturaram ao povo de Valle aos pés do Erebor (com quem eram aparentados)..." Pág 320. Contos Inacabados._

**ÊXODO**

**Valle outono de 3002**

O outono foi sempre uma estação que me enchia com um sentimento de tristeza e profunda melancolia. Talvez eu já soubesse, no meu íntimo, o motivo. Fora naquele ano, naquela época em que as folhas das árvores começavam a se tingir de vermelho e caíam logo em seguida, que a vida afastou Deirdre de mim. Naquela época, o eco de felicidade que sentia em meu peito ainda não tinha nome, mas eu sabia que o que quer fosse, não se encontrava mais ao alcance de meu ser.

Naquele ano, Deirdre partiu de Valle e me deixou com um sentimento incompreensível de solidão por quase dez anos.

Como me contaram, naquele dia Maeva andava pelo corredor o mais rápido que lhe permitiam a idade e as próprias pernas; ela não era uma pessoa alta, ao contrário. A senhora bateu a terceira porta à direita e, sem esperar resposta alguma, entrou para encontrar a menina já de pé. Aquele comportamento, no entanto, era o esperado. Acordar cedo nunca fora problema para aquela menina. Deirdre tinha energia demais, como eu mesmo pude, para meu imenso prazer, comprovar mais tarde. E Maeva também o sabia, porque desde que era um bebê prematuro sob seus cuidados, Deirdre sempre a deixara de mãos cheias.

"Querida, trouxe suas roupas," falou Maeva, pondo as roupas sobre a cama ainda por fazer.

Minha amada jovem ruiva – ah, como eu amava aqueles cabelos de fogo! - que até então estivera sentada junto à janela lendo um livro voltou-se, fechando o volume, e pondo-o sobre uma mesa próxima. Ato contínuo, Deirdre pôs-se de pé e foi até Maeva, abraçando-a entusiasticamente, como era de sua natureza. Ah, que saudades tenho daqueles abraços que me envolviam em doce ternura para depois me encaminhar ao mais profundo desejo...

"Bom dia! O que seria da minha vida sem você?" disse Deirdre, sorrindo.

A velha senhora, em cujo rosto se podia ver os sinais de tudo o que ela já vivera, também sorriu e beijou o rosto da jovem retribuindo o carinho.

"A que horas você acordou hoje?" indagou Maeva.

"Vi o sol nascer dali," falou indicando a janela. "Não lembro de ter visto um dia nascer tão bonito."

"Você já se banhou?"

"Já nana."

Maeva quedou-se séria arrumando a cama e observando Deirdre vestir as roupas de montaria, que, como me recordo bem, escondiam os doces segredos do corpo feminino que um dia eu viria a conhecer melhor do que o meu próprio. Deirdre não costumava pedir ajuda para tal tarefa. Primeiro as calças masculinas – um artigo que se mostrou extremamente prático para se retirar quando, em meio ao desejo, eu sentia como se fosse morrer se não pudesse me livrar de qualquer vestimenta que separasse o corpo dela do meu. Depois, uma faixa apertada junto ao busto pequeno, seguida por uma camisa azul, praticamente uma segunda pele de tão fina, só que numa gradação de cores que variava do azula mais fechado ao mais claro. Este último tom, já praticamente no pescoço delicado.

Por cima outra camisa comprida e larga, escondendo-lhe as formas, fechada por oito botões duplos cinza. Na cintura, pôs um cinto marrom. Deirdre sentou-se à cama e calçou um par de botas de cor marrom que iam até o joelho e, arrematando tudo, dirigiu-se até o armário de onde retirou e vestiu um casaco cinza, longo, com capuz, que no momento estava caído sobre as costas.

Maeva confessara-me uma vez de que não gostava de vê-la naqueles trajes, embora a senhora reconhecesse que para cavalgar à maneira dos homens, como Deirdre fazia, as roupas masculinas eram muito melhores que os vestidos de uma dama.

"Como estou"? inquiriu Deirdre abrindo os braços e rodopiando como a criança feliz que era. Ela estava visivelmente ansiosa e excitada naquela ocasião. Afinal de contas, retornaria à casa em que crescera e considerava como sua. E meu coração se partia, pois estava indo para longe de mim.

Maeva a olhou de cima a baixo, inspecionando a menina. "Parecida com seu irmão".

"Nana!" a jovem replicou, indignada, e pondo as mãos na cintura. "Eu não me pareço com Bard!"

Maeva sorriu. "Com toda razão, Bard é obediente, nunca o vi desobedecer a seus pais."

Deirdre bufou, aborrecida com aquela sutil lembrança de que era rebelde e impetuosa demais. Sim, impetuosa... Se não fosse por esta impetuosidade que era tão forte em Deirdre, a começar pelo seu nascimento, talvez nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido. Infelizmente, essas características que eu tanto amava não eram tão bem vistas no lar de Deirdre. Elas geravam cobranças. Sempre haveria alguma. Era algo inevitável e foi assim até o fim da vida de minha doce rebelde humana.

As palavras de Maeva deixaram Deirdre frustrada e encabulada pela repreensão implícita, por isso a menina achou por demais interessante observar a marca d'água que seus pés deixaram no tapete junto à cama.

Maeva levou às mãos para o alto, Deirdre sempre a deixava exasperada. _Me_ deixava exasperado."Venha aqui, deixe-me penteá-la. Assim não ficará tão parecida com um rapaz imberbe".

Deirdre sorriu ante a comparação feita por sua babá, mas sentou-se e deixou que as mãos de Maeva fizessem todo o serviço. Que saudades tenho da época em que eu o fazia, enterrar meus dedos naquela massa de glorioso cabelo vermelho, tão vibrante, tão cheio de vida... Em pouco tempo Deirdre relaxou sob o efeito das mãos de Maeva. A senhora sorriu diante daquele trabalho bem feito.

"Pronto! Agora vamos, você tem uma refeição com seus pais antes de viajar."

Deirdre olhou para a janela, pensativa. "Mal posso esperar para ver a vovó."

"É mesmo?"

A menina assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, há anos que não a vejo," disse abraçando Maeva pela cintura. "Ela ficou pouco tempo conosco, quando Bard nasceu".

"Sim, me recordo," assentiu Maeva. "A senhora Ealasaid ficou por pouco tempo, o que realmente foi uma pena."

Deirdre assentiu em silêncio, após o que olhou para a babá e sorriu um sorriso conformado. "Bem, vamos à refeição familiar".

Seu irmão Bard, então com sete anos de idade, e seu pais Onodher e Elina já estavam no salão de refeições quando Deirdre chegou. Elina... me recordo dela. A mulher sempre fora um mistério para mim, nunca a compreendi inteiramente. Parecia-me que ela era uma sombra vivendo de regras e querendo arrastar minha Deirdre para aquele mundo inóspito e sem liberdade. Era uma versão pálida de Deirdre, vazia, gelada. Admito, nunca gostei de Elina. A maneira como me olhava, como se eu fosse um feiticeiro, me perturbava enormemente. Até hoje não a perdoei por ter tentado negar a Deirdre a felicidade que eu estava disposto a dar a ela. Pois esta mulher agora olhava para Deirdre com o mesmo ar de superioridade de que me lembro. Assim que a menina percebeu-se atrasada e sentiu o peso daquele olhar, acelerou o passo.

"Bom dia," disse a todos com uma graciosa reverência.

"Bom dia," as vozes do pai e do irmão chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos em resposta ao cumprimento. Elina, entretanto, continuava a olhar para ela com uma expressão de reprovação. Ou seria indiferença?

Deirdre sentou-se e começou a partilhar da refeição - que consistia num mingau de aveia, com maçãs secas e mel – e que estava sendo pontuada com as observações e indagações do irmão a propósito da viagem e com as intervenções dela e do pai. Elina permanecia calada. Como Deirdre me contou anos depois, ver sua mãe tão séria, num mutismo total e absoluto que a enervava, fez com que minha amada evitasse olhá-la e começasse a pensar que a despeito da semelhança física, pouca coisa comum as unia.

Apenas quando a refeição havia terminado e Deirdre já ia levantando-se, reparou no relicário que a mãe trazia ao pescoço. Lembro-me bem da peça, que Elina sempre trazia junto a si. Era prateado, ovalado e sem maiores adornos ou outros enfeites. Fora um presente dado a Elina por Onodher alguns meses antes. Deirdre sabia que, se o abrisse, encontraria ali uma pintura da irmã Caitlin.

Caitlin... Muito tempo depois disso, numa noite em que minha Deirdre acordou de um pesadelo em meus braços, ela me contou a triste história por traz do relicário. Por entre os soluços ela me disse que, quando olhou para o enfeite e fechou os olhos, ainda podia ver os cabelos vermelhos, caindo em cachos, os olhos muito azuis e vivos da irmãDeirdre nunca se perdoou por aquele dia fatídico...

Como ela me contara na primeira vez que andamos a cavalo juntos, Deirdre tivera um outro irmão além de Bard. Na realidade, uma menina, que era fisicamente parecida com ela. E um dia, quando ainda eram crianças, Deirdre e a irmãzinha Caitlin, então com quatro anos, dirigiram-se até as margens de um lago, a fim de colher algumas flores amarelas, que nasciam ali e Caitlin as entregaria à mãe durante o jantar. Era o aniversário de Elina. No entanto, a surpresa não se concretizara como ela havia planejado.

Caitlin estivera febril e adoentada na semana anterior. Deirdre e Maeva por diversas vezes haviam andado pelos charcos e próximas ao lago à procura de ervas que pudessem dar fim àquela febre e já havia dois dias que a pequena voltara ao normal. Terminada a colheita das flores, as duas irmãs voltaram para casa, mas ambas deixaram-se ficar no jardim, de onde só saíram depois de estarem completamente encharcadas devido a uma chuva repentina.

Dois dias depois, todos os habitantes e empregados da casa de pedra sabiam que Deirdre estava de castigo. O motivo para tanto? Caitlin ardia em febre, tossia, e nada no mundo fazia a febre baixar. Finalmente, após duas semanas onde se tentara absolutamente tudo o que eles conheciam e sabiam das artes da cura, a criança veio a falecer. Bom esse fato foi o começo para que o relacionamento entre mãe e filha se deteriorasse. Elina considerava-a culpada pela morte de Caitlin.

Pelo que pude perceber ao ouvir essa história pela primeira vez, a relação entre mãe e filha nunca mais foi a mesma desde então. As cobranças deram lugar a uma hostilidade velada, com Elina exigindo da filha ainda criança atitudes cada vez mais adultas.

Se houve algum beneficio para minha Deirdre com este episódio foi o fato de que três dias depois ela fora mandada para a casa da avó, em Rohan, terra que amava e de onde ela só retornou a Valle quando tinha dezesseis anos de idade.

Como meu amor me disse, todas aquelas tristes lembranças inundaram a mente dela enquanto olhou para o relicário. Ignorando o olhar vazio de Elina, que estava sentada à sua frente, Deirdre voltou-se na direção do pai. A refeição já havia acabado e os criados começavam a retirar a mesa.

"Vou sentir sua falta papai," falou Deirdre enquanto aproveitava a ocasião para sentar-se ao colo do pai onde aspirou, deliciada, o aroma de lavanda que provinha das roupas de Onodher.

"Eu também querida", falou Onodher. "Mas não vejo mal em que você vá fazer companhia a sua avó por algum tempo. Isso será bom para você," falou erguendo o rosto da filha, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. A menina apenas assentiu. "Mas, diga-me uma coisa, você não está grande demais para isso?" Onodher achou estranho o fato da menina agarrar-se a ele com força. Era quase como se ela estivesse com medo.

"Não. Estou apenas criando uma lembrança", ela sorriu tristemente. "Algo que possa me acompanhar durante a viagem." Onodher acariciou-lhe delicadamente as costas e os ombros, beijando-a no pescoço. A menina riu, pois aquilo fizera-lhe cócegas. "Pare, papai, por favor," falou rindo.

"Está bem. Tranqüilize-se, pois Maeva irá com você," falou Onodher para a filha e viu-a relaxar quase que instantaneamente, ocasião que ele achou propícia para uma pequena trégua familiar.

"Você pode me fazer um favor, sim?" Pediu Onodher. A criança ruiva assentiu. "Vá falar com sua mãe. Despeça-se dela, ela só está triste, mas ela a ama Deirdre".

Corajosamente, a menina, que em espírito assemelhava-se ao pai, saiu do colo de Onodher e voltou-se, então, para a mãe, que conversava com o irmão.

"Adeus, senhora." A menina fez uma ligeira reverência, para em seguida permanecer alguns segundos em pé, as costas eretas, a cabeça ligeiramente elevada, olhar à frente, sem desviá-lo um único instante, como Elina tanto recomendava. Ela estava ansiosa, o que era visível pelo fato de mordiscar o lábio inferior, um gesto que a vi fazer várias vezes.

Elina sorriu discretamente da cena a sua frente para só então responder.

"Adeus."

Se não fosse o discreto sorriso, Deirdre poderia ter pensado que falara com uma estátua e não com uma pessoa viva. A menina afastou-se uns cinco passos e só então deu as costas para a mãe.

Elina era dotada de uma capacidade que a fazia parecer fisicamente maior do que era na realidade, parecendo se transformar numa figura opressora, e confesso que detestava isso. Além de um quê de indiferença e desdém que me aborreciam profundamente.

Deirdre foi até o ponto do jardim onde Caitlin fora sepultada alguns meses antes. Com algumas flores na mão, rezou para a irmã, pedindo que a pequenina olhasse por ela e por Elina, por que não se entendiam mais.

Deirdre ouviu o irmão gritar e saiu correndo. Encontrou o grupo já no pátio, todos já haviam se despedido de seus parentes, os portões estavam abertos e a estrada recém-reparada se estendia ao longe. Em instantes, eles começaram a expedição.

Ao olhar para trás, enquanto o grupo começava a andar, Deirdre julgou ter visto uma cabeleira ruiva a uma das janelas da casa de pedra, mas nunca soubemos se Elina realmente estivera ali.

E assim Deirdre se afastou de mim por seis longos anos.

**NOTA **

Oi gente! No trecho em que Legolas diz que Deirdre sempre deixara Maeva de "mãos cheias", eu pensei em inglês, admito; em inglês, quando uma criança é muito levada, a gente diz que ela deixa alguém de _hands full_ – de mãos cheias; talvez exista uma outra expressão em português similar a essa. Como eu não conhecia outra expressão e com a anuência da autora, postamos a fic com o "mãos cheias" mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** OF elves and humans.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_Jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

_"Essa, eu acho, é a língua dos rohirrim" o elfo comentou, "pois é parecida com a própria terra; em parte rica e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo dura e austera como as montanhas. Mas não consigo adivinhar o significado das palavras, embora perceba que estão carregadas com a tristeza dos homens mortais."_ Legolas In: O Senhor dos Anéis, As Duas Torres. Pág107.

**O EXÍLIO (parte-01) **

Estávamos no meio da tarde e cavalgávamos mansamente, já que não havia necessidade de forçar a montaria. Por léguas e léguas não se avistava viv'alma e nossa mais nova empreitada era tranqüila.

"O que você vê, Legolas?" inquiriu Gimli. "Sei que seu povo enxerga longe, tudo o que para nós, Anões, é apenas um borrão no horizonte, como aquele ali à frente, é perfeitamente visível e distinguível para você".

Eu sorri antes de responder. "Ainda temos milhares e milhares de campos à nossa frente, antes que cheguemos à nossa primeira parada efetivamente programada".

"Sim, eu sei disso," replicou Gimli. "Não que um Anão precise recuperar-se de uma viagem que mal começou, ainda mais se efetivamente quem está tendo o trabalho é Arod," ressaltou Gimli. "Devo relembrá-lo, no entanto, mestre Elfo, que ontem passamos por uma pequena cidade e sequer entramos ou pernoitamos por lá," meu amigo observou.

"Eu creio que você ainda se recorda vivamente de Rohan, o lar dos Senhores dos Cavalos, mestre Anão. Pois não?" perguntei.

Gimli resmungou. "Como esquecer amigos tão bons como o rei Théoden, ou mesmo Éomer que presenteou-nos com esta montaria, mas com a qual eu ainda não consigo acostumar-me".

Percebi rapidamente que Gimli aproveitava-se da ocasião para reclamar um pouco. Aquele Anão não tinha jeito mesmo.

"Éowyn, cujo amor e devoção a Théoden, sem falar em sua bravura, nos livraram do grande tormento que era o líder dos Nazgûl", prosseguiu Gimli.

"Sim, devemos muito aos Rohirrim," disse eu. "É bom que você consiga se recordar de tudo isso, porque vamos até Rohan."

"Tudo bem. Vamos visitar o rei Éomer, então," afirmou o meu mal humorado amigo.

"Mas não se inquiete tanto assim, nós vamos parar antes do anoitecer."

Mal a noite começara a se fazer presente sobre a Terra Média interrompemos a viagem. Não havia necessidade de prosseguir noite a dentro, como fizemos certa vez quando perseguimos os Uruk-hai que levaram Pippin e Merry. Então, a primeira providência que tomamos foi a de procurar lenha para a fogueira e logo ela crepitava alegremente. Não sei bem que tipo de efeito as fogueiras exercem sobre a memória dos Anões, mas no caso de Gimli, ele lembrou-se de que eu ainda devia-lhe a continuação da minha história. Eu ri de leve diante da ansiedade quase infantil que via nos olhos de meu amigo, mas aquiesci.

E continuei a falar de minha Deirdre, um assunto que nunca me aborrecia.

**Final do outono de 3002**

O tempo estimado da viagem até Rohan seria de trinta dias ao todo. A comitiva não era muito grande. Eram somente quatorze pessoas. Uma das quais, evidentemente, era Maeva, visto que nem Elina, tampouco Onodher jamais permitiriam que a minha Deirdre viajasse sem a companhia da senhora. E Maeva me contou, anos depois, como fora dura aquela viagem.

O vento frio da manhã de outono fez com que os viajantes se enrolassem em capas cujos tons iam do verde-musgo ao cinza-azulado e puxassem os capuzes sobre as cabeças. Havia névoa espalhada por toda a parte, o que os fazia andar mais cautelosos. A névoa e a umidade escondiam buracos no caminho sempre traiçoeiro, devido ao pântano. Sempre que havia necessidade, um desmontava e verificava o caminho à frente. A estrada era margeada de ambos os lados por um capim que já estava amarelando e começando a ficar seco, dando os primeiros sinais de que o inverno não se demoraria a chegar. Ao longe, as nuvens escuras e baixas prenunciavam chuva.

Definitivamente, o outono ia embora dando lugar ao frio e gélido inverno, cuja neve branca, que também cobria a Floresta das Trevas, aumentava em mim a sensação de solidão. A cada passo que davam, mais longe Deirdre ia, e mais vazio o meu coração ficava.

Aquela viajem havia sido muito cansativa para uma criança. Deirdre confessara-me uma vez que nunca havia se sentido tão cansada, visto que cavalgara praticamente o dia todo no primeiro dia da viagem e então, a partir do segundo dia, resolvera ir na carroça com Maeva. Contudo, Deidre evitava reclamar, com o intuito de não passar por uma menininha mimada.

Maeva e Deirdre iam agora dentro de uma das carroças cobertas, já que na outra eram transportadas as provisões necessárias, bem como alguns presentes remetidos pela senhora Elina e pelo senhor Onodher para a mãe de Elina e para a família real de Rohan. O restante ia à cavalo. Os homens montavam fortemente armados, seus semblantes sérios e os olhares ferozes, sempre alertas a tudo o que se passava por todo o trajeto. Como aquela era uma viagem longa, as paradas resumiam-se ao tempo estritamente necessário para as refeições. Apesar de achar extremamente aborrecido permanecer dentro daquela carroça estúpida, minha corajosa Deirdre não se queixou.

**IMPRESSÕES**

Sendo as únicas mulheres presentes, o preparo das refeições foi designado a Deirdre e Maeva. E, pela primeira vez na vida de Deirdre, ela pode presenciar como Maeva, aquela senhora sempre tão doce e gentil de quem me recordo tanto, podia ser bem incisiva e cheia de autoridade quando quisesse. Segundo Deirdre me contara, a começar por Maebh, o chefe da comitiva, todos a obedeciam e, claro, que sendo como era, Deirdre começou a achar aquilo extremamente fascinante.

Desde que amanhecera, começara a cair uma garoa insistente que encharcava a todos. Exceção feita às duas únicas mulheres. Isto devido ao fato de estarem abrigadas na carroça coberta. Olhando pela abertura da frente, ela viu os homens puxarem os capuzes das capas tentando se cobrir da melhor maneira possível.

O terreno era uma descida e há muito eles haviam deixado a Floresta das Trevas para trás.. E em suas escuras profundezas, sob a neve que caía e envolto pelo ar gelado que não era capaz de afetar um Eldar, eu levei a mão ao peito. Estava de guarda naquele dia, e aquela sensação de desconforto me inquietava e me frustrava por eu não saber o motivo que levava meu coração a se apertar.

Ao longe, minha floresta parecia uma mancha azulada aos olhos dos Edain, mas de perto era tingida de um verde-escuro, aliás, quase negro. Ao invés dos abetos repletos de liquens, faias e carvalhos característicos da floresta dos Elfos, a vegetação ao lado da estrada era composta de urzes, mirtilos e algumas aveleiras. Durante à tarde, o grupo pôde observar a neve começar a cair em flocos. Era a primeira neve daquele inverno.

E os primeiros flocos caíram, leves, suaves, uma carícia gelada sobre a Terra Média. Naquele dia, enquanto montava guarda junto aos meus soldados na floresta, ergui os olhos para o céu, observando aqueles gelados flocos brancos vindo em minha direção. Frios, eram tão frios, refletindo a frieza que envolvera minha alma tão rapidamente. Ah, Deirdre, sem nem ao menos saber, ela já exercia uma grande poder sobre mim.

Pouco antes do anoitecer, a comitiva dos Edain parou e o acampamento foi remontado. Eles aproveitaram os restos de uma edificação, em algum momento aquilo havia sido uma casa. Uma primeira e rápida inspeção revelou-lhes um pequeno tesouro: Lenha. Decerto outros viajantes haviam estado por ali. Logo uma fogueira ardia e a água fervia numa panela. A intenção de Maeva era fazer um mingau, contudo, um dos Homens, chamado Malachi, afastou-se e algum tempo depois voltou com dois coelhos.

Os outros se deixaram ficar quietos, sentados em torno da fogueira. Para mim, aquele silêncio teria sido estranho entre os Edain, pois só conseguia me lembrar dos Homens como sendo um povo falante e brincalhão. Olhando-se para um lado, via-se o céu em tons de azul escuro e profundo e do outro, onde ainda havia reflexos da luz solar, podiam-se ver tons de rosa, em meio ao azul e o cinza de algumas nuvens. Do outro lado, a escuridão da noite começava a se fazer presente.

Naquela noite, a primeira de um longo inverno, todos tiveram por refeição, mingau de aveia, coelho cozido com ervas e cram.

**ROHAN**

Deirdre me contara certa vez, que a primeira impressão que tivera de Rohan, era de um lugar calmo demais e muito bonito, com seu capim alto, os salgueiros às margens do rio, e a planícies que pareciam não ter fim. O grupo seguia pela trilha muito usada e que conduzia à cidade.

Neste ponto da história, Gimli me interrompeu com um resmungo baixo que meus ouvidos sensíveis logo conseguiram captar. Depois de alguns instantes, entendi o motivo da reclamação silenciosa. "Sei que, na realidade, nós tivemos impressões diferentes de Rohan, Mestre Anão. Creio que você havia dito que havia mais vida em um cemitério."

"É claro! Recordo-me disso perfeitamente!" meu amigo completou enquanto devorava um naco de carne. "Recordo-me de todas aquelas pessoas silenciosas, vestidas com cores tão escuras... Havia uma tristeza visível no ar."

Assenti com a cabeça, lembrando do pesar que assolava os alegres Rohirrim naqueles dias negros em que visitamos Rohan. "Bom, era outro tempo. A magia de Saruman, a serviço de Sauron, estava presente e afetava a vida daquele a quem o povo mais amava."

"Sim, o Rei Théoden," completou Gimli. "Mas continue sua história Mestre Elfo, ainda temos um longo período pela frente."

Levei uma caneca de chá aos lábios e atendi aos desejos de meu amigo Anão.

A cidade de Rohan era protegida por uma muralha e uma cerca viva de espinhos, mas o que mais chamara a atenção de minha Deirdre foram as pequenas estrelas brancas que havia no caminho. Desde menina, Deirdre já se mostrava curiosa. Ela voltou-se para Maeva, que sabia ter nascido e crescido em Rohan, e indagou.

"Como se chamam estas pequenas estrelas?"

"Simbelmynë... Sempre-em-mente, querida. São muito comuns aqui em Rohan," respondeu Maeva.

"Elas são lindas." Deirdre disse, mas a alegria passageira se transformou numa leve apreensão quando viu o que as lindas flores cobriam. "Mas isto são... túmulos?"

Maeva suspirou diante da mudança de humor de Deirdre. "Sim. As simbelmynë cobrem os túmulos dos reis de Rohan", respondeu Maeva.

"Ainda assim são lindas," Deirdre disse depois de alguns momentos de hesitação, atestando a beleza das flores que cobriam os túmulos de seus antepassados.

Aqueles túmulos cobertos com as mesmas flores estreladas ladeando a estrada sempre chamavam atenção dos passantes. Chamaram a minha quando estive lá.

As simbelmynë me lembraram da niphredil, flor que crescia na floresta dourada de Lothlórien.

Quando a comitiva finalmente ultrapassou os portões de madeira, após passarem pelas sentinelas do rei que estavam metidas em malhas reluzentes, os Edain puderam finalmente ver a cidade. Rohan consistia num aglomerado de casas feitas inteiramente de madeira escura, com telhados em V, de duas águas, cobertos de palha e altos - um indício de que o inverno ali era rigoroso - em cujos frontões havia um entalhe de madeira no formato de duas cabeças de cavalo, uma defronte a outra. Existia ainda uma trilha de pedras talhadas cortando a cidade ao meio e ao lado desta, um canal por onde corria um rio cristalino. Acima de tudo isso, sobre uma base alta de pedra negra, dominando a paisagem, estava a maior construção que Deirdre já tinha visto antes de conhecer o palácio de minha família. Uma escada talhada em pedra negra levava até lá.

A curiosidade, que era o ponto fraco e uma característica marcante de Deirdre, fez-se presente mais uma vez. Ela voltou-se na direção de Maeva. "Que construção é aquela, nana?"

"Aquela construção é o palácio dourado de Meduseld." Respondeu Maeva. "O rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros, Théoden, filho de Thengel, mora ali. E aqueles Homens que podemos ver são os responsáveis pela segurança do palácio real," afirmou Maeva enquanto o grupo encaminhava-se para o lado esquerdo da cidade.

**CONVERSAÇÕES EM FAMÍLIA**

A casa de Ealasaid, filha de Eòghan e viúva de Eiríkr, era grande. Uma construção de dois andares em pedra e madeira. Havia um pátio ao fundo e do lado esquerdo, ambos repletos por várias tigelas de pedra. A velha senhora era dona de uma tinturaria. Como Deirdre contara-me certa vez, fora por meio dessa arte herdada do pai e depois por meio dos rendimentos deixados pelo marido que Ealasaid pudera criar a filha, Elina, quando enviuvou. Entre seus clientes estava o próprio rei do palácio dourado. Era graças ao trabalho de Ealasaid que as bandeiras verdes com o cavalo branco de Eörl tremulavam sempre novas.

Era madrugada e Deirdre percebeu o murmúrio do vento e o açoite da chuva no início da noite. Acordada e com certo receio, foi até a janela, mas nem o vento nem mesmo a chuva faziam mal a ninguém. Deirdre deixou-se ficar ali até que a chuva cessou e o céu logo ficou repleto de estrelas. Ainda não havia nevado naquela noite, mas Deirdre se enrolou numa capa, que estava sobre um baú aos pés da cama, para proteger-se do vento frio. Entretanto, como eu pude aprender sobre Deirdre, ela jamais perderia tempo dormindo numa noite esplêndida daquelas.

E assim Deirdre passou sua primeira noite em Rohan, praticamente insone, só conseguindo dormir quase de manhã. Mesmo assim, pela manhã Ide, uma das criadas da senhora Ealasaid, não teve dificuldades em acordá-la. Enquanto trocava-se, Deirdre pediu a Ide que avisasse a avó que desceria em instantes, ato este que a jovem apressou-se em fazer. E Deirdre arrumou-se sozinha e rapidamente, como Maeva havia lhe ensinado, um hábito que dispensava qualquer tipo de ajudantes ou pajens. Já ajudantes para despir-se da quantidade absurda de roupas que uma mulher era capaz de usar, era outra história.

Rapidamente, Deirdre acostumou-se aos campos, prados a perder de vista e ao capim alto que, na maioria das vezes, roçava as pernas dos cavaleiros adultos e poderia facilmente esconder uma pessoa adulta.

Às vezes me pergunto como Deirdre passou a amar a Floresta das Trevas, um lugar repleto de árvores densas e ausente de pradarias. Apesar de eu não guardar rancores de Deirdre, minha valente humana nunca amou aquela floresta tanto quanto eu amo. Ela amou a floresta que era o meu lar de um jeito só dela. Disso eu nunca tive dúvidas.

Em meio a todo aquele capim de Rohan, também havia poças d'água e pântanos úmidos. Das planícies Deirdre podia ver os altos picos das Emy Muil perpetuamente cobertos de neve a cada vez que conseguia permissão para cavalgar. A primeira vez que vi aquelas planícies, Gimli, quando voltávamos de Fangorn na época da Sociedade, tive a impressão de ver um verdadeiro mar verde-acinzentado de tão amplo que era aquele descampado.

"Você deve relevar o que sua mãe disse, pequena," falou Ealasaid numa noite em que ela e Deirdre haviam terminado a refeição noturna.

A sala de refeições era aquecida por um braseiro do lado esquerdo que queimava intermitentemente. Como que numa dança coordenada, as criadas Syrith e Ide começaram a retirar a mesa. A velha senhora levantou-se e Deirdre a acompanhou.

"Por quê? Por que eu devo dar o primeiro passo? Por que eu tenho que ser... magnânima?" indagou Deirdre, não conseguindo mais se conter.

Ealasaid suspirou. "Porque Elina é apenas uma criança boba que teve a sorte de conviver com Théodwyn, no palácio, e aprendeu várias coisas. Então esqueceu de como é difícil ser uma criança no meio de tantos adultos".

"Como ela era vovó? Como era minha mãe quando tinha a minha idade?" Indagou Deirdre, a curiosidade sempre presente, enquanto caminhavam por um dos corredores que conduziam aos quartos, todos no segundo andar.

"Parecida com você fisicamente. Entretanto, o deleite de sua mãe era a leitura, pequenina. Quando Elina começou a freqüentar o palácio dourado de Meduseld, foi como o céu para ela. Sua mãe tornou-se a mais jovem das damas que conviviam com a rainha e a irmã, Théodwyn. E teve acesso à história do povo de Rohan. Ela aprendeu muito mesmo. Mas agora, minha cara, você vai dormir e amanhã bem cedo veremos novos professores para você. Aqui somos aparentados distantes do rei, mas na terra de seus pais, Valle e Esgaroth, você é uma princesa. E tem de ser educada como tal," afirmou a avó, enquanto enfiava Deirdre debaixo das cobertas.

"Mas..." a menina recomeçou a falar.

Quando Ealasaid chegou até a porta, voltou-se uma vez mais. "Onodher e minha filha fizeram um bom trabalho. Você fala a língua geral do oeste, sabe aritmética, um pouco da história de Rohan e pelo que Maeva me falou, é uma boa amazona." A menina ruborizou um pouco, uma característica que sempre achei encantadora, frente àquele misto de inspeção e elogios feitos pela avó. "Entretanto, sendo educada em Rohan, você irá aprender a nossa língua e também aprenderá a lutar, minha pequena, já que todas as mulheres daqui o fazem. Nós aprendemos que quem não usa a espada, pode morrer por ela".

Nem preciso dizer que um sorriso imenso surgiu no rosto de Deirdre diante daquela novidade.

Além de uma dama, Deirdre seria uma guerreira. Seria a amazona dona do coração rebelde que eu tanto amei.

**NOTA FINAL**

Telhados em duas águas, formando um V, altos são ideais para evitar acúmulo de neve em lugares onde o inverno tende a ser muito rigoroso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** OF ELVENS AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_Jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

_Bom, com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte: inicialmente o lugar se chamava Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, ela passou a chamar-se Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra pelo Um Anel (O Senhor dos Anéis I, II, III), ela foi renomeada, passando a chamar-se Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. _Conferir, em Contos Inacabados, Pp.485.

**ELVENPATH- O CAMINHO DOS ELFOS **

"_... no grande mundo, os Elfos da Floresta permaneciam no crepúsculo de nosso Sol e nossa Lua, mas amavam mais as estrelas; vagavam nas grandes florestas que cresciam viçosas em terras agora perdidas"._ Pp162. O Hobbit.

Naquele início da manhã, Gimli e eu seguimos rumo ao leste no chamado Folde Ocidental. Havia tão somente os campos e prados a perder de vista, além do capim alto. Aquela paisagem desolada me deixou melancólico e eu senti falta das altas florestas do palácio de meu pai. Mas aquelas terras eram também um pedaço de minha Deirdre e a lembrança de minha amada me trouxe uma tristeza súbita. Como eu sentia falta da minha doce mortal... Respirei fundo, e guiei o nosso cavalo para próximo do rio, de onde pudemos ouvir gansos e patos selvagens e ver as bétulas floridas. A vida estava escondida em todo o lugar, em todas as formas, e aquela explosão de vida nos dava a certeza absoluta de que ainda estávamos na primavera.

Não vimos ninguém por perto por praticamente todo o caminho até chegarmos em Aldurg. Aquela era uma povoação pequena, no passado o rei Eorl, bem como seu filho Éofor, haviam morado ali, e naquele início de tarde todos sem exceção estavam nos por um pastor conduzindo ovelhas lanzudas para a tosquia. Mais adiante, em outro campo, um grupo empilhava feno. Paramos em busca de informações, não sem causar um certo estranhamento naqueles que viam um Elfo e um Anão juntos. Eu podia sentir os olhares dos Homens agudamente fixos em nós. Fiquei tenso, mas Gimli colocou sua mão em meu ombro, rindo de minha eterna desconfiança.

Finalmente estávamos em Rohan. Eu me estremeci um pouco quando mais uma vez pisei no solo daquele reino. As imagens daquele dia em que lutamos até a última gota de sangue no Abismo de Helm ainda vivem frescas em minha mente e o contato da terra só as intensificaram. Houve tantas mortes... tanto sofrimento... Foi para acabar com toda aquela desgraça que nós arriscamos nossas vidas duas vezes mais depois daquela batalha.

E nós vencemos e agora Rohan podia tentar viver em paz novamente.

À medida que adentrávamos pelo território víamos casas diferentes das que existiam em Edoras. Aquelas eram cabanas redondas, baixas, e cobertas de turfa, grama e outras ervas cresciam ao redor destas, formando uma espécie de círculo verde, mas não entre as moradias. Uma fumaça tênue saía de uma abertura do teto das casas. Nós buscamos as informações necessárias e logo seguimos o caminho que nos fora indicado, até que nos deparamos com uma construção semelhante às que existiam em Edoras: uma casa grande de pedra e madeira de dois andares.

A casa situava-se sobre um monte de pedra negra e de lá se podia ver toda a região. Ela pertencia aos filhos de Éomund e naquele lugar, segundo nos informaram, vivia Elfhelm, o Marechal da Fronteira Leste. E foi nesta casa que ele nos recebeu com seu jeito franco e uma risada estrondosa que ecoava a de Gimli. Eu fiquei um tanto ressabiado de um comportamento tão exuberante, mas Gimli não se intimidou. Ao contrário, o aceitou com grande alegria.

Era noite, mas ainda havia um resquício da luminosidade diurna no horizonte, como se o sol recusasse ceder a vez à lua no céu. Havíamos passado boa parte do dia na companhia do Marechal da Fronteira Leste. O dia seguinte seria dedicado a ver _o éored_ comandado por Elfhelm e do qual ele falava com tanto orgulho. Seus soldados, se déssemos ouvidos apenas à opinião dele, eram os melhores, mais corajosos e mais bem preparados de toda a Arda. Eles estavam em treinamento e eu ansiei por ver tamanha demonstração de habilidade.

Controlar um éored composto por 120 homens sobre suas montarias não era uma tarefa fácil. Observamos Elfhelm adentrar na arena circular e logo em seguida os dois primeiros grupos adentrarem lado a lado. Notamos também que os animais e cavaleiros estavam totalmente equipados como se fossem participar de uma batalha. Todos, sem exceção, traziam consigo espadas, lanças e escudos. Os grupos eram distinguíveis por duas cores, verde e branco, as cores da casa de Eorl.

O Marechal montava um cavalo enorme, de pelagem castanho-escura, envergava armadura e usava um capacete encimado por uma cauda branca de cavalo que protegia o crânio, bem como as laterais do rosto. Elfhelm postou-se ao centro da arena de onde falou algo na língua dos rohirrim acerca dos exercícios e eles se iniciaram. Então, doze cavaleiros por grupo começaram as exibições, primeiro como Elfhelm nomeou, com corridas ponto a ponto, onde se tem como referenciais apenas os pontos de partida e chegada, não havendo um percurso específico previamente traçado e o cavaleiro tem liberdade de mudar o percurso se necessário.

Cavalos, lanças e argolas. O segundo exercício do dia fora este. Gimli e eu concordamos que nunca havíamos visto um exercício parecido. _O éored_ fora dividido em cinco grupos com 24 cavaleiros e cada grupo tinha como tarefa específica conseguir o maior número possível de argolas antes do outro grupo. À primeira vista parecia algo simples, mas não era. Talvez para mim fosse, mas não para um único homem mortal e suas limitações .

As argolinhas em número de doze e de tamanho diminuto foram colocadas no alto de seis postes de madeira. Mas além da própria altura do poste, sempre havia um cavaleiro do outro grupo tentando impedir que seu adversário conseguisse argolinhas, além de alguns obstáculos colocados na arena. Confesso que achei aquilo interessante.

O grupo onde estava Leirf e Oleg, filhos do Marechal, foi o primeiro a obter a vitória para os cavaleiros de verde. Era necessário tão somente controle sobre si e bom adestramento sobre as montarias. Vi muitas vezes Leirf investir na direção dos postes atraindo seus oponentes para si, e rapidamente o irmão ou outro cavaleiro do mesmo grupo conseguir capturar uma argola com o uso da lança, sem ferir o oponente. Ri comigo mesmo lembrando que era devido a este tipo de treinamento que Éomer e seus cavaleiros conseguiram mudar de direção tão rápido e emboscar a Aragorn, Gimli e a mim, da primeira vez que estivemos em Rohan caçando Uruks.

Olhando as lanças de freixo sendo dirigidas agora aos seus alvos, recordei vivamente das mesmas sendo direcionadas a nós num círculo mortal. E o mais engraçado disto tudo foi o fato de ganharmos a amizade de Éomer a partir de tal dia. Confesso que se não fosse a diplomacia e o tato de Aragorn, eu e meu amigo Anão teríamos posto tudo a perder. O som da comemoração de um dos grupos tirou-me deste devaneio e mais uma vez voltei minha atenção para a série de exercícios sobre animais tão magníficos.

Os exercícios tomaram boa parte da manhã e se estenderiam pela tarde e eu poderia sem dúvida alguma ter permanecido um pouco mais de tempo não fosse o Anão ter mostrado visível desagrado. É, não havia jeito, ele jamais gostaria de cavalos. Foi só nos voltarmos na direção da moradia de Elfhelm para Gimli lembrar-me de que lhe devia a continuação da minha história.

"Até agora, mestre Anão, você tem ouvido muito sobre os bardings, os rohirrim," argumentei enquanto observava o anão sentar-se confortavelmente numa cadeira coberta de peles. Ainda veio-me à mente a vontade de implicar com Gimli por não querer permanecer junto ao _éored,_ e sim na casa, mas sabe os Valar porque não o fiz.

Gimli cofiou a barba emaranhada, enquanto se esparramava na cadeira. "Sim, ouvi realmente. E posso dizer que aprendi muito sobre o povo de Valle."

Eu sorri de leve, pensando no que o Anão iria dizer depois que ouvisse qual seria o assunto da minha história a partir daquele momento.

"Mas hoje, Gimli, esta história vai falar de um outro povo. Um povo que um dia, se não me falha a memória, você disse ser formado por criaturas não confiáveis," disse quase num sussurro, como se estivesse lhe contando um terrível segredo, e então vi o Anão enrubescer quase que imediatamente.

"Perdoe-me, meu amigo," disse ele. "Havia muito ressentimento e mágoa entre nossos povos para que confiássemos uns nos outros. Lembro também do seu olhar cismado e ressabiado em minha direção quando me ofereci para participar da Sociedade."

Franzi o cenho diante da lembrança de Gimli. Com certeza, meu amigo estava certo. Naquela ocasião, eu havia sentido tanta raiva por um Anão ter ousado fazer parte da Sociedade que quase havia me descontrolado. Suspirei fundo. Mágoas passadas não devem ser revividas. E Gimli agora era meu amigo e isso era o que importava.

"Mas como diria meu ada", recomecei a falar, "as amizades verdadeiras são aquelas que nascem em tempos difíceis e continuam a crescer durante os tempos bons."

Naquele instante vi o Anão rir alegremente e eu ri com gosto junto com ele, a retumbante gargalhada de Gimli obscurecendo por completo o meu riso. Ergui minha caneca de ch, num brinde silencioso à nossa amizade, ao qual Gimli retribuiu também erguendo sua caneca de cerveja. Depois, levei a minha caneca aos lábios e tomei um gole de ch, que me desceu macio pela garganta.

"Agora, vamos voltar à minha história."

OS GUARDIÕES DA FLORESTA FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

_Quellë (dissipação), ano 3015 da Terceira Era._

Amrod Anariníon. Meu fiel amigo Nós fomos amigos desde a infância, ele foi criado comigo no palácio. Seu pai, Anarín, fora um dos três conselheiros de meu pai por muitos anos e sua nana, Tamurile, era amiga de Aine, minha mãe. Nós éramos inseparáveis.

E não havia nada mais contraditório do que ver nós dois juntos.

Amrod era moreno como a mãe, os olhos de um verde profundo, enquanto eu era louro como meu pai, Thranduil e minha mãe Aine. Houve um tempo em que eu invejei aqueles olhos sedutores de meu amigo e a capacidade que tinham de levar uma elleth tão rapidamente para os seus braços. Em outra época, eu passei a odi-los. Pois eles seguiam minha Deirdre insistentemente por onde quer que ela fosse. E eu não podia fazer nada, já que os olhos dela também seguiam os dele.

Ah, Deirdre, você não sabe o quanto me fez sofrer antes de me envolver num estado de felicidade plena com o seu amor.

Amrod foi meu companheiro de travessuras quando não passávamos de dois elfinhos, pelas mãos dele descobri o prazer proporcionado por uma elleth quando ingressei no mundo dos adultos e ao lado dele obtive minha primeira ferida de guerra.

E foi ele quem me consolou quando chorei após a minha primeira morte.

Incontáveis vezes Amrod me salvou a vida em batalhas e eu lhe agradeci da única forma que podia: salvando-lhe a vida outras tantas vezes.

Mas eu não pude dar a ele o que meu amigo mais queria: a minha Deirdre. Não, não pude. E isso quase destruiu nossa amizade.

Eu havia acordado aquele dia inquieto, não só porque iria mais uma vez partir para fazer a patrulha nas fronteiras, como por um outro motivo que não conseguia identificar. Meu coração parecia mais leve e ao mesmo tempo uma espécie de ansiedade invadia os meus nervos e era difícil para mim me concentrar em alguma coisa.

Quando estava cruzando o pátio da entrada do palácio, onde havia uma grande movimentação de elfos indo e vindo, vi o único Elfo moreno do reino passar por mim com um olhar abatido. Franzi o cenho diante daquela expressão e fui até ele.

"Amrod Anariníon," cumprimentei meu amigo com uma formalidade provocadora. Ele parou e se voltou para mim, com um sorriso cansado.

"Legolas Thranduillion."

Notei as manchas de sangue negro em sua túnica, mas não comentei nada. Os Orcs estavam se tornando cada vez mais confiantes, e as invasões à nossa floresta já não eram novidade.

"Está chegando ou partindo Amrod?" indaguei.

"Chegando, graças ao Valar! Tathar estava absolutamente insuportável, inaturável, intragável, mesmo para um eldar. E você, chega ou parte?"

"Parto amanhã antes do nascer do sol."

"Ah, sim, patrulhar as fronteiras já foi bem mais divertido. Em especial quando estávamos na mesma companhia," comentou Amrod enquanto alisava uma dobra invisível na túnica. Vaidoso, como sempre.

"Com toda certeza Amrod, era muito mais divertido quando estávamos juntos," assenti.

"E por que foi que nos separaram mesmo"? provocou ele e senti meu rosto corar contra a minha vontade.

"Por Elbereth, Amrod! Lá vem você e a mesma história", eu disse exasperado, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Amrod nunca deixava passar a oportunidade de me provocar com aquilo.

"Sim. Mas você também teve culpa," declarou ele sorrindo arrogantemente.

"Nunca disse que não tinha," admiti envergonhado da brincadeira que tínhamos feito quando ainda éramos recrutas iniciantes.

"Sim, roubar o vinho guardado especialmente para o rei nos rendeu dores de cabeça enormes. Além de outras conseqüências," falou Amrod enquanto levava a mão ao queixo, pensativo. Não sei, até hoje, porque eu sempre me deixara levar pela conversa de Amrod. Talvez porque eu gostasse das travessuras tanto quanto ele, mas não tivesse coragem de admitir.

"Você e suas idéias mirabolantes Amrod," repreendi-o.

E ele riu! Ainda tinha coragem de rir, o patife! "Sim ficamos detidos por duas semanas inteiras, mas que aquele foi o melhor festival de Yule, você tem de admitir," disse ele dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

Vinhos durante a tarde, elleths durante a noite e um rei Thranduil furioso pela manhã do outro dia quando descobriu o sumiço do seu precioso vinho. Realmente, o melhor festival da minha longa vida...

"E depois deste Yule em particular, patrulhas separadas com certeza por toda a eternidade," falei quase para mim mesmo o que só o fez rir ainda mais. Acabei rindo junto com ele, a alegria de Amrod era extremamente contagiosa, quando então vi o seu rosto ficar sério e seus olhos se fixaram em algo às minhas costas.

"Creio que você tem companhia Thranduilion," disse Amrod.

"O quê!" quando me virei na direção do olhar de Amrod, me deparei com uma certa elleth de longos cabelos claros e olhos verdes que me haviam encantado até bem pouco tempo. "Droga!", praguejei baixinho e depois me voltei para o meu amigo, encarando-o. "Explique-me somente uma coisa, Amrod: por que ela está comigo ao invés de ter ficado com você?" perguntei com raiva da expressão despreocupada no rosto dele.

"Sabe que eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, Thranduilion?", falou ele em tom de deboche, para em seguida continuar no mesmo tom. Se Amrod soubesse o quão perto ficou de perder a língua daquela vez... "Mas eu tenho uma teoria: Nessa Telemnar está com você, porque você é o príncipe, 'alteza'," afirmou Amrod se curvando espalhafatosamente para mim. Olhei para os lados desconfiado, tentando ver se alguém tinha prestado atenção na cena. Parecia que não e Amrod continuou. "Mas, na realidade, Nessa Telemnar está sendo enganada".

"Como assim?" indaguei, certo de que Amrod aprontava alguma.

Ele se aproximou de mim, sério, falando baixo para que só meus ouvidos escutassem. "Acho que Aine trocou-nos quando nascemos, porque ela queria o elfinho mais bonito para si. Portanto, você é um príncipe fajuto."

Minha boca se abriu de espanto. Era como eu havia suspeitado; Amrod, mais uma vez, estava aprontando das suas, tentando me provocar com a velha história de que teríamos sido trocados, já que fomos criados juntos. "Certo. Então, segundo essa sua teoria mirabolante, eu sou você e você eu?"

"Exato."

"Mas como você explicaria o fato de que exceto pelos olhos verdes você não se parece nem um pouco com meu pai, nem muito menos com minha mãe?" provoquei, embarcando na brincadeira da troca de elfinhos.

Amrod deu de ombros. "Ah, isso eu não sei. Mas Legolas..." falou após olhar em direção à entrada do palácio. "Ela ainda está lá."

"Por que ela simplesmente não vai embora?"

"Se você não gosta mais dela, avise-a, Legolas. Uma eldar magoada não é algo com que eu gostaria de ter de lidar," advertiu Amrod.

Assenti em silêncio olhando para meu amigo. "Eu simplesmente não consigo mais suportar a presença dela."

"Mas também não deseja atrair para si a fúria dos Valar magoando-a, estou certo disso?" indagou Amrod.

"Sim, exatamente".

"Alteza"

Virei-me na direção da voz masculina que havia se dirigido a mim e intimamente nunca fiquei tão contente com a visão de um dos mensageiros de meu pai como naquela ocasião.

"Sim, Lenwë"

"O rei solicita a sua presença no salão de estudos," me informou ele.

"Avise-o de que estou indo imediatamente." Assim que Lenwë afastou-se, me voltei para meu amigo. "Bem, Amrod, o dever me chama. Bom descanso pra você. Nos veremos talvez em quinze dias, não?"

"Creio que sim," afirmou Amrod.

"Amrod, pode me fazer um favor?" chamei, e segredei-lhe ao ouvido que fizesse algo a respeito daquela elleth. Afinal, o dono do olhar sedutor não era eu e com certeza ela se veria apaixonada por ele rapidamente. E, mais rápido do que um pensamento, eu já teria sido esquecido.

"Vou tentar. Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa, Thranduilion!" meu amigo disse enquanto se afastava na direção da jovem, mas repentinamente parou. "E, a propósito, bom trabalho... alteza," disse Amrod já correndo comigo em seu encalço para o divertimento dos guardas do palácio. Ele sabia como eu odiava qualquer espécie de referência ao meu título, principalmente em público. O arremedo de perseguição, entretanto, não durou mais do que alguns segundos.

Logo eu estava de pé, encarando os olhos frios de meu pai, o Rei Thranduil da Floresta das Trevas, na sala de estudos do palácio.

O NOVO CHEFE DA GUARDA

"Chamou-me, Majestade?" perguntei polidamente a meu pai, que estava de cabeça baixa assinando alguns papéis. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando falou e aquilo me entristeceu profundamente.

"Sim. Sente-se, Capitão". Apenas olhei meu pai e obedeci, não sem pensar no que viria agora. "Capitão," começou ele, finalmente se dignando a me olhar nos olhos. "Sua patrulha está pronta para partir?"

"Sim, Majestade. Todos os soldados estão prontos. Como de costume, dispensei-os agora à pouco, para que se despeçam de suas famílias e esposas."

Ele me encarou com seus olhos verdes e frios e o silêncio que se seguiu antes que falasse provocou um nó na boca do meu estômago. "Muito bem, Capitão. O que faria, no entanto, se eu lhe dissesse que esta patrulha, a patrulha que comandas, foi substituída e não sairá mais amanhã?" inquiriu o rei, meu pai.

Lembro de ter engolido em seco. Mais um teste. Outra prova, com certeza. Durante toda a minha vida fora assim. Teste sobre teste. Prova sobre Prova. Cada gesto, por mais simples ou corriqueiro que fosse. Cada ação, cada escolha, sempre fora analisada. Como para provar que ao chegar o momento oportuno, eu seria capaz de governar bem a Floresta das Trevas. Thranduil Oropherion não educara um filho. Ele sempre fizera tudo ao seu alcance para educar um futuro rei.

Inclinei minha cabeça respeitosamente. "Obedeceria ao meu rei, ao meu senhor. Mas, perdoando meu atrevimento, Majestade, gostaria de saber qual o motivo desta pergunta."

Novamente o silêncio e o olhar verde fizeram meu coração bater mais rápido, apreensivo. "Claro que irás saber, Capitão," finalmente replicou o rei. "Você bem sabe que Erundul é nosso Chefe da Guarda há vários e vários anos."

"Sim. Eu sei," afirmei com convicção, mas sem entender o motivo da menção ao guerreiro élfico. "Ele tem prestado bons serviços. Todos falam muito bem dele. Nunca ouvi uma queixa sequer sobre ele."

Meu pai sentou-se em sua cadeira de respaldar alto, pousando os braços em cima da mesa. Eu podia ver o delicado franzir de seu cenho, uma expressão que eu já sabia significar que algo o perturbava. "É verdade, ele é um bom guerreiro. No entanto, agora surgiu um problema. Erundul pediu dispensa de seu serviço."

"Por que?" indaguei, cada vez mais ansioso. Rapidamente comecei a imaginar o rumo que a conversa tomaria. Perspicácia para isso nunca me faltara.

"A esposa dele, Melde, manifesta desejo de ir para os Portos desde que o único filho deles foi morto..."

"... por Orcs," apressei-me a concluir o raciocínio de meu pai.

Ele fechou os olhos e me encarou de uma forma que eu fiquei sem ação. A figura de meu pai podia ser extremamente autoritária. "Sim, por Orcs. E eu prometi a Erundul que ele poderia ir-se, mas só quando você retornasse desta patrulha em questão," ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse com dificuldades em me dizer o que tinha que dizer. "Porque só há um Elfo em toda a Floresta das Trevas capaz de chefiar a Guarda Real a contento."

"Senhor..." comecei a argumentar, já sabendo o que meu pai tinha em mente, pois vira a verdade nos olhos dele quando me encarou. Entretanto, ele me impediu de dizer qualquer coisa com um simples aceno de mão.

"Estou me referindo a você, Capitão. Como bem sabeis. E não aceito recusas." Meu pai levantou-se e observou de uma janela o que se passava no pátio. Após o que continuou, mais uma vez sem olhar para mim. "Entretanto, só assumirás o posto quando retornar. Em quantos dias seu grupo desempenhará sua missão?"

"Dez a quinze dias no máximo, Majestade".

"Ótimo. Estás liberado por hoje, Capitão".

Ergui-me e inclinei-me respeitosamente. "Com sua licença, Majestade." O rei dispensou-me com um gesto.

Eu saí da sala perturbado e extremamente frustrado pela absoluta frieza de meu pai. Foram precisos muitos longos anos para eu entender que aquela expressão ausente de emoção era uma fachada para esconder o amor extremo que sentia por mim. Quem dera ele não me tivesse demonstrado tais sentimentos antes.

Nesse momento, Gimli me forçou a fazer uma pausa com sua risada-trovão.

"Quer dizer, então, que estou na companhia do Chefe da Guarda Real de Eryn Lasgalen!"

Pronto; ali estava, mais uma vez, o tom de chacota na voz do Anão. Prontamente corrigi-o.

"Não mais. Pedi dispensa quando concordei em unir-me à Sociedade. Não podia assumir dois papéis ao mesmo tempo. Agora me deixe voltar à minha história..."

O movimento nas estrebarias era intenso. Contudo, outro lugar também estava bastante movimentado. Nas cozinhas o grupo de cozinheiros incumbia-se de preparar o café da manhã das tropas. Mingau de aveia com mel e maçãs secas, além de bolos de sementes. O refeitório logo estaria repleto de soldados a serviço do rei. Conquanto muitos, notadamente os casados ou os muito jovens - recém ingressados no serviço do rei, meu pai - já chegavam ao palácio devidamente alimentados, vindos de suas casas.

Os primeiros raios de Anor ainda não estavam visíveis quando saí com a minha patrulha. A viagem estava programada para quinze dias pelo menos. Nosso grupo tinha como missão ir em direção ao noroeste da floresta, um pouco acima do ponto conhecido por nós como "o portão da floresta". Nossa tarefa era patrulhar o terreno entre o Grande Rio das Terras Ermas e as Montanhas Sombrias. Pois não havia mais dúvida, mesmo para os campônios, ou citadinos da Floresta das Trevas, que forças estranhas tomavam conta de Arda há pelo menos seis anos. Sim, os Orcs de Dol Guldur eram indubitavelmente a maior ameaça ao reino da Floresta das Trevas. Mas não apenas eles.

O Grupo andava silenciosamente. Havíamos deixado para trás os bosques de faias, característicos do centro de nosso reino. Agora estávamos em meio a árvores antigas cobertas de liquens e hera; até o ar era mais pesado. Algo a que nós já estávamos acostumados, mas o cuidado fora redobrado.

Conforme Arnor erguia-se nos céus, uma tênue névoa se formava por sobre os campos. A patrulha passou por um poço recém consertado. O trabalho do mestre de obras havia sido bem feito, refleti, reparando que todas as pedras estavam nos devidos lugares, impedindo que folhas ou sujeira caíssem na água.

Parei e observei minha patrulha seguir em frente. Ainda não havia necessidade de paradas. Felizmente todos levavam um cantil consigo, pensei comigo mesmo, e estavam saciados, tanto de alimento como de bebidas.

Como novo Chefe da Guarda e das patrulhas da Floresta das Trevas, caberia a mim a tarefa de organiz-las o mais convenientemente possível, cuidar da distribuição e reparo dos armamentos, além de cuidar para que os outros oficiais mantivessem os recrutas treinados. Quando o último integrante da patrulha passou, incitei o cavalo e logo estava à frente do grupo outra vez.

Patrulhar o noroeste não era de todo aborrecido. Todos nós concordávamos com isso, já que poucas milhas abaixo estava a "carocha", um ninho de Orcs e sempre havia uma criatura ou outra vinda das Montanhas Sombrias.

Comandar um grupo não é uma tarefa fácil, no entanto descobri que algumas palavras podiam produzir efeitos extraordinários. 'Faça o quanto for possível', por exemplo, produzia um efeito incrível nos demais guardiões, e em geral nunca se deixava nenhuma tarefa para depois. Foi baseado neste espírito de equipe que conseguimos nos livrar de um grande problema.

Três dias depois, ao cair da noite, ouvimos a voz de um dos vigias.

_Yrch!_

Orcs! Orcs barulhentos e mal cheirosos. Não poderiam existir outras qualificações mais adequadas para aquelas bestas. Não era um grupo muito grande, mas falavam em voz alta e suas vozes rudes pareciam ferir o ar. Para nossa sorte, não vinham montados em suas grandes bestas, os wargs, o que tornaria o confronto mais rápido, uma vez que não haveria necessidade de abater as montarias. De onde aqueles animais vinham e para onde iam, só podíamos supor.

Os pesados sapatos com tacões e grampos de ferros e aço feriam o chão e aquilo doía em nossos corações. As feras pararam, farejando o ar. Aliás, o líder farejou. Porém, não pôde sentir nada. Não havia vento naquela noite escura como breu.

Enquanto observávamos os Orcs, espalhamo-nos em redor formando um círculo mortal por entre as árvores. A um sinal previamente combinado, as flechas foram disparadas - aquilo era indubitavelmente melhor do que treinar com alvos fixos, não pude deixar de pensar - acertando grande parte da barulhenta tropa.

Os Orcs eram enormes, vestindo armaduras, e por instantes espalharam-se em grupos menores e separaram-se pela floresta, gritando imprecações. Só que isso se revelou um erro. Eles estavam cercados e a luta começou.

Retinir de metal contra metal; faíscas eram visíveis. Aquele não era um grupo que merecesse alguma clemência, ao contrário. Vi com o canto do olho um Orc erguer sua espada recurvada e logo um dos meus soldados tombou. A besta gargalhou, mas por pouquíssimo tempo. Enquanto ria, um dos elfos que fazia dupla com o que fora morto aproximou-se vindo pela lateral esquerda e, com um golpe rápido, cortou-lhe a garganta. O sangue negro espirrou. As espadas cantavam uma melodia feroz e triste. O som da morte. Um canto tão escuro como o sangue negro dos Orcs que matávamos sem hesitar.

"Debaixo do braço!" a voz de Mínare surgiu em meio ao caos da luta, indicando outro ponto fraco na armadura das bestas.

O som de setas sendo disparadas e passando de raspão por mim fez com que eu me virasse e visse Merthol levantar uma das mãos num pedido mudo de desculpas. O instante de distração foi mais do que suficiente para que um Orc me atacasse de lado. Com um dos punhais contive o golpe que fora direcionado à minha cintura. A besta tentou empurrar-me e acabei por prender aquela espada curva entre os punhais e empurrei o Orc para trás. Quando ele cambaleou, avancei o mais rapidamente possível e cortei o braço da criatura. Enquanto a fera urrava, decepei-lhe a cabeça com um movimento rápido.

Havia um estranho contentamento em meu ser naquela noite, enquanto dizimava os Orcs. De meus punhais de prata gêmeos soava uma música densa. E um pensamento, um único pensamento tomava a minha mente: tornar Rhovanion, e a Floresta das Trevas um lugar mais seguro.

Com estes pensamentos a dominar-me a mente, investi sobre o próximo Orc que me apareceu e ataquei-o com minha espada, partindo-lhe o crânio numa diagonal perfeita. Ao meu lado podia ouvir o som de metal que cortava e rasgava a carne podre dos monstros. Alasseo atacava outro Orc e agora estava a meu lado defendendo-me. Vi uma fera atacar outro dos meus. Pela frente e um pouco para esquerda, observei Ondollo aparando o golpe com sua espada até a altura do próprio queixo, ocasião em que Merthol aproveitou para estoc-lo e logo o Orc tombou. Era o último. Tudo findou

Olhamo-nos e não havia escapado um único Orc vivo. O problema era que alguns de nós tinham perecido naquele confronto. E do nada veio um vento que a maioria de nós considerou como uma benção e começamos o trabalho de empilhar os corpos e fizemos uma grande fogueira.

"Foi um bom dia. Um bom trabalho," falou Nárello, pondo-se a meu lado.

"Sim," afirmei. "E os feridos?" perguntei logo em seguida.

"Já estão sendo tratados, Capitão," afirmou Nárello.

"Entendido." Nárello começou a afastar-se, mas chamei-o novamente. "Nárello?"

"Sim, Capitão?"

"Avise aos outros que voltamos daqui a dois dias. Ainda devemos fazer algumas observações. O rei falou que havia um mapeamento impreciso de uma área duas milhas acima de onde estamos. Assim que a mapearmos, iremos para casa."

O rapaz assentiu, com um ligeiro sorriso que não me passou despercebido, e afastou-se para juntar-se aos outros. Permitindo a mim mesmo que me demorasse ali, por mais estranho que a mim possa ter sido na ocasião, senti crescer mais forte dentro de mim uma ansiedade e uma sensação estranha de felicidade em meu peito.

Mal sabia eu que alguns dias depois eu viria a conhecer a minha Deirdre.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

**NOTA FINAL DA AUTORA**

O exercício com o éored nada mais é do que uma adaptação feita por mim de uma das mais belas festas folclóricas brasileiras, a Cavalhada. Baseei-me especificamente na cavalhada que se celebra na cidade goiana de Pirenópolis. Mas esta festa também ocorre em Alagoas, Minas Gerais. Mais informações no site abaixo. Não esqueçam de tirar o espaço entre as palavras para acessar a página, senão o url não funciona.

http :www. terrabrasileira. net/folclore/ regioes/6ritos/ cavalhada. hmtl


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> reginabernardo2002  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Este capítulo, bem como o anterior, tiveram os títulos retirados de uma música da banda finlandesa Nightwish. O grupo tem composições inspiradas na mitologia nórdica e em J.R.R. TOLKIEN. A letra da referida música encontra-se no final do capítulo.

A quem desejar ou se interessar por mais informações sobre o Nightwish, segue o URL: http : www. nightwish .com / (não esqueçam de deletar os espaços entre as palavras para o link funcionar)

BOA LEITURA!

**ELVENPATH - O CAMINHO DOS ELFOS - PARTE 2**

"_Os elfos tem suas próprias dores e seus próprios labores, e não se preocupam muito com os assuntos dos hobbits, ou de qualquer outra criatura sobre a terra. Nossos caminhos se cruzam raramente, por acaso ou de propósito". _

Gildor Inglorion, In: O Senhor Dos Anéis, A Sociedade Do Anel. Pp 87.

A FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

Ano 3015 da Terceira Era.

A chegada da patrulha de Tathar Roitharíon não foi das mais tranqüilas, isso eu posso assegurar, Gimli. Já era noite quando eles entraram no pátio do palácio. Dois dias antes eu mesmo havia retornado ao reino e agora estava investido de uma nova obrigação: Eu era oficialmente o Comandante da Guarda Real da Floresta das Trevas. O cargo em si trazia muita responsabilidade e a partir desta fatídica noite em questão eu percebi que seria testado de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Lembro-me de que estava examinando um mapa na sala que era de uso exclusivo do Chefe da Guarda, o mapa que eu devia refazer, conforme as ordens do rei, meu pai, quando bateram na porta. Ao endireitar o corpo, senti um pouco de dor e perguntei-me há quanto tempo estava debruçado sobre aquele mapa. Voltei-me para encarar o mensageiro parado junto à porta.

"Sim, Lenwë?" Perguntei-me por que, em nome de todos os Valar, o mensageiro de meu pai estava ali.

"Senhor, uma patrulha acaba de chegar e o Capitão pede para vê-lo," explicou o mensageiro.

"Mande-o entrar então, Lenwë."

Mal acabei de falar e o Capitão Tathar Roitharíon entrou. Apenas vendo-o senti que as notícias não seriam boas. As vestes do Capitão tinham manchas de sangue, a bainha da túnica estava rasgada em alguns pontos e os cabelos do Capitão estavam desalinhados. E pelo que eu conhecia de Tathar ele era bastante cioso da própria imagem e a não ser que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido, ele jamais se apresentaria como estava, descomposto.

"Comandante, nós temos um problema," Tathar começou. "Alguns de meus homens foram feridos, e eu já os encaminhei ao curador," disse ele, o que confirmou minhas suspeitas.

"Então qual é o problema, Capitão Tathar? Pelo que me relata já tomaste as medidas cabíveis," afirmei enquanto indicava a cadeira à minha frente. Tathar sentou-se.

"Nós trouxemos conosco _um Edain_ gravemente ferido, Senhor."

"Um Edain?" inquiri, surpreso. Aquilo sim era novidade! Mas no momento não analisei as implicações que a presença de um humano provocaria na Floresta das Trevas. Afinal, o último humano a pisar no nosso reino tinha sido Estel.

"Sim, Senhor," disse Tathar. "Ele não foi o único sobrevivente, mas foi deixado para trás, creio que num descuido de seus companheiros e, veja bem, Comandante, nós não tivemos outra alternativa".

Eu pude notar um certo nervosismo na voz de Tathar, talvez medo de ser punido por ter tomado uma decisão errada. Entretanto, eu precisava saber mais detalhes antes que ele pudesse começar a se preocupar com uma reprimenda.

"Certo. Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, Capitão," pedi.

Tathar respirou fundo, demorou alguns instantes em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando no que ia dizer, para então começar a contar sua história. "Há pouco mais de dois dias, nossos batedores perceberam a presença de um grupo de doze Edains atravessando a floresta pela velha estrada dos Anões. Como não é um caminho muito seguro destaquei um grupamento para garantir a segurança deles."

"Tudo bem, Capitão. Continue," tornei a pedir, me recostando confortavelmente na cadeira e cruzando as mãos em meu colo. Aquela história seria comprida, com certeza.

"Não havia mais vento, o ar estava denso e abafado, e os batedores também perceberam que não se ouvia som algum, nem um mísero pássaro. Não se via sequer nenhum dos pequenos esquilos negros que costumam se esconder ali. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada. Era como se todas as criaturas de Yavanna tivessem sumido. E para piorar tudo, não havia mais luz, nem mesmo de dia."

Em silêncio, deixei que Tathar continuasse sua narrativa, me perguntando como aquela história ia terminar.

"Foi então que o pior aconteceu," asseverou Tathar. "Orcs, Comandante. Um grupo grande vindo de Dol Guldur se abateu sobre os Edain. Eram muitas feras fazendo a emboscada e a comitiva dos humanos mal teve tempo de lutar."

"Os Edain estavam em desvantagem numérica, mas não se entregavam facilmente. Eles são um povo bem corajoso, Comandante," afirmou Tathar, me parecendo francamente admirado com o que vira. "Eles tentavam se proteger como podiam, até que intervimos e nossos arqueiros atingiram os Orcs. Conseguimos dar fim àquelas bestas enquanto os Edain sobreviventes retomavam o caminho por onde vieram, Senhor."

Tathar contou ainda que destacou alguns recrutas para assegurar que os Edain não fossem mais atacados por nenhuma criatura e em seguida retomou seu trabalho, recolhendo os Elfos que porventura tivessem perecido em combate, para dar-lhes o sepultamento adequado. Recolher, empilhar e queimar os orcs. Enfim limpar a floresta, daquele mal cada vez mais presente.

Até então eu apenas ouvia o que meu Capitão contava sem achar se necessária intervenção alguma.

"Após alguns minutos neste trabalho, Senhor," continuou Tathar, "Amrod e Celahir vieram até mim reportando a notícia de que havia um Edain vivo. Segui-os até o local por eles indicado e lembro de que a Edain estava muito machucada. Havia muita sujeira, sangue e terra por todo o corpo dela." Afirmou Tathar.

Uma Edain! Meu olhos se arregalaram de espanto, sem acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. "O quê? repita o que disse, Capitão?" indaguei desta feita, confuso e assustado. "Uma Edain? O senhor está me dizendo que havia uma mulher entre os feridos, Capitão?"

"Sim, Senhor, uma Edain," disse Tathar, sacudindo a cabeça em afirmação. "Então disse aos dois soldados de que não havia outra alternativa, senão trazê-la conosco." Tathar fez uma pequena pausa para recuperar o fôlego que sua longa narrativa lhe havia tirado e continuou. "Creio queo rei não vai gostar nada disso, desta decisão que tomei, mas não havia outra opção. Entãofoi por isso que vim reportar o acontecido ao Comandante."

É, decididamente ele estava preocupado. Não se notava nenhuma mudança nas feições controladas, mas seus olhos demonstravam todo o receio acerca da decisão que tomara.

"Muito bem, Capitão Tathar. Está dispensado por hoje," afirmei enquanto pensava em tamanho problema com que Ilúvatar nos brindara naquela ocasião.

Gimli, que até então estivera em silêncio e não se manifestara uma única vez, finalmente me interrompeu.

"Então, graças a seu amigo Amrod e este outro Celahir sua amiga Edain foi salva?" meu amigo indagou.

"Sim. Graças a eles dois," respondi.

Gimli coçou a barba, pensativo, e então se voltou para mim novamente. "E Tathar relatou a batalha a você? Por que?" perguntou ele. Rolei os olhos visivelmente aborrecido com a displicência com que o meu amigo estava ouvindo a minha história, mas respondi.

"Creio que você não prestou a mínima atenção ao que lhe contei, Mestre Anão." Gimli olhou-me indignado, mas não dei chance a que ele replicasse e continuei. "Quando Tathar retornou, eu já estava no posto de Chefe da Guarda Real do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas. Portanto, ele tinha de me reportar cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido na ocasião. Respondida a sua pergunta, agora pode me deixar continuar?"

Gimli me respondeu com um grunhido, resmungando algo sobre princepezinhos élficos impacientes e arrogantes, e eu continuei.

O CURADOR E O GUERREIRO

Depois que Tathar saiu, não me demorei por muito tempo em meu escritório, saindo logo em seguida. Encontrei com Alassar, outro dos mensageiros de meu pai, e indaguei acerca da Edain ferida que a última patrulha havia trazido. Alassar me disse onde ela se encontrava. Informações obtidas, dirigi-me ao local indicado.

Mais uma vez, Gimli me interrompeu. Bem que eu já estava desconfiado de que aquele silêncio de meu amigo não ia durar muito...

"Então quer dizer que você encontrou sua jovem amiga humana?" perguntou ele.

"Não, mestre anão. Eu estava apavorado confesso. Minhas novas obrigações me faziam responsáveis por todo o reino. E no fundo eu tremia com a possibilidade da jovem em questão morrer." Vi meu amigo olhar-me de forma divertida, e eu sabia que se desse uma única oportunidade, uma gracinha surgiria sem dó nem piedade, então preferi ignorar aquele ar de riso extremamente irritante e continuei meu relato.

Encontrei Gwaeron, nosso curador, andando apressado em direção às casas de cura juntamente com um de seus ajudantes. Ele carregava consigo uma quantidade de ervas e quando me viu, parou e fez uma reverência.

"Alteza," falou Gwaeron.

Eu o fiz se levantar com um gesto, me sentindo desconfortável com tamanha formalidade. "Deixe disso Gwaeron. Você já deve imaginar porque estou aqui."

Gwaeron sorriu um sorriso cansado. "Sim... Alteza."

Ergui as mãos dando-me por vencido. "Como está a Edain?" perguntei, meu coração batendo rápido, temendo pela resposta que ele pudesse me dar. "O Capitão Tathar relatou-me o ataque há poucos instantes."

Gwaeron franziu o cenho, mostrando preocupação, e meu coração pulsou ainda mais acelerado. Será que ela teria morrido? "Bem, ela poderia ter morrido, apenas para dizer o óbvio, alteza, mas não," disse Gwaeron e eu respirei aliviado. "Ela está em estado de choque, o chamado choque leve. Isto é resultado do ataque. A Edain também está com um braço quebrado. Posso garantir que se não fosse pelo socorro prestado por Amrod e Celahir, o desfecho seria outro. A prioridade agora, alteza, é cortar o envenenamento, já que ela foi atingida por uma das flechas dos Orcs."

"Qual seu prognóstico, Gwaeron?" indaguei após ouvir tudo o que ele falara.

"Bom, mas pode demorar alguns dias para que ela se restabeleça. A prioridade é fazer com que ela retome a consciência o quanto antes, ou poderá morrer em poucos dias. Assim que conseguirmos isto, trataremos do braço quebrado explicou Gwaeron, com uma frieza que me pegou desprevenido. "Agora, com sua licença, alteza."

"Obrigado, Gwaeron," disse, despedindo-me do curador.

Após este prognóstico nada animador, dirigi-me aos alojamentos dos soldados a fim de ver como estavam sendo tratados os feridos. Eu ainda estava lá quando vi Lenwë procurando-me. Pobre mensageiro, já era tão tarde e nenhum de nós poderia descansar naquele dia que parecia não ter fim.

"Alteza," disse ele com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. "O rei pede que vá ao salão de estudos."

"Certo, Lenwë. Por favor, avise-o de que estou indo."

"Sim, alteza," Lenwë respondeu e saiu para avisar meu pai.

Contudo, eu ainda me demorei um pouco entre os soldados, pois entre os feridos estava o meu amigo Amrod. Na realidade, ele só tinha algumas escoriações leves, um atestado de que era um bom guerreiro, um dos melhores com uma espada nas mãos. Confesso que ri quando perguntei a Amrod o porquê dele ainda estar ali e ele respondeu, irritado, que era tudo culpa dos auxiliares de Gwaeron.

"Eu devo ficar em observação por causa de algumas escoriações, tenha a santa paciência!" reclamou ele, aborrecido. Amrod passou alguns segundos em silêncio e depois fez o pedido matreiro que eu já havia antecipado pela maneira como os olhos dele brilharam. "Você não pode dar um jeito nisto Legolas?"

Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que o meu amigo odiava o ambiente das casas de cura. Mas dessa vez ele não iria desobedecer aos médicos. Pelo menos não se dependesse de mim.

"Se eles acham que você precisa ficar, você fica," disse com firmeza enquanto me levantava para me despedir dos auxiliares de Gwaeron.

"Isso vai ter volta, alteza!" Amrod gritou.

Voltei-me e ergui ambas as mãos num gesto que indicava que não havia nada a ser feito.

E uma vez mais fui atender ao chamado do rei, meu pai.

AS PREOCUPAÇÕES DO REI

"_...Mas havia no coração de Thranduil uma sombra ainda mais profunda. Ele vira o horror de Mordor e não podia esquecê-lo. Todas as vezes que olhava para o Sul, essa lembrança obscurecia a luz do sol..." _Contos Inacabados Pp291.

Eu havia percebido que meu pai, Thranduil, andava preocupado e naquela manhã em questão estavam no seu salão de estudos Gwaeron, o curador, e o Capitão Tathar, já que a decisão de trazer a Edain ferida ao nosso reino havia sido dele.

O curador havia acabado de relatar que a jovem Edain estava viva. Ela estava muito fraca, seu estado ainda inspirava cuidados, mas estava viva. Segundo o próprio Gwaeron me contou, após ouvir o relato meu pai pareceu relaxar um pouco.

"O mais conveniente é descobrirmos quem ela é e como veio parar no meio dessa luta. Depois a mandaremos de volta ao seu povo. Ela não pode ficar aqui. Fui entendido, Capitão?", disse o rei.

"Sim, majestade," Tathar fez uma pequena reverência e retirou-se do salão de estudos.

"Com sua licença, majestade, preciso ver minha paciente," Gwaeron apressou-se em dizer.

Meu pai franziu o cenho. "Pode ir. Mas eu quero ser informado de qualquer mudança, por menor que seja, Gwaeron," ordenou. O curador despediu-se com uma reverência ao mesmo tempo em que Lenwë entrava e se curvava diante de meu pai.

"Majestade, outra patrulha acaba de chegar," anunciou o elfo-mensageiro.

Meu pai respirou fundo. "Mande o Capitão da Guarda vir até aqui."

"Sim, majestade."

"Lenwë," meu pai o chamou, e o elfo-mensageiro o olhou atentamente. "Ele deve vir agora, não depois. Nada de descanso."

Lenwë fez uma mesura e saiu. Alguns minutos depois, eu batia à porta da sala de estudos do rei da Floresta das Trevas.

"Então mais uma vez você foi até ao salão de estudos de seu pai? E o que o rei Thranduil queria com você desta vez, Capitão?" Gimli perguntou enquanto preparava um cachimbo. Como gostava de fumar! E de me interromper!

Retraí-me um pouco quando senti o cheiro acre da primeira baforada de Gimli alcançar meus pulmões. Passava longe de minha compreensão o prazer que o mestre Anão tinha pelo ato de engolir fumaça...

Mas que ele ficasse com seu cachimbo fedorento. Eu tinha uma história para contar.

Eu andava a passos largos. Meu pai havia mandado Lenwë me chamar. Ao adentrar o salão de estudos, me deparei com Thranduil absorto em vários papéis, exatamente como havia imaginado. "Chamou-me, majestade?" perguntei polidamente e esperei que meu pai reconhecesse a minha presença. "Sim. Sente-se," disse ele sem sequer levantar os olhos dos papéis à frente. Entretanto, continuei em pé defronte de meu pai, aguardando.

"Ficaste surdo?" ele perguntou após um determinado tempo, visivelmente irritado com o meu comportamento. "Mandei sentar-te, Comandante. O que será preciso para que você o faça?"

Suspirei enquanto sentava-me na cadeira que me fora indicada. Mas durante alguns minutos o rei, meu pai, voltou a concentrar-se nos papéis à sua frente e nada mais disse. Aproveitei o tempo para olhar ao redor.O salão de estudos não havia mudado em todos os anos da minha longa existência. Parecia-me, na realidade, estar a cada dia mais repleto de papéis, documentos, mapas, relatórios. Era como se o tempo jamais passasse ali. Como se aquilo fosse possível. Como se o salão de estudos do rei Thranduil fosse também um Eldar, exatamente como seu ocupante, com todas as eras de Arda à sua frente. Imutável. Inalterável, atemporal.

"Capitão, eu creio que ficaste sabendo do recente ataque dos Orcs e da jovem Edain que está sob nossos cuidados," começou meu pai, contudo ele ainda não levantara o rosto dos papéis sobre a mesa. Percebi que devia tratar-se de uma correspondência oficial, já que ele acabara de lacrá-la com o selo real, uma faia encimada por uma estrela. "Sim, conversei com o Capitão Tathar e os outros a respeito dos ataques," apressei-me em responder. "Na realidade, eles mostraram-se deveras preocupados com a proximidade e ousadia dos orcs..."

Contudo, o rei meu pai não me deixou continuar. "Quem você pensa que eu sou?" demandou ele. "Não o chamei aqui para falar da presença dessas criaturas repulsivas, Capitão. Graças aos relatórios feitos pelas patrulhas, estou sabendo que há orcs em demasia e outras criaturas das trevas rondando a floresta, rondando este reino, o que não é nada bom".

Confesso que fiquei instantaneamente em alerta agora, sem ter certeza da vontade do rei meu pai, e então esperei que ele me dissesse.

"Preciso que organize um grupo não muito grande formado por bons homens. Aliás, escolha alguém preferencialmente que fale a língua geral para estar à frente deste grupo que deve ir até a Cidade do Lago e a Valle, caso seja necessário. A missão dessa embaixada é encontrar a família da Edain." Meu pai fez uma pausa e suspirou antes de retomar suas ordens. "Legolas, ouça bem o que eu digo."

Era a primeira vez que meu pai me chamava pelo meu próprio nome desde que eu entrara naquela sala. Por breves instantes, Gimli, eu percebi que quem falava comigo naquela ocasião era meu Ada, e não o rei da Floresta das Trevas. Era como se ele pudesse ver o futuro e cada uma das conseqüências que a presença de Deirdre entre nós traria.

"O destino do nosso povo," continuou meu pai, "de cada Elfo da Floresta das Trevas e de cada reino élfico está atrelado ao dessa raça. Há várias forças trabalhando em Arda agora mesmo. A sombra teima em chegar, este não é mais um lugar seguro, portanto para nossa segurança e a deles, nenhum Edain deve ficar no nosso meio, não quero ter que me responsabilizar por eles também. Estamos entendidos, Comandante?" o rei, meu pai, indagou.

"Perfeitamente, majestade," respondi prontamente. Afinal, era assim que ele esperava que eu agisse.

"O mais correto talvez fosse enviá-lo neste grupo," continuou meu pai. "Mas você agora tem outras funções e deve ater-se a elas. Está dispensado, Capitão."

"Com sua licença, majestade."

Por estas palavras eu pude perceber o quão preocupado o rei estava. Meu pai tornou-se rei de modo muito precipitado, após a batalha de Dargolad, onde meu avô Oropher morreu. Posso dizer que meu pai teve um único consolo desde então: Aine, sua esposa e minha nana.

Não era uma missão fácil, governar um povo, pensar a cada instante do dia e da noite nas necessidades de outrem. Eu mesmo, estando imbuído de novas obrigações, agora compartilhava de parte destas responsabilidades.

E por cada atitude do rei Thranduil filho de Oropher pude perceber que meu pai também sentia em seu coração que a sombra aumentava a cada dia mais e nos perguntávamos o que poderia ser feito. Não que ambos duvidássemos de que A Floresta das Trevas pudesse ser envolvida ou ameaçada pela escuridão, mas de uma coisa nós tínhamos certeza: a batalha principal se desenrolaria longe dali, de nossa amada Floresta.

"Comandante, chamou-me?" Tathar perguntou assim que este pusera os pés na sala do comando da guarda.

"Sim. Sente-se, por favor," pedi.

Tathar era alto, de belo rosto e possuía olhos escuros, uma raridade entre os Elfos. O Capitão trazia os longos cabelos loiros trançados conforme o padrão dos guerreiros e sobre a túnica usava o distinto que o indicava como o capitão de uma patrulha. Além disso, possuía um conhecimento que era importante para o que meu pai precisava naquele momento: ele falava _westron_ fluentemente.

"Tathar, é verdade que você é fluente na língua na língua geral do oeste?" inquiri.

"Sim, senhor. Eu aprendi com meu pai, que por sua vez a aprendeu quando lutou sob as ordens do grande Oropher ao lado dos homens."

"Ótimo. Fala alguma outra língua humana?"

"Não senhor. Infelizmente não. Aprendi um pouco de Quenya."

"Quenya?" indaguei curioso.

"Sim. Minha mãe era especialista em línguas, senhor, além de musicista. Recordo-me dela transcrever algumas canções humanas para o sidarin."

"Bem... sua mãe... Ela veio de Lothlórien, não é mesmo?"

"Sim. Senhor." Ele respondeu sem hesitar, mas pude perceber um ar intrigado, como que buscando entender o que tudo aquilo significaria ou em que resultaria. Percebendo que me desviara demais do assunto original da entrevista, retomei-a rapidamente.

"Você poderia me reportar novamente tudo o que aconteceu há cinco noites atrás quando dois membros de sua patrulha encontraram a Edain, Capitão?"

"Sim, Comandante," disse Tathar, e mais uma vez ouvi sobre a emboscada dos orcs aos edains e de como Amrod e Celahir haviam encontrado a nova hóspede – forçada, é claro – do reino.

"Bem, Tathar, você seria capaz de repetir esta história mais uma vez se necessário?" perguntei.

"Sem dúvida, Comandante," Tathar respondeu.

"Tathar, fui encarregado pelo rei de enviar uma embaixada com a missão de encontrar a família da Edain e de reportar tudo o que aconteceu aos familiares dela. Você estará à frente desta embaixada, falará pelo reino, o representará e levará as cartas do rei."

Observei Tathar abrir a boca de espanto e seus escuros olhos brilharem de satisfação. "Será uma grande honra, Comandante."

"Obrigado".

Então foi assim, Gimli, que ferida e inconsciente, Deirdre foi levada para o meu reino a fim de ser tratada. Os conhecimentos de cura dos Elfos agiram nela e uma semana depois minha corajosa humana deu sinal de vida, abrindo os olhos. Infelizmente, eu não estive presente para ver o feito. Mas nosso encontro ainda estava por vir. Eu só tive que esperar.

"Onde eu estou?" minha doce Edain perguntou, atordoada.

"Na Floresta das Trevas. No reino de Thranduil," respondeu-lhe Sárie uma das assistentes de Gwaeron.

Deirdre abriu a boca em espanto. Como ela já havia me contado mais tarde, a minha Edain sabia da existência do reino do Elfos, mas nunca os vira e agora estava em nosso meio.

"Eu não morri? Pensei... Orcs, havia tantos," Deirdre balbuciou e Sárie deu-lhe um gole de um sonífero potente à base de valeriana e licor de papoula. Gwaeron, como eu já sabia, havia recomendado que ela dormisse a maior parte do tempo, devido ao braço quebrado.

"Descanse," falou Sárie, e em pouco tempo Deirdre dormiu novamente.

Infelizmente, eu não seria a primeira pessoa a vê-la de pé, porque Amrod seria mais rápido e chegaria primeiro.

Nightwish - Elvenpath

Caminho dos elfos

In the sheltering shade of the forest

Sob o abrigo das sombras da floresta

Calling calming silence

chamando o silêncio da calmaria

Accompanied only by the full moon

Acompanhado apenas pela lua cheia

The howling of a night wolf

O uivo de um lobo noturno

And the path under my bare feet...

E o caminho sob meus pés descalços...

...The Elvenpath

...o caminho dos elfos

Hearing music from the deepest forest

Ouvindo música da mais profunda floresta

Songs as a seduction of sirens

Canções como a sedução de sinos

The elf-folk is calling me

O povo elfo está me chamando

Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest

Tapio, Rei-urso, senhor da floresta

Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad

Mielikki, capa-azul, Curandeiro do desejo e tristeza

Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path

Abrem o portão e permitem-me trilhar o caminho oculto

The way to the lands

O caminho para as terras

Where as a hero I stand

Onde como um herói eu permaneço

The path where Beauty met the Beast

O caminho onde a bela encontrou a fera

Elvenpath

Caminho dos elfos

It's the honesty of these worlds

É a honestidade destes mundos

Ruled by magic and mighty swords

Dominados pela magia e espadas poderosas

That makes my soul long for the past

Que fazem minha alma viajar ao passado

Elvenpath

Caminho dos elfos

The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick

A bruxa da lua me leva para cavalgar numa vassoura

Introduced me to her old friend home gnome

Apresenta-me em sua casa seu velho amigo gnomo

Told me to keep the sauna warm for him

Pede-me que mantenha a sauna quente para ele

At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies

Na caverna eu encontro o descanço - o povo de minhas fantasias

Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies

Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins e pixies

Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves

Homen-neve, Willow, trolls e os sete anões

The path goes forever on

O caminho continua eternamente

The way to the lands...

O caminho para as terras...

As I return to my room

Quando retorno ao meu quarto

And as sleep takes me by my hand

E como num sono sou levado pela mão

Madrigals from the woods

Madrigals da floresta

Carry me to neverland

Levem-me para a terra-do-nunca

In this spellbound night

Nesta noite de feitiços

The world's an elvish sight

O mundo sob a vista de um elfo

In this spellbound night

Nesta noite de feitiços

The world's an elvish sight

O mundo sob a vista de um elfo


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Of elves and humans.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_Jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Kwannom  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA **

Eventuais expressões em élfico aparecerão em itálico.

Boa Leitura.

"_Ouvia-se também o som de harpas élficas e de canções doces, e, quando os ecos chegavam até eles, era como se o ar ficasse mais quente, e sentiam a tênue fragrância das flores da mata desabrochando na primavera"_. Pp254 o hobbit.

**O EXÍLIO (PARTE 02)**

FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

_Ano 3015 da Terceira Era_

Se havia algo de que Gwaeron se orgulhava, e que todos na Floresta das Trevas sabiam, era do trabalho desenvolvido por ele e seus auxiliares nas Casas de Cura. Em pouco mais de dois dias, todos os elfos machucados da patrulha de Tathar - e graças a Eru foram poucos - estavam restabelecidos e de volta às suas casas e respectivas funções. Restava ao curador, contudo, uma única paciente. A mesma que lhe inspirava cuidados e assim o seria por algumas semanas.

Lilases. Era o aroma que aquele lugar exalava. A despeito de qualquer outra erva ou matéria utilizada ali, o cheiro sempre era o de lilases o aroma era imediatamente associado às casas de curar e conseqüentemente com o restabelecimento de doenças e ferimentos.

Naquele começo de manhã, Lenwe, um dos mensageiros reais, encontrava-se defronte das casas de cura cumprindo ordens e por isso aspirava o fragrante aroma de lilases.

"Pois não?" indagou Atanóne. Ela era a principal aprendiz do curador além de sua filha. Atanóne possuía um olhar sempre firme e severo que fazia qualquer um tremer e que, no entanto, era sobrepujado pelo desvelo com que cuidava dos pacientes.

"Eu tenho uma mensagem para o curador," afirmou Lenwe. "O Comandante da Guarda Real da Floresta das Trevas, Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Legolas Tranduilion solicita a presença do curador na sala do comando da guarda".

"Eu o avisarei," respondeu Atanóne, despedindo-o com um gesto.

Nesse meio tempo eu havia concluído a seleção dos elfos que integrariam a comitiva que tinha por missão encontrar a família da Edain e pedi que um dos mensageiros trouxesse o Capitão Tathar Roitharíon à minha presença.

"Chamou-me, Comandante?" inquiriu Tathar ao apresentar-se.

"Entra e senta-te, bom capitão. Os preparativos para a embaixada real já começaram a serem realizados," afirmei. Quando o capitão já estava devidamente acomodado, continuei. "Eis aqui a relação dos que estarão sob vossas ordens," e passei o pergaminho para as mãos de Tathar que a recebeu e examinou com atenção. "Algum problema, Capitão?" indaguei.

"Não, nenhum, Comandante," afirmou Tathar.

"Ótimo, pois em quarenta e oito horas vocês sairão nesta busca. Nós retardamos esta ação ao máximo, esperando que a edain acordasse, mas nem o rei, nem eu desejamos esperar mais. Cabe a vocês encontrar a família da edain e dar-lhes notícias da jovem. Vocês também levarão cartas de recomendação para o governante de Valle e Esgaroth de modo a facilitar a entrada e permanência de vocês em ambas as cidades. Alguma dúvida?" indaguei.

"Sim, Comandante. Há alguma melhora efetiva com relação ao estado de saúde da jovem?" indagou Tathar. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvimos uma batida na porta e Lenwe entrou anunciando a presença do curador cuja presença eu havia solicitado.

O relato feito pelo curador nos tranqüilizou bastante. Segundo Gwaeron nos relatara, era apenas uma questão de horas para que a edain acordasse. O braço estava recuperado e assim que a embaixada real localizasse a família dela, a jovem poderia ser devolvida. Pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado e eu pensava no que ouvira. Se o estado de saúde da edain já não inspirava tantos cuidados, com certeza logo encontraríamos a família dela e resolveríamos todo o problema. Então, eu resolvi sair um pouco daquela sala onde passava mais e mais horas a cada dia.

Enquanto andava por um dos corredores ouvi vozes animadas que conversavam e logo uma outra se sobrepôs às demais que imediatamente silenciaram.

"Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" a voz indagou e eu sorri calmamente ao reconhecer a voz de Almarë. "Nós mal começamos a limpeza e vocês se põem a conversar sentadas. Porque pararam tudo simplesmente." replicou a elfa.

"Vocês irão limpar tudo hoje? Apenas hoje?" indaguei curioso.

"Oh não, meu bom príncipe" respondeu Almarë. Ela me vira nascer e crescer. E graças aos Valar não me chamava de alteza, o que eu agradecia imensamente. Ela era a governanta do palácio desde que eu era um elfinho. E sempre me pareceu que, a despeito de meu pai ser o rei, Almarë era quem comandava verdadeiramente o palácio. Pois com exceção das questões relativas a segurança do reino, tudo o mais sempre parecia ter um pouco do toque de Alamrë. Meu pai jamais admitiria, mas mais de uma vez a vi saindo do salão de estudos e creio que nessas vezes não se tratava de limpeza.

"Nós só temos de limpar esta ala. Amanhã continuaremos do outro lado. Mas o senhor deseja alguma coisa, príncipe Legolas?" perguntou Almarë absolutamente solícita.

E, de repente, ocorreu-me uma idéia. Não me contive e indaguei. "E o salão de estudos do rei?"

"Hoje não. O salão foi programado para ser limpo amanhã," respondeu Almarë.

"Certo," respondi sorrindo, pensando no trabalho que a boa Almarë teria para convencer meu pai a sair do bendito salão de estudos. Ou não... Sempre me pareceu que ela, bem como minha mãe, sempre conseguiam convencer o rei com uma certa facilidade. "Tenham um bom dia senhoras," desejei e afastei-me deixando o grupo no corredor. Eu tinha muitas obrigações a cumprir e o dia mal começara.

LANTERNAS VERMELHAS

Então no final da tarde, como de costume, as lanternas e tochas vermelhas tão comuns na Floresta das Trevas foram acesas. As mesmas lanternas cujas luzes avermelhadas iluminavam do palácio real à mais modesta cabana e ao mais simples campônio.

E então aconteceu. Depois de duas semanas de cuidados intensos Deirdre finalmente acordou. Se foi devido ao bruxulear do fogo que lhe chamou atenção, até hoje não sei. Tudo o que sei foi que ela finalmente despertou.

Pelo relato feito por Gwaeron a meu pai e a mim, Deirdre tentou levantar-se do leito, o que devido à fraqueza que com certeza ainda estava sentindo, não pôde fazer. Nesta mesma hora apareceu-lhe Sárie, a elfa que fora encarregada de pajeá-la - segundo as palavras que ouvi do próprio rei algum tempo depois. A elleth passava várias horas do dia apenas vigiando o sono da edain.

"Oras, mas você acordou!" Deirdre voltou-se na direção da voz e tentou sorrir. "Man eneth lin?" A jovem humana ficou aturdida por alguns instantes, contudo a elfa logo percebeu seu erro e tratou de corrigi-lo. "Qual é o teu nome?" falou Sárie em Westron.

"Eu me chamo Deirdre," respondeu a jovem estendendo a mão num cumprimento.

"Eneth nin..." Sárie recomeçou a falar em sua própria língua, mas logo se corrigiu mais uma vez. "Meu nome é Sárie. Mas há uma pessoa que com toda a certeza gostaria de vê-la."

"Quem?" indagou Deirdre, surpresa.

"Gwaeron, nosso curador, ele vem vê-la várias vezes ao dia. Eu volto logo," disse Sárie saindo do aposento.

A elfa não precisou andar muito, descendo o corredor, um pouco abaixo de onde estava situado o quarto, encontrara um dos elfos-mensageiros ao qual ela pediu que comunicasse ao curador que sua jovem paciente acordara e voltou imediatamente ao local de onde viera.

Alguns minutos depois houve uma batida à porta e esta logo foi aberta por um elfo de cabelos loiros envergando uma longa túnica verde com alguns detalhes em marrom, assim como calças da mesma cor.

"Boa noite," falou Gwaeron e sorriu.

"Boa noite."

"Vamos ao exame," informou Gwaeron. Deirdre permaneceu quieta enquanto o curador procedia ao exame clínico da paciente.

"Bem, minha cara, só precisamos recuperar seu braço totalmente. Mais alguns dias de repouso e creio que estará tudo bem. Agora só falta uma coisa," Gwaeron falou aproximando-se de Deirdre, ainda sentada no leito. "Olhe para mim e tente não piscar." Em geral esse olhar através da alma não era de todo necessário, contudo ele quis ter certeza de que não havia nada de errado com ela. "Pronto!" falou quebrando o contato visual e voltando-se para Sárie disse: "Providencie para que ela receba as refeições e tome os remédios na hora correta e logo eu a liberarei definitivamente."

AS DUAS CIDADES

A embaixada élfica partiu na manhã seguinte à que Deirdre acordou. Ela seguiu pela floresta até o ponto onde se encontrava o rio corrente. O grupo seguiu margeando o rio, procurando a trilha por entre o pântano e os campos limpos. Depois de deixarem a floresta para trás, em dois dias de marcha o grupo avistou Esgaroth, a cidade construída sobre o lago comprido. Eles seguiram pela margem até chegarem à ponte de madeira que levava à cidade. O primeiro obstáculo foram as quatro sentinelas postadas no portão.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem?" indagou uma das sentinelas.

"Estamos indo para a cidade de Valle e somos mensageiros do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas," respondeu Tathar. "Precisamos de hospedagem antes de seguir viagem," explicou o capitão. O homem olhou o eldar de alto a baixo, mas Tathar entregou-lhe uma das cartas que eu havia lhe entregado e após examiná-la a sentinela liberou a entrada.

Já era noite quando o grupo apeou dos animais num pátio e parou em frente a uma estalagem em pedra e madeira de dois andares. Chegava-se à mesma após a passagem de um arco ogival antecedido por degraus em pedra escura. Sob o arco havia uma placa com o nome do lugar: O Carvalho Negro. Uma taberna; era o destino do grupo naquela noite. Gente entrando e saindo. Barulho, vozes altas, fumaça e cheiro de bebida alcoólica. Do outro lado um grupo jogava cartas. Eram bastante barulhentos, como todo ajuntamento humano. A despeito disso, os elfos entraram na taberna em busca de informações.

O taberneiro, chamado Aedhan, parecia ter por volta de 35 anos, usava camisa com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, deixando à mostra os braços peludos, e vestia um avental de cor indefinida.

"Boas noites, senhores. O que desejam? Quartos? Bebidas? Mulheres?" indagou o taberneiro.

Nárello olhou o capitão e esperou que este se entendesse com aquele humano tão... _vulgar._

"Não, obrigado, quanto aos dois últimos. Quanto a quartos, preciso de hospedagem e refeição para dez pessoas e um lugar onde comprar comida para dez animais," afirmou Tathar.

"Certo," respondeu de imediato o taberneiro e em seguida gritou por um ajudante e logo apareceu um rapazinho esbaforido que foi encarregado de levar os novos hóspedes aos aposentos. "E quanto aos animais, posso providenciar isso também," afirmou o taberneiro.

"Obrigado, senhor," respondeu Tathar.

O grupo ocupou três dos quartos existentes na taberna, mas em pouco tempo saíram em duplas em busca de informações. As informações que procuravam, contudo, foram fornecidas pelo próprio taberneiro quando Tathar permitiu que ele conversasse, como o homem parecia querer fazer, desde que os elfos sentaram-se à mesa para a refeição noturna.

"Ah sim, senhor. Faz pelo menos três... não. Faz algumas semanas que um grupo de doze pessoas da cidade de Valle saiu daqui em direção a Rohan. É isso," afirmou o taberneiro e em seguida prosseguiu. "E faz duas semanas que parte do mesmo grupo voltou afirmando ter sido atacado por orcs. E deve ter sido algo feio. Muito feio mesmo."

"Você disse parte do grupo?" indagou Tathar.

"Sim. Infelizmente alguns morreram. Ah! Mas por Eru, o capitão Bard estava vivo. Ainda bem! Mas lembro do capitão Bard reclamar algo sobre a irmã dele."

"O que faria uma mulher no meio deste grupo?" indagou Tathar. E então aconteceu como seu pai havia-lhe dito uma vez: _Junte bebidas e humanos e eles falarão mais do que o habitual e você acabará sabendo o que deseja e mais um pouco_.

"Não lembro muito bem, senhor capitão," falou o taberneiro, batendo amigavelmente no ombro do capitão, como se fossem velhos amigos. O gesto fez com que Nárello, o recruta mais novo, olhasse cheio de assombro para aquela atitude. "Tudo o que lembro era que a jovem parecia muito contente. Eles hospedaram-se conosco, sim. E, bem, eu só a vi durante o jantar. Depois o capitão Bard subiu com ela. Você sabe, algumas pessoas podem ser bem inconvenientes quando bebem. Lembro bem dos cabelos vermelhos dela. Eram muito bonitos. Uma pena. Orcs. Bestas horríveis. Só de pensar neles fico... arrepiado de medo."

"Sim, meu caro. São bestas terríveis," afirmou Tathar pondo algumas moedas de prata na frente do taberneiro e saindo em seguida para fora da taberna. A lua cheia emprestava um brilho calmo àquela cidade sobre o lago em toda a sua extensão e foi ali, sob o céu com poucas estrelas visíveis, que Tathar ouviu o relato das informações obtidas e comunicou que a comitiva partiria em direção à cidade de Valle bem cedo pela manhã, já que todas as pistas indicavam esta cidade.

"Sim, a hóspede do nosso rei veio da cidade de Valle. Mas... onde está Ehtur?" indagou Tathar.

"Aqui, capitão, perdoe-me o atraso. Trouxe novidades," afirmou Ehtur.

"Quais?" perguntou Tathar.

"Enquanto voltava para a taberna juntamente com Failon fomos detidos por instantes por uma briga entre alguns edain que tomou conta do beco. Em resumo, o mais importante para nós foi que um dos humanos acusou o outro chamado Roald de ter deixado a irmã de Bard, Deirdre, a filha do governante de Valle e Esgaroth, sozinha na floresta. E ouvimos o outro replicar que não fora culpa dele e sim da própria garota, que viajava com eles," afirmou Ehtur. "Que sabiam que a floresta era perigosa e que foram os orcs que deram cabo da jovem".

"Ótimo. Sua história só veio a confirmar o que sabíamos," afirmou Tathar.

"Senhor, deixei Failon seguindo o tal Roald. E tão logo ele retorne, teremos mais novidades," afirmou Ehtur.

"Boa idéia, Ehtur."

Tathar estava contente, porque a comitiva havia conseguido descobrir, e rápido, de onde a jovem edain provinha. E mais: seu nome e sua família.

Mais dois dias de viagem e eis que Erebor mostrava-se em todo o seu esplendor e aos pés desta, Valle. Logo os viajantes chegaram ao chamado _Morro do Corvo,_ onde havia um posto de vigia. A vegetação estava seca, queimada. A maioria das árvores estava sem folhas. As nuvens escuras no céu cinzento prenunciavam a primeira neve do inverno. Após uma breve conversa com os guardas, os elfos puderam finalmente entrar na cidade de Valle.

A cidade de Valle espalhava-se pela montanha e pelas encostas. Pontes, aquedutos, casas, ruas pavimentadas com pedras de várias cores. Aquela cidade era uma mistura do trabalho humano com o dos anões.

Havia muita gente pelas ruas, humanos e anões. A cidade fervilhava. O grupo dos eldar era alvo de olhares curiosos, pois há vários anos que não se via um elfo naquela cidade e de repente havia dez deles ali. Conforme as orientações fornecidas pela guarda, eles atravessaram praticamente toda a cidade e finalmente viram-se mais uma vez defronte a uma longa ponte de pedra. Eles atravessaram a ponte e após os portões serem abertos, acharam-se no pátio de uma grande casa de pedra. Dali era perfeitamente visível o braço do rio que adentrava no terreno formando um lago que começava a congelar.

O grupo foi imediatamente recepcionado por um grupo de cães que começaram a ladrar, dando um alarme. Logo eles foram recepcionados por um grupo de homens que fazia a guarda do rei.

"A estalagem fica do outro lado da ponte," falou um dos homens enquanto examinava atentamente aquele grupo estanho.

"Sim, nós passamos por ela. No entanto, trazemos notícias e uma correspondência importante para o rei da cidade de Valle e Esgaroth."

"Muito bem. De onde vocês vêm?" Indagou um humano, fazendo com que os outros silenciassem. Era um homem alto de cabelos negros, trajando túnica cinza, camisa azul e botas de couro. Tathar observou os cabelos longos e negros do humano, os olhos azuis espertos, o nariz proeminente e aquilino que lhe dava um aspecto feroz. Além, é claro, da espada que descansava na bainha. Tathar Roitharíon ainda não sabia, mas acabava de ser interpelado por um dos mais ferozes guerreiros humanos: Bard, filho de Onodher.

Uma coisa eu lembro bem de ter ouvido primeiro por Tathar, depois por Deirdre. Bard e o pai, Onodher, eram idênticos.

"No viemos do reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas. Trazemos notícias da parte do rei Thranduil, a respeito de uma sobrevivente de uma emboscada dos orcs há algumas semanas." falou Tathar, percebendo que o edain em questão devia ser o chefe daqueles humanos.

Lembro de ter ouvido de Bard que aquele dia fora o mais feliz em muitos dias de sua vida. A simples possibilidade da irmã estar viva retirara-lhe do coração um sentimento de culpa.

"Por favor, sigam-me, o rei os receberá".

Fazia quase um dia que a embaixada élfica chegara a Valle para informar o estado de saúde da filha do governante da cidade. Tamanha foi a surpresa causada pela notícia que as pessoas passaram todo o dia comentando a sorte da jovem. Escapar com vida de um ataque de orcs. Ter sido socorrida, e ainda por cima, estar vivendo entre os elfos. Era algo extraordinário.

"Bom, mais uma vez ela se mostra portadora de muita sorte," comentou Onodher. "Todos nós pensávamos que...Bem...que Deirdre não houvesse sobrevivido ao ataque."

"Não sei o que dizer," falou Elina.

"Não diga nada então. Acha que..." Onodher parou contemplando-a por instantes antes de prosseguir. "Você estaria melhor sem ela? É isso que você quer dizer, Elina?"

A mulher ruiva levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia, mas nada disse. Ela dirigiu-se até a lareira e jogou um punhado de ervas secas no fogo. Elina inspirou profundamente o aroma de alfazema.

"Você tem de cuidar do seu coração, minha esposa. Agradeço, de verdade, tudo o que tem feito por este povo. Contudo, é hora de cuidar de você. É mais do que a hora de vocês duas viverem em paz. Serem amigas, se possível". "O que sugere? Que eu vá buscá-la pessoalmente?" Indagou Elina. "Você acha que esta atitude faria com que nossa relação melhorasse. É isto que desejas, senhor meu esposo?" "Não. Você não precisará fazer isto" respondeu Onodher. "Enviararei Bard ao reino dos elfos. Ele trará Deirdre de volta."

AMROD

Os últimos raios de sol do inverno coloriram o céu em vários tons de rosa, amarelo e vermelho em um contraste interessante com as montanhas verdes que ao crepúsculo pareciam quase negras. Nesse entardecer uma das várias patrulhas élficas retornara à Floresta das Trevas. Era sempre assim, desde que a sombra surgira, tragando a luz e trazendo feras estranhas. Uma patrulha chegava, outra saía. Sempre.

Amrod andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores. Não, definitivamente, ele não estava tão mal assim a ponto de precisar do curador. Durante toda a semana que estivera em patrulha, uma imagem o assombrava sempre que descansava. Ela voltava-lhe à mente. Sem precisar fechar os olhos. Bastava relaxar um pouco. Vermelho. Fogo. Luz. Os cabelos vermelhos vivos. Os olhos negros desfocados, sem enxergar nada.

A jovem edain de cabelos vermelhos era-lhe uma incógnita. Quem era? O que a movia a estar em meio a uma luta? Uma informação; Amrod só desejava uma informação, apenas isso. Então Ilúvatar atendera seus pedidos fazendo Gwaeron, o curador, cruzar seu caminho.

Obtida a informação desejada Amrod dirigiu-se ao aposento indicado por Gwaeron, um dos quartos no lado leste do palácio. Chegando lá ele bateu a porta e esperou.

Sárie veio abrir a porta após a batida e surpreendeu-se por ver Amrod ali. Aliás, à exceção do curador, ninguém mais havia visitado a jovem Edain.

"Sárie. Eu..." Amrod gaguejara um pouco. "Eu vim saber como ela está?"

"É uma pena que você não tenha chegado mais cedo. Ela acabou de adormecer." Sárie indicou o leito, escondido parcialmente por um biombo formado por folhas verdes.

"Então é melhor que eu volte em outra ocasião. Mas como ela está?" indagou Amrod, esticando-se um pouco tentando ver por cima do biombo.

"Ela tem nome, Amrod. A edain se chama Deirdre e está bem, graças a você e a Gwaeron. O braço quebrado ainda inspira cuidados, mas isso não a impede de sair."

"Certo. Eu voltarei em outra ocasião."

"Eu a avisarei."

Quando Amrod deixou aquela parte do palácio ele se dirigiu ao salão onde em geral se treinava esgrima. Sempre havia um grupo treinando ali, e eu havia convidado alguns de meus ex-comandados, já que não dirigia mais nenhuma tropa diretamente, para um treino de luta com espadas. Uma rotina simples de exercícios. Eu realmente precisava de alguma distração.

Eu, Mínare, Alasseo, Ondollo e alguns outros havíamos concluído o exercício. Depusemos as armas e tratamos de limpá-las e guardá-las. Então Amrod apareceu no salão de treinos. Ele, bem como alguns soldados que acabavam de chegar, vinha praticar. Sentei-me a um canto e, juntamente com Mínare, me pus a observá-los. Aqui e acolá ouvíamos aplausos e algumas aclamações entusiasmadas com alguns golpes. Sorri e afastei-me, pois estava com sede e desejava encontrar água.

Como já era inverno, uma fogueira havia sido acesa a um canto do salão para manter o ambiente aquecido. Sentei-me junto ao fogo e fiquei observando a luta até que em um determinado momento, a visão veio. Lembro-me de ter olhado a fogueira apenas. A primeira imagem que vi, já me era conhecida. Eu já a tinha visto há pelo menos vinte e três anos. Era um bebê recém-nascido, no meio da floresta; a criança chorava alto. De repente, uma menina ruiva já maior corria junto com outras crianças em meio a campos de capim tão verde e altos que pareciam ser capazes de engoli-las. Eu podia ouvir claramente o riso delas, mas mais uma vez a cena mudou.

De repente, não havia mais criança alguma e eu via o portão de entrada do reino aberto. Fogo, havia fogo por toda a parte. Havia orcs atirando e via meu pai comandando o contra-ataque. De súbito, vi Amrod cair morto, ferido por um orc, e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, que eu sabia ser a criança que eu vira antes, chorar. E ela buscava refúgio junto ao rei. E me surpreendi ao ver meu pai abraçando-a carinhosamente.

Logo depois a imagem mudou mais uma vez e me vi diante de um túmulo repleto de flores brancas e eu senti que voltava ao mundo da consciência. Por sorte, todos estavam tão entretidos com as lutas que ninguém percebera absolutamente nada. Ótimo. Não fiquei para ver o restante das lutas. Saí ainda perturbado com as visões e com a certeza de que só havia uma única pessoa que podia ajudar-me naquele momento. Elrond Pheredel. Meu problema, contudo seria sair da Floresta das Trevas.

DEIRDRE E O REI

Corredores e mais corredores. Infinitos, inúmeros corredores. Além de espaçosos e extensos salões. Todos iluminados por tochas vermelhas, que davam um tom acobreado às paredes. Tudo muito limpo. Meticulosamente e escrupulosamente limpo. E ao que lhe parecia, estava numa caverna.

Enquanto andava, um brilho diferente chamou-lhe a atenção. Apressando o passo, Deirdre chegou ao local de onde provinha tal claridade. Era um pequeno jardim ao final do longo corredor que continuava à sua direita. Ela admirou-se, pois já era noite.

Havia os mais diversos tipos de plantas ali e no meio do jardim uma árvore grande praticamente sem folhas, como que para mostrar que o inverno já chegara. Olhando para cima, Deirdre percebeu que alguns troncos de madeira haviam sido postos a apenas cinco centímetros de distância um do outro, de modo a permitir a entrada de ar e luz, mas não a de possíveis intrusos.

Ainda estava detida na contemplação do local quando se lembrou de que devia procurar Sárie. Pelo que Deirdre me contara depois, elas haviam combinado um passeio pelo reino. Ao que parece, a jovem humana começava a ficar entediada. E não a culpo. Ela estava praticamente confinada aos aposentos a ela destinados.

Lembro-me claramente de vê-la sorrindo e falando de que tinha a nítida sensação de que jamais se acostumaria com o palácio sob as cavernas. Coitada. Depois de ter sido criada em plena pradaria de Rohan, as cavernas com certeza eram um choque.

Deirdre ainda estava confusa com as orientações recebidas de Sárie no dia anterior. Ela lembrava de palavras como _Fair _e _Hair_ mas ela não tinha exatamente certeza do que queriam dizer.

Deirdre parou diante de uma porta, igual a todas as outras. Como estava à procura de Sárie, ela bateu. A elfa prometera vê-la naquela manhã e o dia se passara e nada de Sárie. Não houve resposta alguma. Empurrou a porta suavemente e descobriu que se enganara, aquele não era um quarto, e sim uma saleta frouxamente iluminada pela luz clara, branca e fria da lua.

"Por que você não entra logo de uma vez?" a voz fria e calma chegou aos ouvidos da jovem edain, que se quedou imóvel por alguns segundos. "Então finalmente vejo a Widumawi," falou Thranduil. "Venha, sente-se, por favor."

Deirdre obedeceu, embora tenha estranhado a maneira como fora chamada. Intimamente a jovem edain não compreendia, ou melhor, desconhecia a utilidade daquele encontro não planejado. Não que ela já tivesse sido apresentada ao rei dos elfos, Thranduil, mas havia algo nele que indicava quem ele era. Ela inclinou-se numa mesura cumprimentando-o de acordo com sua posição. O rei sorriu ao passo que a jovem sentava-se onde lhe fora indicado.

Se Deirdre costumava achar seu pai, Onodher, um homem severo, ela engoliu em seco a cada palavra que o rei lhe dirigia. Seu pai era um homem doce, comparado àquele à sua frente. Entretanto, era inegavelmente uma figura bonita, excepcionalmente bela, com longos cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos verdes. Sobre sua cabeça havia um diadema de folhas.

"E o que aconteceu?" inquiriu Gimli me estimulando a continuar o relato.

"Bom, conforme meu pai fez questão de divulgar, descobriu-se que Deirdre pertencia ao povo conhecido como Homens do Norte, que viveu por muitos anos na Angra Leste, nas proximidades da Floresta das Trevas. Eram criadores de cavalos e cavaleiros - todos lutadores, inclusive as mulheres."

"Bom, então isso bastaria para explicar a presença dela na batalha que ocorreu nas proximidades da Floresta das Trevas."

"Sim, com toda a razão."

**EEEE**

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** of elves and humans.  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Kwannom  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA **

Aviso aos leitores que neste capítulo aparece um animalzinho - especificamente um furão - e pedi permissão a SadieSil para utilizá-lo, já que é praticamente o mesmo encontrado em VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS no capítulo 19. Thanks, Sadie.

Boa leitura!

**CAMINHOS QUE SE CRUZAM**

"A esperança talvez nasça quando tudo é desgraça" Legolas In: O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno Do Rei. Pp146

ROHAN

Afinal chegara o dia em que Gimli e eu deixaríamos a casa de Elfhelm em Aldurg e nos dirigiríamos a Meduseld, a cidade sede do reino de Rohan. Os primeiros raios de sol já haviam me encontrado desperto e não havia movimento algum nos campos e nas casas até onde minha vista podia alcançar, uma vez que me encontrava no segundo andar da casa, numa varanda que rodeava toda a residência.

Aquele seria um ótimo dia! Eu ainda contemplava o nascer do sol quando ouvi uma voz infantil.

"Ah! Você está aí? Venha aqui." A voz insistia e logo ouvi um miado como que em resposta. Em instantes vi passar correndo por mim uma menina que envergava um vestido branco com mangas longas, cabelos castanhos com leves reflexos avermelhados. Depois de não mais que alguns minutos, a menina voltou, desta feita segurando um gato alaranjado nos braços.

"Bom dia, meu senhor. Desculpe se o acordei." A pequena tinha olhos escuros e espertos e falava num tom polido e educado. "Eu o acordei?" a menina repetiu o questionamento.

"Não, pequenina. Eu acordei o sol hoje," respondi-lhe, pois a garotinha me parecia aflita com a possibilidade de haver me acordado e ouvi um suspiro de alívio vindo dela.

"Ainda bem. Mamãe ficaria descontente se soubesse que perturbei os hóspedes do Marechal Elfhelm. Minha mãe trabalha para o Marechal, por isso nós moramos aqui," afirmou-me a menina.

"Como se chama, pequena?" indaguei subitamente encantado com a menina humana e sua desenvoltura. Desde que iniciara a viagem com Gimli que eu não lidava com crianças e decididamente eu sentia falta desse convívio.

"Dierna." Ela afagou o gato nos braços e o animal parou com o miado insistente. "E este aqui se chama Hilas. Esse traquinas fugiu depois de ter pulado na minha cama e me acordado."

"Quando criança eu também possuía um bichinho que fazia tal arte," afirmei.

"É mesmo?" Dierna inquiriu.

"Sim. É a mais pura verdade," respondi, recordando-me das vezes em que Freyj o fizera. Eram ocasiões sempre divertidas. Apesar de que algumas vezes eu estava muito cansado para brincar com ele. "Mas acho melhor a senhorita ir, creio ter ouvido uma voz chamando-a," falei. Dierna virou-se na direção pela qual tinha vindo.

"É minha mãe. Tenho que ir. Bom dia, meu senhor, e desculpe se por acaso o perturbei," afirmou Dierna.

Quando ela saiu em direção ao andar inferior eu sorri e pensei comigo mesmo que apenas em tempos de tanta paz e harmonia, como prometiam ser aqueles em que vivíamos agora, as crianças mereciam viver. Suspirei e entrei em meus aposentos lembrando de que ainda demoraria até que Gimli acordasse e pudéssemos retomar nossa viagem.

Meu amigo anão, como eu já esperava, dedicou grande parte da manhã a manter-se no leito, o que fez com que nossa viagem começasse com atraso e apenas na parte da tarde. Após a despedida e de posse de algumas mensagens que deviam ser enviadas ao rei Éomer de Rohan, além de presentes para a rainha Lothíriel, retomamos nosso caminho para Meduseld.

"Você devia aproveitar que temos todo esse caminho e essa estrada deserta à frente para contar um pouco mais dessa sua história bem interessante," sugeriu Gimli. "Afinal não há nada para fazermos. Insisto nisso, já que Arod faz todo o trabalho."

Eu ri do comentário de meu amigo e perguntei-me se quando viajava com outros anões Gimli era sempre tão... implicante. Mas concentrei-me em vigiar o caminho à nossa frente onde a pradaria estendia-se a perder de vista. Como eu não dei atenção ao seu pedido, Gimli resolveu brindar-nos com uma canção que aprendera nos dias em que estivemos em Aldurg e assim que esta acabou ele continuou com mais outras canções. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, tivemos de parar e montar acampamento. Não havia uma única estrela no céu ainda e nem Ithil aparecera. Então acendemos uma fogueira e em pouco tempo senti-me disposto a conversar com meu amigo. Ele voltou a pedir que eu lhe contasse a história. Então, assenti.

"Na realidade esta história, Gimli, meu amigo, trata das mais variadas espécies de seres que se pode encontrar em toda a Arda. O modo como vivem, pensam, amam, odeiam," afirmei.

"Deixe de conversa, alteza. O que você quer é me engabelar," Gimli replicou. "Afinal, o que aconteceu com a embaixada que você e seu pai enviaram a Valle? Eles encontraram a família de sua amiga? E os humanos? E os anões, como reagiram?" insistiu ele.

"Calma, Gimli. Uma coisa de cada vez," repliquei. "Tenha um pouco de paciência e eu responderei suas perguntas". Na realidade, o anão me parecia tão ansioso e curioso quanto uma criança. Como se ele jamais houvesse crescido. E para falar a verdade acho que Gimli jamais amadureceu totalmente.

Reino élfico da Floresta das Trevas

_Ano 3015 da Terceira Era_

Havia pelo menos uma semana que a patrulha enviada às cidades dos homens se fora e nenhuma notícia chegava. Situação esta que me fez ficar apreensivo ao extremo e uma indagação formou-se em minha mente: e se a edan não tivesse família? O pensamento deixou-me mais intranqüilo ainda, se aquilo era possível.

Não havíamos sequer considerado essa hipótese, mas, sendo os edain, de vida tão curta e frágil, a exceção dos numenorianos, esta era uma possibilidade que não devia ter sido descartada. E o pior era que isso realmente deveria ser verdade já que, no caso de nossa hóspede, seus companheiros de viagem não se deram sequer ao trabalho de voltar à sua procura. Subitamente assustado com o rumo que meus pensamentos tomavam, devido à ausência de notícias, tomei uma decisão que com certeza mudaria e muito o rumo de minha tão calma vida. Eu só não imaginava o quanto.

Vê-la-ia hoje mesmo. Pelos relatos que me chegavam, nossa hóspede já estava bem. Andava por todo o palácio. Já havia, inclusive, se encontrado com meu Ada. E ele não fora o único a "roubar" um pouco do tempo dela. Pelos mesmos relatos eu sabia que meu amigo Amrod já havia visto a edan diversas vezes, o que me pareceu sem sentido. O que ele pretendia? Que Sárie a acompanhasse constantemente era perfeitamente compreensível, mas Amrod... Por quê? Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse subitamente aborrecido. Com todos estes questionamentos em minha mente decidi que estava na hora dessa jovem encontrar-se com o Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas também.

Saí da sala do Chefe da Guarda, aonde, inclusive, eu chegara a dormir na noite anterior, e tomei o rumo leste com o intuito de chegar aos aposentos onde a jovem estava. Ao chegar lá, contudo, não havia viv'alma. Indaguei a um dos elfos encarregados da limpeza e este me informou que Sárie havia saído com a edan em direção à caverna do lago.

Frustração. Esse era o sentimento. Parecia-me que não seria uma tarefa tão fácil assim, encontrar a jovem e obter as respostas necessárias. Então refiz o caminho e segui rumo ao local onde ela e Sárie se encontravam.

Um lago. A água, de tom escuro quase negro, refletia o céu. Havia chovido muito nos três últimos dias, impossibilitando a Deirdre e Sárie andarem pelos arredores do palácio. Mas não naquela manhã. O céu estava claro e as poucas nuvens não prenunciavam sequer uma garoa, que dirá chuva. Olhando ao redor viam-se imensos paredões de pedra cobertos de vegetação. Uma caverna, sem sombra de dúvida.

Entretanto, mal haviam chegado à caverna e Sárie manifestara interesse em voltar ao palácio.

"Você ficará bem, tenho certeza. É rápido! E eu voltarei logo. Além do mais, estamos dentro do palácio." A elfa estava se recriminando por ter esquecido de ir falar com Atánone como havia prometido que faria.

"Mas o que você vai fazer lá? Estávamos até a pouco no palácio," argumentou a humana.

"Vou buscar uma infusão nas casas de curar. Volto logo. Fique aqui e aproveite." Sárie indicou um local e saiu em seguida.

A jovem sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore, onde propositadamente algumas toras de madeira faziam às vezes de bancos.

Após caminhar um pouco, questionei-me porque eu precisava falar tanto com uma humana, que nunca vira anteriormente. Certo, havia o fato de ela ter sido ferida dentro do reino, e isto merecera toda a atenção que pudemos dar, mas o pior já havia passado. Era apenas uma questão de dias até Roitharíon voltar com notícias. Pensando bem, não havia essa necessidade toda. Ou havia? Então terminei por encontrar Sárie retornando ao palácio. Sozinha.

"Alteza," a elleth cumprimentou-me.

"Olá, Sárie, estava mesmo à sua procura," afirmei. No íntimo, por ver Sárie sozinha, eu me decepcionei, questionando-me onde estaria a jovem edan.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, alteza?" Sárie perguntou, sempre prestativa.

"Sárie, creio que você não ignora que há mais de uma semana enviamos uma patrulha em busca da família da edan. Mesmo assim eu gostaria de falar com ela, se for possível," falei com absoluta clareza e precisão. Afinal, era o que eu me propusera: encontrar a edan e saber sobre sua família. Acabara de decidir-me.

"Não vejo porque não poderia, príncipe Legolas," Sárie disse calmamente. "Bem, eu a deixei na caverna do lago, mas preciso ir até as casas de curar, a fim de buscar uma infusão que Atánone prometeu-me."

"Bom. Creio que eu possa conversar um pouco com ela enquanto você retorna," ofereci. A súbita ocupação de Sárie vinha a calhar, com toda a certeza.

"Obrigada, Alteza."

"Disponha" agradeci. Vi a elleth fazer menção de afastar-se, mas pedi-lhe que ficasse com um gesto. Sárie ficou imóvel, esperando. "Só mais uma coisa Sárie," falei-lhe. "Deixe disso de alteza, ou nunca mais falo com você." Vi a boa Sárie ficar visivelmente desconcertada e saímos em direções opostas.

UMA PEQUENA INVESTIGAÇÃO

Escondido entre as sombras, eu a observei.

Desde o momento que se sentara debaixo do choupo, Deirdre fora cercada pelo mais agradável silêncio. Só ocasionalmente ouvia-se o gorjear de um pássaro e assim fora por vários minutos até que, subitamente, Deirdre teve sua atenção desviada por um pequeno animal que elegera a capa com que ela se protegia do frio como um esconderijo interessante. A garota tentou pegá-lo, porém o furão distanciou-se como que a observando e ela ainda tinha um braço enfaixado a restringir-lhe os movimentos.

"Venha cá. Não vou lhe fazer mal algum," afirmou, chamando o bichinho. "Venha aqui."

Depois de alguns minutos entre súplicas e pedidos o furão veio aproximando-se aos poucos, para em seguida correr em direção à jovem. Deirdre riu quando o observou subir e brincar de se esconder dentro do capuz, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Após alguns segundos, ela conseguiu apanhá-lo e observando-o contorcer-se, indagou em voz alta.

"A quem você pertence fofura? Pois é evidente que és domesticado."

"Ele é meu," respondi, finalmente fazendo-me visível.

Vi Deirdre direcionar o olhar na direção da minha voz e pude perceber um certo ar de curiosidade em seus olhos negros. Decerto ela não esperava encontrar ninguém ali. Ela levantou-se com rapidez, ou pelo menos tentou - já que com Freyj num braço e o outro enfaixado, a edan assemelhou-se a uma cegonha presa no gelo. Eu fiz um enorme esforço para não rir, enquanto ela aproveitava para pôr o bichinho no chão, ocasião em que o furão achou ótima para subir em meus braços.

"E quem é você? Posso saber?" indagou Deirdre. Demorei alguns segundos para responder, com a estranha sensação de já ter visto aqueles olhos. Não, aquilo era bobagem minha. Onde eu poderia ter visto aquela humana? Não na Floresta das Trevas, nem muito menos em Imladris. Sem contar que eu havia passado muito tempo vigiando as fronteiras da floresta, mas nunca havia ido até as cidades humanas mais próximas, lugar de onde parecia que ela provinha indubitavelmente.

"Legolas," disse dando-lhe apenas meu nome, sem títulos, pompas, ou cerimônias. Todo esse cerimonial sempre me fora profundamente aborrecido.

"Certo, então o furão lhe pertence?" Deirdre tornou a indagar. Ela agora parecia desconfiada.

"Sim. Freyj é meu, desde que o salvei das mãos de um caçador," respondi-lhe. O bichinho ficara quieto e eu agradeci a Yavanna silenciosamente.

"Perdoe-me pela falta de jeito," ela disse e me estendeu a mão num cumprimento humano. "Eu me chamo Deirdre."

Fazia um bom tempo que não lidava com os edain, entretanto lembrei do que devia fazer e a cumprimentei da mesma forma. "Sim, a jovem humana salva pela patrulha de Rothaírion. Esta história é bem conhecida por todo o reino."

"Eu mesma." Ela indicou a si própria com uma das mãos, como se fosse necessário enfatizar quem era, algo que me pareceu totalmente estranho.

"Para alguém que foi atacada por orcs você não devia ir tão longe sozinha," provoquei.

"Mas ainda estamos no palácio, não?" Deirdre perguntou espantada. "Sárie me assegurou que eu estaria em segurança. Que não havia nada com o que me preocupar."

"Sim. Mas onde está sua... amiga, pajem, babá?" eu perguntei.

"Sárie? Bem, a considero uma amiga. Já tive babás e pajens o suficiente por toda uma vida" Deirdre respondeu empertigando-se. Bom, pelo visto eu não era o único totalmente desconfortável ali.

"Mesmo estando dentro do perímetro do palácio não considero que seja uma boa idéia você ficar aqui," voltei a afirmar.

"Mas... Sárie deve voltar logo, ela me garantiu que não demoraria," contra-argumentou Deirdre.

"Mesmo assim. Não creio que seja uma boa idéia você ficar aqui. Eu a levo de volta ao palácio. Se a encontrarmos no caminho, ótimo. Se não, pedimos a um dos mensageiros que a informe onde você se encontra," afirmei e ela passou alguns minutos a me olhar como que avaliando a proposta, parecendo indecisa, até que respondeu.

"Certo, Legolas. Você me convenceu. Eu vou com você até o palácio."

Andávamos lado a lado em silêncio. Até porque naquele momento não havia mais nada a ser dito. Éramos apenas hóspede e castelão, embora ela não soubesse disso. E nada mais.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" inquiri. Afinal, eu ainda não descobrira o que me fizera procurá-la.

"Sim," Deirdre respondeu-me.

"Você tem irmãos? Quero dizer, e sua família?" Perguntei, pois foi aquilo que eu tinha ido fazer ali, não foi?

"Oh sim. Há Bard, meu irmão. Há também meus pais, minha avó em Rohan e Maeva," ela respondeu, parecendo mais entusiasmada. "Bom, eu também posso perguntar uma coisa, Legolas?" falou Deirdre, e havia algo no tom de voz dela que me fez ficar em alerta instantaneamente.

"É justo," afirmei. "Pode perguntar."

"Quem é você? E qual o motivo de todo o interrogatório?" ela falou cruzando os braços na altura do peito, a cabeça ligeiramente levantada como se estivesse me desafiando.

"Sou o Chefe da Guarda Real e, bem, enviei uma patrulha para tentar localizar sua família há uma semana. Mas como ainda não tive notícias, resolvi conversar com você diretamente."

Ela olhou-me com uma expressão estranha no rosto, um misto de divertimento e incredulidade, e então falou. "Então foi você quem soltou o furão. Para ter um pretexto para falar comigo." Deirdre parecia divertir-se com a hipótese que imaginara.

"Não. Tanto que Freyj ficou lá na caverna. Mas confesso que ele foi de uma ajuda providencial," afirmei.

"Certo. Vou fingir que acredito nisso," Deirdre afirmou em tom de riso. Definitivamente ela não acreditou em mim. Péssimo. Começamos mal.

Ao voltarmos para o palácio, encontramo-nos com alguns dos habitantes do reino que olhavam com interesse e curiosidade quando passávamos, o que a deixou intrigada a ponto de indagar-me.

"O que eles têm, Legolas? Parece que nunca viram uma humana?"

"Bom, você é um assombro para eles sim. É a primeira humana a entrar e permanecer na Floresta das Trevas por vários anos," afirmei.

"Verdade?" Deirdre olhou-me com certo assombro e posso dizer que achei simplesmente adorável. Parecia uma criança que descobrira um grande segredo.

"Vocês... vocês não têm amigos entre os humanos?" Deirdre indagou, parecendo realmente surpresa.

"Amigos...amigos, não. Apenas alguns contatos necessários. Negócios. Diplomacia"

"Sim," Deirdre interrompeu-me. "Certa vez, eu fiscalizei junto com Bard um embarque de amoras vermelhas e doces, mandadas para cá, por meio do rio. Além de vinho e outros itens."

"Isso mesmo. Mantemos relações comerciais e de amizade com seu povo, em Valle e em Esgaroth, com os filhos de Bard, o arqueiro."

"Meu avô," ela completou.

Pronto. Por isso eu achara tão familiar o nome do irmão. Já o ouvira antes.

"E mesmo entre os elfos nós, da floresta, temos pouco contato com os outros reinos élficos," respondi.

"Entendo," disse ela.

"Bem, eis a entrada que levará aos seus aposentos. Não se preocupe quanto a Sárie, a informarei de que você já retornou ao palácio. Tenha um bom dia," despedi-me e deixei-a sozinha.

FERRADURAS, SELAS E ARREIOS

Cidade de Valle

O sol se punha e conferia tons de alaranjado ao céu bem acima da cabeça dos elfos. De onde estavam tinham o privilégio de contemplar toda a cidade. E era indubitavelmente uma bela vista, uma que eu mesmo tive o privilégio de contemplar, mas que eles confessaram-me muito tempo depois, principiava a aborrecê-los devido à aparente apatia em que haviam imergido.

Os elfos estavam temporariamente impedidos de voltar para a Floresta das Trevas. Não o fariam sem uma resposta do rei das duas cidades a algumas perguntas feitas por meu ada. E todos, sem exceção, aguardavam que o capitão lhe trouxesse boas novas. E por fim elas chegaram.

"Preparem-se, senhores. Voltaremos para casa dentro de dois dias," afirmou o Capitão Tathar. "Por ora descansem e aproveitem o belo pôr do sol." O tom de alegria na voz do capitão era facilmente perceptível para todos.

O capitão, então, retomou o caminho que fizera e entrou novamente na grande casa de pedra do governante de Valle e Esgaroth. O único problema que ele tinha a resolver naquele momento era encontrar um bom ferreiro, alguém plenamente capaz de fazer novas ferraduras para seu cavalo.

Afora isso Tathar agradecia aos Valar por poder voltar para casa e com a tarefa que lhe fora designada cumprida. Estivera acertando os detalhes da viagem e o capitão dos humanos, Bard, que eu viria a conhecer tempos depois, iria com eles para trazer a irmã. Enquanto rememorava esse ponto da conversa, ao virar um corredor Tathar encontrou-se com Mark, um dos soldados do rei Onodher. Após conversar um pouco com o humano, Tathar saiu da casa de pedra em direção à cidade. Antes disso, ele passou novamente pelo pátio onde estavam os outros elfos e informou-os aonde iria.

"Posso acompanhá-lo, capitão?" Nárello indagou para em seguida emendar. "Creio que eu possa ser útil de alguma maneira, pois já fui à cidade mais de uma vez."

O capitão Tathar quase não tivera tempo de conhecer a cidade de Valle, pois dedicara a maior parte de seu tempo em conversas com o rei Onodher e o filho deste, o jovem Bard. Era fato também que todos os seus comandados já a houvessem conhecido e por esse motivo ele não teve dúvidas em aceitar a ajuda do comandado para ir à cidade.

"Pode sim. Não vejo problema algum," respondeu o capitão.

Tathar finalmente podia constatar o que os soldados haviam dito. O comércio em Valle era grande e sortido. Havia todo o tipo de coisas sendo exibidas e vendidas, como ele mesmo havia me contado em seu retorno à Floresta das Trevas. Eles andavam lado a lado até que Nárello parou defronte a uma loja, o que intrigou Tathar.

"Deseja comprar alguma coisa?" Na realidade, ele havia percebido que Nárello estava ansioso demais em descer até a cidade mais uma vez e agora descobrira exatamente o porquê.

"Ah sim! Pensei em levar um desses prendedores de cabelo para minha irmã," Nárello afirmou.

"Tudo bem. Vamos entrar, então. Creio que acharemos algo que combine com Nessa Telemnar. Mas depois temos de ver o ferreiro que Mark indicou."

"Sim, senhor capitão." O elfo sorriu.

Enquanto caminhava, Tathar achava que seus passos naquelas ruas cobertas de pedra soavam mais altos do que o apropriado para um eldar. Seria impossível esconder-se de um inimigo ali, além do fato de que as pessoas sempre os olhavam como se fossem seres de um outro mundo. Eu nunca me importei com a curiosidade dos humanos, mas Tathar jamais se sentiu confortável com isso. Ele reparou que praticamente saíam da cidade conforme seguiam as indicações dadas pelo soldado e agora estavam fora das muralhas. Enquanto isso, Nárello comentava alegremente sobre o presente que comprara para a irmã. Então pararam à porta de um estabelecimento de pedra e madeira, de onde o som de marteladas estridentes chegavam-lhes aos ouvidos há pelo menos alguns metros.

Eles observaram o lugar. A oficina do ferreiro devia ser no piso inferior todo em pedra, enquanto a moradia estaria no primeiro andar, este em madeira. O som das marteladas estava cada vez mais forte.

"Por favor, eu procuro pelo ferreiro?" indagou Tathar.

"Lá dentro, senhor," respondeu um menino que brincava distraidamente com bolinhas de argila cozida. O garoto Angus levantou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto ao ver os elfos. Era a primeira vez que os via de tão perto assim. O menino correu, então, a fim de contar a novidade para Rowan, a menina agora não era mais a única a ter visto os elfos de perto.

"Olá. Eu procuro pelo ferreiro," Tathar perguntou mais uma vez ao entrar no aposento.

O som de um chiado produzido por metal quente em contato com a água chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, então ele e Nárello dirigiram-se para lá.

"Já encontrou então."

O tom de voz abafado fez o capitão arquear uma sobrancelha e logo viu surgir por detrás da proteção de metal uma jovem de cabelos da cor dourada como o trigo ao sol e olhos castanhos.

"Peço que me desculpe, senhorita," Tathar recomeçou. "Mas eu procuro pelo ferreiro."

A jovem humana sorriu um sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos, pôs uma das mãos na cintura e afirmou em tom de franco desafio.

"Então eu repito o que disse. Já encontrou. Mas se quer um ferreiro homem sugiro que dê meia volta e siga mais um pouco. Voltando para dentro das muralhas e subindo a rua você vai encontrar Keir, ele pode servir. Embora não seja tão bom assim," ela afirmou, recolocou a proteção no rosto e recomeçou a trabalhar, produzindo um barulho estridente.

"Desculpe-me," insistiu Tathar falando muito alto a fim de ser ouvido. "Fui informado por um dos soldados do rei Onodher que aqui se encontrava o melhor ferreiro da cidade de Valle," aquilo era um tormento para ele. Tudo naquela tarde fazia com que ele não se comportasse de modo élfico. Inclusive falando alto como agora.

A jovem ergueu a proteção do rosto e riu antes de responder. "Sim. Sou eu. Chamo-me Aelia. As ferraduras que coloco nos cavalos da guarda real falam pelo meu serviço. As espadas que forjo também. Diga-me, então o que o traz aqui Senhor...?" a ferreira indagou.

Ah, Aelia. Lembro-me das horas intermináveis que o meu Capitão passava contando as proezas da humana. E, naquela hora, a mulher havia feito mais uma proeza: deixar Tathar sem palavras.

Tathar deixou-se ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de uma mulher que fizesse aquele serviço. Mas o ferreiro, que agora se revelara a ferreira, fora muito bem recomendado, aliás, recomendada.

"Bom, estou com um problema com as ferraduras do meu cavalo. Você poderia resolver isto?" pediu Tathar.

"Ferraduras. Sim, isto é bem simples. Onde está o animal?" indagou Aelia.

"Deixei-o nos estábulos da casa do governante de Valle. Estamos hospedados lá." A resposta fora concisa.

"Certo. Me dê alguns minutos e eu irei até lá, senhor..."

"Roitharíon. Tathar Roitharíon".

O capitão dos eldar observou a jovem dirigir-se até a escada do lado esquerdo do prédio que levava ao segundo andar e sumir por uma porta. Passados alguns minutos ele a viu retornar.

"Pronto capitão. Vamos ver sua montaria e tratar desse problema de ferraduras," falou a jovem postando-se na frente dos eldar. Então os três saíram do prédio e Aelia fechou a porta de madeira. Nesse instante o garoto Angus retornara. Ela chamou-o.

"Se aparecer alguém atrás dos meus serviços diga que fui à casa do governante. Peça pra voltar no final da tarde. Angus?" ela chamou a atenção do garoto que por sua vez olhava os elfos boquiabertos. "Ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Sim, eu ouvi, Aelia," Angus declarou embora mantivesse os olhos nos elfos à sua frente.

"Bom menino." Ela sorriu e abaixando-se o beijou na bochecha, o que provocou um pequeno protesto da parte do garoto.

As estrebarias eram absolutamente iguais em toda a Arda. O que diferenciava as de Valle em particular era o estado de limpeza. Estavam sempre impecáveis. O cheiro de feno chegou aos narizes dos elfos e da edan quando pararam à porta. A entrada dava para o lado leste, para evitar que o vento frio que vinha da montanha ocasionasse algum mal aos animais.

A poucos passos de onde Aelia estava, um grande alazão com manchas brancas mostrava-se inquieto. O animal relinchou alto. Uma. Duas. Várias vezes, o que atraiu um cavalariço baixinho até ele.

"Qual é o animal capitão?" Aelia perguntou voltando-se para Tathar.

"Aquele ali," indicou o elfo. A ferreira direcionou o olhar para o lugar indicado e viu um baio lustroso de pernas longas. O animal estava quieto mastigando feno. E como se tivesse ouvido a voz do dono, abanou as orelhas e levantou a cabeça.

"Como ele se chama?" perguntou mais uma vez Aelia, agora olhando fixamente para o cavalo.

"Assur".

O trabalho em geral era considerado fedido e sujo, mas Aelia contou a Tathar que jamais se importava com isso. Disse que o aprendera ainda menina com o pai. Primeiramente, tinha de remover a ferradura velha, danificada, em seguida tratava-se de retirar o excesso do casco do cavalo. Para os leigos aquela tarefa podia parecer cruel, já que se poderia pensar que ela machucava o animal, contudo, sabendo executá-la, o animal não sofreria dor alguma. Retirava-se apenas e tão somente casco morto.

"Pronto! Agora está tudo bem." O cavalo relinchou. "Você logo poderá andar sem se machucar, Assur," afirmou Aelia dando uma palmadinha amigável no flanco direito do animal. Este agora sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação. Em seguida, ela dirigiu-se para a forja onde deixara as ferraduras. Ela já as havia moldado, e agora devia ajustá-las ao animal.

Nárello e Tathar observavam tudo com grande interesse. Parecia-lhes estar vendo algo do outro mundo. E posso assegurar que era! O sempre tão arisco Assur, o cavalo do capitão, estava calmo. A jovem sabia lidar com animais com toda certeza.

"Pronto, capitão. O seu cavalo não vai correr o risco de machucar-se," ela afirmou categórica enquanto dirigia-se a um canto onde pôde lavar as mãos e o rosto. Os cabelos claros estavam molhados de suor, o que lhes conferia um tom mais escuro, e sua face estava vermelha. Entretanto ela sorria ao constatar que fizera um trabalho bem feito. Aquele era um prazer indescritível.

"Quanto lhe devo?" indagou Tathar aproximando-se da edan. A jovem ferreira sorriu e disse:

"São quatro moedas, senhor." O elfo imediatamente retirou as quatro moedas de uma bolsa e as entregou à ferreira, que sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. "Não posso aceitar, Senhor."

"Você não disse que eram quatro moedas?" argumentou o capitão.

"Sim. Quatro moedas de cobre simples. Creio que o senhor enganou-se. Estas aqui são de prata."

"Tudo bem. Só um instante, então," Tathar pediu e afastou-se. Após alguns minutos de conversa com Nárello o capitão retornou.

"Temos um problema aqui. Nem eu nem meu soldado temos moedas de cobre. Como faremos então?"

"Você pode ver com alguém aqui mesmo. Deve haver alguma pessoa que possa trocar moedas de prata por cobre," explicou Aelia.

Alguns instantes depois, Nárello saiu em busca de alguém que trocasse as ditas moedas, o que deu a Tathar a oportunidade de admirar aquela jovem tão diferente. Na realidade ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava se metendo na ocasião.

Acho que foi o doce sorriso da humana que aqueceu de súbito o coração de meu amigo Tathar. Aquele meio sorriso matreiro também foi o responsável pelo meu Capitão se encontrar no quarto de Aelia um dia depois, tentando se controlar para que a pequena irmã da humana, Selene, não ouvisse os seus gemidos de desejo.

ORCS E WARGS

Névoa. Névoa por toda a parte. Nem parecia que há poucos instantes fizera um tempo agradável com um belo pôr do sol em Valle. O que se via agora era o céu nublado e a chuva que começaria a cair a qualquer instante. Então aconteceu. As sentinelas postadas na entrada da cidade deram o alarme. Um grande gonzo tocou. Chamando todos os soldados, acordando moradores. Orcs montados em wargs atacavam alguns camponeses em suas fazendas. Estavam na parte baixa, não havia como penetrarem no círculo da cidade. A alta muralha de pedra os impediria. Era o que se esperava.

Entretanto, havia uma claridade e um calor, além de um brilho alaranjado e dourado inconfundíveis. Fogo. Havia colunas de fumaça que começavam a elevar-se numa dança estranha rumo ao céu.

Praticamente todas as casas – feitas de madeira e cobertas de turfa – fora do círculo da muralha da cidade estavam em chamas. Era um pandemônio. E bastaram apenas algumas flechas incendiárias. Havia um grupo de orcs montado nos wargs que passara atirando-as e causando grande confusão. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro em busca de abrigo. Sons de vozes humanas misturavam-se ao de animais. O cheiro da fumaça tornava difícil respirar. Não havia lua o que tornava quase impraticável distinguir aliados de inimigos.

"Não está certo. Fechem o círculo. Protejam-se e matem todas as bestas que puderem encontrar," a voz de Bard, ainda que baixa, comandou. A segurança e a coragem que inspirava em seus comandados sempre me causaram admiração.

Enquanto os orcs estavam longe, as setas faziam o serviço. Os arcos cantavam ininterruptamente. Mas, por alguma arte do inimigo, eles pareciam se multiplicar mais e mais. O humano Birka gritou e logo mais soldados apareceram. O confronto era todo do lado de fora da muralha. Bastava deixar alguns arqueiros ali pra protegerem a retaguarda.

"Deixe os elfos ali!" gritou Birka, esperando que o comandante Bard o ouvisse, e dirigiu-se a um ponto onde acabara de ver um orc desmontar da grande besta. O Warg mordeu alguma coisa e arrancou algo que ele reconheceu como sendo uma perna humana e o sangue jorrou. Birka investiu contra o orc, cuidaria do animal depois. Descendo a espada com força e precisão, ele atingiu a perna do orc, rasgando-a ao meio. Imediatamente o sangue negro espirrou e o local começou a inchar. A besta grunhiu de dor e investiu contra o humano, mas ele evitou o golpe do orc e girando o corpo desferiu-lhe um a cabeça do monstro que caiu ao chão. Morto. Menos um.

Em um outro ponto não muito distante dali, um dos elfos da patrulha de meu Capitão Tathar dividia um orc em duas partes, a partir da cintura da criatura. Isso após ter decepado o braço com que o orc brandira a espada à sua frente.

"Animais! Covardes!" a voz de um humano furioso chegou aos ouvidos do elfo logo após ter abatido o orc.

"Bem, agora há menos um animal covarde aqui," afirmou o eldar. O humano riu. E logo a atenção de ambos voltou-se mais uma vez para o combate.

Quando finalmente a batalha terminou, Tathar exerceu o seu papel de líder e foi ver como estavam os seus soldados, sua espada suja de sangue negro deixando um rastro grotesco no chão.

Não havia muitos elfos machucados. Poucos morreram. Na realidade os humanos, em especial entre os camponeses, estavam os maiores feridos e as maiores perdas.

"Pode vir comigo, capitão?" Bard indagou. O jovem capitão humano tinha os cabelos negros desalinhados e ainda não havia trocado as vestes onde ainda havia sangue, o que fazia com que ele exalasse um cheiro no mínimo nauseante. O capitão dos elfos reparou que no braço esquerdo da túnica cinza de Bard a manga havia sido cortada ao meio, bem como a camisa azul, e via-se um longo corte. As botas estavam enlameadas. Estas eram algumas lembranças que ficaram daquela noite. Meu amigo Bard ostentou uma feia cicatriz no braço para sempre depois daquela batalha. Mas o próprio Tathar encontrava-se nas mesmíssimas condições. O capitão apenas meneou a cabeça, aquiescendo ao pedido do humano.

Eles principiaram a subir uma escada que dava acesso à muralha, que era grande, larga. Os dois podiam andar lado a lado sem riscos de cair. Como Tathar havia pensado, os orcs não puderam entrar na cidade. A muralha impedira.

Eles pararam no que era uma espécie de "posto de guarda". Dois soldados ali presentes imediatamente apresentaram as armas. Bard baixou a mão e levou Tathar um pouco mais adiante. Dali podiam ver o rio corrente e toda a região ao redor de Erebor.

"Veja. Agora os campos estão devastados. Por sorte toda a colheita já havia sido feita, mas não fora impossível evitar perdas humanas," Bard principiou a falar, os olhos azuis agora cheios de preocupação.

"Eles já haviam atacado a cidade antes, capitão?" indagou Tathar. "Não. Desde a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, não. Mas essas criaturas estão bem ousadas. Nunca haviam se aproximado tanto daqui. Aproveitaram-se da noite escura e sem lua para poder atacar."

"Bem, mas vocês conseguiram evitar que eles entrassem na cidade" afirmou Tathar. "O ideal seria ampliar a muralha, cercar além dos campos, proteger os que moram nas cercanias."

"Sim, mas quantos pereceram aqui esta noite? Preciso conversar com meu pai. Estamos isolados aqui, o que pode nos tornar frágeis ao extremo. A impressão que tenho é de que eles estão testando nossas forças. Por que vir direto a Valle e não a Esgaroth, no lago?" indagou Bard. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto típico de nervosismo e impaciência humana. "Acabei de enviar alguns homens até a cidade lago, eu mesmo estou indo para lá. Aparentemente, Esgaroth não foi atacada, mas quem sabe? É meu dever cuidar disso," Bard retomou a caminhada indo na direção norte.

"Queria que minha irmã estivesse aqui. É tão fácil repartir os problemas com ela," confessou e em seguida prosseguiu. "Capitão, eu creio que vocês irão voltar ao reino élfico sem mim. Não sei se teríamos conseguido nos livrar dos orcs tão rapidamente sem sua ajuda capitão Roitharíon. E sou grato por isso." Ele apertou a mão do capitão num gesto de gratidão. "E assim que conseguimos reestruturar a guarda para evitar novos ataques e reforçar a segurança da cidade lago, irei buscar Deirdre, o que provavelmente demorará um pouco. Com sua licença, capitão Roitharíon."

"Então, pelo que Tathar me relatou, aquela foi uma despedida formal do jovem Bard. Ele agradecera pela ajuda no conflito e liberara os elfos para retornarem a suas casas quando bem entendessem e desejassem. Bom, essa era uma atitude típica dele, sem dúvida."

"Isso significa que sua amiga continuou hospedada com vocês por um bom tempo," Gimli falou. Era uma afirmação, e não uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim merecia uma resposta e eu a dei.

"Sim. Deirdre ficou conosco durante todo o inverno".

**E&E&E&E&E**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	9. Chapter 9

TITULO: ELDAR E EDAIN

AUTOR: REGINA

BETA: KWANNOM(1-7) SADIESIL(8-)

Casando:Legolas/Deirdre

Censura:R

GÊnero:Drama/Romance

**AVISOS:**sexo e violêcia

**DISCLAIMER:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais " Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

LINHA TEMPORAL: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerrapelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (OSenhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**CAP.8. CAVALEIROS E COMANDANTES**

O CAPITÃO BARD

CIDADE DE VALLE

ANO 3015 da Terceira Era.

Dentro da casa do governante de Valle o movimento já era intenso. Embora não houvesse amanhecido ainda. A lareira acesa ajudava a espantar o frio do inverno e o vento que viera das montanhas, zumbira a noite inteira.

Um grupo de serviçais serviu a refeição ao rapaz que estava sentado ao lado direito do homem mais velho. A refeição era silenciosa. Ambos haviam discutido a viagem no dia anteior a exaustação.

Onodher observava o filho que terminara a refeição ser abordado pela governate de sua casa, o rapaz já tinha em suas mãos dois pergaminhos e Onodher via Maeva acrescentar mais um.

"Deixe de tolice mulher! A garota está bem! Bard logo a trará de volta" resmungou Onodher.

"Eu sei senhor." a mulher tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se houvesse chorado. Entretanto ela olhou para o senhor e continuou a falar. "Mas mesmo assim gostaria que o rapaz levasse a minha mensagem se o senhor permitir".

"Permito. Agora saia, ou ele só irá partir quando for meio dia, pelo que conheço de você e os seus paparicos".replicou o governante. A mulher baixinha saiu resmungando algo num tom muito baixo e o rapaz balançou a cabeça, o que fez com que seus cabelos longos e negros, cobrissem os olhos azuis e disse:

"Pai. Precisava ser tão severo assim?"

Onodher mirou o filho em silêncio. Era uma cópia de si mesmo. Era como contemplar-se num espelho é claro. Os mesmos cabelos negros e longos, os mesmos olhos azuis, o nariz aquilino. A única e palpável diferença era que o rapaz era infinitamente mais paciente do que ele jamais fora. O rei tomou um gole do hidromel que fora posto a seu lado.

"Pai. Não é muito cedo para hidromel" Bard protestou.

"Não. Agora me escute. Eu ainda governo este lugar e a cidade para onde você vai garoto. Sei também que só um cálice disto aqui não vai me fazer mal." E como que para provar ao rapaz o que dissera ele sinalizou para o empregado que retirou a garrafa de cima da mesa.

"Escute bem o que digo. Na carta que mandei a sua irmã, eu falo que as negociações para o futuro casamento dela ainda não começaram. Preciso pensar melhor a esse respeito. Aliás quero a opinião dela, antes de acertar qualquer acordo de casamento." falou Onodher.

"Certo. Isso não é nem um pouco usual". Respondeu Bard. "Mas o senhor sabe o que faz". Finalizou o homem mais novo.

"Agora. Vamos tratar da reconstrução da muralha. Quando você voltar de Esgaroth quero estar começando as novas fundações." afirmou Onodher.

"Sim e ela tem de ser ampliada." concordou Bard e em seguida acrescentou. "Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar tanta gente morando fora. Está ficando perigoso demais."

"Certo filho. Agora vamos lá". afirmou Onodher e os dois deixaram a sala em direção ao pátio principal.

As duas comitivas saíram lado a lado da cidade de Valle. No céu de hívre uma lua leitosa e um pálido sol rivalizavam na tentativa de iluminar o caminho. O grupamento eldar fazia agora o caminho inverso, desciam até _Esgaroth do Lago Comprido_. O percurso entre as duas cidades normalmente levava dois dias, mas aquela não era uma viagem normal, pelo contrário a idéia era tentar chegar a cidade no menor tempo possível.

O silêncio era quebrado pelo som dos cascos dos cavalos contra o chão de pedra. Ao sair da cidade eles começaram a ouvir o som de milhares de cursos dágua. Grande parte do percurso entre as duas cidades era preenchido por pântanos, charcos e pequenos rios.

O vento frio cortava a pele como facas muito afiadas, não se ouvia som de nenhum animal e repentinamente flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu. O céu que até então estiver cinza-claro, agora era cinza-chumbo, nuvens pesadas prenunciavam uma tempestade. Alguns animais, corriam em busca de abrigo, eles viram lebres passarem e enfiarem-se em buracos na campina. Com o passar do dia tempo só piorou. A estrada em pouco tempo era uma mistura de capim, lama e neve derretida. Os animais chapinhavam e homens e elfos, agradeciam aos deuses o fato de não terem de pisar naquele terreno. Por fim eles pararam e saíram da estrada, chegando as margens de um pequeno lago, a maioria das árvores, estavam nuas e sem folha e tinham estalactites formadas pelo gelo da noite anterior, uma fina camada de gelo cobria a superfície do lago. Três dos humanos quebraram-na para que os animais pudessem beber.

"Não adianta continuar-mos agora!" exclamou um dos viajantes. "Não conseguimos enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz e não podemos arriscar as montarias." Olharam para Bard como que esperando a confirmação e orientação. O humano contudo examinava mais atentamente ao redor e repentinamente seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso.

"Graças aos deuses. O velho marco." Ele falou em voz alta. O que fez com que os homens olhassem-no procurando entender o que seu capitão pensava. "Ciaran, Donnan, Diarmuid, saiam e vejam se encontram lenha seca precisamos de uma fogueira."

"Eamon, Cormarc, Cuilen estamos próximos do marco, da velha casa em ruínas vamos até lá e esperaremos."

"Que história é essa de velho marco?" indagou um dos elfos.

"Uma casa em ruínas, que dista a pouco menos de 500 metros de Valle." repondeu Bard. "Poderemos esperar que a tempestade passe" afirmou o comandante.

"Certo. O melhor agora é esperarmos." Concordou Roitharíon enquanto seguiam os humanos.

Pouco da casa estava em pé, na realidade apenas uma parede inteira e metade de outra, mas era o suficiente para tentarem escapar do frio, do vento e dos flocos de neve. Ainda havia uma viga de madeira no meio que devia ter sustentado um teto, agora inexistente.

"Bem precário. Mas deve servir" falou Bard. Algum tempo depois os três humanos designados voltaram com lenha, não seca de todo, contudo teria de servir.

"Vamos precisar de algo como combustível" falou Diarmuid.

"Sim. Você podia usar sua camisa" disse Ciaran. Os outros riram.

"Ciaran." a voz de Bard soou baixa mas áspera. O homem de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, voltou-se na direção do som. Havia uma ruga vísivel em sua testa o que demonstrava preocupação e não mais o espírito jocoso de segundos antes, o riso havia sumido do rosto. "Já que a sugestão partiu de você use a sua camisa como combustível. Quem sabe passando um pouco de frio, você aprenda a não fazer piadas incovenientes." E dando as costas ao rapaz, Bard e dirigiu-se para onde se encontrava do capitão dos elfos.

A maior preocupação dos humanos era com relação as montarias, percebeu Tathar Roitharíon. Ele viu que os soldados mexiam em seus alforjes de viajem e de lá retiravam mantas para aquecer os animais. As selas foram retiradas e postas de lado, os animais foram cobertos com as mantas e pareceram extremamente satisfeitos, feito isto passaram a cuidar de si mesmos. Logo hidromel foi servido entre eles. Havia o risco de muitos ficarem embriagados, mas a bebida mantinha-os aquecidos.

Um grupo formado por quatro dos humanos distanciou-se um pouco e quando retornaram traziam três coelhos. Os outros comemoraram e Ultan, irmão de Eamon, encarregou-se de prepara-los, os alforges foram mais uma vez remexidos e todos fizeram uma refeição que consistia de cozido de coelho, queijo, pães.

Muitas horas depois a intensidade da nevasca diminuíra mas não cessara de todo o que obrigou-os a permanecerem onde estavam. O tempo só melhorou pela madrugada quando eles retomaram a viagem. Ambos grupamentos estugavam os animais na tentativa de andarem mais rápido mas num determinado ponto foram obrigados a desmontar e puxar os animais. A neve havia chegado a uma altura de 30 centímetros.

"Noite sem estrelas. Bom o que podíamos esperar depois de um dia desses" resmungou Arcill. No que os gêmeos Cormac e Cuilén concordaram. Os dois começaram a cantar uma música baixinho e em pouco tempo os outros os acompanhavam.

"Esqueça. Eles não se importam se os orcs os ouvirem. O fato de terem de parar novamente os frustou ao extremo" falou Bard quando Roitharíon olhou-os como se de repente os humanos ouvesse enlouquecido.

Quando o grupamento chegou a _Esgaroth_ a primeira coisa que lhes chamou atenção foi a calma na cidade. Naquele instante não ventava mais e a neve parara de cair. Um som alto chamou a atenção dos eldar e pela primeira vez em sua vida, aquela patrulha foi acometida pela saudade do mar e das terras imortais.

"Quando Roitharíon relatou-me isso, não compreendi a princípio. Depois ao ver _Esgaroth_ e o lago a primeira vez, entendi. Na extremidade sul do mesmo há um grupo de cachoeiras e o ribombar das mesmas lembra vagamente o som do mar nas rochas".

"Então o grupo chegou a cidade e ela não havia sido atacada?" inquiriu Gmili.

"Não. Para surpresa de todos eles não. A cidade estava intacta, nenhum orc, troll ou outra besta amaldiçoada sequer passara perto da cidade." falei. "Aquilo já era um indício do que Sauron planejava mas éramos incapazes de entender então".

"Não entendo senhor. Os soldados nos falaram do ataque a _Valle_ mas não houve nada de estranho aqui" falou um sentinela quando Bard interpelou-o.

"É como se estivessem testando as defesas de _Valle_" respondeu Bard. "Bem vamos descansar senhores. Capitão Roitharíon o senhor e seus homens nos honrariam se permanecessem conosco."

"Aceitamos com prazer senhor" respondeu Tathar Roitharíon. E os dois grupos dirigiram-se para a residência que o governante ocupava quando estava em Esgaroth.

O grupo penetrou no pátio de pedra e foi recebido por um homem que deveria ter por volta de quarenta anos, os cabelos da cor da palha, mantidos curtos, estavam entremeados por fios brancos, os olhos azuis, da cor do céu a noite eram sagazes, vestia uma calça cinza e uma túnica marrom.

"Seja bem vindo meu senhor".

"Obrigado Cerialis. Providencie comida e abrigo para os animais e o mesmo para os meus hóspedes sim." falou Bard

"Certamente que sim meu senhor." falou Cerialis e imediatamente voltou-se na direção da casa e chamou algumas pessoas. Um grupo de cavalariços veio cuidar dos cavalos enquanto o próprio Cerialis desaparecia casa adentro seguido por Bard e seus homens, coisa que Roitharíon e os demais elfos fizeram.

O salão onde entraram não diferia daquele no qual Bard estivera fazendo a refeição no dia anterior com o pai. Havia uma grande mesa de carvalho e cadeiras para 10 pessoas próxima a uma lareira. A mesa estava coberta por uma tapeçaria e sobre a lareira haviam duas espadas entrelaçadas. Imediatamente serviram pão, frutas, vinho, queijo.

Quando o homem chamado Cerialis voltou ao salão afirmou a Bard que os animais já estavam sendo devidamente cuidados.

"Cerialis preciso que arranje alguém que seja capaz de verificar as ferraduras do meu cavalo. Creio que uma delas soltou-se no caminho. Peça que examine primeiro as dos animais élficos, pois nossos hóspedes viajam cedo. Estou certo disso capitão?" falou Bard.

"Sim. Saíremos pela madrugada".respondeu Roitharíon.

"Providenciarei senhor. Embora o trabalho não vá ter a mesma qualidade do da mestre ferreira de _Valle_ meu senhor" argumentou Cerialis.

"Tem razão meu caro" falou Bard. Ele tomou um gole de vinho e depois que Cerialis deixou o salão disse em voz baixa. "Aelia faz falta". O que fez o coração do capitão dos elfos parar uma batida.

Do lado de fora um pequeno grupo formado por homens e elfos preparava-se para sair até a cidade. O sol que se punha, tingia de vermelho, laranja, rosa e fúscia o céu sobre a cidade, as nuvens brancas completavam o cenário digno de uma pintura.

"Mas temos de levantar cedo. Viajamos de madrugada" argumentou Nárello.

"Melhor ainda. É só não irem dormir" disse Cearnil e os outros explodiram numa gargalhada ante a sugestão.

"Ora vamos. O que pode lhes acontecer?" falou o humano e outra gargalhada explodiu, juntamente com uma piada sobre os elfos.

"Vamos lá, não queremos elfos comentando a respeito de uma possível falta de hospitalidade humana. Que não sabemos cuidar de nossos hóspedes." falou Eamon. Os _ellyn_ entreolharam-se e e o grupo de elfos seguiu os humanos pela cidade até que pararam defronte a uma estalagem construida de pedra a e madeira de dois andares. O grupo atravessou o arco ogival e encontraram-se no pátio interno. Uma porta foi aberta trazendo até eles o som de vozes alteradas pela bebida alcóolica e música.

Os elfos perceberam que era a mesma estalagem na qual haviam se hospedado antes de irem até _Valle_. Chamava-se _O Carvalho Negro_. Entraram e assim que sentaram-se a uma mesa um rapazinho imberbe, de longos cabelos loiros, veio atendê-lo.

"Boa Noite senhores. Em que posso servi-los" a voz do rapaz oscilava provocando risos.

"Vinho" falou Cearnil. "Onde está Aedhan?" perguntou em seguida.

"O senhor está tratando de hospedar um grupo de anões, mas logo voltará" disse o rapazinho.

"Certo meu jovem. Como se chama?" indagou Cearnil.

"Odo".

"Pois bem Odo. Vá buscar do seu vinho para nós. Meus amigos estão de partida e queremos comemorar um pouco". O rapaz sumiu com a maior rapidez possível.

"Creio que não seria uma boa idéia bebermos" argumentou Nárello.

"Sem essa. Vi vocês bebendo no jantar em _Valle_ e não apresentaram a menor perda de consciência" disse Cormac no que foi apoiado pelo seu gêmeo Cuilen.

Ainda não se notava os primeiros raios do sol quando os eldar prepararam-se para a partida. Havia muitos dias que eles estavam longe de casa e desejavam ardentemente voltar para _Mirkwood._

Então a companhia principiou a deixar Esgaroth. Mais uma vez o céu estava escuro. Cinza. Cor de chumbo, com grossas e pesadas nuvens que um vento frio trazia e prenunciava chuva, nas mais otimistas perspectivas, o mais provavel é que houvesse uma nova nevasca chegando.

"E agora capitão?"inadgou Failon

"Seguiremos viagem. Esperemos que não aconteça o pior" respondeu Roitharíon.

Todavia o pior. Uma grande nevasca. Não aconteceu. Chovia. Durante sete dias. Todo o dia pela manhã e à tarde. A noite estiava, embora o céu permanecesse encoberto, sem uma única estrela visível. O humor da comitiva começou a deteriorar-se devido ao mau tempo apesar deles não serem tão suscetíveis ao frio. Num determinado ponto encontraram ninhos de aranhas e detiveram-se tempo suficiente para destruí-los. E ao final de uma semana nevoenta, com um frio que era capaz de gelar até os ossos, encharcados e cansados, Nárelo, Tathar e os outros começaram a notar sutis mudanças na vegetação ao redor. A um comando de voz as montarias andavam mais rapidamente e em pouco tempo eles avisataram um imenso corredor formado por faias. Sempre verdes. Como se jamais fosse inverno e sim uma perpétua primaver. Grandes faias, cujos troncos nodosos, cobertos de liquens lembravam-lhes que estavam em casa afinal. Andaram mais um pouco e foram parados por uma voz.

"Alto! Quem são vocês e o que querem?" A única coisa visível era uma seta e seu respectivo arco, diante do rosto do capitão Roitharíon.

"Pelos Valar. Por acaso estamos tão parecidos com Orcs ou mesmo com os humanos para que não nos reconheçam?" resmungou Tathar Roitharíon. "Capitão Tathar Roitharíon e sua comitiva retornando das cidades humanas em missão real, soldado". A voz era baixa e controlada, mas com um acento de raiva perfeitamente audível.

"Desculpe senhor" respondeu a voz. O arco foi baixado e com certeza os demais que estariam apontadas para cada um deles- e a sentinela tornou-se visível.

"_Mae Govannem _capiãoTathar Roitharíon". disse outra vez afastando-se deixando a comitiva passar.

"_Noro lim_" eles falaram ao mesmo tempo. O passo no qual andava logo foi substituido pelo trote e logo viram-se diante do rio cujas águas negras podiam adormecer um desavisado e que corria célere diante da montanha. Casa. Finalmente estavam em casa.

REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD

ANO 3015 DA TERCEIRA ERA

Mal os portões do reino foram aberto para deixarem entrar a comitiva, e eu já encontrava-me em meu posto esperando-os. Havia pelo menos vinte e quatro horas que o rei, meu pai, incumbira-me de trazer o capitão Tathar Roitharíon o mais rapidamente possível assim que ele pusesse os pés no reino. Era quase como se Ada pudesse prever a chegada do grupamento.

Assim que adentraram os portões do reino pude notar no rosto e nas mãos do capitão e de alguns dos soldados cicatrizes que não estavam ali antes fato este que indicava que a viagem não tinha sido tão pacífica assim o que não era nada bom.

"_Mae Govannem_ capitão Roitharíon"

"_Mae Govannem_ comandante Legolas"

Um grupo grande de pessoas juntaram-se para recepcionar a comitiva que havia chegado. Eram amigos, irmãos, irmãs, esposas, etc. Entre eles destacava-se devido a cor dos cabelos a figura de Amrod Anariníon.

Os soldados principiaram a levar os animais para os estábulos para serem tratados, e eu percebi que Roitharíon queria seguir a rotina que obrigava o capitão a verificar se estavam todos bem e só depois cuidar de si. Voltei-me para o mensageiro que aguardava ali por ordem minha e disse:

"Lenwe. Vá buscar Sárie e nossa hóspede. Leve-as ao salão real". O mensageiro saiu após receber a ordem e então voltei-me para Roitharíon. Afora a cicatriz visivel na mão esquerda e um pequeno corte no rosto acima da têmpora direita não havia ferimentos preocupantes.

"Mas e a comitiva humana que deveria ter vindo com vocês?" perguntei

"Houve um ataque a cidade de _Valle_, e o jovem capitão humano, Bard não pode vir no momento comandante". Roitharíon principiou a explicar.

"Certo capitão. Creio que será melhor você fazer esse relato primeiramente ao rei. Seus homens terão de se arranjar sozinhos, o rei deseja vê-lo" falei e vi Roitharíon inspecionar rapidamente suas roupas e juntos dirigimo-nos para o salão real.

CARTAS, PRESENTES E DECEPÇÕES

Amord Anariníon via mas não acreditava. Ele estivera procurando pela edain e agora podia constatar que, _a_ humana em questão, não tinha um pingo de juízo com certeza. Mesmo com um braço enfaixado Dreire subira a uma árvore e contemplava lá de cima o jardim. Como fosse inverno quase não havia folhas na árvore de modo que a localizara com facilidade. Rapidamente ele pensou em pregar-lhe uma peça. E então silenciosamente como só um eldar pode ser ele deu a volta, procurando chegar até Deirdre de modo que ela não o visse, a não ser quando já fosse muito tarde.

Pássaros. Era o som de pássaros que ela ouvia embevecida. Na árvore imediatamente a sua frente um grupo de esquilos subia e descia carregando bolotas. Provisões para o inverno.

"AH! Achei você" disse Amrod tornando-se visível.

"Arre! Você me assustou." reclamou Deirdre segurando-se no galho da melhor forma que pode. "Mas quanto a você me achar, não creio que eu estivesse perdida Amrod Anarinion" respondeu Deirdre olhando-o de cima, já que o elfo encontrava-se num galho mais baixo.

"Certo _novaer bain_. Mas desça por favor. O rei solicita a sua presença." replicou Amrod.

" O rei? Por quê?" indagou a jovem, fazendo menção de desçer da árvore.

"A comitiva que foi até _Valle_ chegou." respondeu Amrod.

"Decerto meu irmão veio junto" falou Deirdre já bem próxima ao chão. Ela aceitou a ajuda oferecida e quando pôs os pés no chão disse:

"Vamos. Mal posso esperar para ver Bard."

"Não saberia dizer-lhe querida" mentiu Amrod.

"Certo. Vamos então até o rei" disse Deirdre definitivamente mais animada.

"Gimli meu caro se alguma vez você quiser saber o que os humanos sentem e pensam. Siga meu conselho, apenas olhe seus rostos e você verá estampado ali. Amor, ódio, alegria, tristeza, dor, decepção, medo, angústia, prazer. Por serem tremendamente emotivos, a grande maioria, tem dificuldades em disfarçar suas emoções."

Estava no salão do rei havia pelo menos vinte minutos e Roitharíon já havia relatado a meu ada, o que acontecera na viajem quando as portas foram abertas e por elas vi entrar Sárie, Deirdre e para meu extremo desagrado mas não espanto constatei, Amrod Anariníon.

"Perdoe-me o atraso majestade" falou Deirdre inclinando-se na direção do rei, numa mesura que eu só vira Faernestal, o conselheiro de mestre Elrond fazer antes. "Acabei distraindo-me num passeio e não pude atender logo ao vosso chamado majestade".

"Espero que tenha apreciado o seu passeio filha de Onodher. Mas creio que você apreciará muito mais notícias de sua casa. Não?" disse Tranduill.

"Com certeza majestade. Perdoe-me o atrevimento, mas" o olhar dela vasculhou o salão e voltou-se a pousar em Tranduill. "Não vejo meu irmão. Ou sinal algum de uma comitiva de _Valle_".

"Sim. Acertas-te outra vez." falou Tranduill. "O Capitão Roitharíon aqui presente tem cartas que podem esclarecer a ausência de seu irmão e da comitiva humana."

"Capitão". Disse o rei.

Tathar Roitharíon adiantou-se e entregou nas mãos de Deirdre três pergaminhos respectivamente, do pai, do irmão e de Maeva. Um outro elfo aproximou-se e colocou um embrulho aos pés dela.

"Obrigada capitão. Mais uma vez sou sua devedora." Deirdre falou. Havia uma mistura grande de sentimentos em sua voz, mas a tristeza e a decepção eram facilmente dectetadas.

"É uma lembrança de seu irmão. Ele pediu-lhe paciência, disse que assim que começar o degelo da primavera, ele virá busca-la". Afirmou Tathar Roithraríon.

"Majestadade se não for mais necessária mais a minha presença aqui, gostaria que me dispensasses" Deirdre pediu ao rei. Mais uma vez pude notar que ela mordia o lábio infeior, e que apesar da aparência calma ela estava nervosa.

"Podes ir" falou Tranduill.

Novamente outra mesura e Deirdre afastou-se abraçando os pergaminhos, Sárie por sua vez levava o embrulho com o presente do irmão. Vi com o canto dos olhos Amrod afastar-se e falar algo para ela. E ela negar solenemente com a cabeça e então sair do salão do rei onde permanecemos.

O rei ainda tinha outros assuntos a tratar com Tathar Roitharíon, entre eles um novo acordo comercial com a cidade de Valle, e permaneci no salão depois de algum tempo ele voltou-se na minha direção.

"Tem alguma queixa Legolas?"

"Sim majestade. Na realidade é mais um pedido" principiei a falar.

ESTRELAS

Eu nem acredito que obtive permissão para deixar Mirkwood. Claro tive de designar outra pessoa para ocupar meu lugar e ninguém pareceu-me mais apropriado do que Tathar Roitharíon.

Na vésperda da minha partida estava ansioso. Há muito que desejava encontrar Elrond em Imladris e indagar-lhe a respeito das visões que tivera. Deixei meus olhos acostumarem-se com o brilho da vela diante de mim e recordei a conversa de dois dias atrás.

"Mas por qual motivo, o capitão da guarda real deseja sair do reino?" indagou o rei.

"Majestade. Eu desejo poder sair com uma patrulha. Pouco mais de quinze dias. Verificar pessoalmente o que os relatórios dizem, sobre o aumento dos nossos inimigos."

"Pensei que você tinha a real noção de suas funções rapaz. Você não é mais um guarda fronteiriço?" rebateu o rei. "Não faz mais parte de suas funções ir para a fronteira. E sim preparar tudo para que outros, possam ir até lá."

"Tens toda razão majestade. Contudo pelos últimos relatos há um aumento grande de orcs vindos da região conhecida como _"carocha"_ a meio caminho entre _Mirkwood_ e _Imladris._ Se permitires que eu saia com uma patrulha, pretendo enviar um mensageiro de modo a encontrar-me com Elladan e Elrohir. Eles tem percorrido toda a terra-média".

"Sim." falou Tranduill interrompendo-me. "Juntamente com um grupo de humanos. Os guardiões e o filho adotivo de Elrond Pheredel." continuou o rei.

"Certo Legolas. Você irá nessa bendita patrulha. Traga-me os mais completos relatos sobre os orcs e a possível extensão de danos nas fronteiras do reino. Estamos isolados e por isso somos frágeis. A presença de nossa hóspede revela-nos isso." respondeu Tranduill.

Pela manhã eu sairia com um grupo de quinze pessoas. Percorreriamos as fronteiras, a velha mata dos trolls, as montanhas sombrias, a velha estrada da florestas, o veio de prata e no mais tardar em vinte dias estaríamos de volta. Sendo que dentre esses vinte dias eu pretendia tirar vinte e quantro horas, as quais eu passaria em Valfenda a converar com Mestre Elrond.

A minha frente uma lista de providências que tivera de tomar antes de partir. Relatos de patrulhas que chegaram e TODOS evidenciavam a mesmissíma coisa. O mal crescia. O número de ataques era maior.

Além disso a saudade do mar começava a aumentar em nosso meio. Um grupo de moradores já havia pedido para deixar o reino e ir para os portos. E por mais triste que fosse o rei dera permissão. E outra patrulha saíria pela manhã conduzindo-os até os portos. E quando voltassem os soldados estariam irremediavelmente tomados pela saudade do mar.

Terminei o serviço e levantei-me. Ao olhar o céu percebi que já era tarde, mas estava sem sono. Resolvi então ir até as estrebarias verificar como estavam os animais para a viajem.

Insônia. Não adiantava. Deirdre constava que por mais que fizesse tudo o que conseguia era socar os muitos travesseiros e contemplar o teto do quarto. Aliás parecia-lhes que os travesseiros multiplicavam-se em Mirkwood como por mágica. Havia mais dois na cama agora.

Ela levantou-se e no processo derrubou dois dos travesseiros. Dirigiu-se até a janela e constatou que havia uma lua cheia no céu e algumas estrelas. Não se ouvia barulho algum, devia ser bem tarde. Mas de adianta ficar na cama quando não se dorme. Perguntou-se. Deirdre vestiu o casaco cinza, o presente que o irmão enviara-lhe, trançou os cabelos e saiu para o jardim.

Como não havia chovido e até fizeram um solzinho, o chão de pedra estava relativamente quente. Então Deirdre resolveu sentar-se encostada a um banco e dali apreciar melhor a noite.

Ao voltar para o palácio notei um brilho avermelhado em um dos jardins, que num passado não muito distante, já fora muito mais bem cuidado, aproximei-me e constatei que era Deirdre.

"Não está muito tarde para estar aqui fora, alteza". Cumprimentei-a usando o título a que ela tinha direito.

"Olá _Alteza_". Havia um som de graça no modo como ela enfatizou a palavra em si. "Eu não consigo dormir" essa foi a resposta fornecida. Se houve uma coisa que ela sempre foi comigo, Gimli foi sincera. Deirdre estava sentada sobre uma pedra encostada a um banco e não no próprio. Eu estranhei mas não comentei.

"Então você não conseguiu dormir e veio aqui fora para o que exatamente?" indaguei.

"Ver estrelas. Ouvir estrelas" respondeu." E você o que faz aqui fora _alteza_?" indagou Deirdre.

"Fui as estrebarias inspecionar os cavalos. Parto amanhã em patrulha".

"Ah sim. Amord também vai." ela falou e depois acrescentou em voz baixa. "Todos saem e eu fico."

"Já falou com Gwaeron a respeito do braço?" mudei de assunto rapidamente.

"Mais quinze dias com ele imobilizado, depois ele prometeu retirar essa tipóia aborrecida." Deirdre enrolou-se mais ainda no casaco cinza que ganhara do irmão. Os cabelos vermelhos presos numa longra trança faziam um contraste violento o que era extremamente chamativo.

"Olha Legolas você não precisa ficar aqui. Sei o quanto deve ser incômodo para você. Aliás você não tem obrigação nenhuma de ficar aqui, com alguém que só quer estar a quilomêtros de distância daqui. Desculpe não quero parecer ingrata. Mas aqui estou sendo um peso morto. Meu pai meu irmão precisam de mim e eu não posso ajuda-los e isso me deixa... louca." ela desabafou finalmente.

"E o que as estrelas lhe dizem" mudei de assunto rapidamente.

"Não sei. Não sei se são exatamente as mesmas que vi na minha infância."

"Como assim? Vocês eram nômades?" perguntei.

"Não. Meus pais não. Mas parece que nasci para ser nômade."

"Deixe-me explicar melhor." ela falou " Eu nasci, por mais incrível que pareça aqui na floresta. Minha mãe voltava de uma viagem e eu adiantei-me em muito da hora prevista. Ela diz que até nesse momento eu fui... rebelde demais. Vivi em Valle até os dez anos, e depois fui para Rohan, onde vivi com minha avó."

"E era para lá que você dirigia-se quando foi atacada?"

"Ah! Sim. Idéia de minha mãe. Ela disse que com a minha idade já era casada e que já estava na hora de eu ter minha própria familia." ela respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Mas você não me parece muito contente." E senti crescer outra vez dentro de mim uma vontade absurda de prendê-la dentro do reino para que ela jamais fosse até Rohan.

"Não. Mas não posso ir de encontro a vontade de minha mãe." Deirdre levantou-se. "Não desta vez. Já o fiz muitas vezes. Mas agora... não creio que possa". Ela falou em voz baixa, de costas para mim, mas o suficiente para que eu ouvisse. Ela finalmente sentou-se no banco ao meu lado e disse:

"Afinal é isso o que as mulheres fazem. Casam-se e tem filhos e maridos para cuidarem. Não?"

" Sim. Mas volto a repetir que você não está muito contente". Afirmei outra vez. Lembrando de como ela parecia contente quando Amrod estava por perto, ou de como eu poderia fazê-la sentir-se bem. Alegre, feliz.

"Não. Mas é a minha obrigação. Eu só queria poder escolher. Ter uma vida diferente. Ela mesma escolheu e porque eu devo submeter-me." ela riu um riso triste e escarninho. "Acho que pergunto a pessoa errada. Você também deve ter obrigações que lhe são impostas porque és um príncipe."

"Sim tem toda a razão. Mas creio que devemos entrar. Já é muito tarde e você já bocejou umas duas vezes, creio eu."

"Certo Alteza". Então eu a conduzi até os aposentos dela e de lá fui para os meus.

Cerca de três horas depois encontrava-me saíndo do reino em uma patrulha. Respostas eu precisava de respostas. E tinha certeza de que as encontraria em Imladris.

GLOSSÁRIO:

hívre(inverno)

Novaer Bain (linda)

Noro lim (mais rápido, depressa).


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: _Of Elves and Humans_**  
><strong>Autora:<strong> reginabernardo2002  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são criação minha .  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

_NOTA DA AUTORA: _OK. Para quem está esperando pelo Legolas, sinto informar-lhes que eu acabei por deletá-lo deste capítulo. Nos próximos o elfo-loiro volta a aparecer. OK? Não me matem por favor.

Capitulo dedicado a Myriara, que ao me chamar de mãe desnaturada (por abandonar a fanfic), me instigou a reescrevêe-la. Dedicado também a minha ex-beta, Lorena (também conhecida como Lore) e a Sadie (mestra do Tolkein Group). O capitulo é todo de vocês. Aliás sem vocês essa fic não existiria. OK. Está um pouquinho brega, mas como diria a Lore, o Amor é brega.

_Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capitulo._

**CAP 10. HEART OF A WARRIOR**

ANO 3015 da Terceira Era. 

REINO ELFICO DA FLORESTA DAS TREVAS

DEIRDRE

Uma semana havia-se passado da partida da patrulha de Legolas. E foi exatamente no primeiro dia da semana seguinte, que Gwaeron, o curador, retirara a tipoia do braço dela. O ferimento, segundo o exame realizado por Gwaeron, fora totalmente sanado. Não havia mais nenhum tipo de restrição. E finalmente Deirdre sentiu-se um pouco livre naquele palácio nas cavernas. Livre mas absolutamente entediada. Não havia ali os prados de Rohan para que ela pudesse correr, ou as ruas de paralelepipedos de Valle, para que ela pudesse andar livremente. Não havia ali o jardim de Maeva, em sua casa, uma mistura de jardim com horta e ainda pomar. Cheio de plantas, frutas que saciavam a fome, ervas que curavam ou que tinham o poder de tirar a vida de uma pessoa sutilmente. Deirdre sentia falta de tudo isso e se perguntava quanto tempo mais teria de ficar em Mirkwood.

Deirdre continuou a andar a esmo, depois de sair das Casas de Cura. Longos minutos se passaram até que a humana estivesse contente consigo mesma. Deirdre sabia que erra muito errado ouvir conversas alheias, mas ela não pode deixar de ouvir e prestar atenção, especialmente quando alguns elfos comentarem sobre o portão de entrada do reino, sempre vigiado mas também do grande movimento que aquele portão tinha em determinadas horas do dia. Quando as patrulhas entravam e saíam. Sim ela podia tentar sim. Por que não ver a entrada do reino? Essa era a pergunta que Deirdre se fazia mentalmente.

Conseguira. Ela exultava. Saíra do reino dentro da caverna. Podia respirar o ar livre pela primeira vez em meses. Andar em meio às faias, olmos, carvalhos, procurando ver o sol, que se infiltrava no meio da cobertura das árvores. Em pouco tempo Deirdre conseguia distinguir o som de alguns animais que estavam por perto. Ela chegou a ver alguns esquilos, e para seu espanto, a pelagem era negra, como a noite. A eldar andara um pouco mais quando ouviu vozes.

"Droga!" a humana procurou esconderijo num arbusto fora da trilha.

"Matar Orcs, é diversão". Marthan a frente da patrulha disse. Os outros concordaram. Havia orcs em demasia agora.

"Quanto falta para chegarmos? Indagou Nerdanel.

"Uns quinhentos metros." respondeu Amrod.

Os demais elfos da patrulha, Nirthol, Cúvaethor; Aeron; Orngovoston; Rauthar; Calion; Aglareboth e Eruvadhor assentiram em silêncio.

De onde estava escondida num arbusto, Deirdre podia ouvir as conversas em tom de pilhéria daquele grupo élfico, o som dos cascos dos cavalos pisando o chão batido, o atrito do couro contra as armaduras. O grupo adentrara o que em Mirkwood chamava-se de _os portais do reino_. Faltavam meros quinhentos metros para encontrarem-se em casa.

Quando eles passaram por ela, a eldar prendeu a respiração e logo em seguida olhou em torno e terminou por subir numa das faias. Demorou um bocado, e exigiu certa astúcia, sair do palácio, mas agora ela precisava que aqueles elfos entrassem pelo portão logo a frente e não a descobrissem ali, Deirdre pretendia passar mais algum tempo ali fora.

Mas como se fosse um sinal, de que a pretensão da mortal não iria se concretizar tão rapidamente assim, ouviu-se um som terrivel. Uivos. Uivos que gelavam a alma de qualquer pessoa que os escutasse. Em seguida o som de vozes repletas de ódio, dirigido a tudo o que é bom e belo se fez ouvir. Orcs vestidos em armaduras completas, as espadas curvas desembainhadas, montados em wargs. Era um ataque.

A patrulha élfica se desfez, entrando em posição de batalha rapidamente. Os orcs emitiam sons que lembravam rosnados, os elfos divididos em duplas atacavam com arco e flecha. Os orcs caíam, wargs corriam sem rumo no meio das árvores, procurando atacar os cavalos. Os elfos atacavam com espadas. O retinir das mesmas tornava o ar pesado, havia um novo ritmo no ar. Era o ritmo característico das batalhas. Era excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo.

Atordoada e amendrontada Deirdre assitia tudo isso de cima de uma faia. Havia milhares dessa espécie por ali. Ela já pedira a _Iluvatar _para que saísse ilesa de todo esse conflito. De onde ela estava a impresão que tinha era como de ondas vindas de um lago, que não tinha fim, os orcs pareciam se multiplicar e ela sentia-se perdida no meio de tudo aquilo. Havia luzes, que eram os elfos em sua armadura a quebrar as ondas de cor escura formada pelos orcs. As flechas voavam. As espadas retiniam e produziam faíscas. As folhas farfalhavam devido ao movimento provocado por elfos e orcs. Galhos eram quebrados pelos wargs. A floresta que outrora estavam em paz e silêncio, ganhara vida subitamente.

Repentinamente Deirde sentiu que uma de suas pernas era puxada e olhando para baixo ela viu que um warg procurava alcança-la. Ela percebeu que havia sangue e que a bota que usava se fora. Ignorando a dor que começava a emanar do pé ferido, Deirdre buscou subir mais um pouco e o animal continuou a subir, chamando a atenção de alguns dos elfos que estavam por ali perto.

Aeron saiu do grupo e desferiu uma flechada no animal. Outra e em seguida o warg estava morto.

"O que ele perseguia?" indagou Marthan

"Não sei. Vamos até lá descobrir, afirmou Amrod Anariníon"

A dupla aproximou-se da faia, para descobrir a edain hospede do rei em um dos galhos. Via-se que ela estava ferida.

"Pode deixar que eu subo, falou Amrod Anariníon" Marthan assentiu.

A perda de sangue não fora muita mas Deirdre sentia que ia desmaiar. Ela começara a descer da arvore, instada pelos elfos, no entanto ao pisar no chão a escuridão tomara conta de si. Quando ela voltara a si descobrira os olhos verdes de Amrod Anariníon observando-a.

"Tem muita sorte mortal. Geralmente humanos ou elfos, não sobrevivem a encontros com wargs" o tom de voz de Amrod continha uma certa reserva. Ele estava repreendendo-a, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

"Vamos é hora de voltarmos para casa", disse Marthan.

A patrulha élfica montou. Deirdre ainda tonta com tudo o que tinha acontecido apenas observava, a cabeça doía, o pé latejava e o sangue já parara de escorrer e agora coagulava. Sim. Definitivamente parecia que ela não era bem vinda ali. Tudo dava errado para ela naquela floresta. Era como uma maldição.

Ela tentou subir no cavalo que Calion**;** segurava e logo em seguida caiu. A queda brusca a deixou zonza, aumentando sua dor de cabeça de tal modo que temeu desmaiar novamente.

"Deixe-me resolver isso Calion. Eu a levo." declarou Amrod. Entretanto, antes que tivesse tempo de refletir sobre isso, Amrod a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sobre a sela com delicadeza, montando em seguida. Na realidade não cavalgaram muito. O problema refletia Deirdre era a dor de cabeça que não a deixava e o movimento a fazia enjoar e temer um problema mais sério. No entanto havia outra coisa a atormenta-la naquele instante, O corpo musculoso de Amrod a comprimia por trás, e ela estava aninhada entre suas pernas como se fossem amantes. Os braços longos e fortes a circundavam, enquanto manejavam as rédeas, fazendo-a sentir que era uma espécie de abraço.

"Está ferido?" Deirde indagou Precisava distrair-se com urgência.

"Apenas uma cicatriz." Respondeu Amrod.

"Não sei. Isso parece ser profundo". Ela respondeu olhando o braço do elfo.

"Não é. A patrulha sofreu mais baixas. Um morreu, outro ficou gravemente ferido, e três poderão se salvar se forem bem cuidados, e eles o serão nas casas de curar."

"Chegamos."

Ao chegarem ao portão houve um certo alvorço. Aquela patrulha em particular estava atrasada e os uivos dos lobos chegaram a ser ouvidos

Os eldar machucados foram levados às casas de cura, bem como a mortal. E Amrod começou a supervisionar o trato com os animais e depois dirigiu-se ao capitão da guarda real.

Duas horas depois o eldar encontrou a adan sentada num dos leitos, alimentando-se. Sim. Gwaeron já fizera seu trabalho com ela.

_Lembas_. Fora isso que Gwaeron, o curador entregara a Deidre após limpar seu pé esquerdo e enfaixa-lo após fazer uso de um unguento fedorento. Por sorte, dissera-lhe o curador, ela podia andar. Ficaria com cicatrizes como lembrança daquela aventura mal planejada, mas nada mais do que isso.

"Pronto você pode ir". Falou Gwaeron ao constatar que após alimentar-se a mortal aparentava uma aparência mais vívida.

Deirdre desceu da cama sem dificuldades, como Gwaeron esperava. Amrod Anariníon sério observava tudo atentamente. Os dois saíram lado a lado, sob o olhar atento de Gwaeron e seus ajudantes. A adan centímetros mais baixa que o eldar. Os cabelos vermelhos presos numa trança oscilavam conforme ela andava.

Em silêncio Deirdre pensara no quão tola ela fora. Era como se tivesse subitamente voltado a ser uma criança, fugindo de casa, para treinar esgrima com o irmão, ou outra birncadeira. Só que dessa vez as consequências poderiam ter sido muito mais severas. Tivera muita sorte concluiu.

Amrod parou e ela estacou logo em seguida.

"Você tem ideia do risco que correu?" a voz do elfo era controlada, mas ela podia distinguir um pequeno tremor, como que de raiva.

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso nesse instante." Deidre olhou nos olhos do eldar e pela primeira vez, ela viu raiva e preocupação.

"O susto que eu tomei ao constatar que você estava naquela árvore e que aquele amaldiçoado warg podia estraçalhar você, e que jamais eu poderia entregá-la a seu irmão."

"Eu.." ela interrompeu o que pensara em dizer ao constatar que o elfo ainda pretendia falar.

"Voce percebe o quão dificil e complicado seria para o rei, explicar a seus pais, que você fugiu como uma criança e que sua fuga causou sua morte."

Amrod ouviu sons de passos e percebeu que aquele não era o melhor lugar para conversarem. Levando um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio ele tomou da mão da jovem.

"Vem vamos caminhar."

Ao entrarem no meio do pátio Amrod Anariníon, viu um pequeno recanto, um banco sob uma pérgola, usado para descanso.

"Vamos até lá. Poderemos conversar em paz" confirmou Amrod Anariníon

Ela chorava. Deirde pedira desculpas a ele. E chorara. Na realidade ela chegara a molhar a camisa dele. Passado alguns minutos ela parara e voltara a sorrir.

"Pronto. Agora você pode ir para seu quarto. Tenho um treinamento a fazer agora." falou Amrod Anariníon

" Você me perdoa?" Indagou Deirdre. E para a surpresa de Amrod ela fez beicinho. _O que em nome de Eru significava isso? Ele pensou._

"Para de me olhar assim. ok. Perdoado, mas não esquecido. Você não pode ser irresponsável e por sua vida em risco novamente." disse Amrod Anariníon

Deirdre calara-se. Sim fora irresponsável em sair do palácio sozinha.

"Posso fazer um pedido?"ela indagou. Segurando as mãos do elfo.

"Outro?" Não acha que está abusando da sua sorte?" mas os olhos de Amrod Anariníon sorriam, enquanto tentava parecer aborrecido com a mortal.

"Posso ver o treinamento da sua patrulha? Eu não suporto mais não ter o que fazer. Por favor".suplicava Deirdre

"O que você deveria fazer é descansar. Você fica sozinha por alguns dias e se mete em confusão."

"Por favor Amrod. Eu prometo não fazer isso de novo." Deirdre implorava.

Ele tomou-a pela mão e levou-a consigo. Momentaneamente se perguntando por que sentia-se tão atraído por aquela mortal que parecia pensar ser uma guerreira imortal.

**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** OF ELVENS AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_Jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> _Sem betagem. Somente revisão básica_.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

NOTA DA AUTORA:_ Amiga Sadie este capitulo é dedicado a você. Pesei muito em você quando decidi dar mais espaço ao rei de Mirkwood, pois eu ainda não encontrei uma autora que escrevesse sobre ele com tanta maestria, como você. Beijos amiga._

Querida Lourdiana, dedico este capitulo a você também. Espero que esteja bom o suficiente. Beijos.

CAP 10. _**PRIMAVERA**_

"_As criaturas escuras que tinham sido expulsas no ano da queda do dragão voltaram em grande número, e a Floresta das Trevas é agora um lugar maligno, exceto onde nosso reinado está sendo mantido._" Legolas, In: O Senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel p271

_ANO 3015 da Terceira Era. _

MIRKWOOD

**BARD**

Assim que a noite transmutou-se em dia. O grupo de Bard levantou acampamento. O inverno findara. _Esgaroth do Lago Comprido_ fora reparada, em todos os pontos necessários. A cidade estava preparada para uma possível invasão. Cabia a Bard agora buscar a irmã e leva-la a Rohan. Gostasse ela ou não. E ele tinha certeza de que Deirdre, não apreciaria nada a decisão dos pais.

Depois de um dia cansativo de viagem com poucos intervalos para descanso e para dar água aos cavalos, a comitiva de Bard fez uma pausa. Eles decidiram pernoitar em uma clareira próximo a entrada da floresta, em meio aos olmos e faias. Lachlan fez uma fogueira e esquentou a carne de porco em conserva numa panela, enquanto os outros cuidavam dos cavalos, outros exaustos, estendiam sacos de dormir que estavam presos em seus alforjes. Enquanto a carne chiava, eles dividiram o pão e vinho fora servido. Bard sentou-se no saco de dormir, bebendo o vinho de forma lenta e esfregando os músculos doloridos de suas coxas. Horas depois, todos exceto o sentinela dormiam. E assim seria pelos turnos nos quais a ronda da noite fora dividida.

Na manhã seguinte o grupo finalmente adentrou a floresta e a medida que andava os homens podiam sentir os aromas da floresta. Era o segundo dia de viagem após sairem de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido. O ar estava impregnado, o cheiro de folhas em decomposição, mofo, madeira. Os sons dos animais que viviam ali. O mais interessante para eles era o rio. A água escura, corria rapida e forte. Bard contou-me depois que ao olhar o rio, tivera a impressão de este não era um rio bom para se tentar atravessar. Mal sabia ele que tal julgamento o impediria e a sua comitiva de passarem um bom tempo desacordado como acontecera com o anão Bombur há muitos anos atrás.

Da margem onde estavam eles avistavam a entrada de uma caverna e portões. Dois portões. Como que ladeando-os, e era isso mesmo, havia faias. Várias faias, formavam um corredor onde apenas duas pessoas pessoas por vez, era permitido passar. Era como se a floresta naturalmente desorganizada, aqui por força de mágica, desse espaço a uma certa ordem e marcasse assim a entrada do reino élfico aonde a irmã estava. E mais uma vez a certeza de que viviamos agora tempos marcados pela influência da escuridão se fez notar. Orcs apararecerem e atacaram os que tentavam entrar no reino elfico. Ataque este que foi prontamente combatido por Teague. Que era o encarregado da guarda real e portanto fora encarregado de receber os humanos.

A comitiva humana não sofrera nenhuma perda e puderam adentrar os portões do reino da floresta. Alguns estavam feridos. As roupas amarfanhadas. Sangue coagulado misturado com terra. Os humanos estavam salvos era o que importava. Quanto aos orcs cada vez mais perto dos portões reais, o rei seria informado e as noticias não seriam nada animadoras.

A primeira impressão que Bard tivera, e ele estava certo, era que havia vários corredores e estes pareciam multiplicar-se caverna adentro. Mas a maioria dos elfos, como algum tempo depois foi-lhe dito, vivia em casas montadas nas árvores, em especial os abetos e faias. O rei, sua família e alguns servidores viviam nos aposentos escavados sob as rochas.

"_Mae Govannem_ capitão Bard. Sejam bem-vindos." afirmou Teague.

"_Obrigado._" Bard não sabia se devia usar alguma titulação para aquele elfo que os ajudara, então continuou.

"Qual o seu nome senhor? A quem devo agradecer pela ajuda prestada tão rapidamente?" indagou Bard.

"Meu nome é Teague. No momento sou o responsável pela guarda do reino de Mirkwood".

"Eu sou Bard filho de Onodher, governante das cidades de Valle e Esgaroth do Lago Comprido."

"Seja bem vindo comandante, cuidaremos para que sua comitiva seja cuidada, alimentada e que você possa encontrar-se com o rei e com sua irmã." afirmou Teague.

Lenwë o mordomo do rei aproximou-se do grupo e disse:

"Se vocês puderem me seguir serão levados a seus aposentos. "

O grupo seguiu os elfos sem questionar.

Enquanto isso um dos servidores do rei viera avisa-lo da chegada dos hospedes e que os mesmos foram recebidos. e levados a seus aposentos.

**THRANDUIL**

Era a primeira vez que Bard via o rei elfico. Ele estava num trono de madeira esculpida, trazia na cabeça uma coroa de flores, indicando que chegara a primavera, no entanto elas não suavizavam suas feições absolutamente régias. Os longos cabelos claros contrastavam com os olhos escuros, mas que não eram absolutamente negros, mas indicavam um tom mais claro próximo do castanho.

_ Ali encontra-se alguém que poderia rivalizar com minha própria mãe, pensou o adan, ao sentir orgulho por quem é.__Aquele elfo é um nobre.__ Mas nada disse. Bard aprendera a muito a guardar algumas de suas opiniões apenas para si e só as partilhava quando sabia que seriam bem-vindas, nisso ele diferia e muito da irmã._

"Dou-lhe as boas vindas, Bard filho de Onodher. Espero que a assistência de meus soldados tenha chegado em boa hora, disse Thranduil".

"Agradeço majestade. Foram de grande ajuda, tanto na reconstrução de nossas cidades, como no combate as criaturas na floresta".

A um gesto do rei foi trazido vinho quente temperado com especiarias, e o jovem Bard foi convidado a sentar-se proximo ao rei.

"Descanse e aproveite sua estadia em nossa morada." falou o rei.

"Majestade eu gostaria de encontrar minha irmã, se isso fosse possivel."afirmou Bard.

"Sim. Sua bela irmã está junto de uma ellith, estamos preparando a festa de Sheelala, a festividade da primavera. Espero que possa ficar e participar da festa conosco."

O vinho quente e lembas foram postos diante do rapaz, que serviu-se quando o rei indicou que poderia fazê-lo. Após o que o rapaz voltou a falar.

"Agradeço sua hospitalidade majestade. Eu e meus companheiros nos sentimos honrados com seu convite. E peço que possamos abusar um pouco mais dela, apenas o suficiente para continuarmos nossa viagem ate Rohan".

"Entao não voltarão diretamente para a cidade de Valle?" Indagou Trhanduil.

"Não majestade. Iremos a Rohan, meus pais incumbiram-me de levar minha irma ate lá. Existe uma proposta de casamento para ela".

Nesse instante Deirdre adentrou o salão acompanhada por Sárie e outro elfa.

"Bom dia majestade". Ela cumprimentou vivamente o rei.

"Bom dia Vidumavi. Seu irmão finalmente chegou e traz boas noticias para você eu espero".

A jovem sentou-se ao lado do irmão numa das cadeiras feitas de carvalho e observou-o. Bard parecia a vontade ali. Na realidade ele sempre estava a vontade em qualquer ambiente, Bard tinha uma grande capacidade de adaptar-se a qualquer ambiente. Ela demorava um pouco mais. Bard conquistava amigos com muita facilidade. Ela contava-os nos dedos. Tinha poucos, reconhecia, mas eram amigos de sua infância. Subitamente Deirdre entendeu que aquele não era o momento ou o lugar para fazer esse tipo de inventário acerca dos temperamentos de ambos, esse momento chegaria.

Pouco depois o rei dispensou a ambos e eles seguiram abracados pelo corredor conversando.

**BARD.**

Bard observava o quarto da irmã, enquanto essa abria uma carta do Pai sentada próxima da janela. A garota suspirou.

"Sinto muito Bard. Não vou para Rohan. Não me interessa de modo algum."

"E o que digo aos nossos pais. Ou melhor o que você vai dizer-lhes já que vai voltar para Valle. Você vai voltar não é?" indagou o irmão.

"Sim. Eu volto com vocês." Argumentou Deirdre. Embora ela tenha me confessado depois que respondera aquilo que o irmão desejava ouvir e não sua vontade. Minha humana começava a amar Mirkwood, desejava permanecer ali, no palácio escavado sob as montanhas na floresta, e isso era uma causa de imensa alegria.

"Maeva enviou-lhe presentes" afirmou Bard. Indicando o pacote que esperava junto a cama.

Deidre sorriu quando viu roupas novas, uma embalagem com suas flores favoritas, secas previamente para manter o aroma. E no fundo do pacote, estava o presente que decerto Maeva julgara ser o mais precioso para ela. Eram duas bonecas de pano. Uma tinha o cabelo pintado de vermelho e olhos cinzentos e a outra, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros. Lágrimas saltaram-lhe aos olhos. Eram Caitlin e ela. Deirdre recolocou ambas no pacote e reparou que havia um último item, um casaco novo, enviando decerto pensando na longa viagem até Rohan, com os punhos e a gola revestidos de pele de lobo.

"Esse só irá ser usado em casa. Quando o inverno chegar novamente."

Qualquer comentário que Bard pudesse ter feito foi esquecido quando uma batida na porta revelou Sárie e Amrod que procuravam por Deirdre. Após apresentar ambos ao irmão o grupo seguiu em direção ao salão.

Bard fora levado junto com a irmã para a grande sala onde estavam sendo feitos os ultimo preparativos para o jantar do rei.

"Você está bem integrada a tudo não?" indagou Bard. Deirdre tinha nas mãos arranjos de flores de amoreira silvestre.

"Eu gosto daqui. Estou sendo útil e o mais importante irmão, não estou sendo criticada sem motivos". Respondeu Deirdre.

"Sim. A sua felicidade é palpável. Maeva e o pai adorariam vê-la assim." respondeu Bard.

Ela achou estranho o irmão falar na língua da terra dos cavaleiros, **_ROHIRRIC _**, mas respondeu no mesmo idioma.

"Isso é mesmo necessário? Não tenho nada a esconder do povo que me acolheu quando eu quase morri." Reclamou Deirdre.

O irmão aquiesceu.

"Desculpe-me. Mas não se esqueça. A festa dura três dias. Depois dela iremos embora." arguentou Bard.

"Sim. Mas lembre-se você me prometeu levar para Valle e não para Rohan."

"Eu cumpro minhas promessas Deirdre. Mas você arcará com as consequências disso sozinha, minha amada irmã." falou o rapaz afastando-se em busca de seus amigos e companheiros.

"Sim. É chegada a hora da nossa mãe entender que eu não sou mais uma criança para ser mandada de um ponto a outro da Terra Média."

**THRANDUIL**

_ Sheelala_. Era _Sheelala._ A celebração da primavera que celebrada Mirkwood. Durava o dia todo. Jogos, música, dança. Uma verdadeira celebração. Naquele momento os elfos concluíam os preparativos para a festividade._Sheelala_. Era _Sheelala._ A celebração da primavera que celebrada Mirkwood. Durava o dia todo. Jogos, música, dança. Uma verdadeira celebração.

_ "Llie tula mellonea, vasa ni yulna en mereth en amin"_. Falou o rei ao erguer uma taça onde o saboroso _Saerloonian Topaz_ fora colocado há poucos instantes.

Todos os habitantes de Mirkwood estavam presentes. Havia uma grande quantidade de mesas arrumadas e um grande espaço que fora cercado por flores e folhagens de amoreiras silvestres e hera, no meio do salão, destinado as danças. Tochas acesas iluminavam tudo. Pela manhã aconteceriam os jogos e competições.

Os humanos eram os convidados especiais para o _sheelala_. Era a primeira vez que um grupo humano via e participava dessa celebração élfica. Deidre vestira um vestido verde que em contraste com os cabelos vermelhos soltos, lembravam uma rosa. O irmão a seu lado trajava as cores da sua familia, azul e branca listrada com amarelo pálido, botas negras, calças e túnica .

"Segundo Sárie me contou essa celebração só não aconteceu uma única vez. Foi no ano da morte da rainha. "

"Isso é compreensivel." falou Bard.

A música encheu os salões. Elfos dançavam e cantavam. Quando a musica seguinte começou os eldar dividiram-se em dois círculos concêntricos. Um elfo em cada círculo comandava a coreografia a ser seguida. Bateram palma ao mesmo tempo, as mãos foram dadas e os círculos giravam, não na mesma direção. Outra palma e a direção mudou. Repentinamente quem estava no circulo de fora estendia uma das mãos e tomava o eldar a sua frente como par, e ambos seguiam no circulo agora um só. As músicas e danças sucediam-se e os irmãos foram convidados a participar.

_**LEGOLAS**_

Como era de se esperar Gmili; minha chegada durante a festa causou um certo burburinho. De onde eu me encontrava, nas portas, podia ver todo o salão, via o rei, os casais sorrindo e dançando. Mas na realidade apenas um chamou minha atenção. Amrod e Deirdre. O rosto de ambos muito próximo. Ele quase podia tocar-lhe a bochecha esquerda. Ele falou algo e ela sorriu. Droga. Aquele sorriso devia ter sido provocado por algo que eu dissera e não Amrod. O casal volteou mais uma vez e ficou mais próximo. Sim ele ousara e ela consentira com tamanha proximidade.

Pensei qual seria a melhor maneira de separar o casal sem provocar um grande estardalhaço. Procurei com o olhar e encontrei um grupo de elfos, que não estava dançando. Aproximei-me, das gemeas chamadas de Calimon (a Esplendente) e Eruanna (a agradável). Junto com Calimon aproximei-me dos celebrantes. Antes da musica acabar, eu me prometera, Deirdre terminaria a festa em meus braços.

Calimon era conhecida por sua beleza e essa noite ela estava especialmente atraente, com aquele vestido azul, sem mangas, e com um decote, que mostrava muito de sua alva pele. Vestimenta que nenhuma outra ellith ousava exibir, os longos cabelos negros ricamente trançados completavam sua bela figura. Mas essa era Calimon e eu a conhecia há muito tempo. Ela era bonita. E só isso. Era também vazia. Eu sabia que Calimon não se importaria de ser apenas um instrumento para meu objetivo, não que eu fosse conta-lo justamente para ela. Assim sendo continuamos a dançar.

Observei que o casal, que era meu alvo naquela noite, havia parado e voltado para a mesa do banquete. Lenwe fez um sinal para que trouxessem a comida. O aroma de cordeiro, trutas e galinha fez Deirde salivar. Em seguida trouxeram vegetais cozidos e pães quentes. Amord serviu um pouco de tudo na travessa que dividi riam. Depois pegou um pedaço de galinha e aproximou-o dos lábios de Deidre. Ela hesitou mas depois assentiu. Amrod a serviu.

Algum tempo depois observei que Lenwe aproximava-se dela e mais uma vez ela assentiu e em seguida afastou-se de Amrod. Observei que Bard tambem havia deixado o grupo de amigos com quem conversava e aproximaram-se do rei. THRANDUIL. Meu pai sorriu. Os irmãos sentaram-se junto ao rei. O rei perguntou algo a ambos e vi quando ofereceram aos irmaos mais vinho. Intimamente sorri. Eu conhecia muito bem, a tolerância do rei para a bebida e certamente tomaria várias taças antes de abandonar a mesa, como se não houvesse bebido nada a não ser água, e começei a perguntar-me por que ele tinha afastado os irmãos da presença de Amord.

Despedi-me de Calimon e por sua vez aproximei-me de sua irmã, Eruanna. Ela sorria. Sentamo-nos a uma das mesas do branquete. Euranna era mais simpática do que a irmã. O resto da refeição transcorreu sem incidentes e eu aguardei o momento em que se voltariam a dançar durante aquela noite.

Quando Donnan, que integrava a comitiva humana, começou a cantar todos acompanharam com palmas. A musica era bastante conhecida. Então eu agradeci a Eruanna que me acompanhava e aproximei-me da mesa do rei. Parei defronte a Deidre. Como eu havia me prometido Deirdre terminaria a noite em meus braços.

"Posso ter a honra dessa dança Deirdre?"

"Por que não". A jovem humana sorriu, olhou o irmão, que não deu mostras de ser nem contra nem a favor. Erguendo-se Deirdre deixou-se guiar pelo principe de Mirkwood.

_**DEIRDRE**_

Ele, o principe, tirara-a da mesa defronte todos. Sim. E ele sorria para ela. Deirdre nem por um instante considerou não dançar. Sua educação a impediria de dizer não. Enquanto dançava sentia diversos olhares de espanto. Era como se o principe jamais tivesse feito isso antes. Eles rodopiavam em meio aos outros. Ouve uma troca de casais, mas ele solenemente ignorou e se alguém estranhou isso, foi deixado de lado.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" Ela inquiriu.

"Isso o que? Estamos apenas dançando. Como os outros." Legolas sorria. Ele observou-a tremer. A musica terminou e eles não se afastaram. Ouviram outra musica e retomaram a dança de onde pararam.

"Por que?" A humana insistiu.

"Desejo-te. Quero-te. ". Respondeu ele. "Serei sincero. Nunca me interessei por um humano como agora".

Quando ela se propusera a inquiri-lo uma vez mais, se ouviu um burburinho proveniente de um dos pontos do salão. Todos pararam de dançar ou conversar,voltando-se na direação do rei.

THRANDUIL ergueu-se de seu trono e disse:

"Este é o primeiro dia da primavera. Celebrem-no. Sejam felizes. Que Yavanna nos abençoe."

**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**

Glossário:

Sheelala - A day of games and practical jokes celebrated in early spring. Informação retirada do site da VALINOR.

_Saerloonian Topaz_-yellow amber wine w/ nutty quality and bold fruit overtones. Informação retirada do site da VALINOR.

Llie tula mellonea, vasa ni yulna en mereth en amin.- Venham amigos, comam e bebam.

NOTA DA AUTORA:_Existe em inglês a expressão _"care package"_, que segundo o dicionário é um "pacote contendo objetos úteis ou divertidos para uma pessoa (geralmente um estudante universitário)". Um produto da cultura, onde a maioria das pessoas vai morar em outro estado quando entra na universidade e a família de vez em quando manda um pacotinho com roupa de baixo, um pacote de alguma comida favorita, coisas para matar a saudade. Então basicamente essa é a ideia dos presentes recebidos por Deirdre._


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** OF ELVENS AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> reginabernardo2002  
><strong>Casando:<strong> LegolasDeirdre**  
>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong>  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poderse alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**:

**cap. ARQUEIROS DE MIRKWOOD**

_Ano 3020 da terceira era. _

**ROHAN**

_**LEGOLAS**_

O relampago iluminou o céu prenunciando a chuva que chegaria rapidamente. Finalmente haviamos chegado a Edoras. A lua ainda não surgira no céu, a noite estava fechada e havia um vento frio. Outro relâmpago e vimos a estalagem de do perdigueiro. Ela se encontrava no exato lugar que Deirdre me descrevera anos atrás. Gmili havia principiado a resmungar sobre um teto, uma cama e cerveja, quando nos aproximamos dos portões da cidade.

"Em breve seus desejos serão atendidos mestre anão afirmei e amanhã nos hospedaremos junto ao rei Eomer".

A estalagem era conhecida pela placa onde se via um perdigueiro pintado. Apeamos e amarrei a montaria. O salão estava cheio de gente. Empregados corriam a atender os pedidos, de mais cerveja, uma refeição ou um quarto limpo e arejado.

Gimli rapidamente pediu cerveja e um empregado solicito trouxe-lhe um galão de meio litro.

"Então mestre elfo. Quando você vai retomar sua historia. Há dias que viajamos em silêncio. Queixou-se o anão".

"Silêncio você diz. Mas quem é que tem enchido as estradas de canções sobre _as minas de moria, a morte de smaug o dragão e Frodo de nove dedos_. Posso garantir que não sou eu". Pilheriou Legolas.

"Certo. Vamos lá. Jantemos um pouco e então você poderá retomar sua narrativa."

_**MIRKWOOD.**_

_**BARD**_

MOONRACER. Esse era o nome da bela égua de pelo negro e reluzente. Ela tinha olhos doces. Mas segundo o irmão parava por ai.

"Se você não for boa ela vai derrubá-la facilmente. Mas papai achou que seria um otimo presente para você."

"Assim você me ofende Bard. Sou tão hábil cavalgando quanto você." O irmão riu. Ambos estavam entretidos nessa conversa sobre a casa, a família e não perceberam que tinham companhia até que uma tosse discreta fez com que ambos se voltassem.

"Amord." Deirdre sorriu.

"Bom. Eu estava procurando-os. Voces irão perder as competições". Falou Amrod.

"Só posso admirar a resistencia de vocês. A maioria ficou acordada a noite toda e ainda vão competir" argumentou Deirdre.

"Voces poderiam participar também. Arco e flecha, comeptições com espadas. Vocês podem escolher." falou Amrod.

Uma risada abafada de Bard chamou a atenção do elfo.

"Minha irmã não sabe como usar um arco. Ela nunca consegui atirar nem um mísero dardo." Bard sorriu. Ele olhou para a irmã e pode ver o começo da fúria. Ela não gostava dessa incapacidade. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura mantendo uma certa distancia entre ela e o elfo. A irmã ainda lhe devia explicações sobre a noite da festa. "No entanto ela tem outras virtudes. Dê-lhe uma espada e um oponente, e você verá a oportunidade perfeita para que ela demonste o que aprendeu desde que era uma criança".

"OK. Se você já terminou de enumerar as minhas fraquezas nós podemos ir." resmungou Deidre. Por alguma razão aquela interação entre Bard e Amrod não era inteiramente do seu agrado. Ela tomou a dianteira dos dois homens e saiu dos estábulos. Havia a luminosidade que indicava que o dia já ia alto. Deidre olhou para trás e deparou-se com os dois conversando animadamente.

"Então..."

Amrod e Bard pararam a conversa. Ela estava parada, mãos nos quadris e um olhar divertido no rosto.

"As comadres já terminaram a conversa. Temos uma competição para apreciar ou quem sabe até participar."

Amrod riu.

"Eu sabia. Vamos vou inscrevê-la na competição com as espadas."

O arsenal. Deirdre e o irmão foram levados a uma sala que conduzia a ele. Havia espadas, arcos e flechas, facas. Todo o tipo de armamento utilizado em Mirkwood, para a proteção do reino. Nesse dia, grande parte dessas armas, estava disponivel para as competições entre os eldar.

Deirdre tomou a espada com a mão direita. Ela e o irmão deram pequenos golpes no ar, "sentindo" a arma. Ambos seguravam a espada segurando o pomo da arma no centro da palma da mão e os dedos envolvendo-a tomou a espada com a mão direita. Ela e o irmão deram pequenos golpes no ar, "sentindo" a arma. Ambos seguravam a espada segurando o pomo da arma no centro da palma da mão e os dedos envolvendo-a totalmente.

Ela caminhava lentamente junto aos outros participantes da competição. A única diferença era o balançar dos quadris, os movimentos sedutores, os olhos cheios de determinação. Ela ia se sobressair nessa competição. E Bard sabia disso. A irmã conhecia suas próprias limitações e sabia ser paciente quando esgrimia, o que fazia dela um poderoso oponente. Ele já vira muitos perderem para sua delicada irmã.

Erguendo a espada acima da cabeça, Deidre aparou o golpe. O suor começava a brotar de sua testa. Houve aplausos para o eldar que conseguira desconcentrar a adan. Ela aproveitou o momento e contra-atacou. O oponente se esquivou do golpe e deteve seu avanço, e quando Deidre levantou sua espada e a bateu contra seu aço, iluminando com suas faíscas as folhas do metal, seus olhos ficarm a poucos centimetros de distância.

Deirdre esquivou o movimento, a espada do eldar se cravou no chão, e quando a tirou notou que a ponta estava cheia de terra. Um grito declarou-a vencedora do primeiro combate. Deirdre saiu correndo em direção ao irmão. Que a beijou na face e dirigiu-se a arena para seu combate.

Era a ultima luta do dia. Até agora Deidre e Bard ainda não haviam perdido nenhum combate. Deirdre esquivou o movimento, o oponente arremessou-se contra ela, e ela conseguiu esquivar-se com facilide, colocando-se de um lado. Ela avançou contra o oponte e com a ponta da espada atingiu-lhe o estomago. Mais quatro toques e a espada empunhada por Deidre tocou o pescoço do oponente que largou a sua no chão. Um grito foi ouvido e Deidre declarada vencedora. Abraçada ao irmão ela foi cumprimentar Amrod e por fim o principe Legolas e o rei. Ainda restavam dois dias de festa.

DEIRDRE

A luz da manhã em geral demorava a entrar em seu quarto. Mas nessa manhã não. Deidre foi acordada por uma luminosidade que cegava. Indignação. Brilhou em seus olhos. Bard ajoelhou-se diante dela.

"Deirdre"... havia uma certa preocupação em sua voz. E Deirdre pela primeira vez em sua vida, não gostou nada de ter o olhar escrutinador do irmão sobre si mesma. O olhar sobre a irmã continuou por vários minutos. Exercendo uma pressão que a desagradou sobremaneira.

"Qual a razão para você me acordar dessa maneira?" Ela soergueu-se da cama onde estivera dormindo minutos atrás. A camisola roçou sua pele quando sentou-se abraçando os joelhos.

"Seu casamento"...principiou Bard.

"E você volta a falar sobre casamento. Eu me pergunto porque irmão?" Indagou Deirdre. "O dia mal amanheceu e você já veio falar sobre isso". Reclamou Deirdre.

"Nossa mãe pediu que eu examinasse pretendentes para você". Afirmou Bard. "É seu dever, assim como será o meu, algum dia, casar-se com quem nossos pais indicarem".

"E mais uma vez eu não teria voz nessa questão. Mas diga-me meu adorado irmão. E como você fará isso se não pretendo ir a Rohan. E sim só de pensar em um casamento arranjado, eu sinto que adoeço". Ela juntou os cabelos com uma mão e começou a trança-los tentando manter-se calma.

"Mas eu não preciso ir a Rohan e nem você minha querida irmã. Os melhores pretendentes que nem nossa mãe e o nosso pai sonharam estão bem aqui". Afirmou Bard.

Deirdre chamou o irmão com um gesto e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Conte-me o que você tem em mente irmão."

Deirdre disse sorrindo.

**_LEGOLAS_**

A festa terminara há dois dias. O irmão finalmente chegara para leva-la e era ai que residia todo o problema. Ela não tinha mais certeza de que deveria ir com ele, pelo menos não para Rohan. Precisava convence-lo de que tal viagem eram inútil.

De acordo com o rei. O ataque que o irmão sofrera, seria o primeiro de muitos. E ele sugerira aos irmãos que voltassem para a cidade de Valle. Deirdre exultava por dentro. Não queria sair dali agora. Não para Rohan. Para um casamento com um homem que ela desconhecia totalmente.

Era noite. Da janela ela podia ver o luar que iluminava tudo. Era primavera. Havia flores por todos os lados mesmo ali dentro do castelo. Deirdre sabia que devia estar dormindo mas quem disse que o sono chegava. Ela estava prestes a abrir um buraco no tapete do quarto de tanto andar de um lado para outro. Havia apenas um remédio para isso.

Deirdre apreciava conversar. Em Rohan sempre havia alguém com quem falar: os amigos, Mavis e Iain, os empregados da avó. Todos a tratavam bem, e jamais recusavam conversar quando ela os procurava ou encontrava por acaso. Ela não estava acos tumada a longos períodos de silêncio. Sentia-se irritada, sobretudo consigo mesma, já que fora ela que se colocara em tal situação.

E era pela subita necessidade de conversar que a _adan_ seguia pelos corredores do palacio. Mas ela tinha urgência. Em 48 horas iria embora de Mirkwood e provavelmente jamais voltaria a pôr os pés na cidade. Mas antes que pudesse se tornar visivel para o rei Deirdre sentiu uma mão a puxa-la.

"O que está fazendo aqui"? Indagou Legolas

"Eu precisava... eu queria... eu quero". Ela ficou indecisa.

"Venha comigo. Quando você encontrar as palavras certas sobre o que você quer, eu a trago pessoalmente para ver o rei".

"Aonde vamos? Deirdre indagou. O principe não lhe largara o braço.

"Caminhar."

Ela reconheceu o estábulo. Podia sentir o cheiro de feno, cavalos. Havia um eldar ali, cuidando dos animais. Ele viu o casal e afastou-se.

"Olá MOONRACER." a égua negra relinchou. "Bom. Vamos dar uma volta. OK?" Uma de suas mãos firmou para trás e segurou firme, enquanto montava. Ela levou o animal para a luz e galopou passando por Legolas para liderar o caminho. Ele logo emparelhou a montaria com a dela.

Os olhos de Deirdre finalmente ajustaram-se a luz e estava agradecida pela lua cheia, que fornecia alguma iluminação através das arvores. MOONRACER abriu caminho sobre as folhas e galhos secos, e eles logo encontraram um caminho estreito que os levou mais longe do palácio. Quando eles estavam longe ela começou a galopar. A sensação de liberdade no entanto durou pouco.

"Whoa". Legolas puxou as rédeas do cavalo e ele passou a trotar.

"Certo. Porque paramos. Você disse que eu poderia correr". Disse Deirdre.

"Correr sim. Mas se matar não. Deixe-me guia-la para o lugar mais apropriado. Ai vai poder correr o quanto quiser ou precisar sem por a própria vida em risco" argumentou Legolas.

"Certo. Vamos lá".

Deirdre acordou atordoada. Estava com calor. Ensopada na realidade. Por instantes pensou no porque de todo o calor. Seu quarto não era tão quente.

Olhou em volta e percebeu uma lareira acesa. Ali estava a fonte do calor. Só então atentou que os moveis e os tons do quarto eram estranhos a seus olhos. Passeando o olhar percebeu duas facas gêmeas, que repousavam numa parede. Eram de Legolas. Estava no quarto de Legolas. Ele a trouxera? Aparentemente sim. E Deirdre sentiu-se contente. Passara a noite juntos. Andaram a cavalo. Correram, conversaram e no final ela caíra exausta. Sim agora lembrava-se. Mal se punha em pé quando chegaram ao palácio.

Era isso. O cansaço finalmente a vençera. E ele a trouxera. Mas porque o próprio quarto. Droga aquilo era bom. Tinha sido capaz de dormir com Legolas, literalmente dormir. Sabia que devia se sentir no minimo envergonhada. Mas não estava. Que o decoro se danasse. Estava farta disso. E pela primeira vez ela sentiu-se completa.

Deirdre pergunou-se se isso seria o chamado amor a primeira vista. Como se uma parte dela soubera que estavam destinados a estar juntos, que estavam destinados a este momento. Ela afundou no colchão e o arorma impregnou-lhe os sentidos. Bosque, couro, pinho ou outra árvore. Era isso Legolas tinha um aroma de árvores. Ela riu e talvez por isso demorou a perceber que não estava mais sozinha.

"Bom dia Deirdre".

"Bom dia Legolas"

**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**

watch?v=rDOVB8qLA7U

watch?v=BmCTWJnLxRA. vídeos relacionados a esgrima que serviram de inspiração para o combate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Myriara  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Bom, com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte: inicialmente o lugar se chamava Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, ela passou a chamar-se Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra pelo Um Anel (O Senhor dos Anéis I, II, III), ela foi renomeada, passando a chamar-se Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Conferir, em Contos Inacabados, Pp.485.

Eventuais palavras ou expressõem em élfico apareçerão em _itálico._

Capitulo dedicado a amiga Myriara, que sempre me alegra com suas reviews.

Cap. 13. I'D COME FOR YOU

_**LEGOLAS**_

_**ROHAN**_

Amanhecera. E garoava. A nevoa levantava-se e cobria tudo lentamente. A noite não houvera sinal de que o dia amanheceria assim. Durante a noite houvera muito vento. Um vento frio e cortante. Tão cortante quanto a dor que jazia em meu coração. A dor era uma companhia constante. E o frio desse dia não contribuia em nada para amaina-la. Eu ainda tinha pelo menos mais da metade do ano adiante antes de chegar a Erin Lasgalen.

Olhei pela janela, contemplei ao longe os picos nevados das Montanhas Brancas e desejei já estar em casa, entretanto isso ainda não era possível. Minutos depois resolvi quer era mais do que hora de acordar o anão. Ele já dormira demais e ainda tinhamos que ver um rei.

As sylbemines. Flores brancas que lembravam estrelas. Elas cobriam os túmulos dos mortos em Rohan. O mais recente na parte onde jaziam os reis, pertencia a Theoden. O caminho para o palácio dourado de Medulsed era o mesmo. O que mudara era o clima. Não que houvesse cessado de chover. Mas não havia mais a opressão, o medo e a tristeza, como da primeira vez em que estiveramos aqui. E isso Gmili fez questão de salientar isso. Ao longe você podia contemplar os campos de Rohan. O palácio situado acima das rochas reluzia a luz da manhã e dominava toda a paisagem.

Éomer. O rei Éomer. O rei bem como sua irmã, casara-se após o longo trabalho de reconstuir Rohan. A bela Imrahil era agora a senhora de Rohan. Tanto Erkbrand como Elfhelm encontravam-se em Edoras, a pedido do rei Éomer. Viviamos tempos de paz, mas ambos tinham como missão guardar partes importantes da terra dos cavaleiros. O rei pediu noticias de Elessar, que as demos de bom grado.

Havia festa nesse dia. Várias mesas haviam sido postas no salão. Belas tapeçarias as cobriam. Havia muita conversa, comida e bebida a vontade. E pude notar que Gmili estava contente. Ele realmente gostava das festas dos eorlingas.

_Westu Éomer hál!__gritou a senhora Imrahil. Ao que todos os presentes saudaram seu rei

_Ferthu Éomer hal_! A rainha tornou a saudar o rei.

Vinho quente temperado e cerveja eram servidos. A rainha não bebera. Embora Éomer e Imrahil já tivessem dois filhos, a rainha estava grávida novamente. O ventre proeminente destacava-se em sua figura esguia e graciosa.

O quarto era enorme. Limpo. Uma lareira acesa lançava uma luz bruxuleante por todo o ambiente. Sobre a cama, devidamente dobrados vários cobertores, que serviam para aquecer as frias noites de Rohan. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção fora uma tapeçaria posta numa das paredes. Havia um desenho e era uma parte da floresta de Mirkwood. Percebi que estava diante de uma peça executada pelos empregados da senhora Ealasaid, a avó de Deidre. Sem saber a rainha Imrahil me fizera um grande favor, ela trouxera Mirkwood e Deidre para mais perto. Quando uma lufada de vento adentrou o aposento corri a janela bem a tempo de ver uma grande tempestade desabar.

Cinco dias depois atravessamos um pequeno riacho e começamos a deixar a terra dos cavaleiros. A terra que eu aprendi a amar mesmo antes de conhecê-la pessoalmente. O campim crescia alto, atingindo nossas pernas. Água corria por todos os lados, formando pequenas poças que serviam para alimentar os animais. Os cavalos pareciam saber qual o caminho evitar. Ao longe as montanhas brilhavam avemelhadas pelo sol. Podiamos ouvir pássaroc cantando. O dia nascia e o sol brilhava mais uma vez. E assim nós chegamos a floresta de Fangorn.

_**DEIRDRE**_

Dormir no mesmo quarto de Legolas não fora exatamente um problema. Sair de lá, percebia Deidre era. Suas mãos suavam somente com a possibilidade de ser vista saindo desse aposento em particular. Toda a sua impetuosidade em achar que não havia problema algum se fora. Sim. Por instantes permitiu-se preocupar-se com o decoro. Mas na realidade o decoro tinha um nome, aliás um rosto, o do irmão mais novo e seu protetor. E ela não sabia como o irmão reagiria. Não quer Bard fosse ser de alguma forma brutal com ela. Ela recordava vivamente a primeira vez que vira o irmão na companhia de uma jovem em Valle. Ele sorria com muito mais frequencia. E fingira persegui-la, quando ela começara a descrever a jovem com quem o irmão conversara.

"Amar... dói." Dissera Bard.

"Mas..." ela indagara.

"Vamos. Não comente nada em casa. Em especial com a mãe. Não preciso de nenhuma pressão desnecessária agora".

Não encontrara ninguém. Conseguira voltar ao seu próprio aposento e miraculosamente não vira nenhum elfo durante o percurso. Pronto. Mas precisava encontrar o irmão, ela tinha uma decisão para compartilhar e pretendia fazê-lo antes de voltarem a Valle, se é que ela voltaria porque agora ela tinha certeza absoluta de que Valle não correspondia ao que ela chamaria de lar.

"Oi. Você acordou dorminhoca." exclamou Bard ao encontrar a irmã.

"Sim. Faz pouco tempo." disse Deidre.

"Então... podemos continuar a conversar".

"Sim. Tenho uma resposta para você" disse Deidre abraçando o irmão.

"Vamos andar então" sugeriu Bard. "Mal posso esperar para voltar a Valle. Estar trancado aqui não me faz bem".

_**AMROD**_

As folhas estavam repletas de desenhos. Retratos de tudo o que ele vira, ouvira, e tudo o que almejava, fora desenhado e estavam sobre a mesa. A lareira acesa aquecia o ambiente à noite. Sua Deirdre iria embora na manhã seguinte. E ao que tudo indicava ela iria com o Thranduilion. Isso era o que mais o magoava, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que os Valar se permitiam uma pequena vingança contra ele. Durante grande parte de sua vida, ele se divertira na companhia de várias ellith, nunca se interessando seriamente por uma. E somente agora que ele se importava com os sentimentos, em não magoar, em ser correspondido, a humana em questão não retribuía o sentimento.

A noite ia alta, ele percebia pela posição das estrelas, mas ele não tinha sono. Ele tomou um gole do copo que estava sobre a mesa. Por um instante desejou que houvesse vinho o suficiente ali, para embebedar-se. Precisaria de muito vinho, Amrod lembrou-se e de nada adiantaria. Deidre começara a apaixonar-se por Legolas e isso era péssimo ele concluiu. Levantou a jarrra e bebeu com avidez, pegou-se esfregando o peito em circulos, como se pudesse conter a dor que se instalara de masinho ali.

Vagarosamente Amord principiou a alimentar o fogo da lareira com as folhas, observou-as queimar lentamente. O crepitar do fogo trouxe-lhe a mente o ultimo dia do _Sheelala_ em que conversara com Deirdre.

"Estou contente".

"Por que"? Indagou Deirdre.

Por segundos ele pensou como ela reagiria se revelasse a ela que a cor vermelha acentuava a palidez de seu rosto e a fazia lembrar um morango. Sua fruta favorita. Amord optou pela saída mais fácil e gentil que conhecia.

"Você está aqui. E eu estou aqui com você. Mas eu sei que você vai embora agora que seu irmão chegou". Falou Amord

"Sim. Eu devo. Já fiquei tempo demais aqui".

"Você não quer ir, eu sinto".ele insistiu.

"Não. Eu realmente me sinto feliz aqui. Como eu não me sentia em Valle". Segredou a humana.

"Então não vá. Fique. Fique comigo". Instou Amord.

Os olhos dela abriram-se supresos. Ela olhou ao elfo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A humana corara. Amord segurou-lhe as mãos. Deidre percebeu que aquelas eram as mãos de um guerreiro. Ásperas e firmes pelos anos de batalha.

"Eu sei que você gosta de cavalos, gosta de chuva, embora não goste de neve e do frio do inverno. Odeia comer cenouras e nabos. Aprendeu a lutar com espadas ainda criança e embora seja de Valle, sente-se verdadeiramente em casa em Rohan junto a sua avó. Viu? Fiz você sorrir. Percebe Deirdre o quanto sua vida tem sido plena de alegria desde que você veio para Mirkwood"? Sustentou Amord. Ele sentou-se mais próximo a ela. As coxas tocando-se.

"Amrod eu..." um dedo em seus lábio silenciou-a enquanto ele continuou.

"Você é bonita, forte. E por mais complexo que seja seu relacionamento com sua família, você está radiante aqui. Hoje é o ultimo dia da festa da primavera, essa é uma ocasião para alegria, para a diversão e nada de tristezas. Por isso não vamos falar de sua partida agora. Então eu queria lhe mostrar algo. Você me acompanha"? Amord inquiriu

Ele observou-a andar de um lado para o outro.

"A noite aqui deve ser muito lindo. Você tem uma ampla vista". Ela observou atentamente os desenhos. "Você é um artista! Eu nunca consegui desenhar algo". Deirdre comentou.

"Por que você não tenta? Tem todo o material necessário aqui". Ele apontou para a pilha de folhas, as tintas, os pinceis e sentou-se do lado oposto onde ela estava.

Ela brincava com o material, virou-se para ele e disse repentinamente:

"Fale um pouco sobre você. A sua família".

"Meus pais não vivem mais aqui. E não tenho irmãos".

"Desculpe-me. Isso pode ser muito triste. Viver sozinho. Não consigo imaginar como seria minha vida sem Bard".

"Já que eu respondi a sua pergunta posso fazer outra"? Indagou Bard.

"Voce já fez várias, mas acredito que não haverá mal em fazer outra." Ela brincou.

"Vem vamos passear um pouco?"

"A pergunta era essa?" pilheriou Deidre. "Sim. Isso é bem fácil de responder." Eles sairam de braço dado.

Voltaram ao lugar favorito dela ali. O lago refletia o céu do entardecer. Sentados lado a lado observavam o céu. Uma brisa suave passava por ali e insistia em despentea-la. Amrod retirou um dos cachos do cabelo dela do pescoço. Ela estremeceu. Ele beijou-a.

"Amord... pare por favor".

"Calma. Não vou pular em cima de você. Se eu quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito em mais de uma ocasião". Amrod pousou a mão em seu ombro, acariciando sua nuca com o polegar.

'Por favor, não continue com isso_ ela suplicou_ não sou sua _indis_".

"O que eu lamento produfundamente. Preocupo-me com você diariamente e não finja que nunca reparou que existe esse interesse da minha parte".

"Não sei do que você está falando". Falou Deidre.

"Tudo bem, você pediu. Vou soletrar com todas as letras então."

Ele tomou as mãos dela.

"Desde que salvei você na floresta, alguma coisa mudou. Eu vivia minha vida sem maiores preocupações. Trabalhava, me divertia, mas era uma vida sem graça. Então de repente as coisas começaram a mudar, eu sentia mais vontade de ficar aqui e menos prazer em sair de Mirkwood. E na verdade era porque não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem te ver, sem estar perto de você".

"Desculpe Amrod, eu achei que tudo isso, sua presença o tempo todo, tinha a ver só com amizade".

"Estou disposto a aceitar apenas sua amizade, se é isso que quer. Mas tenho que confessar que vai ser difícil"_ ._

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía pelo ombro de Deirdre e a beijou na bochecha. Ele levou sua boca à de Deidre e a beijou. Um beijo surpreendentemente terno mas não correspondido.

"Que bom que confia em mim. Nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar você".

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram até que Deirde dissesse:

"Eu o amo Amord. Realmente o amo. Mas é do mesmo modo que amo meu irmão". A jovem levantou-se pondo uma certa distancia entre ela e o ellon.

"Tenha calma, porque tudo dará certo. —ele sorriu — Conseguiremos lidar com isso".

"Somente amizade. É tudo o que eu posso dar a você".

"Me de sua mão, ele pediu".

Ele ajoelhou-se e beijou-a delicadamente. Ainda de joelhos pôs uma pulseira em seu braço.

"É um presente. Aceite por favor, pertencia a minha mãe".

"Eu não deveria aceitar então..." começou Deirde.

"Se você não o fizer eu considerarei nossa amizade terminada".

"Então a partir de hoje_ ela recomeçou_ seremos amigos. _Elvellyn_."

"Sim. Elvellyn." garantiu Amrod. E deixou-a defronte a seus aposentos

GLOSSÁRIO:

ELLON-Elfo

INDIS_ noiva ou esposa em Quenya.

ELVELLYN- Amigos em Sidarin

I'd Come For You NICKELBACK

Just One more moment, thats all thats needed.

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.

Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding.

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my souls inside out

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home,

Here and now this I vow

By now you know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes i'd come for you, no one but you,

Yes i'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you

Eu Viria Por Você

Só mais um momento, é tudo que eu preciso

Como soldados feridos precisando de curativo

Hora de ser honesto, dessa vez estou sangrando.

Por favor não insista nisso, porque foi sem querer

Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse que largaria nosso amor no chão

Mas não importa porque eu me arrependi, me perdoe agora

Todo dia eu percebo minha alma do avesso

Deve haver algum jeito que eu possa te compensar, agora, de algum jeito

A essa hora você já deve saber que eu viria por você

Por mais ninguém, sim eu viria por você

Mas só se você me dissesse pra vir

E eu lutaria por você

Eu mentiria, é verdade

Dar minha vida por você

Você sabe que eu sempre viria por você.

Eu estava de olhos vendados, mas agora eu estou vendo

Minha mente estava se fechando, agora eu estou acreditando

Eu sei finalmente o que significa deixar alguém entrar

Pra ver o lado de mim que ninguém nunca viu nem verá

Então se você alguma vez se perder e se encontrar completamente sozinho

Eu procuraria pra sempre só pra te trazer pra casa

Aqui e agora, isso é uma promessa.

A essa hora você já deve saber que eu viria por você

Por mais ninguém, sim eu viria por você

Mas só se você me dissesse pra vir

E eu lutaria por você

Eu mentiria, é verdade

Dar minha vida por você

Você sabe que eu sempre viria por você.

Você sabe que eu sempre viria por você.

Não importa o que entre no meu caminho

Contanto que tenha ainda vida em mim

Não importa o que aconteça, se lembre que eu sempre virei por você.

Sim eu viria por você, por mais ninguém, só você

Sim eu viria por você

Mas só se você me dissesse pra vir

E eu lutaria por você

Eu mentiria, é verdade

Dar minha vida por você

Você sabe que eu sempre viria por você.

Não importa o que entre no meu caminho

Contanto que tenha ainda vida em mim

Não importa o que aconteça se lembre que eu sempre virei por você

Eu atravessaria o mundo rastejando por você.

Faço o que você quiser.

Não importa o que aconteça se lembre que eu sempre virei por você

Você sabe que eu sempre virei por você.


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Myriara  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

_Palavras em itálico. Élfico, Sidarin ou Qenya_

**Cap. 14. HEART OF A WARRIOR -PARTE II**

**ANO 3020**

_**ROHAN**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

GANSOS SELVAGENS. O rei Éomer queria caçar gansos selvagens, a idéia da caçada apareçera durante o jantar em Medulsed, e Gmili concordou prontamente. Era madrugada. O sol ainda não havia nascido, _Isil_ ainda lançava seu brilho prateado por todo o caminho, quando todo o grupo formado no total por vinte pessoas, entre estes o Rei Éomer, o marechal da fronteira leste, Elfhelm e seus filhos Leirf e Oleg, Gmili e eu saímos de Edoras.

Estavamos nos charcos de Rohan, mergulhados até a cintura. O grupo maior fora dividido em quatro menores, e estavamos agrupados de tal forma que nos misturavamos a vegetação. A água era fria. Havia lama. Estavamos contra o vento. Alguns dos humanos usavam de um instrumento que imitava o som do animal, segundo eles, trariam os gansos mais rapidamente a nós.

E de fato isso aconteceu. Em instantes uma revoada deles passou e as flechas foram disparadas. Os minutos se passavam e eu me perguntava como Gmili estava, o anão não era conhecido por ser paciente. E aquela era uma atividade que requeria muita paciência.

Outro apito. Outro sobrevoo e mais flechas sendo lançadas. Eu podia ouvir claramente o baque provocado pela ave quando caia no solo a metros de distância. Outro bando passou por onde nos encontrava-mos e percebi mais uma vez o quanto a terra de Rohan era bela e cheia de vida. Segundo Éomer os rohirrim viviam em paz e havia muita abundância nesses dias. O sol começava a tingir o céu em tons de laranja e rosa. Ao longe as nuvens, que se desenrolavam como as folhas de um pergaminho, anunciavam um dia claro.

Eikir soltou os cachorros que nos acompanhavam e estavam visivelmente inquietos. Os animais correram e na volta traziam os gansos selvagens na boca. Quando se achou que aquele local já não garantia uma farta caça, todos nos movemos seguindo Leirf e Oleg e algum tempo depois nos encontramos em outro lago. A água era mais profunda e eu me perguntei se Gmili sabia nadar. Pois agora era somente o que restava ao anão. De onde eu estava no meio das árvores procurei por Gmili e descobri que o anão não nos acompanhara. Há! Gmili não sabia nadar!

Estavamos imóveis e os patos e gansos praticamente nos ignoravam. As aves descansavam em meio as plantas aquaticas. Um som chamou a minha atenção e de longe vi um pássaro bicando uma árvore. Sim um pica-pau fazia seu ninho há poucos metros dali. Então de repente as aves começaram a levantar voo e as flechas as acompanharam. Em um dado momento a caça parou e descobri para a minha supresa que o Rei Éomer havia posto um limite de seis patos e gansos por pessoa, a cada dia de caça. Segundo ele contou-nos depois isso permitia que todos tivessem acesso ao alimento, e ao mesmo tempo permitia aos animais se reproduzirem. Assim garantiu o rei Eómer sempre haverá caça para o que necessitarem.

Quando chegamos a margem do lago uma grande fogueira já tinha sido acesa e percebi a presença de alguns empregados do palácio ali. Esta expedição de caça levaria pelo menos três dias. Ouvia-se o som do machado cortando a lenha em pedaços ainda menores. O som de tachos e panelas. A refeição estava sendo preparada.

Caçar gansos selvagens não fora o único motivo da expedição, logo pude constatar. Éomer usava todo e qualquer pretexto para verificar cada pequena vila e povoado dos Rohirrim. E foi o que o rei fez ao longo do dia. E a cada vez que eu ouvia o _ROHIRRIC _recordava primeira vez que o ouvira e a pessoa que me ensinara tal idioma, Deirdre. A língua era forte e bela da mesma maneira que Deidre era forte e bela.

**_ANO 3005_**

_**ROHAN**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

Era dia de festa. Era o aniversário do rei. E praticamente toda a Rohan fora convidada. As celebrações estenderiam-se por cerca de uma semana. Haveria demonstrações dos_ éored_, corridas a cavalo, luta de espadas, competições de arco e flecha. E todas as noites haveria um banquete em honra ao rei.

O grande cavalo baio em que montava resfolegou e comecou a pastar a grama. Imóvel Deirdre observava o movimento de entrada e saida do castelo de Medulsed. Ela e a avó foram convidadas para o grande banquete do sétimo e ultimo dia de festejos. Dando a volta ela retornou para a casa já havia passado e muito do horário de voltar para lá.

No caminho Deiredre ainda parou ao ver de relance a figura de uma amiga. A loura Mavis era filha de Eachamm e Islaen. Ambos proprietários de uma grande estalagem em Medulsed e clientes da tinturaria da avó.

Deirdre chamou a amiga que apareceu numa das janelas.

"Muitos hospedes? Indagou".

"Nunca estivemos tão cheios. Papai e mamãe estão absolutamente satisfeitos. Os empregados também".

"Vovó disse hoje que a cidade só esteve desse jeito quando o principe Theodred nasceu. Os festejos foram imensos".

"Tenho de entrar. Mamãe esta me chamando".

"Até mais".

DOR. Havia muita dor. Por um instante ela sentiu vontade de gritar mas conteve-se. Já estava amanhecendo e no dia seguinte ela e a avó iriam participar da festa no palácio do rei, não era justo adoecer agora. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ficar quieta. Deirdre queria muito ver o palácio dourado das histórias que sua avó tanto contava. A dor abrandou um pouco e quando ela afastou as cobertas Deirdre descobriu uma grande mancha vermelha em sua roupa de cama.

Florescera. Era assim então. Retirou toda a roupa de cama e colocou-a num cesto. Abriu o baú e pegou roupas limpas. Foi então até a porta do quarto e chamou por Meg. Quando esta chegou pediu água quente e logo juntava-se a avó para os preparativos do dia.

Eram apenas elas duas ali. No entanto a avó comandava trezentos empregados na tinturaria, que localizava-se do lado esquedo e aos fundos da casa de dois andares que habitavam. Foram eles, os empregados de Ealasaid, filha de Eoghan e viuva de Eirikr, os encarregados de tingir do verde e branco o tecido que originaria as flâmulas, as bandeiras e tudo o que representava a casa de Eorl.

Deirdre estava no estabulo alimentando os cavalos quando ouviu passos. Ela virou-se e viu Mavis e Iain. Eram irmãos gêmeos e seus amigos.

"Ainda nesse serviço. Pensei que havia terminado, falou Iain".

"Só mais uns minutos". Disse Deirdre. Em seguida ela comentou.

"Mas voce vai levar o gato com você Mavis"?

"É claro que não. Só não quis deixa-lo na estalagem". Falou a loira, com o gato de cor acastanhada nos bracos. "Papai me deu folga hoje e não a nada melhor do que fazer do que ver as competições". Ela pôs o animal no chão e em poucos instantes ele sumira.

"Vamos Deirdre". Falou Iain. "O cavalo já está brilhando".

Ela olhou para os irmãos e concordou. Guardando as escovas, ela foi até uma bica instalada ali proximo e lavou as mãos. Quando se sentiu suficientemente limpa voltou-se para os amigos e os três adolescentes sairam em busca da arena montada onde se faziam as competições.

O sol já desaparecia no horizonte quando os tres amigos voltaram para a casa de Deirdre. Os pais de Mavis e Iain e sua avó jantariam juntos naquela noite. Era algo que eles faziam pelo menos uma vez ao mês.

Sob a luz de tocheiros, um grupo de homens carregava várias carroças. O único som audível dentro do silêncio da noite era a voz seca do chefe, dando instruções para que seus empregados tivessem cuidado ao transportar aqueles tecidos.

Estavam prontas para as festividades. A avó e ela usavam as cores de sua casa. Ela estava vestida com uma saia azul e branca listrada com amarelo pálido, amarrada ao longo de uma túnica branca. Eleasaid trazia por cima de toda a roupa uma grande capa com capuz. Não era costume uma viuva andar com a cabeça descoberta. A neta por sua vez não necessitava disso. Era dia de festa. A avó usava uma combinação de ouro, diamantes e azeviche. Era a única joia que possuia na realidade. Fora presente do marido. Os brincos pendiam no formato de uma gota. Era a primeira grande festividade dos três adolescentes e isso tornava tudo tão importante.

Ealasaid subiu a escada e dirigiu-se ao quarto da neta. A porta estava aberta, ela por certo esqueçera de fechar. A idosa sorriu ante a visão de Deirdre e Mavis dormindo em suas camas. Era outono e esfriava de no meio da noite. Enquanto Mavis estava toda enrolada nas cobertas, as da neta, estavam enroladas na altura do quadril. Deitada de lado, as mãos próximas ao rosto. Ealasaid entrou no aposento e fechou as janelas, as meninas agradeceriam por isso pela manhã.

_**ANO 3015 DA TERCEIRA ERA**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

**THRANDUIL**

Era dia de festa. Sim. Ele não pensava que teria outra festividade logo em seguida ao _Sheelala_. Mas esta era uma festa pequena. Era uma festa particular. Seu povo tomaria conhecimento dela. Mas não participariam dos festejos. E havia outra coisa que era inusitado para Thranduil. Seu _íon_ unia-se a uma _fireth_; era algo que ele nunca havia pensado que aconteceria. E a bela _fireth_ era o exato oposto do seu _íon._

Estavam na sala seu _íon_ Legolas, Deidre e Bard. Havia duas testemunhas na sala para cada parte do casal. Bard trouxera Donnan e Diarmuid, os mais velhos de sua comitiva e que participariam da cerimônia com o devido respeito que ela merecia. O principe trouxera o capitão Roitharíon e o curador do reino, Gwaeron.

O mordomo Galion, aproximou-se e depositou defronte ao casal, o presente do noivo. Era um baú, todo trabalhado, quando ele foi aberto revelou uma quantidade grande de objetos de ouro e prata.

Donnan e Diarmuid trouxeram o presente da noiva. Havia no baú uma quantidade ridícula de moedas de ouro, peles de animais, e objetos de prata incrustados com jóias. Deirdre reconheçeu os presentes ou o dote, que os pais enviaram com o irmão e se destinariam ao noivo de Rohan. O rei e Bard conversaram por instantes enquanto Deidre e Legolas aguardavam em silêncio. Então ficou acordado que aqueles presentes eram o suficiente para o casal e que em um ano, a contar deste dia, de acordo com a RODA DA VIDA, o casamento seria realizado.

O casal teve permissão para passar a uma sala em separado. Nenhuma testemunha era permitida ali. Ao sair dali os dois ostentavam finos anéis de prata em suas mãos. Thranduil aproximou-se sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que Bard via tal fato. Ele abraçou seu _íon_ e a nova _ield_. Em seguida o rei atou as mãos dos noivos com uma fita verde e prateadada. Pronto. Estavam noivos.

_**LEGOLAS**_

_**Três horas depois**_

Ela olhava ao redor como se fosse a primeira vez que entrara ali. Na realidade, se Legolas bem recordava, a primeira vez que Deidre fora até seus aposentos, ela estava dormindo e ele deliberadamente a levara até lá, ao invés do quarto para ela reservado.

A lareira estava acesa, e sempre o era, assim que anoitecia. A cama enorme dominava o aposento. Deirdre percebia que era um aposento tipicamente masculino, todo cor de musgo, bege e vinho. Na parede próxima a lareira, um suporte onde repousavam as facas gêmeas. Além da cama, uma varanda se abria para um pátio e na mesma varanda uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

Sua noiva estava nervosa. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se vagarosamente. Legolas não pode deixar de admirar os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos negros. Afora isso, a intimidade da situação, a pouca luz do ambiente e a proxi midade daqueles lábios femininos e sensuais se juntavam para despertar sua virilidade e excitá-lo. Legolas a viu passar a língua pelos lábios e então roçou a boca contra a dela, sentido-a estremercer. Deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos da noiva, descobriu que somente aquele beijo timido não o satisfazia. Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior e quando ela ofegou, aproveitou para inserir a língua na boca delicada. Sentiu Deirdre tensa, o que indicou que ela nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma, e a idéia de ser o primeiro só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o desejo que o assolava.

Deirdre abraçou-o, exigindo em silêncio cada vez mais. No minuto seguinte, seu corpo todo estava tomado pelo desejo. Não era tão inocente a ponto de não saber onde aqueles beijos poderiam levá-la, e agora era permitido aquele tipo de carinho, de desejo.

"Eu creio que sou uma tola. Mas Legolas, eu preciso perguntar. O que você quer de mim?"

"O que eu quero de você? Quero tudo o que tiver para me dar."

Ele voltou a beija-la enquanto desamarrava as fitas que prendiam o vestido.

"Elbereth..."

a exclamação fez com que Deidre percebesse que agora seu vestido pendia em seus quadris, e estava parcialmente exposta.

Legolas beijou um dos seios. Os lábios envolveram o mamilo rosado e o sugaram com avidez. A língua o contornou lentamente. Deirdre agarrou-se aos ombros dele, numa reação natural ao desejo que a dominava, soltando a camisola que cobria parcialmente sua nudez. Os olhos dele passearam famintos pelo corpo pequeno e curvilíneo. Abaixo dos seios fartos, havia uma cintura fina, um quadril arredondado, pernas bem torneadas, e um triângulo de caracóis vermelhos que era pura provocação. Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Elbereth..." — Legolas repetiu, angustiado, antes de tomar o outro seio na boca. Deirdre sentia as pernas trêmulas, e ondas de prazer a percorriam da cabeça aos pés. Não emitiu nenhum ruído quando Legolas colocou-a sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Ele a beijava com avidez, invadindo com a língua sua boca. Ele acariciava cada parte de seu corpo. Deirde correu as mãos pelas costas largas, sentindo a tensão nos músculos e o tremor provocado pela paixão incontrolável. O lampejo de razão quando sentiu o membro que procurava pela entrada de seu corpo não foi forte o suficiente para que o detivesse. Com um grito breve e abafado, entregou sua inocência. Em troca, ele a levou ao êxtase, conduzindo-a às alturas, de onde mergulharam juntos no abismo do desejo.

Depois, durante algum tempo, permaneceram abraçados e quietos, ofegantes, recuperando aos poucos a capacidade de respirar com alguma normalidade.

O dia amanhecera. Legolas observou-a por um momento em silêncio. Deirdre dormia como uma criança, ele percebeu. Se fosse sincero apenas um a leve curvatura dos lábios, e o fato deles ainda estarem inchados revelavam a noite que passaram juntos. Era uma pena mas ele precisava acorda-la. Seu pai tinha planos para eles essa manhã.

Sua noiva não parecia exatamente contente. A cerimonia de noivado fora uma exigência do rei, e ela concordada depois de uma certa discussão, então porque parecia tão triste. Então ele, levantou a mão, deslizou-a com suavidade sob seu cabelo e sustentou a parte traseira da cabeça. Então se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra os seus. Ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e elevou a cabeça. Deixou escapar um silencioso suspiro assim que seus lábios se tocaram. Ele a beijou com tanta suavidade e gentileza como tinha pretendido.

Deidre agarrou sua mão. Legolas limitou-se a olhar. Ela entrelaçou os dedos, numa demonstração de afeto.

"Quer passear ou está muito cedo para isso?"

"Vamos. Ela sorriu. Vamos passear um pouco."

Horas depois eles se encontrariam com o rei.

GLOSSÁRIO:

firen-humana

Isil_ lua

Ion- filho

Ield-filha

Indis-noiva ou esposa

Meleth – amado

Melethril – amada

-nín – meu/minha/meus/minhas


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_jolie  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem Betagem  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Desculpem de antemão a simplicidade do capitulo, porque essa é a minha versão do amor. Simples. Sem firulas._

_O Título do capitulo vem de uma canção da banda finlandesa nightwish._

_**CAP. 15. OVER THE HILLS AND FAR AWAY**_

_**ANO 3015 DA TERCEIRA ERA**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**BARD**_

O movimento no pátio era grande. Homens andavam de um lado a outro. Carregavam as montarias para a viagem. Era primavera. Mas mesmo assim havia várias fogueiras acesas visando a aquecer o ar.

Bard olhou para a irmã vestida em roupas masculinas. Ela terminava de prender a espada no cinto, em seguida foram as adagas, presente do rei, na manhã seguinte ao noivado. Eram três armas pequenas, mas bem mortais. Uma delas poderia ser escondida no cabelo, e você teria a impressão de que ela portava apenas um enfeite de cabelo. Ela não era a única pessoa a conferir se portava todo o armamento necessário para uma viagem tão perigosa. Ele mesmo o fizera minutos atrás.

O dia ainda não amanhecera, o ar frio obrigava a todos andarem agasalhados, as estrelas eram o guia do caminho. Dois grupos saíam do reino da floresta e até onde se sabia apenas um deles retornaria. A névoa da manhã encobria o caminho, parecia a Bard que caminhavam entre as nuvens. Andavam em duas filas. Procurou a irmã com o olhar e encontrou-a junto a Legolas. Um pouco mais a frente ia o capitão Roihtarion, que era o encarregado da viagem. O principe o imcumbira dessa tarefa na noite anterior, Bard havia participado dessa conversa e ficara impressionado com o cuidado que a viagem fora pensada para evitar encontros com orcs ou outras bestas. O único som que se ouvia era do casco dos cavalos em contato com o chão da floresta.

O grupo desmontou por volta do meio dia. Era hora da refeição. Os elfos andavam rápido e impunham um ritmo pesado. O grupo de Bard mostrava-se cansado, haviam percorrido cinco mil _rangá_ até agora. Ele observou-os de perto. Era sua obrigação. Ciaran parecia ser o mais cansando, mas também era o mais novo e o mais impetuoso entre eles, seguira fielmente o ritmo dos _ellon_ e agora sofria com isso. Os gêmeos Cormac e Cuilén conversavam em voz baixa. Quando certificou-se de que todos estavam bem Bard procurou a irmã com o olhar e encontrou-a sentada num tronco junto ao principe Legolas. Andando apressado no meio dos seus Bard observava tudo atentamente. Era um costume, bem como um dever que ele se impunha. Decerto os _ellon_ tinham designado alguém para vigiar, mas ele só sentia-se bem quando constava que todo os seus estavam seguros. Eles se distraiam afiando e polindo as armas que decerto brilhariam se o sol chegasse a tocar nelas, mas naquela floresta sempre era noite; uma dupla principiava um jogo de xadrez. Uma hora se passara e retomaram a cavalgada. Só parariam mais uma vez quando estivesse próximo do crespusculo.

Ranunculos amarelos enchiam o caminho agora que sairam da floresta. Havia outras flores, como miosótis azuis. Definitivamente era primavera. Uma borboleta azul sobrevoava as urzes. Cinco dias de viagem se passaram. Em dois dias chegariam a Valle e Bard lembrou-se de que aí começaria o processo de convencimento dos pais acerca do noivado da irmã.

Ao final do dia o grupo deparou-se com um obstáculo não esperado. Havia três árvores caidas na estrada. E ao olhar a disposição delas os elfos concluiram que não fora um fenômeno natural.

"Elas foram mortas". Disse um dos _ellon._

Aflito Bard percorreu com as mãos os o pescoço do cavalo, mantendo-o calmo. Os _ellon_ conversavam entre si. Havia uma eletricidade no ar, como a que precede intensas tempestades. Eles pararam enquanto discutiam a melhor maneira de remover as árvores caidas, até que se ouviu um grito.

"Fogo!"

Aquele ponto da floresta estavam em chamas. As chamas laranjas elevavam-se e consumiam tudo ao redor, fechando o cerco sobre o grupo de viajantes. Então outro grito foi dado.

"_Yrch_!"

Os elfos começaram a atirar flechas floresta adentro e o caos se instalou. Lobos começaram a uivar próximos. Aves levantavam voo, fugindo. Logo havia orcs que surgiram escalando as árvores derrubadas e se jogavam sobre o grupo. Então a música das espadas fez-se ouvir mais uma vez.

As labaredas dançavam em vários tons rubros e laranjas. Os cavalos recuavam ante tal inimigo e a única alternativa possível naquele momento era desmontar e combater os orcs. Se fosse possível recuperariam os animais depois. E foi o que fizeram.

Percebendo um movimento furtivo a sua direita, Bard virou-se e empurrou a espada pela esquerda, atingindo o atacante. O segundo orc estava momentaneamente parado, e foi alvo fácil para uma das adagas da irmã, que a arremesou. Bard juntou-se a ela. Costas com costas. Mais orcs chegavam.

"Eles parecem formigas, saindo aos montes de um formigueiro."

"Então me ajude a esmagá-las" riu Bard.

"Pronta?" Bard indagou.

"Vamos lá. Eu não pretendo morrer hoje."declarou Deirdre.

A lua ainda não surgira no céu e a escuridão favorecia os orcs. Os _ellon_ os distinguiam facilmente enquanto que os humanos tinham de esperar pelo primeiro movimento dos detestáveis orcs. Repentinamente ouviu-se o som de um trovão e a chuva desabou sobre a floresta.

Um deles, com o rosto repleto de cicatrizes, aproximou-se deles; a espada erguida no alto. Bard viu quando um dos seus homens aproximou-se por trás da criatura cravando-lhe a espada nas costas. A criatura tombou. Mas outra apareceu. Bard atacou-a. E Deidre viu-se frente a um outro orc. A criatura prendeu-a entre seus braços, ignorando o sangue que escorria quando ela o atingiu. Quanse no mesmo instante ela sentiu uma dor aguda. Ele a havia atingido.

"Infeliz, renda-se"_falou a besta_ "Não irei lhe fazer mal".

"Oh, sim. Orcs são bonzinhos agora". Retrcou Deidre dando-lhe um pontapé na virilha. A besta grunhiu. Deirde aproveitou para soltar-se conseguindo girar o corpo e esmagou os dedos dos pés dele com as botas. Outro grunhido. Indicava que ela estava agindo corretamente. Aproveitando-se do momento ela juntou as mãos e socou-lhe a cara.

Deidre afastou-se alguns metros quando foi inteceptada por outro orc.

"Valar. Eles se multiplicam rápido demais." ela disse antes de ser atingida por uma forte bofetada. O grito ecoou pela floresta chamando atenção de Bard.

Bard de um só golpe decepou a cabeça do orc que o combatia. Um único pensamento fixo em sua mente. Chegar a irmã. O sonoro rangido das espadas enchia a noite, a criatura grunhiu e o som do sangue saiando aos gorgolejos indicava a morte do mesmo. Bard aproveitou para se aproximar da irmã. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Ainda bem que você estava aqui." disse Deidre.

"Eu prometi a nossos pais que a manteria a salvo. E o farei, sempre." ele inspecionou rapidamente o rosto da irmã. E com a manga da camisa, começou a livrar o rosto do sangue orc que o sujava.

"Vem vamos nos juntar aos outros. Precisamos nos livrar desse sangue orc."

Os ellon tinham leves escoriações pelo corpo. Eles amontoavam as carcaças dos orcs a um canto.

Assim que a viu Legolas abriu os braços e Deidre deixou-se envolver.

"Como eles nos encontraram tão rapidamente. Eles pareciam saber por onde nós passaríamos?" indagou Bard.

"E de fato eles sabiam. Há pelo menos meio dia que éramos seguidos pelos orcs." falou Roitharion ao aproximar-se do capitão dos homens.

"Sim. Legolas confirmou."

"No entanto eles se mantiveram a uma certa distância pelo tamanho do nosso grupo e porque o sol ainda que fraco, os impedia de aparecer." declarou Roitharion.

"E depois eles sumiram. Eu devia ter suspeitado que eles simplesmente não desistiriam do ataque e sim que o fariam em outro momento." tornou a expor o capitão Roitharion.

"Não se culpe capitão a decisão de continuar foi conjunta. Eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa. O que serve de consolo é que agora estamos realmente próximos cidade do lago." comentou Legolas.

"Sim em breve encontraremos os elfos jangadeiros e a cidade do Lago." falou Roithrion. "Devemos nos apressar. Embora eles não voltem a nos atacar tão cedo."

Deirdre observou-os discutirem, procurarem culpados para o ataque dos orcs, certa de que isso não adiantaria de nada. A chuva parara há poucos minutos e a lua surgia no céu. O certo seria acamparem. Mas afinal eles decidiram que o melhor a fazer neste caso em especial era continuar a viagem. Quando tudo estava pronto o grupo seguiu viagem noite adentro.

**DEIRDRE**

Ainda era noite alta. O caminho quando se aproximaram de Esgaroth do Lago Comprido era repleto de pântanos, charcos, lagos com ilhotas, mais ao fundo estava a inconfundivel Montanha Solitária, que no passado abrigara Smaug, o dragão. O grupo dirgiu-se a foz do rio da floresta e de lá para a margem oeste do lago. Ouvia-se ao longe o som da cachoeira que havia ali próximo. Entretanto o objetivo era a ponte. Alguns dos elfos já conheciam a cidade, mas outros a viam pela primeira vez. Esgaroth do Lago Comprido sustentada sobre o lago, através de grossos pilares, todas as casas eram feitas de madeira, inclusive as que possuiam dois andares, mas o maior destaque era sem dúvida alguma e a Grande Casa, onde o mestre da cidade residia. Nolan, o mestre da cidade, era amigo de seu pai, era um oficial eleito, normalmente escolhido de entre os mais velhos e sábios, outro ponto que se destacava era o espaço do mercado flutuante com pontes que desciam até o lago. Ao se aproximarem da ponte de entrada os sentinelas o renderam mas logo permitiram a passagem.

A lua ia alta no céu agora sem nuvens. Não havia vento. Da janela Deirdre podia ver a silhueta das montanhas. Valle. Estaria lá pela manhã. O jantar tardio terminara a pouco. Porco defumado com pão de centeio e frutas. Cerialis providenciara tudo. O irmão passara por lá antes quando viera até Mirkwood buscá-la. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de como o homem mais velho ficara espantado ao vê-la. O periodo fora de Valle provocara muita confusão sem dúvida. Um uivo de lobo foi ouvido a distância. Uma batida a porta fez com que ela se virasse. Era Bard.

"Deirde? Você está acordada"? Perguntou Bard.

"Sim. Eu só estou cansada. Acredita nisso"? Ela riu enquanto endireitava os ombros e aproveitava para erguer-se. O corpo ainda dolorido depois de cinco dias de trilha.

"Sim. Os _ellon_ viajam muito mais rapido do que nós. Todos os homens estão em farrapos". Bard riu.

"Inclusive você? Pilheriou Deidre.

"Sim. Não sou imune ao cansaço e pelo visto você também não. Mas seu noivo perguntou por você, por isso vim procura-la".

Durante aquela viagem Deirdre percebera que Legolas se empenhara em cumprir sua palavra. Ele estava tentando de todas as formas fazê-la feliz.

"Vamos lá então. Não é certo deixa-lo sozinho". Afirmou Deidre.

Os eldar estavam todos reunidos a um canto. Um deles cantava uma música, que ela só pode classificar como triste e bela. Os irmãos sentaram-se a um canto do salão e em segundos Legolas estava a frente deles.

"Volto já", disse Bard beijando a irmã no rosto e indo ocupar o lugar em que Legolas estivera segundos atrás.

Legolas agachou-se diante dela e pousou-lhe as mãos nas coxas. — "Você está bem"? Ele escorregou a mão em torno de sua nuca, e a pele dela aqueceu-se com o toque da palma macia, com os dedos que afagavam seus cabelos.

"Estou bem". — Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o, a boca desli zando suavemente sobre a sua.

Mas não era o suficiente.

Legolas assumiu o controle, abrindo-lhe os lábios para que sua língua pudesse insinuar-se para dentro e acasalar-se com a dela. A única coisa que o impediu de arrastá-la para o chão foi saber que Bard estava sentado ali, provavelmen te observando com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

"Você é adorável". Ele falou. Ela era tudo o que ele jamais fora... era doce, suave, generosa, forte, impulsiva. Por um momento ele ficou com receio de assusta-la, e forçou-se a ir devagar com os avanços e caricias, afinal de contas estavam em público. Ele levantou-a e seguiram até onde os elfos cantavam. Uma cadeira apareceu e ele sentou-se com a _indis_ no colo.

O casal riu quando os humanos resolveram inciar um desafio. Que consistia em ver quem conseguia beber mais cerveja e em seguida acertar uma adaga num alvo posto a seis metros de distancia.

E por melhor que fosse a pontaria de alguns humanos os ellon tinham melhor habilidade nessa brincadeira.

"Durma. _Melethril_Amanhã vamos para a sua casa". Ele a enlaçou e Deidre fechou os olhos. Era tão bom ficar ali. Não sentia a necessidade de se mostrar forte e independente para Legolas. Ele sabia quem ela era. Segundos depois ela falou.

"Legolas... eu preferia voltar a Mirkwood."

"Nós voltaremos. Mas primeiro precisamos falar com seus pais." ele a abraçou mais forte e depositou um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Durma _Melethril_".

O grupo de picos nevados era visto a longa distância e estando em Esgaroth eles ficavam mais próximo ainda. Grandes nuvens brancas subiam acima, o céu estava claro, mas naquelas montanhas isso não significava muito, o tempo mudava com uma facilidade impressionante.

A marcha recomeçara. O capim verde e alto chegava a barriga dos cavalos. Mas o caminho era por entre as montanhas. Fora feito na pedra há muitas eras pelos anões da montanha. Enquanto andavam a névoa começou a descer das montanhas e em pouco tempo uma densa geada molhava os cavaleiros.

"Seja bem vindo a Valle principe Legolas" pilheriou Bard. "A montanha dos mil climas". Os humanos riram e aceleraram o passo. O caminho agora era de total conhecimento dele e os ellon eram os visitantes agora.

GLOSSÁRIO:

yrch!-orc.

Indis-noiva ou esposa

Meleth – amado

Melethril – amada

-nín – meu/minha/meus/minhas

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: As referencias a cidade de Esgaroth e distancias foram retiradas do site da VALINOR E ENCICLOPEDIA DE ARDA.

rangá- distancia numenoriana equivalente a 5.280 jardas ou 0,004828032 quilometros.

Distância: 48 quilometros separam Valle (ou Dale) de Esgaroth do lago comprido.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**: Depois de alguns pedidos, resolvi aceitar a sugestão e dar um titulo em português a essa fanfic.

Opção 01: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA.

Opção 02: OS OLHOS DO AMOR.

Opção 03: SOBRE O AMOR E A AMIZADE

Opção 04: Não mudar o título.


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

CAP 17. _**LOOKING IN THE EYES OF LOVE-PARTE I**_

_**A Verdadeira ofensa, como ela percebeu no final, era o fato de ter uma opinão própria.**_

_**Henry James. O retrato de uma dama.**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE.**_

_**ANO 3015**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Dois dias. Fora o tempo gasto até chegar a Valle. E o que Bard e os demais nos prometeram em tom de pilhéria se mostrara verdadeiro. O clima ali mudava, o tempo todo.

No primeiro dia, o céu amanheceu vermelho. Rubro de sangue. Em geral isso não era visto como um bom sinal. Contudo vindo do Erebor um denso tapete de nuvens cinza e branco, começou a encher o céu. Podiamos perceber que ali no alto, uma tempestade se formava. E eu me perguntei o quão intensa ela seria. E em pouco tempo eu tive a resposta. Era como se os valar estivessem punindo alguém com tamanha fúria. As gotas grossas, encharcavam facilmente a todos. As poças de água vibravam com o choque. Os cascos dos cavalos levantavam mais lama e grama pelo caminho. O vento firme e cortante fazia com que a sensação de frio se ampliasse; as folhas das árvores eram arrancadas.

As águas do rio Corrente, elevavam-se. O vento formava pequenas e constantes ondas. Quando foi impossivel ver um palmo adiante do nariz, todos nos abrigamos debaixo de árvores e esperamos que o tempo melhorasse. Uma hora depois a tempestade amainou mas não cessou de todo. O que foi suficiente para que retomassemos a caminhada. A proposta de Bard era fazermos a metade do caminho hoje e o restante no dia seguinte.

O caminho continuava em meio a charcos e poças d'água. Afloramentos de rocha destacavam-se ao longe, bem como espinheiros e cardos, alguns pinheiros. Ao longe avistei um cervo que pastava próximo a um lago. Ao final do dia, o som de rãs começou a se fazer presente. E os humanos discutiam sobre onde acampar. Havia a necessidade de uma noite ao relento. O céu adquiria tons purpura.

"Passamos a noite aqui". Falou Bard.

Rapidamente todos começaram a desmontar. Tres humanos rapidamente se puseram a recolher madeira e pedra. Outro limpou uma parte da clareira. Eram os preparativos para fazerem uma fogueira. As pedras foram postas em circulo e em seguida a madeira, toras mais grossas na base e a medida que elevavam a fogueira, madeira mais fina e pedaços de musgo seco, que um dos humanos retirou de uma bolsa. Da mesma ele retirou uma prancha de madeira, com um furo numa ponta, um arco pequeno e uma flecha. As peças foram encaixadas e começou o esforço de se produzir o fogo. Depois de alguns minutos se pode observar que havia uma fumaça saindo da prancha de madeira, ao qual foi adicionado um pouco do musgo seco, e o fogo foi levado para a fogueira. Em minutos o calor agradável estava presente.

"Pronto, teremos fogo por pelo menos umas cinco horas" afirmou Eamon.

"Mas e a chuva?" indagou Roitharíon.

"Não vai chover mais hoje a noite. Fique tranquilo." falou Diarmuid.

"E além do mais, vocês são os visitantes aqui. Nós conheçemos o clima do Erebor." afirmou Bard. "Posso garantir, que hoje a noite não irá chover".

"Eis o jantar cavalheiros." falou um dos homens de Bard que trazia tres coelhos recem-abatidos.

Pela manhã a névoa cobria a tudo como um tapete espesso. O frio penetrava nos ossos e todos estavam em pé prontos para o ultimo dia de jornada. Os humanos riam mais agora. Mas toda a pilhéira servia para aquecer e lembrar de que estavam praticamente em casa. E funcionou. A medida que nos aproximava-mos de Valle, o sol ia aquecendo tudo.

O grupo seguia viagem calmamente até chegarmos a um grupo de pinheiros retorcidos; quando a quantidade de brincadeiras tornou-se mais intensa.

"Falta apenas um quilometro." afirmou Deirdre.

"Então finalmente você está em casa Melethril" disse Legolas.

"Não... eu estava em casa antes"; Deirdre passou a mão pelos cabelos, o que fez com que as tranças que fizera pela manhã se desmanchasse um pouco. Ela suspirou e completou. "E agora estou na casa dos meus pais." ela firmou categoricamente e então incitou a montaria a continuar andando.

_**FLORESTA DE FANGORN**_

_**ANO 3020**_

Estavamos diante da floresta de Fangorn. Sim. A floresta velha que eu havia prometido explorar juntamente com Gimili quando ele me interpelou.

"Espere um pouco mestre elfo. Sua amiga humana disse que sua casa era Mirkwood? "Gmili indagou.

"Sim. Ela disse. E nada poderia ter me feito mais feliz naquele momento." Legolas respondeu.

"No entanto eu havia prometido a ambos, a ela e Bard que iria-mos a Valle e mesmo que momentaneamente ela estivesse triste, eu cumpriria minha promessa._" _

Gimili sentou-se e arrancou um pedaço de grama e começou a mordisca-lo. Internamente orei para que os _Ents_ e os demais seres que viviam e protegiam a floresta de Fangorn não se ofendessem com esse ato e disse:

"Permita-me continuar a história e você irá entender exatamente o que se passou Mestre Anão. E sim seus parentes entram nessa parte da narrativa agora."

"Muito bem. Continue" falou Gimili jogando o pedaço mastigado de grama fora e puxando o cachimbo fedorento.

_**CIDADE DE VALLE.**_

_**ANO 3015**_

_**ELINA**_

Havia neblina. Mas era vermelha. Rubra como sangue. E ao invés dela dispersar-se com o sol, ficava mais intensa. Elina andava em círculos. Ela não enxergava absolutamente nada. A neblina subia em círculos. Por instinto Elina sabia que estava em casa. Mas a própria casa estava vazia. O que ela sabia ser impossivel.

A casa do governante de Valle nunca estava vazia. Sempre havia alguém. Um anão, um comerciante, um emissário, um empregado, os próprios filhos. Então ela estacou. Uma figura brilhante, dourada, surgiu em meio a nevoa. Era um guerreiro. A armadura protegia-lhe o corpo. Havia um capacete que cobria-lhe a cabeça. Apenas seus olhos eram visiveis. Ele aproximou-se e ela não conseguia mexer-se. Os olhos do guerreiro inspecionaram-na e ele deu as costas a ela.

Quando Elina tentou falar outra pessoa apareceu. Uma menina. Os cabelos vermelhos. Olhos negros. Vestida de branco. Ela correu e o guerreiro levantou-a no ar, a criança foi rodopiada e em seguia abraçada. A menina ria. Na realidade a criança parecia gargalhar. E Elina descobriu-se congelada. Os dois afastaram-se por alguns passos, quando milhares de guerreiros, trajando armadura completa, apareçeram e se puseram em formação. Era um exército. E a coisa mais estranha ainda, todo o exército paracia aguardar orientações da criança e subitamente afastaram-se, a criança ainda nos braços do primeiro guerreiro, todos desaparecendo em meio a neblina.

Elina abriu os olhos subitamente consciente do que esse sonho significava. Sua filha voltava para casa. Ela afastou a cortina da cama de dossel e pôs os pés no tapete de pele de carneiro. Mas quando? O marido e ela tinham convencido Bard a levar a irmã até Rohan. Mas o sonho era nítido. Se é que era possível confiar neles. Deirdre voltava para casa. Enquanto refletia sobre isso uma batida soou a porta. Siobahn sua nova empregada, entrara em seu quarto nesse instante e Elina ordenou a si mesma que esquecesse por ora esse sonho estranho. Sim a filha voltaria. Bard a traria de volta.

"Siobahn prepare um banho sim. Temos muito o que fazer. Chame Maeva também eu tenho muito o que discutir com ela."

A mulher mais nova saiu e Elina foi até a janela abrindo-a. Uma fina garoa encharcava tudo. Ela gostava. Adorava o cheiro de terra molhada. Ela torceu para que não houvesse uma ventania. Eram comuns na primavera.

Mas os desejos da senhora de Valle foram atendidos por volta da metade da manhã a garoa havia parado e o sol iluminava tudo ao redor, quando o som de cascos de cavalos e um grande burburinho no pátio interno indicou que seus filhos haviam chegado.

_**LEGOLAS**_

Por ser primavera tudo era belo e verde; bem diferente de quando _Smaug o Dragão_ vivera ali, o _Erebor_ erguia-se diante deles. Atravessaram os penhascos, contornando _o morro do corvo_. Após ele o rio Corrente seguia rápido e pudemos ver pela primeira vez a cidade de Valle ao longe. Um grande número de árvores, freixos, carvalhos, castanheiros, chorões formavam um mar, abaixo da montanha.

A cidade que por sua vez cercava os contrafortes da montanha era formada por várias casas de pedra. Todas as habitações agora construidas dentro de uma muralha dupla, que seguia os padrões do terreno. A entrada da cidade desfiava qualquer pessoa alta ou que viajasse montada. Era necessário abaixar-se ao passar por uma espécie de ponte, que fora esculpida na rocha, só então pude notar que a mesma era o inicio da primeira muralha, mas ao olhar ao redor não vi nenhuma casa ali, havia trigo plantado esperando para ser colhido em breve. Andamos mais um pouco e passamos pelo segundo muro, e aí sim começamos a ver o trabalho dos anões e humanos que ergueram a cidade. Percorremos as ruas, numa subida que não era ingreme e em instantes nos deparamos com um grande portão de ferro e madeira, que fora aberto tão logo a voz de Bard ordenou que isso fosse feito.

Mal havíamos adentrado o portão de ferro e madeira e percebi que aquela era uma casa muito movimentada. Havia guardas armados nos muros. Bandeiras listradas de azul e amarelo tremulavam em altos postes. Muitas pessoas andavam pelo pátio externo. Um fabricante de velas, supervisionando a entrega de mercadoria encontrava-se ali, algumas lavaderias levando enormes trouxas de roupa suja na cabeça.

O grupo desmontou e contemplei pela primeira vez a casa de Bard e Deirdre. Quando me afastei para ajuda-la a desmontar ouvi pela primeira vez uma voz melodiosa, apropriada para uma cantora e voltei-me.

"BARD"! Elina chamou. E um grupo de cinco enormes cachorros saiu em disparada para receber os visitantes_**.**_

Ao lado da esposa e bem mais sorridente estava Onodher. Percebi logo que era como olhar Bard num espelho que mostrasse como seria o rapaz alguns anos a frente. Os cabelos negros e longos, entremeados com poucos fios prateados, o nariz aquilino. Onodher contemplou os filhos em silêncio, observando a balbúrdia causada pelos cachorros, então abrindo os braços disse:

"Bard! Deirdre! Venha cá minha filha!"

Ambos abraçaram-se.

"Maeva. Venha cá mulher. Temos hóspedes."

Foi a primeira vez que contemplei a babá ou melhor a mãe de verdade de Deidre.

"Providencie para que todos sejam instalados, quartos com lareira, as noites aqui são frias. E água quente e refeições fartas."

"Sim. Meu senhor." A mulher saiu apressada para cumprir as ordens dadas e eu perebi outra coisa. Não havia ali qualquer tipo de mágoa. Onodher era amado, por todos. O mesmo infelizmente Gimli não acontecia com sua esposa.

Havia quatro lareiras no salão onde a mesa do café da manhã estava pronta. Quatro. Um indicio de ostentação, riqueza, ou uma necessidade devido ao frio. Eu não saberia dizer ainda. As janelas no alto das paredes conduziam a luz da primavera para dentro do salão, que começara a se encher. Havia frutas da estação, pão preto e pão branco. Não havia lembas era lógico. Mingau de aveia com maçãs secas e mel. Mel cozido em leite de amendôas, cerveja e hidromel.

A senhora Elina por sua vez mantinha-se calada. Era incrivel como a mulher fazia uma distinção tão grande entre os dois filhos. Atrevo-me a dizer que ela demonstrava mais afeto para os diversos cachorros que a acompanhavam, do que o que dirigia a filha.

_**BARD**_

Os _ellon_ haviam sido alojados no lado norte da casa; desse modo Legolas e Deirdre ficariam longe um do outro. Decerto fora idéia da mãe. E Bard se perguntava em quanto tempo sua irmã iria ficar quieta. Ele vira Maeva, Siobahn e Alysia indicando os quartos.

Olhando pela janela Bard sorriu. A mãe tinha se mostrado surpreendetemente calma durante o café da manhã bem como no restante do dia. Faltava apenas o jantar. Em três dias haveria a comemoração do noivado, até lá mostraria a cidade ao cunhado e ajudaria seu pai na elaboração de alianças com os elfos.

O Salão estava cheio. Havia alguns anões convidados do pai ali também, e pela primeira vez, Bard podia perceber que não havia muita alegria entre eles e os elfos. Só faltava ao rapaz saber exatamente o porque disso.

As quatro lareiras acesas mantinham o ambiente aquecido. Os archotes nas paredes e as velas iluminavam o ambiente. Quatro mesas estavam postas no salão essa noite. A comida fora servida. Na mesa alta, posta sobre um tablado Onodher e Elina sentavam-se lado a lado. A mulher trazia a cabeça coberta por um véu, que era afastado do rosto por um diadema de metal prateado e brilhante, muito fino.

Estavam sentados lado a lado todos os de sua casa. Maeva e Peter, o jardineiro. Mais adiante Siobah e Alysia, as aias da mãe. O jantar seguia calmo, sem incidentes. A irmã e o noivo sentaram lado a lado. A conversa fluira como água no rio Corrente. Era uma cena a que estavam acostumados. Amigos em sua casa, que sorriam, comiam e bebiam. A única novidade era os elfos no salão.

"Eu vou sentir saudades suas filha. Mas gostaria de aproveitar o tempo no qual você está aqui." disse Onodher.

Deirdre havia sentado-se ao lado do pai assim que Elina saira do salão.

"Não se preocupe. Sempre que for possível eu venho até aqui."

Seu pai a abraçou e acariciou seu cabelo.

"Se isso não for possível, enviarei seu irmão para que eu possa ter noticias suas" ele riu.

"Agora, menina volte para o seu noivo. Faz algum tempo que ele a observa." com um beijo no rosto do pai ela despediu-se por aquela noite e atravessou o salão em busca de Legolas.

O noivo tinha um sono leve. Deirdre constatara. Ela havia acordado no meio da noite e não o encontrara. Quando se erguera e acendera uma vela viu-o olhando pela janela para o vale abaixo. Enrolando-se numa pele de lobo ela pos-se ao lado de Legolas abraçou-o aspirando o aroma dele que aprendera a reconhecer.

"Sem sono?"

"Creio que já dormi o suficiente."

Ela riu.

"Eu sugiro que você tente encontra-lo. Você não tem ideia do tipo de atividades que meu irmão tem preparado para vocês amanhã."

O noivo riu.

"Vem." ele tomou-a pela mão levando-a de volta para a cama. Recolhendo o cabelo vermelho em suas mão, afastou-o ternamente para um lado e beijou a nuca exposta. O mordiscar fez com que ela arquasse e se apertasse mais contra ele. E por muito tempo durante a noite, nenhum dos dois teve tempo de pensar nas possíveis troças que seriam feitas durante sua permanência em Valle.

Aquele era o segundo dia dos elfos na cidade de Valle. O sol da primavera aparecera e ficara de vez. Quando Bard descera para o café da manhã, encontrou os caes de caça roncando debaixo de uma das mesas do salão, o que indicava que seus pais ainda estavam em casa. Já Maeva era outra história, mal sentara-se a mesa, a velha ama aparecera coordenando um bando de empregadas, que lhe serviram ovos esquentados, peixe frito e batatas assadas. Quando ele terminara a refeição o pai e a mãe apareceram. Conversou um pouco com os pais e saiu para buscar a irmã e Legolas.

"Mas por tudo o que é mais sagrado? Você não tem senso de honra Bard?" exclamou uma Deirdre furiosa quando o irmão bateu furiosamente a sua porta, chamando por eles.

"Não. Agora querida irmã, você e seu noivo deveriam descer para o café antes que eu entre aí?" ameaçou Bard.

"Nem mesmo você se atreveria a tanto." respondeu uma Deirdre já bem desperta.

Quando os dois irmãos terminaram de discutir Legolas explodiu numa gargalhada.

"Valar eu me sinto voltando a minha infância, nos dias que passei em Imladris com meus amigos Elladan e Elrohir."

"Vamos. Enquanto nos arrumamos, você pode me contar um pouco mais sobre seus amigos."

Andando de braço dado com Deirdre Legolas e os demais atravessaram o pátio. Os dois haviam sido intimados por Bard, que os acordara cedo, e agora seguiam a pequena multidão que dirigia-se a liça.

As pessoas aglomeravam-se em torno da liça quando o principe e a irmã chegaram. Acontecia uma prática de espadas. Soaram palmas. Um escudeiro aproximou-se com um pacote. Ele estendeu-o a Bard, que retirou de lá duas espadas, longas e finas. Ele as movimentou um pouco acima da cabeça, como que testando-as.

"Vamos lá principe. Venha participar."

"Vá até ele." Instou Deirdre. "Ele nunca o deixará em paz. Faça um favor ao meu irmão. Derrote-o para que ele nos deixe em paz." ela disse.

"Certo."

Os dois oponentes estavam parados, apenas esperando que o primeiro movimento fosse feito. Bard apoiado no pé esquerdo, as espadas nas mãos. Legolas o refletia. Ambos cumprimentaram-se e descartaram uma espada. Então Bard desferiu o primeiro golpe, dando dois passos a frente, golpe este que foi evitado por Legolas. Bard insistiu no ataque, fazendo com que Legolas tivesse de se movimentar mais rapidamente.

A dupla lutava. E aparentemente não se podia distinguir quem sairia vencedor daquela contenda, ainda que fosse somente uma brincadeira. Os golpes suscediam-se. O principe começou a contra- atacar. O aço cantava e faiscava a luz do sol. Os humanos aplaudiam e lançavam gritos de incentivo a seu capitão. Num golpe pensado, Bar deu a impressão de ter se desequilibrado e logo em seguida estava as costas de Legolas, com a espada apontada para o pescoço do cunhado.

"Esse é o seu melhor principe?" Pilheriou Bard.

"Não." respondeu Legolas.

Ambos se afastaram e a luta recomeçou. Tres golpes de Legolas fizeram Bard recuar alguns passos. Novos aplausos e gritos de incentivo. Mais dois golpes e dessa vez era Bard quem tinha uma lâmina apontada para seu pescoço.

"Esse é o meu melhor." os dois encaravam-se. Parecia que não havia nada que pudesse machucar ou ferir ali. Os dois sorriram e então Legolas baixou a guarda. Uma gargalhada rompeu os lábios do principe Legolas. As pessoas acompanharam o riso. Mas em instantes, Deirdre assutou-se quando o som produzido por uma espada roçandoo fio da outra voltou a ser ouvido. Aquilo iria durar a manhã inteira, ela percebeu. Eles não haviam encerrado a competição. Ao contrário ela tornava-se mais intensa.

Depois de um certo tempo Deirdre percebeu que pela primeira vez em sua vida, o irmão perdia a luta. Bard agora procurava defender-se dos golpes aplicados por Legolas usando a espada como escudo. A um certo momento a espada de Bard foi ao chão e ouve um grito retumbante da assistencia.

"Agora chega." ela gritou.

Desarmado Bard sorria. Ele estendeu a mão para o principe. Que a apertou calorosamente.

"Creio que me deixei levar. Excesso de confiança" afirmou Bard.

"Todos perdemos em algum momento da vida. É melhor ainda quando perdemos para os amigos numa luta de brincadeira e não no campo de batalha." Bard assentiu sorrindo.

Aos poucos a liça foi se esvaziando, as pessoas retomando os seus afazeres.

"Vamos voltar para casa. Temos muito o que fazer ainda." falou Deidre.

Ela saiu abraçada ao principe e com Bard andando ao lado deles.

O caminho era o mesmo por onde vieram antes. Mas em algum ponto o grupo fez um desvio e Legolas comentou isso.

"Não podemos entrar pela porta principal. Maeva nos mataria se sujássemos o chão. E rapazes vocês estão imundos depois dessa manhã na liça. Vamos podemos entrar pela porta que leva a cozinha." esclareceu Deirdre.

"É verdade". Afirmou Bard. "Maeva não brinca quando se trata de limpeza."

Só então Legolas descobriu que a cozinha era toda uma edificação a parte. Era absolutamente arejada. Não havia a fumaça persistente que caracterizava esses lugares. Tudo no lugar parecia novo. Um homem comandava um batalhão de pessoas ali. Havia muito barulho. Mas também ordem.

"A construção separada foi ideia de papai." disse Deirdre.

"Sim. Afirmou Bard."

"Bem vindos." o cozinheiro era alto e moreno, com um corpo delgado e antebraços que se uniam pesadamente, com músculos por manejar uma espada ou trabalhar com suas mãos. Seu cabelo escuro e a barba fechada estavam ambas salpicadas com prata, e quando os olhos cinza claro se encontraram com os seus, chuviscaram com curiosidade e recepção.

"Olá Adam." Deidre sorriu e abraçou ao homem. "Deixe-me apresenta-lo ao meu noivo."

"Como essa mocinha já disse, me chamo Adam. E comando as cozinhas. Seja bem-vindo Alteza."

"Assim que tiver tempo deve levar seu noivo aos jardins menina. Maeva e a senhora Elina tem se ocupado deles há muito. Estão belissimos. Não se esqueça de mostrar-lhes a cidade também." disse Adam.

"Eu pretendo Adam. Eu pretendo" afirmou Deirdre.

_**ELINA**_

O dia do noivado amanheceu nublado e frio. Ao amanhecer uma tempestade descia do Erebor e cobria toda a cidade.

Deirdre deixou-se ficar na cama, escutando os sons familiares de sua casa. Seu estomago roncou ao sentir o aroma de pernil assado. Maeva e Adam coordenavam um batalhão de pessoas há dois dias inteiros.

Quinhentas pessoas haviam sido convidadas. E ela se perguntou se isso seria mesmo necessário. Mas o pai havia dito que sim. Era sua filha. Merecia uma grande festa, ele lhe dissera.

A noiva e noivo só se encontrariam durante a festa. Maeva ficara de lhe ajudar a se vestir. Ela na realidade não precisava de ajuda, mas a babá fazia questão.

O Próprio pai viera, trazendo-lhe um presente. Trabalho dos anões ele dissera. Comprei há uns cinco anos, pensando justamente no dia de hoje.

"Então o senhor já tinha meu noivado em mente há cinco anos" Deidre brincou.

"Não. Há cinco anos eu percebi que teria de começar a pensar nisso." respondeu Onodher "Mas vou deixa-la agora filha. Nos veremos mais tarde". Ele beijou-a na fronte e saiu.

Uma batida na porta revelou não Maeva por quem ela esperava mas sua própria mãe.

"Damasco. Ficou bem em você" comentou Elina.

"Obrigada. A senhora está muito bonita, mãe." A mãe exibia um vestido violeta. Um véu da mesma cor ocultava-lhe os cabelos, como convinha a uma mulher casada.

"Antes que seu pai venha busca-la tenho uma pergunta a fazer?" começou Elina.

"Sim mãe".

"Você pretende levar isso adiante até quando?"

Deirde suspirou. Pronto. A mãe escolhera o dia do noivado para mostrar seu descontentamento.

"Nós tinhamos tudo planejado. Você seria feliz em Rohan. Mas não. Você simplesmente quer fazer tudo a sua maneira."

"E a sua maneira é a correta? É isso que a senhora está dizendo mãe?" inistiu Deirdre.

A mulher mais velha olhou a filha nos olhos pela primeira vez, desde que entrara no quarto.

"Ele não vai se casar com você! — sua mãe exclamara, o sangue fervendo nas veias.

"O homem é um príncipe élfico! Você pode não saber quais são suas obrigações, mas com certeza quando chegar a hora, o filho do rei Thranduil vai virar-lhe as costas e se casar com alguém de seu próprio povo. Procure não se esquecer nunca do que estou lhe falando agora, Deirdre. Já que parece ter esquecido tudo o que eu lhe falei em toda a sua vida."

"Mãe. Nós estamos noivos. Houve uma cerimônia perante os parentes dele."

A mulher mais velha andou de um lado para outro do quarto.

"Sim. Seu irmão nos contou sobre isso. E isso pode ser desfeito. E será. Acredite em mim."

As duas olhavam-se como se fossem inimigas mortais. Uma batida na porta obrigou as duas a desviarem a atenção. Bard entrou.

"O pai as aguarda." Ele olhou mãe e irmã e soube que ambas discutiam, o que nunca era uma boa coisa. Bard suspirou. Voltando-se para Deirdre falou:

"Sorria. Legolas está esperando você". O irmão deu um beijo na testa da irmã e ela deixou o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Bard aproximou-se da mãe e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de súplica, como se estivesse pedindo:

"Deixe Deirde em paz pelo menos no dia de hoje. Por mim"

Quinhentos convidados. O salão estava abarrotado. E como se não fosse o suficiente, uma enorme fogueira fora montada no pátio interno. Haveria mais festa ali, para os que não pudessem ser acomodados no salão.

"Sabe qual é a minha maior vontade no momento? Fugir daqui e jamais ser encontrada de novo. Você acha que minha mãe vai perceber se eu fizer isso?" indagou Deirdre

"Talvez não — Legolas respondeu, com toda honestidade. —Mas eu perceberia".

Apesar de seu humor sombrio, Deirdre sorriu. Estavam no almoço oferecido em comemoração ao noivado. Deirdre e Legolas estavam sentados lado a lado.

"Porque você gosta de mim. O que já não acontece com minha mãe. Ela simplesmente não me suporta". Afirmou Deirdre

"O que a torna uma mulher de péssimo gosto. Como pode uma mãe não gostar do próprio filho"?

"É uma longa história Legolas, eu lhe contarei depois".

O pai ergeu-se e propôs um brinde ao casal. No que foi acompanhado por todos. Onodher levantou-se e abraçou ternamente a filha, então pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do genro que assentiu, quando o homem mais velho perguntou-lhe algo em voz baixa.

A musica enchia o ar. As pessoas dançavam ao redor da fogueira. Aquela festa só terminaria de madrugada com toda a certeza. Com a mão na cintura da noiva, Legolas levou-a até uma janela próxima de onde podiam ver toda a movimentação no pátio.

"Você está feliz agora?"

"Sim. Você é minha escolha, Legolas. Você é meu amor e sempre será".

"Tem certeza de que eu sou o que você quer"? — Legolas perguntou humildemente.

"Sim." Deirdre respondeu com emoção.

"Sou seu primeiro amante". Ele tretrucou.

"O único que eu quero — ela disse ardentemente. — O único que eu quis e que sempre vou querer."

"Espero que esteja sendo sincera — Legolas disse. — Não serei generoso e lhe darei uma segunda oportunidade de se afastar de mim".

"Não a quero. Não a necessito".

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Para as oscilações no clima de Valle inspirei-me no video abaixo sobre a cidade de Queenstown na Nova Zelandia:

/fPdx33zAbnI

You Raise me up-CELTIC WOMAN

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

Você Me Levanta

Quando eu estou abatido e minha alma tão cansada

Quando preocupações surgem e meu coração fica carregado

Então, eu me acalmo e espero aqui em silêncio

Até você vir e sentar-se por algum tempo comigo.

Você me levanta, então eu posso ficar em pé sobre as montanhas

Você me levanta para andar sobre mares tempestuosos

Eu sou forte quando estou em seus braços

Você me levanta mais do que eu posso ser

Você me levanta, então eu posso ficar em pé sobre as montanhas

Você me levanta para andar sobre mares tempestuosos

Eu sou forte quando estou em seus braços

Você me levanta mais do que eu posso ser

Não há vida - não há vida sem este desejo

Cada batida do coração impaciente bate tão imperfeitamente

Mas quando você chega, eu me surpreendo

Às vezes, eu acho ter vislumbrado a eternidade.

Você me levanta, então eu posso ficar em pé sobre as montanhas

Você me levanta para andar sobre mares tempestuosos

Eu sou forte quando estou em seus braços

Você me levanta mais do que eu posso ser

Você me levanta, então eu posso ficar em pé sobre as montanhas

Você me levanta para andar sobre mares tempestuosos

Eu sou forte quando estou em seus braços

Você me levanta mais do que eu posso ser

Você me levanta mais do que eu posso ser


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

CAP.18._**LOOKING IN THE EYES OF LOVE-PARTE II**_

**NOTA DO AUTOR:** Este capítulo vai em principio parecer deslocado face ao ultimo publicado, mas na realidade a ação deste acontece paralelo ao anterior. Dito isto, boa leitura!

NOTA DO AUTOR:While Your Lips Are Still Red-_nightwish Se puderem ouçam essa música, foi a base de inspiração para o capitulo._

_ /smiFk6KHr_8__ vídeo com a música no Youtube._

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**ANO 3015**_

**AELIA**

A forja estava acesa. Na realidade desde que a ferraria fora reconstruida, Aelia nunca mais deixara ela se apagar. Ela agora tinha um aprendiz. Um rapaz de quatorze anos, de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, que ficara órfão durante o ataque dos orcs. Ela tinha certeza de que o rapaz, Connor, tinha interesse especial em sua irmãzinha que crescia e tornava-se mais bonita a cada dia que passava.

O fogo crepitava. Na entrada, ao lado da porta, eles puseram um mostruário com exemplares de todo o trabalho produzido até então. O calor era imenso. Mas a limpeza do chão era impecável. E acima da ferraria estava sua nova residência. Eles viviam dentro do perimetro das muralhas da cidade, desde o ataque dos orcs.

Connor estava conversando de novo. E a culpada era Selene. Aelia riu. Ela ouviu a menina cantar e percebeu que o rapaz a fitava completamente embevecido. Os olhos claros dele brilhavam. Eles estavam lado a lado e Aelia surpreendeu-se ao constatar que Selene por mais esguia que fosse, atingia somente em altura a metade do braço de Conor. Ele teria muito tempo de esperar até que ela visse algo mais nele do que alguém que gostava da voz dela.

Os elfos haviam voltado a Valle. Aquela era a grande novidade da semana. E como sempre havia sido Selene que a trouxera. A irmã adorava contar cada uma das novidades que ficava sabendo nas ruas do comércio de Valle. E por instantes Aelia permitiu-se pensar se veria o capitão dos elfos mais uma vez. Então sua atenção foi prendida pela irmã, que com uma cesta nas mãos.

"Em pouco tempo vai anoitecer. Apresse-se. Não é muito seguro ficar fora a noite."

"Sim. Vou colher as ervas frescas no campo e volto logo." garantiu Selene

Ela mesma permaneceu em casa, e dirigiu-se a despensa. Precisava pegar as velas de cera de abelha, tinha de repô-las ou passariam a noite no escuro, pegou-as e fechou a porta da despensa. Havia muito o que fazer naquele dia. Ela voltou para a cozinha. Precisava preparar o jantar. Eram três pessoas agora. Com calma ela começou a picar os vegetais, batata, aipo, cenoura. Em seguida foi a vez do ganso de face-branca. Comeriam ensopado. Selene entrou em casa, trazendo as ervas. Aelia retirou o pão do forno.

A noite caíra e os tres estavam na cozinha. O fogão aceso aquecia o ambiente. Os dois adolescentes conversavam. Lá fora um coro de rãs e o latido ocasional de um cachorro rompia o silêncio da noite. Horas depois a ferraria estava em silêncio e seus moradores dormiam.

_**ROITHARION**_

Era manhã e uma comitiva liderada por Bard levava os elfos, sete deles na realidade, para conhecer o comércio e a cidade de Valle. Ao saírem da casa do governante, eles perceberam o tamanho da cidade e o quão movimentada ela era. Eles haviam decidido percorrer a cidade a pé e não a cavalo. Eles desceram os primeiros metros e deparam-se com um bando de gansos. Os gansos andavam em ordem. O criador os levava para pastar. As crianças afastavam-se porque o líder do bando bicava-os. Cachorros andavam de um lado para o outro. Era os indicios de que a manhã já estava em plena atividade.

O comércio funcionava. Um auxiliar de padaria anunciava os produtos, que levava em um carrinho. Na via principal da cidade todas as lojas estavam abertas e exibiam suas mercadorias tentadoras. Durante a reconstrução o comércio em si fora reorganizado. O curtume, o abatedouro de animais fora colocado próximo dos portões de modo que niguém se ofenderia com os aromas e cheiros peculiares ali exalados. Da mesma maneira que as ferrarias também foram realojadas no primeiro quarteirão do comércio de modo que o retinir do metal não viesse a perturbar os demais comerciantes.

Um grupo fazia malabarismos num ponto qualquer e juntara uma pequena platéia. O grupo formado por sete elfos e três humanos percorriam o comércio de Valle; e pararam perante os artistas. Mas em pouco tempo retomaram a caminhada. Dos _ellon_ ali presente, somente Roitharion conhecia a cidade, para os demais era a primeira vez ali. O capitão Bard parou defronte a uma loja e de lá saiu um anão, que o cumprimentou efusivamente e o capitão entrou na loja.

Joias. O lugar vendia joias. Bard buscava um presente para a irmã. A excursão continuou com a cidade sendo explorada pelo grupo até que pararam outra vez, quando o eldar sentiu-se observado pela primeira vez. Era como se estivese sendo vigiado. Olhando ao redor não viu ninguém que os observasse atentamente mas a sensação persistiu pelo resto da manhã.

Em outro ponto vendiam-se os alimentos, grãos, vegetais, frutas, carnes e peixes. Mulheres fiavam lã defronte a uma outra loja. Eles pararam mais uma vez e entraram numa taverna. O lugar estava cheio, mesmo em se tratando do meio do dia, pessoas conversavam e bebiam. Refeições eram servidas. O grupo sentou-se a uma mesa e cerveja foi trazida. Uma mulher coberta com um capuz amarelo sorriu para um dos humanos e ele disse que não com a cabeça, imediatamente ela dirigiu sua atenção para outro homem ali presente.

"Uma prostituta" explicou o humano.

A loja seguinte continha produtos feitos com peles de animais, luvas, chapéus, capas, etc. Os elfos examinaram a mercadoria e compraram algumas capas. Na praça havia um homem no pelourinho. Bard explicara que ele estava sendo punido por colocar pesos de metal no pão, e assim cobrava mais dos seus clientes. Ele ficaria ali todo o dia. O homem era objeto de escárnio e chacota, por várias horas.

O retinir cadenciado do metal. O chiar do aço em contato com a água, a fumaça que se elevava. Aelia já se habituara há muito. Fazia parte dela. Connor derretia um pedaço de ferro. Ele passara a noite nesse trabalho. Ela ralhara com o rapaz, mas ele não a escutara.

"Sim. Aqui é a ferraria. A melhor de toda a Valle"

Uma voz desconhecida exaltava suas habilidades. Ela sorriu e apressou-se em direção a porta, para descobrir que a mesma fora aberta, após uma breve batida, e se ver momentaneamente cega pela claridade. Quando ela conseguiu enxergar sentiu o coração disparar por instantes. Sim. Era sempre assim quando o capitão dos elfos estava por perto. Agia como uma tola, porque somente o amor transformava as pessoas em tolas.

"Bem vindos senhores".

O grupo adentrou a ferraria. Ela os dirigiu para o mostruário onde estavam as últimas espadas feitas.

"Senhor sua encomenda está pronta" Aelia disse a Bard.

O capitão aproximou-se e pode ver sua nova arma.

"Sim. Foi forjada pelo meu mais novo ajudante. Foi bem balançeada, forjada para mover-se como a extensão de seu braço senhor." disse Aelia

"Seu ajudante é muito bom. Parabéns rapaz. Aprendeu bem o seu oficio. Terá muito trabalho pela frente. Temos tempos dificeis chegando." falou Bard. Os outros permaneceram calados enquanto admiravam o trabalho dos dois.

Aelia virou-se e olhou ao capitão dos elfos só para descobri-lo observando-a intensamente. Seus olhos resplandeciam como os de um predador que acabara de distinguir a sua é um homem, na realidade mais do que um homem. Aelia pegou-se pensando. Era alto, forte. Uma máquina de matar. Um guerreiro. Já o havia visto em ação. Contudo ele sempre fora doce consigo. No entanto ele não falou absolutamente nada com ela. Apenas seu olhar indicava que ele o faria em breve ele só não sabia precisar quando.

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**ANO 3015**_

_**24 HORAS DEPOIS** _

_**ONODHER**_

"Você mais do que ninguém deve entender nossa filha. Ela é igual a você".

A mulher olhou chocada para o esposo.

"Sim. Igual. Determinada. Decidida. Você escolheu como viver sua vida. Nossa filha quer fazer o mesmo. Goste ou não minha amada esposa, você deu a nossa filha total liberdade ao mandá-la ser criada pela avó. Ela veio de Rohan completamente independente".

"Nunca pedi que minha mãe a transformasse numa rebelde". Argumentou Elina.

"E ela não o fez. A rebeldia está no carater de nossa filha desde o nascimento. Agora eu compreendo que você tinha pensado em alguém de sua própria terra para ela. Mas ela não quis assim". Disse Onodher

"O que pretende? Acorrenta-la e envia-la para Rohan? Faça isso. E nunca mais. Você irá vê-la. E se algum dia Iluvatar for misericordioso conosco, quem sabe ela nos deixe conhecer nossos netos".

Elina olhou ao marido como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

"Eu pedi a Bard para que fosse chama-la. Sim eu sabia que você iria procurar Deirdre antes do noivado. Mas agora chega minha amada. Esse noivado vai ser realizado. E eu irei realiza-lo. Será melhor para nossa cidade, voltarmos a ter boas relações com os elfos, tão mais próximos de nós, do que esperar por Rohan que está muito distante minha senhora."

"Faça como o meu senhor quiser." disse Elina.

_**DEIRDRE**_

Ela se perguntava se a mãe estaria presente na celebração. Já que apenas mulheres casadas e felizes eram admitidas na cerimônia. Ela foi escoltada por Maeva para a sala onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Os convidados participariam da festa. Agora somente a família. Ambas pararam defronte a uma das portas, e aguardavam. Quando Legolas e o capitão Roitharion aproximaram-se Maeva mandou-a cobrir o rosto com o véu, ela riu mas obedeceu assim mesmo.

Eles entraram pelas portas separadas. Na sala estavam Elina, Bard e mais dois elfos da comitiva de Legolas. Onodher os esperava a frete de uma mesa baixa. Ambos aproximaram-se dele. Ele sorriu e pegando um colar de flores, que simbolizava a pureza e a inocencia, pôs em cada um dos nubentes.

Uma fumaça perfumada invadia o ambiente e a senhora Maeva, tocava um instrumento musical, parecido com um tambor pequeno. A um sinal de Onodher, os noivos sentaram-se em almofadas bordadas. Legolas sempre a sua direita, simbolizando o cuidado e a proteção da noiva. As mulheres cercaram o casal, e desfraldaram um grande tecido azul que cobriu o casal aos olhos dos presentes. Onodher postou-se a frente do casal. Enquanto ele falava com os noivos uma das mulheres esfarelava um torrão de açúcar, desejando doçura e prosperidade ao casal.

Uma taça com vinho foi entregue. Os dois beberam. Onodher tomou as mãos de ambos e as atou com uma fita azul. Pronto estava terminado. Uma das mulheres presentes abriu uma janela e soltou um pombo. Em poucos instantes todos os presentes ouviram vivas vindos do pátio lá em baixo.

"Vamos. É tempo de reunirmos com nossos convidados." falou Onodher.

Quinhentos convidados. O salão estava abarrotado. E como se não fosse o suficiente, uma enorme fogueira fora montada no pátio interno. Haveria mais festa ali, para os que não pudessem ser acomodados no salão.

"Sabe qual é a minha maior vontade no momento? Fugir daqui e jamais ser encontrada de novo. Você acha que minha mãe vai perceber se eu fizer isso?" indagou Deirdre

"Talvez não — Legolas respondeu, com toda honestidade. —Mas eu perceberia".

Apesar de seu humor sombrio, Deirdre sorriu. Estavam no almoço oferecido em comemoração ao noivado. Deirdre e Legolas estavam sentados lado a lado.

"Porque você gosta de mim. O que já não acontece com minha mãe. Ela simplesmente não me suporta". Afirmou Deirdre

"O que a torna uma mulher de péssimo gosto. Como pode uma mãe não gostar do próprio filho"?

"É uma longa história Legolas, eu lhe contarei depois".

O pai ergeu-se e propôs um brinde ao casal. No que foi acompanhado por todos. Onodher levantou-se e abraçou ternamente a filha, então pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do genro que assentiu, quando o homem mais velho perguntou-lhe algo em voz baixa.

A musica enchia o ar. As pessoas dançavam ao redor da fogueira. Aquela festa só terminaria de madrugada com toda a certeza. Com a mão na cintura da noiva, Legolas levou-a até uma janela próxima de onde podiam ver toda a movimentação no pátio.

"Você está feliz agora?"

"Sim. Você é minha escolha, Legolas. Você é meu amor e sempre será".

"Tem certeza de que eu sou o que você quer"? — Legolas perguntou humildemente.

"Sim." Deirdre respondeu com emoção.

"Sou seu primeiro amante". Ele tretrucou.

"O único que eu quero — ela disse ardentemente. — O único que eu quis e que sempre vou querer."

"Espero que esteja sendo sincera — Legolas disse. — Não serei generoso e lhe darei uma segunda oportunidade de se afastar de mim".

"Não a quero. Não a necessito".

While Your Lips Are Still Red-_nightwish_

Sweet little words made for silence, not talk

Young heart for love, not heartache

Dark hair for catching the wind

Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss,

While your lips are still red

While he's still silent

Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled

Hold another hand

While the hand's still without a tool

Drown into eyes while they're still blind

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back

A passionate hour is never a wasted one

The violin, the poet's hand

Every thawing heart plays your theme with care

Kiss,

While your lips are still red

While he's still silent

Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled

Hold another hand

While the hand's still without a tool

Drown into eyes while they're still blind

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

Kiss,

While your lips are still red

While he's still silent

Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled

Hold another hand

While the hand's still without a tool

Drown into eyes while they're still blind

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

Enquanto Seus Lábios Ainda Estão Vermelhos

Doces pequenas palavras feitas para o silêncio, não para serem faladas

Coração jovem para o amor, não para mágoas

Cabelos negros para dançar ao vento,

Não para velar a visão de um mundo frio

Beije,

Enquanto seus lábios ainda estão vermelhos

Enquanto ele ainda está em silêncio

Descanse enquanto o seio ainda está intocado, desvelado

Segure outra mão,

Enquanto a mão ainda não está armada

Mergulhe nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estão cegos

Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer aterrador

O primeiro dia do amor nunca retorna,

Um momento apaixonado nunca é desperdiçado

O violino, a mão do poeta,

Todo coração descongelando toca a sua canção com cuidado

Beije,

Enquanto seus lábios ainda estão vermelhos

Enquanto ele ainda está em silêncio

Descanse enquanto o seio ainda está intocado, desvelado

Segure outra mão,

Enquanto a mão ainda não está armada

Mergulhe nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estão cegos

Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer aterrador

Beije,

enquanto seus lábios ainda estão vermelhos

Enquanto ele ainda em silêncio

Descanse enquanto o seio ainda está intocado, desvelado

Segure outra mão,

Enquanto a mão ainda não está armada

Mergulhe nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estão cegos

Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer aterrador

Composição: Tuomas Holopainen / Marco Hietala


	18. Chapter 19

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong>Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

CAP.18._**LOOKING IN THE EYES OF LOVE-PARTE III**_

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_ O capitulo hoje gira em torno de pontos de vista masculinos. E como a Myriara já me disse uma vez, meus personagens masculinos são bem possessivos. Se você não gosta disso, peço desculpas desde já.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**_ Agradeçam a minha insônia, essa minha infeliz companhia, nos ultimos dias. Eu consegui adiantar o capitulo graças a ela. DIVIRTAM-SE!

**CIDADE DE VALLE**

**ANO 3015**

_**LEGOLAS**_

Havia gente em demasia nessa casa. Havia anões demais era o que a maioria dos elfos pensava. E não eles não faziam questão de serem simpáticos; o que só piorava a situação. Passara muito tempo conversando com Bard, tentando encontrar um meio de contornar essa situação que tendia a se tornar mais do que desagradável, poderia se tornar perigosa e não tinha nenhum progresso para comemorar.

Frustrado e com raiva. Legolas andava em direção ao próprio aposento. O elfo pensava como por Iluvatar Bard e Deirde podiam ser filhos daquela mulher. O olhar dela na mesa do jantar o mataria se ela tivesse tal poder. Ela o contemplava como se ele fosse um bruxo. Era visível que somente Maeva, Siobah e Alysia pareciam gostar dela ou toleravam-na.

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força.

"Mas o quê?" dissse Deirdre. Ela olhou para a porta com surpresa. Os lábios separados como se tivesse a intenção de dizer algo, mas Legolas cortou a distância que os separava e a abraçou. A jovem correspondeu.

"Legolas" começou Deirde. Mas a boca dele na sua impediu-a de continuar. Ele a beijava. As mãos foram parar sobre as nádegas, levantando-a do chão. Deidre se agarrou com as coxas, em sua cintura para sustentar-se. Quando o beijo foi rompido ela olhou-o e viu um brilho nos olhos dele. Desejo. Sim. Aprendera a reconhece-lo. Então beijou-o de volta. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e emitiu um gemido tenso e suave.

"Você é minha." Ele falou e ela gesticulou assentindo. E Deirdre se perguntou "O que acontecera lá embaixo?"

"Apesar de achar essa roupa bonita, eu prefiro você sem ela, _melethril._" ele puxou a camisola, tentanto tira-la pelos quadris, mas o tecido ficou enroscado entre seus corpos. Os dedos ansiosos percorreram os braços e pousaram nos seios.

"Você é linda."

Ela riu. Enquanto ele continuava a penterar-lhe o cabelo. Estavam ambos sentados no tapete do quarto. A lareira acesa.

"Você não está demorando demais numa tarefa tão simples?"

"Não. Sabe a primeira vez que eu olhei seu cabelo mais de perto eu percebi uma coisa."

"o que?" Aquilo pretendia ficar interessante.

"Não é apenas um tom de vermelho. É como o fogo. São diversos tons. A impressão que eu tenho é como se eu estivesse segurando o fogo. Como se eu pudesse domina-lo."

Deirdre riu então achou que era tempo de fazer uma pergunta que lhe inquietava.

"Legolas. O que aconteceu lá embaixo? Você estava muito zangado."

Ele soltou-lhe os cabelos e a virou para si. Estavam nus.

"Sua mãe aconteceu. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. É como se eu tivesse de visitar um lugar muito desgradavel, depois desse tempo precioso só nosso. Agora não, minha doce Deirdre. Esse momento é só nosso."

Ela concordou em silencio. Ele rodeou-lhe os seios com as mãos, baixou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe os mamilos.

"Somente nós" ele por fim conseguiu disser antes de sucumbir a paixão.

Ao fim do ato de amor, Ele levou-a até a janela. Onde enrolados em vários cobertores ficaram contemplando a noite, até que o cansaço e o sono acabou vencendo-os.

Pouco antes do amanhecer Legolas acordou e ontemplou a noiva dormindo. Ela dormia toda enrolada nele. Ele a observda e a entender o que chamava tanto a atenção. Não era o nariz, ou os olhos, ou mesmo o sorriso, a boca em si. Era o conjunto todo. Era a personalidade dela. A força. A paixão. A impetuosidade. Um som baixo, atraiu-lhe a atenção. Voltando-se Legolas colocou uma manta sobre a noiva e ela voltou a dormir.

Ao ouvir o som ainda distante da chuva que se anunciava, ele levantou-se disposto a fechar a janela. Voltou-se para a lareira, com a intenção de avivar o fogo e então ele viu. Fogo. Fogo por todo o lado. E a imagem ficava mais nitida a cada segundo. Era os portões do reino élfico de Mirkwood. As línguas vermelhas lambiam a tudo o que encontravam pela frente. Via o rei ferido. Via elfos mortos. Eram as imagens de uma batalha e uma que ainda não acontecera. E por instantes ele pôs-se a pensar se haveria meios de impedir que isso se tornasse realidade.

_**ROIHTARÍON**_

Chovia. A cidade tinha um clima horrÍvel. No dia anterior, no casamento do principe, fizera sol. A noite fora clara, com muitas estrelas e a lua alta no céu. Não havia nenhuma nuvem. Então por que chovia nessa manhã? Era o que Roitharion se perguntava. Da janela onde estava podia ver tanto o pátio externo como o interno da casa do governante de Valle. Ele tinha apenas uma semana na cidade, mas uma coisa ele podia afirmar, tinha assuntos inacabados para resolver e com essa intenção em mente ele saiu dos aposentos e em pouco tempo estava nas ruas da cidade.

Ela abrira a porta da ferraria. E a irmã mais nova saíra, seguida pelo aprendiz. Ótimo ele pensou. Podemos conversar com calma. Era isso. Queria apenas conversar? Aliás ele precisava mesmo dessa conversa? Ou ele se pegara pensando, precisava revê-la porque a amava? Aproximou-se da porta recém encostada e entrou. Que Iluvatar o ajudasse.

Aelia começava os trabalhos do dia quando ouviu a porta da ferraria abrir. Ao olhar para a mesma ela se assustou. _Ele_ estava na ferraria. Dois dias inteiros. Ele estava na cidade há dois dias inteiros. Estiver ali antes e mal lhe dirigira a palavra.

"Bom dia capitão". _ela tentava portar-se normalmente, embora tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir seu coração bater descompassado. "O Senhor gostaria de ver alguma coisa ? Ela começou a andar em direção a produção de espadas e armaduras.

"Não no momento. Eu vim conversar. Creio que temos muito o que conversar senhorita."

Lentamente ele aproximou-se da jovem que ergueu o rosto.

Droga ele é muito alto, ela pensou.

Deliberadamente ele ergueu a mão para o rosto da humana. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha. Aelia fechou os olhos por um momento.

"Por que o senhor está aqui capitão?" Aelia inquiriu afastando-se dele por alguns passos.

"Você tem algum resentimento Aelia?" Tathar perguntou percorrendo a pequena distancia que ela impusera entre eles.

"Não. Mas na realidade nunca esperei que você voltasse." ela foi sincera.

A mão dele desceu para o ombro coberto com a roupa protetora de couro, ele acariciou-lhe o pescoço, empurrando para o lado a trança que continha os cabelos dourados.

"Não nos afastamos como inimigos, pelo contrário." insistiu ele.

"Sim. Eu sei." disse Aelia. "Mas eu não estou pronta para ser apontada nas ruas da cidade como a amante do capitão dos elfos. Sinto muito." os olhos dela estavam sérios. Havia um certo brilho nele e Roitharion reconheceu tristeza. Inclinando a cabeça ele assentiu.

"Eu nunca a pus nessa categoria." ele começou a se explicar.

"Sim. Mas infelizmente para muitos foi isso que me tornei. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova capitão. Eu preciso pensar nela também." a humana insistiu na argumentação.

"Sim. Eu sei. Mas eu peço que você confie em seu próprio julgamento moça. Confie em seus sentimentos. E se for possível, confie nos meus também. Eu posso lhe assegurar."

Aelia fechou os olhos e elevou uma prece silenciosa aos Valar.

"É uma mulher formidável e me agradaria ser o centro do desejo de semelhante mulher. Eu sou um homem maduro, Aelia. Serei paciente. Mas a conquistarei. Eu a quero. E não você não será minha amante."

Aelia quedou-se em silêncio meditando em tudo o que o capitão lhe dizia naquele instante. Sentia-se tola porque sabia que o amava. E por Iluvatar ele acabara de lhe dizer exatamente a mesma coisa. Então o que a impedia de jogar-se sorrindo nos braços dele?

Ela andou dois passos. Era o que os separavam. Aelia pos-se a olha-lo novamente. Os olhos escuros, podia se perder na profundidade deles. Os cabelos claros. Sim. Tinha se erguer o rosto para isso. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a face. Os dedos percorriam-lhe como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez.

Então ele inclinou-se e a beijou. Seus labios eram exigentes, o abraço a consumia. E em pouco tempo se ouviu um gemido. Dela? Dele? Eles não saberiam precisar. Mas quando se separaram Aelia soube naquele momento que não havia desculpas ou mexericos de vizinhos, nada poderia separa-los agora.

_**LEGOLAS**_

_**24 HORAS DEPOIS.**_

Estava escuro ainda. As estrelas ainda estavam no firmamento e a lua, agora mais pálida, era visivel. O dia ainda não amanheçera e a casa estava agitada. Da cozinha Adam enviara queijos, maçãs, pães, litros de hidromel. Bard e o pai haviam chamados seus convidados para uma caçada. Os elfos sorriam. Era um grupo grande. Todos os elfos, Bard e também o senhor Onodher. E os anões. Esses não iam a cavalo.

"Não montamos". Dissera um deles. O grupo saiu a frente em uma marcha constante.

Os humanos montavam. Era uma cacofonia de sons. Os cães ladravam ansiosos. Eles saíram em dupla pelo portão da casa, os cavalos não eram os que eles estavam acostumados. Eram preparados somente para caça. Os cinco cachorros da senhora e do senhor iriam também, eles e todos os demais os que havia no canil. Estavam sob a responsabilidade de um grupo de cinco jovens.

Névoa elevava-se do chão. Os ventos constantes que vinham do Erebor tornavam a manhã mais fria. Os animais que viviam nos campos ainda não haviam acordado. O silêncio reinava.

"Não vi sua noiva hoje." falou Bard ao aproximar-se de Legolas.

"Ela estava... indisposta" falou Legolas e afastou-se do cunhado, deixando-o com o que pensar.

Após o que parecera horas chegaram a uma floresta. As árvores eram altoas, esguias. O tronco cinza. As folhas de vários tons de verde. Os cães não estavam soltos. Eles estavam com coleiras e uma guia de tamanho médio. Eles precediam os caçadores. Era trabalho deles localizarem os cervos. O que aconteceu em pouco tempo. Todos os caçadores estavam armados com arco. Era um arco menor do que o que os elfos estavam acostumados. Os anões eram a exceção com seus machados de guerra. Alguns dos caçadores estavam a pé. O grupo fora dividido assim.

"Macho. Jovem. Adiante." disse um dos responsaveis pelo canil. Os lebreis, como eles chamavam os cães de caça, foram soltos e começou a corrida. Quando o cervo voltou para o lugar desejado outro grupo de cães foi solto. Os blachets mas eles não se moveram. Pareciam que aguardavam um sinal. E ele logo veio. Um humano soou um chifre de caça. Os blachets começaram a acompanhar os humanos a pé.

Cervos. Havia cervos colocados em suportes de madeira. Dois dos jovens pajens retiravam-lhe a pele e destripavam os animais. Havia coelhos e outra série de animais que foram abatidos.

"Amanhã nós iremos atrás do maior prêmio. O que vai alimentar mais pessoas." falou Onodher.

"Sim O javali." falou Bard enquanto assava pedaços enormes de pães embebido no sangue dos animais abatidos e dava para os cães. Eram vinte ao todo. Uma grande fogueira fora acesa. Cornos com hidromel passavamd e mão em mão. Era uma festa. Todos dormiriam ao relento e na madrugada continuariam a caçada.

Era um animal enorme. Grande. Negro. Devia ter uns 350 kg. E na realidade ele não estava sozinho. Havia mais dois ali naquela clareira. Legolas e Roitharion haviam se oferecido para integrar o grupo de batedores, cuja tarefa era encontrar a caça e leva-la para o grupo de caçadores. Nesssa hora o grupo tinha a seu lado outro tipo de cachorro. O mastim. Os animais, três no total, encuralaram os porcos, e latiam forçando-os a sair do ponto onde se encontravam. Então um dos javalis conseguiu sair em disparada e os mastins os perseguiam. Ele acabou por refugiar-se num charco. Havia mais lama do que água, mas a besta ficou enterrada até o pescoço.

"Vamos até lá agora" falou Onodher. "Eu pretendo leva-los para a feira de amanhã".

A um dado momento os cães passaram a dar mordidas do animal, que se viu obrigado a sair do charco. No que os o grupo da frente avançou com lanças enquanto outro tanto ficava para trás com os arcos preparados. A primeira besta ofereceu certa resistencia, mas foi abatida. Então voltamos nossa atenção para a segunda.

Os cavaleiros estavam de volta. Deirdre estivera com Maeva grande parte da manhã quando elas foram chamadas. Uma perna quebrada. E vários outros machucados em vários dos caçadores. Havia braços quebrados também. Os javalis eram mortais. E a estadia em Valle, dos elfos, seria estendida por isso. Fora esse o resultado de dois dias de caçada.

"Certo meu amor. Agora você vai estar confinado a este leito por algum tempo." disse Deirdre.

"Eu não acredito que isso será um problema muito grande." Legolas riu.

"Não. Realmente não. Mas até agora eu não entendo como seu acidente aconteceu." remoeu Deirde. "Aquele cavalo não era o seu cavalo. E eu tenho certeza de que o objetivo era outro e não apenas uma perna."

"Você não estaria exagerando?" indagou Legolas. "Afinal o acidente só aconteceu na volta da caçada."

"Talvez." ela repondeu sentando-se ao lado de Legolas "Mas eu conheço minha mãe. Eu conheço suas expressões e ela ficou muito desapontada com o seu acidente".

E Legolas começou a pensar sobre que tipo de mãe seria Elina, e o que a levaria a desejar a infelicidade de sua prole.

_**ROITHARION**_

"Você voltou?" Aelia indagou surpresa. Ela contemplou o elfo a sua frente. Sua altura, sua força, seu porte, ele tinha o dom de fazê-la sentir-se pequena.

Aelia virou seu rosto quando ele inclinou-se para um lado e procurou sua boca. Ela fechou os braços ao redor dele, entregando-se. Que os Valar se apiedassem dela. Estava completamente apaixonada por esse elfo, ela pensou.

"Eu temia que você não voltasse." ela confessou.

"Você parece não entender uma coisa, _Lend_. Eu a amo." ele inclinou-se outra vez, aproximando seus lábios. A língua passeou por eles, procurando a entrada. Ela permitiu. Quando sentiu-se enjoada pela falta de ar Roitharion afastou-se e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

"Pensei que você iria ficar fora por dias."

"Apenas dois. Houve um acidente na volta. Não ninguém morreu. Mas o principe machucou-se seriamente." falou Tathar.

"Então voces irão embora logo?" Aelia indagou. A nota de tristeza visivel em sua voz.

"Não _melethril_, vamos ficar mais tempo do que o planejado." garantiu Tathar.

"Uma hora você vai me explicar todas essas palavras que usa tanto e eu não consigo entender." Aelia disse sorrindo.

Ele queria entender-se por Iluvatar. Não agia com um elfo. Agia como um humano. Só isso explicaria tal sentimento de posse ao contemplar a humana adormecida. Exausta na realidade. Deitando-se Roitharion trouxe-a para junto de si. Houve um pequeno gemido por parte da humana, mas ele percebeu que ela aconchegou-se mais a ele.

Acima deles a lua cheia erguia-se no céu. Nuvens ergueram-se ameaçadoramente e a chuva da primavera desabou sobre Valle. E Roitharion lembrou-se de Bard falar que o clima ali tão próximo ao Erebor era instável. Ele levantou-se e foi até a lareira. Alimentou-a com toras de pinho e carvalho, por fim colocou um bloco de turfa e musgo entre eles e acendeu o fogo. O aroma encheu o ar. Pronto. Voltando-se ele deitou-se ao lado de Aelia. Fechando os olhos ele dormiu.


	19. Chapter 20

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capitulo.<em>

NOTA DA AUTORA: A musica que acompanha o capitulo é SOMEWHERE de Within Temptation. Segue o URL do video.

/IR_mBh5mqok

**CAP. 20. SOBRE O AMOR E A AMIZADE**

_**ANO 3015 **_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

"PAI"

Onodher virou-se na direção da voz e viu sua filha, botas, calças e túnica. E complementando tudo as adagas. A filha estava pronta para uma batalha e ele se perguntou contra quem exatamente.

"Por que parece sempre que minha filha está procurando confusão?" ele perguntou em tom de pilhéria.

"Pai por favor. Eu preciso que você me conte como aconteceu esse acidente." Suplicou Deirdre. " Por favor pai, como pelos Valar, meu noivo sai daqui em sua companhia e volta com uma perna quebrada." ela insistia.

"Certo minha linda filha, minha princesa, que agora se adorna com as cores da floresta das trevas." disse Onodher pegando a mão dela e beijando-a.

"Pai você não vai me engabelar. Não você. Por favor." Deirdre insistiu.

Ela o havia encontrado num corredor. Olhando ao redor não havia ninguém, mas ele não tinha vontade alguma de conversar ali. Ele enlaçou as mãos dela e disse:

"Venha comigo. Precisamos de um lugar calmo para tudo o que você quer ouvir." Afirmou Onodher.

Minutos depois os dois encontravam-se na varanda mais alta. Era utilizada como ponto de observação se necessário.

"Vamos lá, minha menina, sente-se e vamos conversar." falou Onodher.

Havia sol. O ar estava limpo. Eles podiam ouvir os sons da casa, mas era muito distante. O lugar era calmo o suficiente para a conversa que a filha pretendia ter.

"Você deve ser mais cuidadosa filha. Sim com sua mãe. Voces são muito parecidas. Sim parecidas. E eu temo uma briga muito grande de vontades, porque não sei quem poderá ser o próximo a ser ferido." Começou Onodher

"Então eu tinha razão. Ela tem alguma coisa com o acidente?" indagou Deirdre.

"Não. Foi uma fatalidade. Se não fosse seu irmão. Você não teria mais um noivo. Quando puder agradeça a seu irmão. Nós, eu só vi um javali. Havia outro e ele investiu com muita rapidez. Seu noivo. Legolas é ágil, esperto."

"Mas eu a trouxe aqui para falar de sua mãe. E em defesa dela, eu devo dizer. Que eu não fui a escolha dela. Sua mãe estava prometida a outro homem em Rohan. Um marechal do exército. E eu a roubei."

"Você o que?" ela olhava o pai espantada.

"Sente-se Deirdre. Eu vou contar-lhe a historia de sua mãe. A que sua avó por mais bondosa que seja, jamais lhe contou. E talvez eu possa trazer um pouco de união entre você e sua mãe. Sente-se filha". Insistiu Onodher.

Sem fazer barulho Deirdre entrou no quarto. Ela não pretendia acordar Legolas, se ele estivesse dormindo, sua mente estava cheia das informações dadas pelo pai. E ela tinha plena consciência de que precisava pensar para começar a entender a própria mãe. A jovem que ela fora e a mulher que se tornara. A mulher forte e orgulhosa. A mulher que governava uma cidade juntamente com o marido. A mulher que sabia que sua beleza, fora a razão de ter sido raptada.

Havia muito o que pensar. Deirdre esfregou as têmporas cuidadosamente. Uma dor de cabeça se aproximava. Ela soltou a respiração que estivera prendendo inconscientemente e olhou ao redor. O Biombo estava armado. Legolas não estava na cama isso singnificava uma coisa.

A água do banho estava quente. Ela sabia disso pelas espirais de vapor que se elevavam. Ela sorriu, um sorriso lento, languido quando ajoelhou-se detrás da banheira.

"Mas o que?" indagou Legolas.

" _D_în. Vamos lá. Você nunca foi banhado na vida?" disse Deirdre

"Certamente. Quando eu era um _tithen_."respondeu Legolas

"Então aprecie." falou Deirdre

Ele concordou, recostando-se com um suspiro.

"Eu senti sua falta. Onde você estava?"Legolas perguntou

"Com meu pai. E acabei ouvindo uma história muito interessante sobre a família. Mas como vai sua perna?"

"Doi menos a cada dia. Acredito que em uma semana podermos ir."

"Ótimo."

Ela presssionou o rosto em seu cabelo aspirando o aroma dele. E começou a deixar uma trilha de beijos sobre o pescoço e ombros.

"Mmm" ele murmurou, virando a cabeça para encontrar sua boca. Seus dedos acariciando gentilmente, delicadamente.

"_Hervenn-nín_"

Ele riu e virando-se puxou-a para junto dele, ainda tocando-a gentilmente, lentamente, os lábios subindo do ombro para a pele atrás da orelha. Ela deixou -se cair junto ao peito dele, as mãos segurando as bordas da banheira. Ele moveu as mãos antes que ela pudesse pensar, muito menos reagir, e levantou-a corretamente em seu colo.

"Legolas..."

"Passei o dia sem dor. Guie-me... _moe e lend_"

"Não."

"Acorde Melethril." Legolas chamou por tres vezes antes que ela voltasse a consciência, toda enrolada nos lençóis.

"Desculpe-me. Foi um pesadelo."

"Voce gostaria de partilhá-lo?"

"É estranho. Eu era criança de novo. E minha irmã estava comigo. Nós estavamos viajando e os carroçeiros apareceram. Eles nos atacaram. As flechas, parecia uma chuva. Os guardas morriam na nossa frente. Então havia flechas incendiarias e tudo queimou."

"Foi somente um sonho. Você sabe disso."

"Sei mas foi assustador o suficiente."

"Já é quase de manhã, o que você acha de sairmos de casa?"

"Eu adoraria mas e sua perna?"

"Vamos lá. Eu posso andar."

_**ANO 3015**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

O lago não parecia fundo. Era essa a impresão que se tinha ao olhar de longe. Havia milhares de flores amarelas nas margens.

"Não se engane" disse Deirdre. Tem mais ou menos seis metros de profundidade, aqui nesse ponto. Lá no meio é mais profundo ainda. "Bard e eu já nadamos aí. Dá pra pescar também, lúcios, camarões próximos da margem e outros peixes. Muitos vem aqui justamente para isso."

Via-se o Erebor em todo o seu esplendor. As planicies e os milhares de pequenos charcos e lagos. Aquele era o maior de todos. A nevoa se elevava por quilometros, ocultando tudo ao redor.

A idéia de sair de casa se provava algo benéfico para ambos. Ela apeou da montaria, com um pouco mais de dificuldade Legolas fez o mesmo. Ele observou-a na margem do lago. Deidre começou a andar e logo as botas estavam sujas de lama. O rosto dela estava corado. Resultado do ar frio, ainda que houvesse sol e do galope ao qual ela submetera Moonracer. O animal pastava tranquilamente agora.

"Eu adoro esse lugar. É muito calmo."

"Você gosta de campos abertos. _É Rohan em você_. Acredito que você irá sofrer um pouco em Mirkwood _melethril"_ Insistiu Legolas.

Ela olhou-o por instantes e respondeu.

"Você vai estar lá. Eu só preciso que você esteja lá."

Ele assentiu.

Os dois continuaram a andar até que Legolas fez Deirde parar.

"_Ennas. Brôg_."

Havia ursos por lá. Bard havia-lhe falado. Ele viu uma ursa cinzenta, enorme elevar-se de dentro do lago, na margem oposta. Havia três filhotes. Um deles em pé, esfregava as costas contra uma árvore. Os outros seguiam a mãe. Eles pararam e começaram a escalar as arvores.

"_Dínen Melethril_" disse Legolas. Ela assentiu e ficaram a observar a família de ursos.

Então ouviram um som e uma imensa águia desceu sobre o lago num mergulho e retornou com um peixe entre as garras afiadas. Legolas apontou um grupo de três pessoas num barco pescando. Diminuindo o passo, Leggolas, apertou-a mais de encontro a laterla de seu corpo. Assim andaram por toda a margem do lago, adentrarno na pequena mata.

Eles andaram por toda a margem do lago adentrando na pequena mata.

"_Ennas_. Mustikka". Deirdre apontou. E eles foram até a planta. E colheram e alimentaram-se, no final ambos estavam sujo de azul. A fruta manchava.

"Valar. Imagino a cara de Maeva quando nos vir assim." Comentou Deirdre rindo.

"_Medlin_. Ela não vai gostar nada, eu tenho certeza."respondeu Legolas.

Eles retornaram no final da tarde. Mais uma vez, Deirdre fez Moonracer correr até a entrada da cidade, tomando as vias principais. E mais uma vez, Legolas via a população curvar-se ante a passagem da mulher. Ele já havia visto isso quando saira com Bard e o próprio Onodher. Quando ele perguntou o porque ela falou. Que era engraçado, as vezes estranho, mas apenas ela, a falecida irmã e mãe possuíam cabelos vermelhos. O irmão e o pai não. Ninguém mais em Valle tinha aqueles cabelos. E todos na cidade sabiam que eles eram os governantes ali. Era um sinal de respeito. Eles haviam se acostumado a isso, embora ela e Bard sempre que podiam, não exigiam que os mais velhos se ajoelhassem.

"Nem sempre isso é possível. Mas sabe me agrada que os anões não o façam. Eles nos consideram iguais e isso é um alívio."

Quando adentraram o salão,o casal encontrou a família toda sentada próxima a uma das lareiras da casa. Onodher contemplou o estado da filha e sorriu antes de dizer.

"Eu sempre temi que uma dia, eu tivesse um pretendente a mão de minha filha aqui comigo, e ela adentrasse exatamente nesse estado.

Deirde riu.

"Mas parece que isso não repeliu ou assutou-o principe Legolas. Venham, sentem-se conosco." insistiu Onodher.

"Pai, começou Bard. Se ele se assutar com um pouco de lama, imagino como ele ficará quando ela começar a mostrar que tem opinião."

Torcendo o nariz para os dois, ela anunciou:

"Se me dão licença, irei cuidar de minha aparência para voltar a ser uma garota."

No final a refeição noturna fora agradavel. Elina estava de bom humor. Aquela era a ultima noite deles na cidade.

Todos os preparativos para a partida foram feitos. E mais uma vez, como tinha acontecido durante toda a semana. Deirdre teve um pesadelo. Legolas poderia ter achado aquilo muito ruim. Mas os pesadelos, lhe deram uma chance de conhecer melhor a humana ao qual se unira tão rapidamente. Ela conversava. E falava sobre todos os sonhos.

"Eu adorava a gargalhada de Caitlin. Era lindo. Ela era toda linda, Legolas. Ela era a menina mais doce que eu já vi nessa vida. Caitlin era alegre. Ela era compassiva. Mas eu a matei".

"Não _melethril_" ele beijou-lhe as mãos. "Foi um acidente. Você mesmo poderia ter adoecido e morrido segundo o que você me contou."

"Mas eu sobrevivi, Legolas e ela não. E agora. Oh pelos Valar. Minha mãe. Ela nunca vai me perdoar."

"Deirdre, pare. Você era uma criança."

"O lago onde eu te levei hoje. Era o lago onde nós fomos colher as flores. Era o aniversário de nossa mãe. Era para ser uma surpresa. E que surpresa se tornou."

Uma capa dourada ocultava a roupa de viagem. Não era a cor mais discreta e o contraste violento com o cabelo vermelho, que estava trançado a partir das orelhas, encontrando-se na nuca e preso por uma rede onde brilhavam pedras que só poderiam ter sido lapidadas pelos anões. Fora o presente de Bard_._ Ela e Legolas estavam vestidos das cores da floresta de Mirkwood dos pés a cabeça.

A perna já curada. As alianças renovadas. Não havia mais necessidade alguma de permanecer em Valle, como Deirdre mesmo lembrara.

Todos os _ellon _estavam prontos para voltar a Mirkwood. Do alto da muralha os guardas vigiavam. Era madrugada ainda, mas eles decidiram viajar assim mesmo.

Amanheceu_ mal, fracamente, o sol palido no horizonte, a lua ainda rivalizando com ele, assinalando o primeiro dia de dias. Era o tempo que os separava de Mirkwood. Era tudo o que os separava de casa.

**Vocabulário**

tithen-pen=pequenino

_moe=macio_

_lend=doce_

Hervenn-nín=meu marido

din ou dínen-silencio

ennas=ali

brôg=urso

mustikka=mirtilo ou blueberrie

medlin-docinho; mel.

**Somewhere**

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there is only silence**_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**But one thing is for sure**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Try to find your way home**_

_**I want to embrace you**_

_**And never let you go**_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven**_

_**So no one can hurt your soul**_

_**Living in agony**_

_**'Cause I just do not know**_

_**Where you are**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching**_

_**Whatever it takes, I need to know**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

Algum Lugar

Perdido na escuridão

Esperando por um sinal

Ao invés disso só há silêncio

Você não pode ouvir meus gritos?

Nunca pare esperando

Preciso saber onde você está

Mas uma coisa é certa

Você está sempre no meu coração

Eu te encontrarei em algum lugar

Eu continuarei tentando

Até o dia da minha morte

Eu só preciso saber

O que quer que tenha acontecido

A verdade libertará minha alma

Perdido na escuridão

Tente encontrar seu caminho de casa

Eu quero te abraçar

E nunca deixar você ir

Quase espero que você esteja no paraíso

Assim ninguém pode ferir sua alma

Vivendo em agonia

Porque eu não sei

Onde você está

Eu te encontrarei em algum lugar

Eu continuarei tentando

Até o dia da minha morte

Eu só preciso saber

O que quer que tenha acontecido

A verdade libertará minha alma

Onde quer que você esteja, não vou parar de procurar

Seja o que for necessário, eu preciso saber.

Eu te encontrarei em algum lugar

Eu continuarei tentando

Até o dia da minha morte

Eu só preciso saber

O que quer que tenha acontecido

A verdade libertará minha alma


	20. Chapter 21

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capitulo.<em>

_**CAP. MUDANÇAS**_

_**NUÓRI **_

_**ANO 3015 da Terceira Era**_

_**REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD**_

_**AMORD**_

Ele estava vendo o grupo de orcs aproximando-se. Eles eram barulhentos demais, para quem incursionava em terras alheias. Além disso havia o fedor. Aquelas criaturas nunca deviam tomar banho, limpeza era algo que eles deconheciam sem sombra de dúvida. Apenas mais alguns centimetros e a ordem viria. Eles seriam mortos. Nenhuma besta imunda se aproximaria da floresta. Aquela era sua casa e não o território das bestas.

Esse era o pensamento de Amrod Anarinion. Ao sinal dado por Amdir as flechas voaram e em pouco tempo os orcs jaziam no chão da floresta. Os demais que tentaram fugir foram perseguidos pelos eldar aos gritos de "Por Mirkwood!"

"Não há sobreviventes." disse Amrod Anariníon ao voltar ao ponto de observação junto com outros _ellon_.

"Bom trabalho." Falou Amdir.

"Vamos continuar"

"Amrod". Chamou Amdir. O elfo moreno parou por instantes e pôs a mão no rosto, como se esivesse tentando amenizar a dor.

"Deixe que Luinwë examine seu rosto. Esse corte parece sério". Disse Amdir.

'Sim senhor comandante. Você parece ser uma pessoa de muita sorte."

"Sorte pode até ajudar senhor, mas coragem é fundamental. O medo nada traz ao homem." respondeu Amdor saindo a procura de Luinwë.

"A imprudencia também não amigo". Disse Amdir, ciente de que o elfo ouvira, mesmo longe.

Sete dias. Aquela patrulha já durava sete dias. Dormiam nas árvores. Faziam revezamento para manter a vigilância sobre a floresta e principalmente matavam orcs.

Encostado ao tronco de uma arvore Amord tinha as mãos no rosto. Era como se ele estivesse com dor. Mas os companheiros sabiam. Ele cochilava por instantes.

ERA _echad_, aliás outro _echad_, o de número quinze. A fogueira fora acesa. A noite estava fria, o que era comum nas noites de outono, e aquela era a última noite de patrulha para todos eles. Ao amanhecer eles estariam em casa. Eles começaram a retirar a comida dos alfojes, basicamente pão e alguma fruta colhida durante o caminho. Alguém trouxera vinho. Seria uma refeição simples. Eles começaram a conversar até que alguém disse:

"É nossa ultima noite aqui. Você poderia cantar alguma coisa para nós Amord?" perguntou Beleg

"Sim. Poderiamos ter um pouco de música" falou Bargund, fazendo eco a ideia do irmão mais novo.

"Sim. Acredito que podemos celebrar um pouco. Afinal nossa tarefa foi desempenhada a contento" falou Amdir.

"Musica então senhor Comandante" respondeu Amrod.

_A lua brilha_

_a lua brilha sobre o rio_

_a agua corre celere_

_corre rumo ao rio maior_

_corre rumo ao mar._

_A lua brilha_

_como brilham as estrelas _

_como Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Como brilhava Lutien nos bosques_

_a lua brilha_

_como brilha o sorriso do meu amor_

_A lua brilha_

_brilhante e cintilando_

_sobre Arda enquanto eu espero_

_e sofro sem ver a lua brilhante_

_sem ver o seu sorriso_

_sem contemplar as maravilhas de Arda._

"Bela canção Amord" disse Amdir.

Os demais concordaram com acenos de cabeça. E começaram a guardar os pertences. O Primeiro vigia da noite afastou-se dos demais, pronto para começar sua tarefa.

Ao final do dia seguinte os corações estavam absolutamente mais leves ao reconhecerem o portão de faias, que ladeava a entrada do reino. Estavam em casa finalmente. Era uma manhã gelada e sem nuvens. A escuridão da floresta asustaria os viajantes incautos mas não aquele grupo de elfos determinados.

_Numa grande caverna a alguma milhas da fronteira da Floresta das Trevas, do lado leste[...] essa grande caverna, de cujos flancos saiam incontavis cavernas menores, serpeava por baixo da terra e tinha muitos corredores_[...].

Eles atravessaram o portão cantando o refrão da musica feita por Amrod na noite anterior. Que falava do luar sobre a agua, que corria celere até por fim encontrar o mar.

Os _egladhrim_ sorriam diante de mais uma patrulha que chegava e mostrava-se bem suscedida.

_**LEGOLAS**_

Problemas. Era o que o esperava assim que Legolas assumiu as funções de comandante das patrulhas. O rei fora gentil com eles. Deram-lhe uma semana de sossego. Em que ninguém incomodara os recem-chegados. Mas passado esse período os problemas pareciam brotar por todos os lados, como erva daninha num jardim.

Legolas estava na sala reservada ao Chefe da Guarda Real de Eryn Lasgalen. E ouvia o relato feito por Amdir, pelo que parecia horas.

"Há outro problema também comandante. Um grupo de humanos estabeleceu-se na Angra Leste. Eles estão derrubando as árvores senhor. E já chegaram a adentrar a floresta."

"Enquanto eles estiverem nesta parte; vamos observar. Eles já mostraram a intenção de chegar ao reino Amdir?" indagou Legolas.

"Não comandante. Acredito que os pântanos próximo das montanhas cinzentas impeçam-nos de fazer maiores incursões. E se forem para o norte encontrarão orcs."

"Sim o maior problema será se eles se aproximarem da trilha que leva a Valle e Esgaroth." afirmou Legolas.

"Vamos manter um grupo observando esses humanos em questão. Procurem saber quem eles são e o que querem. E lembrem-se só ataquem se eles se mostrarem hostis. Não temos interesse em ferir humanos nem provocar nenhum tipo de desentendimento Amdir."

"Entendido comandante."

"E como estão as patrulhas? Todos cumpriram as escalas que definimos previamente?"

Legolas viu Amdir mostrar um pouco de desconforto. Os olhos azuis, um traço da família dele, escureçeram um pouco. O elfo pegou-se alisando uma prega invisivel na túnica.

Ele escolhera-o para ficar no comando, enquanto ele viajava com Bard e Deirdre, porque sabia o quanto o elfo, era cônscio de seus deveres e obrigações. Ele sabia que ele também era querido pelos demais. Era bom que um comandante fosse respeitado e amado e não somente temido.

"Quem pelos Valar tem sido o elfo que mais lhe deu trabalho em minha ausência Amdir?" inquiriu Legolas

"Amrod Anarínion senhor."

"O que ele tem feito?" insistiu Legolas.

"Ele é o que mais tem saído em patrulhas comandante. Mal chega e sai novamente. Ele não descansa. Não aceita o revezamento prosposto. Mata mais orcs. Arrisca-se mais". Concluiu Amdir

Era trabalho dele ouvir tudo o que as pratrulhas fizeram durante sua ausência. Havia muito o que fazer era certo. Mas ele não esperava essa rebeldia do amigo de infância. O que pelos Valar aquele elfo pretendia? Ele estava achando que era Orome? Tentando domar mais bestas? Legolas dispensou Amdir e permaneceu por alguns minutos de cabeça baixa.

Olhando ao redor Legolas pensou o quanto aquela posição era dificil. Ser responsável pela segurança de toda a Mirkwood; ser o Chefe da Guarda Real de Eryn Lasgalen. Ele pegou-se examinando, mais uma vez, o mapa que demarcava todo o reino de Mirkwood e se perguntando por quanto tempo eles estariam seguros ali? No momento essa era a questão principal, mas antes de tudo, Legolas reconhecia que havia um problema mais urgente. Havia AMROD Anarinion. E sua rebeldia.

_**AMORD**_

O céu escurecia agora. As luzes começavam a ser acendidas. Deirdre andava sem rumo certo. Ela tinha muito tempo livre agora. Legolas trabalhava muito e ela, que os Valar a ajudassem, tinha tempo de sobra. Era enervante.

A luz da lua incidia sobre o lago. Iluminando tudo ao redor. Os imensos paredões de pedra lembravam-na de que se encontrava numa caverna. Era tão diferente de Valle, pensou Deirdre.

A lua trazia um brilho prateado aos cabelos negros, tornando-os quase azulados. Alheio a tudo ao redor o elfo em questão contemplava a água e assoviava baixinho. Era uma melodia conhecida. Deirdre sorriu. Aprendera ainda criança.

_Voa, voa joaninha_

_Para baixo da grande pedra_

_Voa através dos campos_

_Para a grande árvore do sono_

_Embaixo da folha dourada de ouro_

_Mamãe cozinha mingau_

_Nina o sono joaninha_

_Coberta bem quentinha_

_Canta, canta, pássaro do sono,_

_Perfume, cachos multicoloridos_

_Dorme, casaca-vermelha_

_Pequena joaninha._

Deirdre riu quando ele terminou. O que dera no amigo para cantar exatamente aquela musica ela não sabia. Ele recostou-se a uma árvore. E repentinamente olhou para ela. Ele a vira. Parecia uma estátua, imóvel.

"Boa noite Amrod." disse Deirdre aproximando-se vagarosamente. Ele parecia tão triste que ela sentiu vontade de consolá-lo. Então, de repente se deu conta de que tinha se aproximado muito dele e tinha lhe colocado uma mão sobre os ombros. Sentiu que todos seus músculos estavam tensos, e que seus punhos se fecharam. Observando-o mais de perto, ela descobriu uma cicatriz, que ia da orelha até a mandibula. Não o tornava feio, tornava-o mais masculino ainda, se possível.

"Eu ouvi que vocês tinham chegado." ele disse.

"Sim. Há uma semana." respondeu Deirde.

"Sim. Eu ouvi. Legolas esteve mostrando todo o reino a você."ele afirmou.

"Sim. Havia muito o que ver." afirmou Deirde.

A conversa teve o poder de relaxa-lo, então Amrod tomou a mão dela entre as suas. E ela percebeu que as mãos dele lhe transmitiam um calor, um sentimento de segurança. Então Deirdre ergueu o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram. Seu coração pulsou acelerado, ela pensou em falar, seus lábios se entreabriram, mas não consegiu pronunciar palavra alguma.

_ Elvellyn_. Ele havia prometido isso a ela, naquele mesmo lugar. E aquela promessa parecia ter sido feita eras atrás. Seriam _Elvellyn_. Somente isso. Mas ele não sabia até quando isso seria possível.

Então Amord a abraçou. Ele precisava que Deirdre o amasse mas ele sabia que essa ponte não seria ultrapassada.

Não agora.

Não hoje.

_**Glossário:**_

echad=acampamento

egladhrim=elfos (plural)

Elvellyn-amigos

NUÓRI-junho

_**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**_

Para a letra da musica cantada no acampamento. Perdoem essa autora, há muito não escrevo poesia, e deixou muito a desejar. Grata.

Para a musica de ninar VOA JOANINHA (TRADUÇÃO LIVRE) segue o URL do video da musica cantada em FILANDES

/DVsX_kKPW9c


	21. Chapter 22

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora:Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capitulo.<em>

**Cap. 22. LIFE GOES ON.**

_**Ivanneth ; Laer **_

_**ANO 3015 da Terceira Era**_

_**REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD**_

_**AMROD**_

Duas semanas. Deirdre havia chegado. Eles haviam conversado e ele partira mais uma vez. Não que fosse fácil. E não fora. O Tranduhilion parecia um perdigueiro farejando-o todo o tempo. Ou um_ terrier_, quando não queria largar sua presa. Mas no final ele conseguira, saiu em patrulha novamente.

E Deirdre o assombrava. Como no dia em que saíra do reino. Vestida com as cores da floresta, era _bain_. Deirdre estava com Sárie novamente, a elfa tornara-se grande amiga, e juntas examinavam um pergaminho e elas riam. Ele nem mesmo aproximou-se dela. A vontade que tinha de tocar-lhe era grande e perigosa demais, refletia Amrod, mas ele havia prometido ser apenas um _mellon; _o que ele reconhecia era difícil.

Teague e Amdir estavam guiando-os mais uma vez para onde os homens da floresta viviam. Dirigiam-se para os ermos, para além do portão da floresta. Era uma jornada longa e cheia de problemas, exatamente o tipo de ocupação de que ele precisava. Na maior parte do dia e da noite também havia apenas _conf_, ninguém humano ou animal aparecia e isso, reconhecia Amord e os outros era aborrecido.

_Echor_**.**Depois de um dia perceberam que estavam andando em circulos e ao questionar Teague tudo o que Amrod obteve como resposta foi.

"Sei que estamos andando em circulos. E foi proposital."

"Qual o bendito propósito em se andar em circulos como um bando de tolos?" indagou Amrod.

"Estamos sendo observados" falou Teague. "Você faria bem em não discutir Amrod e ficar mais atento _ellon._" repreendeu-o o capitão.

Assentindo Amord voltou a seu posto.

_**Uma semana depois**_

Cinco dias. Ela o perseguia há cinco dias, desde que ele voltara da ultima patrulha. Amrod Anarínion parou o que fazia e olhou-a. A _elleth_ sorriu. Laurëa. Eterea. Alta. Longos cabelos negros. Olhos mais negros ainda. E ele pensou porque não? Porque não corresponder a aquela elfa em questão. Era como se fosse vitima de um _lûth_**.** Para onde olhasse, o que quer que fizesse a _firieth_ estava lá atormentando-o.

Laurëa aproximou-se com cuidado da zona do pátio onde se treinava arco e flecha.

Cuidadosamente ele sorriu e viu que ela correspondeu. Precisava arrancar o _lûth_ de si mesmo. Decidiu. Até onde sabia ela era solteira. E não estava prometida a ninguém. Podia tentar desfrutar da companhia dela e o faria.

Sem nenhum cuidado ele jogou Laurëa sobre a cama. Ela riu e ele abriu um sorriso. Jogos de cama. Esses ele conhecia bem, não havia nada de desconhecido ali. O olhar recaiu em sua nuca. Ele lembrou-se de que ela retorcera-se como um filhote de gato, quando a tocara ali. E ficou pensando se a reação seria exatamente a mesma. Aproximando-se Amrod passou os lábios pela orelha dela e sentiu-a tremer. Prosseguiu com as caricias, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Ele olhou-a por instantes ante de tomar-lhe a boca. Como esperado Laurëa não se retraiu. Ele aspirou-lhe o aroma. Laurëa tinha cheiro de flores. Mas era de flores de verão. Ele ficou feliz porque ela aproximou-se dele, exigindo outro beijo. A língua roçando a sua.

Amord desceu sua mão até os quadris estreitos dela, ela se contorceu com suavidade. A mão subiu pelo ventre plano até encontrar os seios, que ele acariciou com ousadia._Gosta disso? Murmurou

Laurëa arfou e se agarrou aos ombros dele. Com uma das mãos, ele fez Laurëa entreabrir as penas, deixando-se ficar aninhado ali por alguns segundos, para em seguida começar movimentos ritimados para cima e para baixo. Ele voltou a cheira-lhe os cabelos e sentiu outra vez o aroma das flores de verão.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos. E deixaram-se ficar ali entrelaçados. Com Laurëa acariciando-lhe os cabelos e desmanchando suas tranças de guerreiro.

_**DEIRDRE**_

Deirdre cavalgava. Sárie a acompahava e Roitharion também. Legolas o convertera em seu guarda pessoal. Havia mais dois elfos com eles, Orchal, que fazia jus ao nome sendo mais alto do que os demais elfos, e Cardhir, que fizera os arreios novos com os quais Moonracer estava adornado. Havia também um certo risco naquele passeio. Eles sabiam. Mas era extremamente cansativo não ter muito o que fazer. Aquela não era a primeira vez que o quinteto saia.

Deirdre sentia falta das pradarias e os campos abertos de Rohan. Cavalgar em meio as árvores, e a dificuldade natural que a floresta trazia, tinha o dom de acalma-la. Ela não queria sentir-se como uma esposa mimada, mas cavalgar era natural para ela.

"Vamos Sárie" instou Deirdre fazendo a elfa acompanha-la num passo mais arriscado entre as árvores.

A corrida durou alguns minutos até que Roitharion emparelhou sua montaria com a de Deirdre e tomando as rédeas fez Moonracer diminuir a velocidade.

"Whoa! Devagar Alteza. Você não deve andar tão rápido agora." disse Roitharion.

"Muito bem devagar então." ela sorriu para Roitharion e acompanhou-o no ritmo que ele impusera.

Deirdre encontrou um certo alivio ao entrar no quarto que dividia com Legolas. Ela deixou-se cair sobre uma cadeira, as almofadas macias fornecendo-lhe o conforto necessário depois de horas sobre a sela.

"Cansada?" indagou Sárie.

"Sim. Mas há alguma coisa programada para mais tarde?" indagou a amiga. Enquanto via Sárie pegar um cesto e retirar de lá um trabalho de bordado. Aquela não era sua atividade favorita. Mas ela aprendera também.

"Não. Estamos livres até o jantar. Quando você e o principe devem jantar com o rei, é claro. Você gostaria de me ajudar aqui?"demandou Sárie.

"Venha. Sente-se ao meu lado, deixe-me arruinar seu trabalho." Pilheriou Deirdre.

_**THRANDUIL**_

O jantar era o momento do dia onde ele via a humana. A esposa do filho. Era também a hora onde ela, a pedido dele mesmo, brindava-lhe com uma história sobre os segundos filhos, em especial sobre sua família.

"Meu irmão é muitas coisas Majestade. Teimoso como uma mula, honrado além do que a honra exigiria, belo, dizem as jovens de Valle, mas nunca foi estupido. Ele sabe que precisa de você. Sabe que Mirkwood mantém Valle e Esgaroth do Lago Comprido, seguras." afirmou Deirdre.

"Sim. Mas acredito" disse Thranduil, "que é chegado o tempo de vocês ampliarem as alianças mais uma vez."

"Creio que sua majestade fala do casamento de meu irmão. Eu acredito que Bard teria uma ou outra coisa a dizer sobre isso." Deirdre tomou um gole de vinho. Ela olhou para Legolas sorriu, piscou e voltou-se para o rei.

"Meu irmão não é facilmente influenciável majestade. Se tem alguma ideia em mente, principie enviando uma carta a ele, convide-o para vir a Mirkwood e boa sorte. Bard é mais teimoso do que eu jamais fui."

Legolas explodiu numa gargalhada. Thranduil que sempre mostrou-se complacente com ela olhava-a irritado. Sem sutileza alguma Deirdre pusera o rei no seu lugar.

Eles ainda estavam jantando quando chegou uma carta vinda de Valle, que foi entre a Deidre por Lenwe.

"Alvissaras majestade. Parece que meu irmão percebeu que é objeto de seu interesse, mesmo a distância." ela abriu a carta. "Vejamos o que ele diz."

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

_**Roitharion**_

__As folhas das arvores começavam a mudar de cor. Era uma mudança sutil que ainda não seria percebida por Deidre mas Roitharion e Sárie fizeram questão de aponta-las. A luminosidade era um pouco maior agora que se aproximavam da borda da floresta. Os passeios ficavam mais longos a cada semana. Ousavam mais já que não havia perigo a vista.

Os carvalhos repletos de bolotas que em breve os esquilos carregariam. Os troncos esguios das faias. Os plátanos ainda verdes. Enquanto os três discutiam e apontavam cada detalhe visto por ali, uma saraivada de flechas cortou o ar. Eles estavam entre as arvores. Não havia nenhuma clareira a vista. Por isso era dificil revidar imediatamente. Sacando da espada os tres ellon fizeram um semi-circulo ante as duas únicas mulheres presentes.

Ouviu-se um grito e o grupo de humanos saiu de entre as árvores. Eram muitos. Roitharion percebeu que ali ocorreria um massacre. E nesse momento o capitão lamentou que a suposta paz que desfrutavam fizesse com que fossem tão poucos.

Cardhil e Orchal lutavam ombro a ombro, numa tentativa de diminuir a desvantagem. Aporveitando-se disso Roitharion fez o mesmo e só depois de um certo tempo, o _ellon_ ouviu um grito e ao voltar-se deparou-se com um humano que estava na garupa de Moonracer. Outro havia alcançado Sárie. Após liquidar os dois humanos a sua frente Roitahrion conseguiu chegar aonde as duas estavam. Sárie com a mão no rosto. Sangue em sua face. E Deirdre ainda segurando uma adaga na mão. A outra cravada no olho do atacante. Os olhos abertos de pavor.

"Deirdre" ele chamou. "Princesa." ela voltou-se em sua direção e suspirou. Roitharion aproximou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros.

"Você está bem. Saiu-se muito bem princesa."

Então ela desmaiou.

Horas depois um Roitharion com a roupa em desalinho e sangue na face, irrompera no salão do rei. Os olhos mostrando um desespero visivel.

"Majestades"

"O que houve capitão"? Indagou o rei.

"Fomos atacados majestades. Estavam a cavalo também. E perseguiram-nos. Eram proveniente do grupo que vive nos ermos Majestades."

"Onde está a minha esposa? Perguntou Legolas segurando Roitharion pela túnica, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Deixei-a na casa de cura senhor." ele foi repentinamente largado numa cadeira enquanto Legolas saia correndo do salão do rei.

Thranduil e Roitahrion seguiram os passos do principe. E minutos depois achavam-se no corredor, defronte as casas de cura. Era impensável ele era o rei. E estava no corredor. Fora expulso pelo curador. Quando o perigo passasse Gwaeron seria colocado em seu lugar.

_**DEIRDRE**_

Horas depois Deirdre delirava em febre. Ela e Sárie eram as mais machucadas. Foram postas lado a lado nas casas de cura.

Sárie tinha cortes nos braços e mãos bem como hematomas; o nariz estava quebrado, havia um galo num lado da fronte. O corte de Deirdre era no rosto. Principiava na orelha esquerda e percorria toda a bochecha até chegar a boca. Gwaeron havia costurado-o e dera-lhe uma poção de belladonna com meimendro para fazê-la dormir.

Ela delirava. Deidre queimava em febre. Estava gelada e quente ao mesmo tempo. O suor molhava-lhe a fronte, os braços, enfim todo o corpo e num determinado momento ela começou a falar. E Gwaeron não compreendia nada. Ele percebeu que era muito provavelmente uma das línguas dos segundos filhos. Assim que ela acordasse ele deveria informar ao rei e ao principe Legolas. Fora quase impossivel, mas ele conseguira mante-los fora das casa de curar.

E elas acordaram. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Sárie como era esperado de uma _elleth_, com plena consciência de quem era e do que lhe acontecera. Já o despertar de Deirdre não fora assim. Ao contrário fora acompanhado de calafrios e com o nome do principe Legolas nos lábios.

O aposento estava a meia luz, apenas as velas iluminavam o local.

"É bom vê-la acordada princesa." disse Gwaeron.

"Legolas onde ele está? Ele vai enlouquecer. Os carroceiros. Eles estão entrando na floresta." ela disse finalmente. Pondo em palavras o pesadelo que a acompanhara por dias.

"Calma princesa. Ele sabe. Bem como o rei. Mas eu gostaria de que você bebesse isso." afirmou Gwaeron oferecendo-lhe uma taça.

Ela aceitou, bebeu e fez uma careta mediante o gosto, devolvendo a taça indagou em seguida.

"Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"Duas semanas. E foram duas semanas em que a febre parecia querer leva-la. Mas por fim ela cedeu." disse Gwaeron

"Valar. Duas semanas inteiras?"

"Sim. Vou pedir a minha filha para trazer-lhe alimento. E eu mesmo avisarei ao rei e ao principe de que você acordou."

Quando Gwaeeron saiu, Deirdre contemplou Sárie que a observava em silêncio. Ela levantou-se com um certo esforço e abraçou a _elleth_, pegando-a de surpresa. Mas ela devolveu o gesto.

"Obrigada. Eu vi você tentando chegar até onde eu estava." afirmou Deirdre.

A _elleth_ sorriu.

"Somos amigas. Agora volte para sua cama. Não quero ser a causa de uma recaida."

"Sárie. Eu lembro de todo o ataque. Eu consegui pegar a adaga na minha bota. Eu sempre a deixo lá, Bard me instruiu a fazê-lo."

"Então mais uma vez seu irmão a salvou minha amiga." respondeu Sárie.

"Sim. Bard me disse para corta-lo nos pulsos, isso os confundiria e me daria tempo para tentar me salvar. Mas isso não foi suficiente. Ele atacou-me." disse Deirdre então ela levou as mãos ao rosto.

"Como está meu rosto. Eu sinto as bandagens. Por favor responda Sárie" suplicou Deirdre.

"Eu posso responder melhor do que ela princesa. Mas por favor volte para sua cama." disse Atanóne ao entrar no aposento com a bandeja com a refeição de ambas; bandeja esta que foi colocada de lado num aparador.

A curadora movia-se com graça e conhecimento de tudo o que havia no aposento. Então Atanóne trouxe-lhe um espelho. Deirdre pegou-o e pela primeira vez contemplou o rosto ainda enfaixado.

"Em um mês restará apenas uma cicatriz. Todo o inchaço e os hematomas terão desparecido. Sárie ficará com esse nariz torto para o resto da vida, bem como a cicatriz na têmpora." assinalou Atanóne.

"Então nós ficaremos mais duas semanas aqui?" indagou Deirdre.

"Não princesa. Você ficará mais duas semanas aqui. Acredito que meu pai liberará Sárie antes disso."

"Droga." reclamou Deirdre afundando-se no travesseiro. Ao fazê-lo ela sentiu o aroma de coentro e lavanda, que eram usados para repelir insetos.

"Valar. Eu realmente preciso ficar tanto tempo assim?" indagou Deirdre

"Sinto muito. Vocês são mais frágeis. O organismo é diferente." respondeu Atanóne.

"Você está segura disso?" indagou Gwaeron.

"Sim. Você mesmo disse-me que está tudo cicatrizado. Por favor, retire isso. Examine-o mais uma vez e me libere." suplicou Deidre.

"Você pode me passar o espelho Atanóne?"

Ela examinou-se atentamente.

"Obrigada a ambos. Fizeram um trabalho muito bom."

A cicatriz irregular brilhava, vermelha, indicava exatamente onde ela fora ferida. Saindo da orelha esquerda até chegar a boca. Ela lembrava vivamente de sentir um líquido escorrendo chegando a sua boca. Deidre olhou-se por mais alguns segundos e baixou o espelho.

"Valar...Eu só preciso me acostumar com ela." e então ela chorou.

Algum tempo depois houve uma batida a porta e Legolas entrou.

"Gwaeron disse que já tinha retirado as bandagens."

"Não. Saia Legolas. Saia." ela praticamente gritou.

"Melethril"."

"Não por favor. Agora não. Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero ver ninguém. Droga Legolas. Por favor saia." disse Deidre.

Ele deixou-se ficar na sala por alguns minutos observando-a de cabeça baixa. Os cabelos soltos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Então ele saiu.

Uma batida a porta acordou-a.

"Entre" afirmou Deirdre. Enquanto tentava acostumar-se a claridade que entrava fracamente pela porta reconheçeu o aroma, bosque, couro, cedro. Era isso Legolas tinha um aroma de árvores. Ela demorara um pouco mas conseguira identifica-lo. Engoliu em seco. Duas semanas. Conseguira mante-lo afastado por mais duas semanas inteiras. Já era _narbeleth._ E agora ao vê-lo se aproximar percebeu que nada do que fizesse o afastaria dali.

"E dessa vez nem que acorde todo o reino aos gritos. Não irei sair. Preciso vê-la."

Deidre engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça incapaz de falar.

"Acha que não a desejarei mais? É isso? O que teme? Que eu a devolva a seus pais devido a isso?" indagou Legolas afastando-lhe o cabelo do rosto. Ele ergueu-o e ela pode encara-lo pela primeira vez.

"Não a devolverei. Eu já lhe disse uma vez. Eu a escolhi e não lhe darei chance para que me rejeite." ele afagou-lhe os cabelos e baixando o rosto beijou-lhe a face marcada. As lágrimas desciam dos olhos dela. Então ele parou a centimetros dos lábios dela.

" Melethril." Chamou Legolas.

"Amin mela lle" ela disse finalmente.

GLOSSÁRIO:

bain-bonita

conf-vazio

Echor-circulo

Firieth-mortal

Ield-filha

Ivanneth-setembro

Laer-verão

lûth-feitiço

Mellon-amigo

_narbeleth-outubro._

NOTA DA AUTORA:

FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!


	22. Chapter 23

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: Élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_**NOTA DA AUTORA: **__Dedicado a Mestra SadieSil que sempre me alegra com seus comentários. Espero que você não ache que fui muito cruel dessa vez, mas esta fanfic tem DRAMA incluso._

_**CAP.23. MEADOWS OF HEAVEN  
><strong>_

_**FLORESTA DE FANGORN**_

_**ANO 3020**_

**GMILI**

"Então me explique uma coisa mestre Elfo? Você e sua amiga humana são noivos? E por que você escondeu isso?

"Não escondi Gmili."

"Bom até onde eu entendo, não dizer significa esconder Mestre Elfo?" insistiu Gmili.

"Deixe-me explicar, Deirdre e eu somos noivos sim. E quando me juntei a sociedade do anel, fi-lo com o aval de meu pai, dela e do meu povo. Por isso ela não me acompanhou a não ser aqui." disse Legolas retirando de dentro da camisa um fino colar de prata onde exibia um fino anel também prateado. "Nós não brigamos. O noivado não foi rompido. Segundo um costume antigo ele foi alongado, pode-se assim dizer."

_**Lasbelin. **_

_**ANO 3016 Da Terceira Era**_

_**REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD.**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Um ano. O dia amanhecia e marcava com ele a nova estação, e o fato de Deirdre estar conosco há exato um ano. No entanto, ela não estava em Mirkwood. Mas ela prometera estar em casa hoje.

Deirdre estava em Valle por dois meses inteiros. Ele recordava vivamente o dia em que a carta chegara. Maeva estava morrendo. Ela chorara em silêncio na frente do rei e dos demais que estavam na sala, as lágrimas desciam em silêncio enquanto lia a carta.

"_Aran, Im_... perdoe-me." ela conseguiu dizer. Então estendeu a carta a Legolas e saiu do salão do rei.

Nos aposentos que dividiam a história fora outra. Quando Legolas chegara lá o quarto estava irreconhecível. Os travesseiros e a roupa de cama no chão, o vaso de flores em pedaços na lareira, as flores jogadas no chão e os demais objetos quebrados e mais em pedaços do que qualquer posse que eles tinham, estava a própria esposa.

Os cabelos espalhados cobrindo os joelhos, que estavam apertados de encontro ao peito, os ombros subiam e desciam ao ritmo do choro.

"Deirdre" ele chamou. "Melethril"

Quando ela o olhou ficou impressionado. Os olhos antes tão vivos, pareciam mortos. Dor. Havia dor neles. E pela primeira vez Legolas se viu confrontado com a dor da perda dos segundos filhos.

"Melethril" disse Legolas. Ele ajoelhou-se e abraçou-a.

"Amin mela lle". Deirdre disse depois de muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de uma dor, que ele não sentia e sabia que não poderia curar. Então ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele puxando-o para baixo, beijando-o em seguida.

Ela beijou-o desesperadamente. Segurando-o pelos cabelos. Legolas entendeu o desespero que tomava conta dela. Então ele guiou-a aos tropeções para a cama. Com um mínimo de esforço ela pôs-se em cima dele, sentada e orgulhosa, como uma conquistadora. E Deirdre sentia-se assim. Segurando-a pelos quadris ele instou-a a acolhê-lo. E naquele momento para Legolas nada nesse mundo era mais bonito ou sensual do que sua mulher. A cabeça caída para trás, movimentando-se contra ele, e não havia nada mais importante naquele instante do que estar com ela.

Então pela primeira vez desde que partilhara seu corpo com Legolas um pensamento assaltou a mente de Deirdre. Que crianças lindas eles poderiam gerar. Isso a consolou momentaneamente.

_**DEIRDRE**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**NARBELETH DE 3016**_

Aparentemente tudo estava normal em Valle. Afinal de contas a moribunda era apenas sua babá. Não ela fervia por dentro. Era sua mãe que morria ali. Elina apenas a trouxera a este mundo. Para todo o mais, Maeva fora sua mãe.

Deirdre voltou-se para os elona que a escoltavam, quinze ao todo. Roitharion ainda como seu guarda pessoal, Amrod havia sido voluntário com os demais, que nunca haviam visto a cidade.

"Eis a cidade de Valle senhores. A joia aos pés do Erebor. A magnifica obra de humanos e anões. Eu espero que sintam-se a vontade aqui." Então ela descobriu a cabeça e saiu a galope pelas vias principais. Levemente consciente dos que se ajoelhavam a sua passagem; e dos ellon que galopavam atrás dela, Com um único objetivo em mente. Chegar a Maeva antes que ela morresse.

Assim que ela entrou no pátio com os ellon atrás Egil, um dos cavalariços, veio segurar-lhe a montaria para que ela descesse.

"Cuide de Moonracer. E dos demais cavalos também."

"Senhora".

Deirdre voltou-se e encontrou Alysia. Pelo visto já promovida ao posto de governanta. Siobah estava ao lado desta.

"Acomode minha comitiva sim. E onde está Maeva?"indagou Deirdre.

"Venha comigo princesa." insistiu Alysia e Deirdre seguiu-a.

"Bard" ela jogou-se nos braços do irmão. O ar era pesado no quarto.

"Por que as janelas estão fechadas? Está abafado aqui dentro." afirmou Deirdre.

"O ar frio piora tudo. Ela tosse mais ainda. Ela já estava doente há muito tempo". Informou Bard. "Só depois que você foi embora que ela admitiu e com muito custo permitiu que nós a informássemos."

Ela assentiu e só então começou a reparar melhor no aposento. E viu o pai e a mãe, próximos a uma janela devidamente fechada. Abraçados. Deirdre desviou o olhar. Não queria começar nenhuma cena. Não agora. Não naquela situação.

"Quem está cuidando do jardim de ervas? Deve haver alguma coisa que possa ser feita?" ela inquiriu.

"Eu estou" respondeu Elina ainda à porta do aposento. "Se você puder me seguir. Preciso de sua ajuda." a mulher mais velha falou. Deirdre assentiu e saiu atrás da mãe.

O aposento onde as ervas eram guardadas estavam limpos. Aquele tinha sido o trabalho de Maeva, desde que Deirdre se entendia por gente. Ela cortava-se e vinha correndo até essa sala. Bard caía e aparecia um galo em sua testa. E lá estava Maeva. A velha senhora fizera os três partos da senhora Elina e de milhares de outras mulheres da cidade de Valle.

Ao final as duas concordaram em continuar a preparar infusões de tomilho silvestre, para limpar os pulmões e sementes de pinheiro, para facilitar a respiração.

Algum tempo depois ela foi procurar pelos _ellon_ e encontrou-os a mesa do salão. Havia uma mistura de café da manhã com almoço, dado o horário em que eles chegaram. Carne, uma ou outra verdura, pão, queijo; a verdade era que não poderia importar menos o que comia enquanto havia abundância de tudo.

"Então princesa, como a senhora Maeva se encontra? Indagou Roitharion.

"Nada bem. Eu temo que meu esposo irá ficar sozinho por todo o outono, e o começo do inverno, capitão. Eu só retornarei a Mirkwood quando ela tiver melhorado ou na pior das hipoteses morrido."

"Compreendo." falou Roitharion.

"Assim que possível envie notícias nossas." disse Deirdre.

Três dias se passaram. Maeva tossia. Não tinha febre e já suportava sentar-se a própria cama. E foi assim que Deirdre a encontrou, com a senhora Elina, alimentando-a pela manhã.

A jovem sorriu.

"Bom dia." ela beijou a cabeça da mulher mais velha. E retirou do bolso um frasco contendo óleo de pinheiro.

"Assim que você terminar. Nós vamos usar isto aqui, Nana." Era tudo o que ela podia fazer, pensou Deirdre. Tinha de manter os pulmões de Maeva limpos.

Meia hora depois a senhora dormia calmamente.

"Você devia sair, sabe. Ficar um pouco com seu pai." sugeriu Elina ao ver a filha sentar-se próximo da cama.

"Eu fico aqui durante a manhã. Não vai adiantar nada se uma de nós adoecermos."

"Certo mãe."

Então foi assim que a trégua, entre mãe e filha, começou a ser estabelecida.

_**BARD**_

A noite Deirdre não se incomodou em tirar a roupa de lã, mais própria para o frio, e jogou-se na cama. Ela começou a cochilar quando ouviu a porta ser aberta

"Já dormiu?"

"E você me deixaria dormir Bard? De modo algum. Venha entre logo e diga-me o que quer" falou Deirdre.

O colchão cedeu sob o peso do irmão, que a enlaçou.

"Saudades de Legolas?" inquiriu Bard.

"Sim. Mas Nana precisava de mim. Você fez muito bem em me chamar. Mesmo porque eu nunca estive tão entediada. Os Valar me protejam." ela confessou

"Entediada como?"

Deirdre suspirou subitamente sem saber por onde começar a falar. Ela encarou os olhos do irmão.

"E você ainda não me disse como conseguiu essa cicatriz?" inquiriu Bard percorrendo-a com o dedo.

"Esse é o resultado do meu tédio. Valar. Porque ninguém é avisado que casar é tão difícil."

Bard explodiu numa gargalhada.

_**QUINZE DIAS DEPOIS**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**BARD**_

Uma pira funerária fora construída durante a noite. Era grande o suficiente para que o corpo de Maeva fosse cremado até ser transformado em cinzas. Ela e a mãe decidiram que as cinzas ficariam no jardim de ervas. Maeva não tinha família, filhos, marido. Toda a vida vivera com eles. Eles eram sua família afinal.

Maeva ficara exposta por dez dias e hoje seria cremada. Elas haviam costurado roupas novas para ela. Os homens e mulheres passaram a noite acordados. Havia muita comida e bebida em honra da senhora.

Os soldados a puseram sobre a pira. Deirdre, Bard e Elina puseram flores, comida e uma pequena harpa que Maeva costumava tocar. Onodher pôs ouro e outras pedras preciosas junto a ela.

A filha de Olof e Alysia foi erguida pelas mãos de Bard. Uma vez para o Oeste e a garota disse:

"Olha, lá estão seu pai e sua mãe."

Bard ergueu-a outra vez para o Leste e a garota mais uma vez falou:

"Olha lá estão todos os seus irmãos e irmãs. Eles estão felizes; ela vai ao encontro deles."

E finalmente pela última vez, ela olhou para o Sul.

"Lá clamam por ela pedem que assumam o seu lugar entre eles; onde os bravos vivem para sempre."

Onodher aproximou-se da pira com uma tocha acesa a mão e ateou fogo a mesma. Enquanto as chamas se elevavam Deirdre, Bard e Elina jogaram ramos de bétula sobre ela. A coluna de fumaça subia alto no céu.

REVIEWS, COMENTÁRIOS, SINAIS DE FUMAÇA, TAMBORES, SÃO MUITO Bem-vindos!

NOTA DA AUTORA:

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

**FELIZ 2013!**

**Meadows Of Heaven- nigthwish**

I close my eyes

The lantern dies

The scent of awakening

Wildhoney and dew

Childhood games

Woods and lakes

Streams of silver

Toys of olden days

Meadows of Heaven (2x)

The flowers of wonder

And the hidden treasures

In the meadow of life

My acre of heaven

A 5-year-old winterheart

In a place called home

Sailing the waves of past

Meadows of Heaven (4x)

Rocking chair without a dreamer

A wooden swing without laughter

Sandbox without toy soldiers

Yuletide without the Flight

Dreambound for life

Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden

Until I see the 1st star of fall

I fall asleep

And see it all:

Mother`s care

And color of the kites

Meadows of Heaven (4x)

Campos Do Paraíso

Eu fecho os meus olhos

O farol se fecha

O cheiro de o despertar

Mel silvestre e orvalho

Jogos de infância

Bosques e lagos

Rios de prata

Brinquedos de antigamente

Campos do paraíso

As mil maravilhas

E um tesouro escondido

No campo da vida

Meu ávido do paraíso

Um coração de um inverno de cinco anos

Em um lugar chamado casa

Navegando nas ondas do passado

Campos do paraíso

Uma cadeira de balanço sem um sonhador

Um balanço de madeira sem sorrisos

Caixa de areia sem soldados de brinquedo

Clima natalino sem expectativa

Sonho vinculado à vida

Flores secas, tesouros permanecem escondidos

Até que eu veja a primeira estrela do outono

Eu adormeço

E eu vejo tudo isso:

Cuidado de mãe

E a cor das pipas

Campos do paraíso

GLOSSARIO:

Aran-rei

Ellon-elfos

Im-eu

Nana-mãe.

Lasbelin-outono

_**REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.**_


	23. Chapter 24

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_**CAP. 24. A Rhîw's Journey**_

_**INVERNO**_

_**ANO 3016 Da Terceira Era**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

"_E__XISTEM TANTOS AMORES QUANTO CORAÇÕES EXISTIREM__._ TOLSTOI, Leon. Anna Karenina.

**ROITHARION**

O mau tempo acentuou-se com o decorrer do dia. O vento feroz açoitava as árvores com sua fúria cortante. Os frágeis galhos dos carvalhos centenários rangiam freneticamente e podiam ser ouvidos estalidos por toda parte, galhos de abetos quebrando-se com a ventania, que empurrava a sujeira pelos campos congelados. A implacável chuva de gelo começou a cair.

Havia uma semana que saíra do reino de Mirkwood. Então para Roitharion foi um alívio chegar ao rio corrente. **Esgaroth** era o próximo ponto de parada e então **Valle**. Mas chegar ao rio não modificou em nada o que ele via. O rio estava congelado, como há muito tempo, nenhum morador dali via. Era um inverno rigoroso. A tormenta que se abatera sobre a região era esperada pelos moradores desde as colheitas de outono.

Foi somente no final da tarde que Roitharion chegou a ponte que levava a cidade do lago. Ele sorriu aliviado. Podia ouvir nitidamente o som da cachoeira próxima. Dessa vez ele ficaria em uma hospedaria, nada das residências destinadas aos governantes de Valle. Aquela era uma viagem pessoal.

"Quem é você e o que deseja elfo?" Indagou uma das quatro sentinelas que guardava a ponte.

"Thatar Roitharion. Gostaria de ficar na hospedaria por uma noite. Pela manhã tenho intenção de seguir para a cidade de Valle."

Com a permissão dada Roitharion dirigiu-se a uma hospedaria chamada O Carvalho Negro. Já estivera lá uma vez. Ele seguiu pelas ruas de madeira ouvindo o som da água batendo nos pilares logo abaixo. Atravessou o arco em ogiva e achou-se no pátio da hospedaria.

Aedhan o dono da hospedaria tinha quartos vagos e Roitharion ocupou um deles. Ele dormiu rápido pois não tinha tempo a perder. Mais três dias e estaria em Valle.

A medida que se aproximava do Erebor podia perceber que as tempestades de inverno haviam castigado tudo ao redor. As árvores sem folhas, a exceção de algumas que jamais mudavam suas folhas. As nuvens escuras anunciavam mais neve.

Então ele chegou. A cidade de Valle espalhava-se pela montanha e pelas encostas. Pontes, aquedutos, casas, ruas pavimentadas com pedras de várias cores. Aquela cidade era uma mistura do trabalho humano com o dos anões.

Como das outras vezes em que estivera na cidade, Roitharion percebeu que havia muita gente pelas ruas, humanos e anões. A cidade fervilhava. E conforme orientações que ele pedira se dirigiu a uma nova hospedaria. Se tudo saísse como planejara, ele não ficaria na hospedaria mais do que três dias.

**DEIRDRE**

Aquela não era a primeira de várias lições que Sárie lhe dera. Costumes. Língua. A história dos elfos.

"É uma pena não termos tantos tomos e pergaminhos aqui. Você teria muito o que aprender."

"E por que não o tem?"indagou a humana.

"Somos um reino pequeno e distante. Na verdade muitos de nós, não morávamos aqui originalmente." começou Sárie.

"Conte-me mais." pediu Deirdre.

"A pessoa mais adequada para contar essa história, seria o rei, mas você vai ter de se contentar comigo." disse Sárie enquanto começava a explicar a diferença entre os Elfos- silvestres e os Elfos-Sindar. E assim rodeadas de pergaminhos elas passavam todas as manhãs.

Deirdre seguia rumo leste, para o lago. A água, de tom escuro quase negro, refletia o céu. Ela examinou o céu sombrio, e quedou-se olhando o globo no horizonte. Ele amanhecera vermelho como o sangue. Era certo que haveria neve no dia seguinte. Mais neve. Olhando ao redor viam-se imensos paredões de pedra cobertos de vegetação. Era a sua _gath_. Ela passara a considerar aquele um lugar especial. Vinha ali sempre que precisava pensar. E ela tinha muito o que pensar ultimamente.

**AMORD**

Então após alguns dias de muito pensar Deirdre decidiu procurar um amigo. Seu _mellon_. O único que podia ajudá-la num projeto novo e foi encontrá-lo junto a outros elfos no salão de treinos. Sempre havia uma fogueira acesa ali no inverno para aquecer o ambiente. Os _ellon_ estavam sempre treinado esgrima ou mesmo arco e flecha.

"E porque eu tenho de fazer isso e não Legolas?" Indagou Amrod.

"Certo. Deixe-me explicar. Legolas acha que eu não preciso aprender arco e flecha. Que eu já sei me defender o suficiente com a espada e as adagas."

"Então você deveria concordar com ele" começou Amrod e foi interrompido por Deirdre novamente.

"Mas esta cicatriz aqui diz exatamente o contrário. Roitharion não está aqui, e eu não posso pedir que _ele_ me ensine. Eu tenho certeza que aprender arco e flecha... bom poderá me ser útil em algum momento. Então você vai me ajudar? Por favor Amord."

O elfo moreno ficou em silêncio pensando, aproximou-se dela, pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e guiou-a em direção a saída da sala. Deirdre tentou protestar mas ele continuou andando e fez um gesto pedindo silêncio. Ao chegar a saída ele respondeu.

"Amanhã. Começamos amanhã. Aqui mesmo. Tenho sete dias de folga. Depois sairei em patrulha novamente." Deirdre guinchou de felicidade e beijou-o no rosto.

"_Hannon Le_."

E Amrod deixou-se ficar parado enquanto Deidre saiu pelo corredor cantarolando.

"Bom dia".

Havia um cesto repleto de flechas a um canto. E Amord estava colocando o alvo a uma certa distância.

"Você nunca atirou antes certo?"

"Sim. Infelizmente."

"ok. vamos lá. Pegue o arco e escolha uma flecha". Ela o fez e ficou brincando com a mesma por alguns segundos.

"Segure o arco com sua mão esquerda e a flecha com a direita. Mantenha a postura ereta", comandou Amrod.

"Não você ainda não vai atirar. Este arco se chama Samwha, ele é o mais adequado ao seu tamanho, sinta o peso."

Deirdre oscilou o arco para cima e para baixo acostumando-se com ele, então ela tocou a ponta de flecha causando o primeiro corte no dedo.

"É afiado. Não faça mais isso."

Amord caminhou na direção de Deirdre e colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta do corpo de Deirdre segurando o arco com maestria. Com a mão direita, pegou a flecha que pendia ao lado do corpo de Deirdre e a posicionou corretamente com a ponta virada para frente.

"Seu alvo está a frente. Você pode vê-lo com clareza?"

"Sim."

"Então atire."

Ela o fez. Mas a flecha caiu miseravelmente a poucos pés de distância dela.

"Vamos tentar novamente."

Deirdre foi até o cesto e pegou outra flecha.

"Relaxe. Você está nervosa demais", disse Amord. "Aproximando-se dela. Puxe o arco."

"Não precisa ser com tanta força. Isso. Agora dobre os joelhos. Gire os ombros. Certo. Atire."

Outro fracasso. Alguns metros a frente. Mas o alvo não foi atingido.

E eles ficaram assim por horas. No final do dia ela tinha as mãos machucadas, com calos e cortes provocados pela corda do arco.

"Venha aqui. Disse Amord. Eles foram até um ponto da sala de treino onde, ele ajudou-a a espalhar uma pomada cicatrizante sobre as mãos.

"Isso vai ajudar. Em uma semana você ainda terá as cicatrizes e calos, mas as mãos não estarão doloridas."

"Eu nunca pensei que isso machucava." disse Deirdre tocando as próprias mãos.

"Machuca. E a partir de amanhã você vai usar essas luvas." disse Amrod entregando um par de luvas de couro de gamo.

"Você podia ter entregado isso antes não?" Indagou Deirdre.

"E deixar você achar que o arco é fácil? Não mesmo. Se o seu objetivo é a sua proteção você muito provavelmente não terá tempo de calçar as luvas. Então o treino sem elas também é importante." Amord beijou-lhe as mãos machucadas, acariciando-as por instantes e depois se afastou.

Vinte e quatro horas. Foi tudo o que ela precisou para acertar seu primeiro alvo. Amord ria muito.

Deirdre desenvolvera uma técnica peculiar. Ela xingava o alvo. E ao que parece ao torná-lo alvo de sua aparente frustração ela conseguia atingi-lo. Ela pegou uma nova flecha, posicionou-se e concentrando-se lançou-a.

"Ahá. EU consegui!" disse Deirdre largando o arco e abraçando Amrod.

"Sim. Você conseguiu." disse ele beijando-a na bochecha. Aquilo era o máximo que ele podia fazer, afastando-se imediatamente dela.

"Vamos tentar outra vez?"

"É claro."

Eles praticaram toda a semana por pelo menos duas horas todo o dia. E apesar de ter consciência de que conseguira atingir o alvo parado a uma certa distância, Deirdre tinha certeza de que alvos móveis seriam muito mais complicados.

Deirdre estava esgotada. Precisava dormir, mas estava muito excitada. Não tinha sono. Envolvida em seus pensamentos, levantou-se e foi até a lareira. Legolas tinha jantado com ela, e antes de voltar para o trabalho ele acendera a lareira, deixando o quarto aquecido. Deidre jogou-se sobre a poltrona e deixou-se ficar ali lembrando do carinho e da atenção recebida de Legolas, então por instantes ela começou a sentir-se culpada por não lhe contar sobre as aulas de arco e flecha.

Deirdre levou os joelhos até o peito e apoiou o queixo sobre eles. Seu cabelo recém-lavado ainda estava úmido e exalava um perfume de ervas. Ela estava na mesma posição quando ouviu a porta se abri.

"Você ainda não dormiu?"indagou Legolas ao constatar que ela ainda estava acordada apesar de ser tarde.

"Eu esqueci como se faz" brincou Deirdre.

"Venha eu lhe mostro como fazê-lo." respondeu Legolas.

As noites eram deles, eles desenvolveram certos hábitos de dormir, ela deitou ao lado dele a cabeça encostada em seu pescoço, seu braço esquerdo ao redor de seus ombros. Nas poucas vezes em que conseguia acordar antes de Legolas, ficava olhando-o dormir com os olhos abertos. Por vezes ele dormia inalando o aroma que provinha dos cabelos vermelhos dela.

"E como andam as aulas de arco e flecha?"

Ela olhou para Legolas surpresa. O dia mal tinha amanhecido. Aquele seria seu primeiro dia sem as aulas com Amrod.

"Você sabia?"

"Deirdre" Legolas segurou-lhe as mãos fazendo-a olha-lo nos olhos e disse:

"Você realmente acha que é possível fazer algo aqui sem que os outros saibam. Ainda mais aulas de arco e flecha."

"Certo. Foi ingenuidade da minha parte. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Eu já consigo atirar no alvo. Ele parado, evidentemente. Nada móvel".

Eles riram. Quando o som da risada de Legolas morreu ela olhou para ele e exalou o perfume de árvores que emanava dele. Deirdre percebeu que sua respiração começava a se agitar como a dela. Ela sentou-se atrás dele e carinhosamente trançou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo as tranças de guerreiro.

"Mas você não me respondeu como vão as aulas?"

"Essa semana não terei nenhuma. Como você bem sabe, Amrod sai em patrulha hoje." disse Deirdre.

"Bom é aí que a você se engana. Posso ser seu professor essa semana." retrucou Legolas.

"Você tem certeza Legolas?"

"Sim. Eu sei o que a levou até o salão de treinos. Eu errei em achar que você não precisava aprender mais."

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto. A cicatriz para ser mais exato.

"Se você fica mais segura com essa habilidade eu tenho de me conformar com o fato de que você pode sim aprender arco e flecha. Eu posso até não gostar, mas vou respeitar sua vontade."

"Obrigada é muito importante para mim." respondeu Deirdre.

**LEGOLAS**

Estavam fora das cavernas. Então hoje Deirdre treinaria com alvos móveis e não estáticos. Ela observou Orchal e Cardhir, amarrando os alvos, que consistiam em grandes pedaços de tecido vermelho, nos galhos. Havia nevado e isso tornava sua locomoção mais dificil e Deirdre pegou-se invejando a habilidade de Legolas e dos outros em andar com facilidade sob a neve.

"Vamos lá _Meletrhil_. Posicione-se corretamente."

Deirdre perdeu alguns segundos escolhendo uma seta no cesto e ajeitou-se. Legolas logo percorreu a distancia que os separava.

"Seu alvo está a frente. É capaz de vê-lo com nitidez?"

"_Aye_."

"Segure o arco com a mão direita. Calçou as luvas?" Legolas indagou. "Não pense que não vi seus machucados."

Ela riu e mostrou as mãos enluvadas.

"Mantenha a postura ereta", disse Legolas enquanto aproximava-se e tocava-a corrigindo a postura. Deirdre tremeu um pouco.

"Algum problema?" Ele indagou

"Nenhum _Hervenn-nín_". Ela respondeu. Ele fazia isso de proposito ela pensou. Ao senti-lo tão perto. O aroma de bosque, couro, pinho ou outra árvore. Era isso Legolas tinha um aroma de árvores. Ele estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir seu corpo, as mãos guiando as dela com determinação.

"Atire."

Ela o fez. E passou a metros de distancia do alvo pretendido.

"Relaxe _medlin_. Não precisa fazer tanta força assim". Instruiu Legolas enquanto acariciava-lhe os braços.

Deirdre pegou-se ignorando as expressões carinhosas, ou ela não conseguiria fazer absolutamente nada. Ela curvou-se para frente, de modo lento e girou o corpo. Ela observou o alvo e assentiu com a cabeça.

"ATIRE."

Então ela observou a flecha cruzar o ar e ficar cravada no alvo. Não no centro deste, mas, ainda assim, no alvo. Deirdre soltou a respiração que estava prendendo até então aliviada.

"Muito bem _medlin_. Vamos continuar."

GLOSSARIO:

AYE-sim

GATH-caverna

_Hannon Le_-obrigado

Hervenn-nín=meu marido

Mellon-amigo

medlin-docinho; mel

Melethril – amada

NOTA DA AUTORA:

De acordo com o _**ATLAS DA TERRA MEDIA**_, DE WYNN Fonstand, Kerry. A distância entre Valle e Esgaroth é percorrida em três dias e não dois como eu citei anteriormente. Todas as notas posteriores vem do referido ATLAS.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: **CLIMA**

Montanhas muitas vezes produzem estepe, ou mesmo climas desérticos, a sotavento, mas isso não ocorreu nas Montanhas Sombrias ou Brancas.

Os prados de Rohan seriam resultado do efeito combinado da Chuva e sombra, mas a leste das Montanhas Sombrias as florestas permaneceram, devido a menor evaporação no ar mais frio do norte. Então segundo o Atlas teríamos um clima frio e seco no inverno.

NOTA DA AUTORA 3: **VEGETAÇÃO**

Segundo a autora as árvores postas nas portas das cavernas de Thranduil foram faias, que com seus troncos, como pilares cinzas, completamente lisos e copas verdes, formam como um tapete de grama, visto de cima. Bárbavore refere-se a elas como faias de ouro.

Quase ausentes são as coníferas que ocupam vastas áreas do Alaska, Canadá e Norte da Ásia (Rússia entre outros). Você encontra coníferas no vale de Imladris e a leste dos túneis dos Globins, onde Thórin e companhia foram cercados pelos lobos. (SPOLIER: Para quem já viu o HOBBIT, lembrem-se da cena das pinhas flamejantes).

NOTA DA AUTORA 4: **Sotavento** é o lado oposto ao lado do qual sopra o vento. Quando se veleja com o vento entrando pela valuma ou em popa rasa, o lado de sotavento é o lado em que está sua vela grande.


	24. Chapter 25

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

**_NOTA DA AUTORA: Bom, eu não gostei nada do rei cavalgando um ALCE no O HOBBIT. Então aqui vai um aviso. Não haverá ALCE para o rei élfico cavalgar. OK?_**

_NOTA DA AUTORA 2: Minhas desculpas pelo atraso. Eu tinha prometido publicar este capitulo dia 04. Mas eu fui assaltada essa semana e aí eu não consegui chegar perto do PC para terminar o capitulo. Mil desculpas._

_NOTA DA AUTORA 3: SadieSil muito obrigada por me ceder um pedaço da sua fanfic. Você verá que ele foi usado como eu prometi. Grata Amiga._

_**CAP. 25. O CURADOR E O GUERREIRO**_

_**PRIMAVERA**_

_**ANO 3016 Da Terceira Era**_

_"Ali fica a fortaleza do Sul da Floresta das Trevas_disse Haldir_. Está incrustada numa mata de abetos escuros, onde as árvores lutam umas com as outras e seus ramos apodrecem e definham. No meio, sobre uma colina rochosa, fica Dol Gudu, onde por muito tempo o Inimigo oculto tinha sua moradia." _Haldir. In: O senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel Pág. 373

**DEIRDRE**

Os raios solares refletiam sobre o cabelo negro do elfo. Ele estava ajoelhado perto do curso d'água, as mãos em concha. Então ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Foi só então que Deirdre percebeu que ele estava acompanhado. Ela já havia visto a elfa em questão. Alta, loura, de uma beleza etérea, como era comum a todas as _ellith _em Mirkwood. Deirdre gastou alguns minutos contemplando o casal ao longe até que Sárie falou e Deirdre se viu obrigada a voltar sua atenção para amiga.

O som de risadas interrompeu a conversa das duas. Mais uma vez Deirdre voltou-se para o casal, que parecia alheio a tudo e sorriu.

"Sárie. Quem é aquela com Amrod? Você a conhece?" Indagou. A curiosidade vencendo-a de vez.

"Laurea."

Deirdre observou a _ellith_ mais uma vez, os longos cabelos presos por uma fita azul com pequenas flores pintadas, e decidiu que ela era a personificação da primavera em pessoa.

Laurea aproximou-se de Amord e falou algo ao ouvido deste. Amrod riu. Ela então beijou-o na bochecha. Ele falou algo para ela. Amrod ergueu-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Deirdre sorriu plenamente consciente de que o amigo conseguira alguém. Então ela incitou a montaria obrigando Sárie a fazer o mesmo e deixaram o casal sozinho.

Enquanto cavalgavam Deirdre pensava no quanto sua vida mudara. O casamento com Legolas preenchera parte da inquietação que trazia dentro de si. Mas não toda. E ela começava a se perguntar quando essa inquietude terminaria. Tinha medo no fundo que fosse julgada de modo errado. Por ansiar por algo que nem ela sabia nomear. Elas se aproximaram do lugar conhecido como os portões do reino. Estava em casa. Sentia falta dos prados de Rohan onde crescera. Mas ali, agora, nesse lugar estava em casa.

Deirdre tinha a intenção apenas de trocar de roupas e o fez. Mas ao olhar a cama repleta de travesseiros_ uma praga segundo Legolas_ ela não resistiu e se deitou. Adormeceu facilmente.

_**GWAERON**_

Há muitos anos ele exercia a cura. Gostava de ter em suas mãos esse conhecimento. As ervas, folhas, raízes, mesmo minerais e animais. Tudo o que pudesse curar, confortar, mandar a dor para longe, era objeto de seu interesse.

Embora Gwaeron reconhecesse que atualmente havia mais _ellon_ machucados do que nos anos anteriores. As patrulhas de vigia tinham resultados mais sangrentos; o que não o admirava nem um pouco. De seu último encontro com o rei, o comandante da guarda real e os chefes das patrulhas um nome ressoava em sua cabeça. DOL GULDUR. Um lugar amaldiçoado e de onde provinha tanto mal.

Era madrugada e fazia frio. O fogo da lareira estava aceso. Gwaeron sabia que deveria estar dormindo. Mas ele tinha cada vez menos sono. Vestia-se de cinza. As mangas do traje eram cheio de bolsos internos e externos. Ali ele sempre trazia consigo coisas de que poderia precisar. Ele passou a examinar atentamente as estantes e as prateleiras lotadas. Pomadas, cataplasmas. Todo o material necessário para curativos. Ele continuou ao inventário mentalmente quando foi interrompido por uma batida a porta. Quando Gwaeron a abri deparou-se com o príncipe e a princesa.

"Tudo o que eu posso fazer agora é dar um remédio para a dor." disse o curador ao fazer a anamenese. As lágrimas vertiam pelo rosto sem parar. Gwaeron tocara o rosto de Deirdre, um pouco acima do lábio, o que fez com que a jovem se encolhesse de dor.

"O nervo está inflamado. Isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento dado o ferimento que ela sofreu. Não há muito o que fazer, exceto dar uma poção para dor."

"Faça isso Gwaeron" respondeu Legolas.

O curador afastou-se um pouco e logo misturava líquidos e voltava com um cálice.

"Pronto alteza. Tem um gosto forte mas vai aliviar a dor."

"O que é?"inquiriu Legolas

"Louro."

Quando ela havia bebido Gwaeron com muito cuidado aplicou um creme sobre o rosto cobrindo-o com um fino pano branco.

"Pimenta Alteza." Gwaeron percebeu que tinha de explicar o que fazia. O príncipe estava por demais preocupado.

"Pimenta?"

"Sim. E pó de casca de salgueiro. É uma mistura dos dois, que vai fazer efeito e ajudar a desinflamar o tendão". Enquanto os dois conversavam Deirdre dormiu, o que fez com que ele não precisasse lhe ministrar Beladona.

"Pronto a dor deve passar logo. Ela vai dormir o resto da noite. Vamos mantê-la em repouso por mais alguns dias."

Durante seis dias Deirdre ficou nas casas de curar, nesse período Legolas era visto mais lá que na sala do comandante da guarda. O rei também visitou a casa todos os dias, e Gwaeron nunca mais o impediu de entrar ali.

O tratamento ministrado por Aeronave para evitar as dores consistia em um sonífero potente à base de valeriana e licor de papoula, além do cataplasma de pimenta e pó de salgueiro.

"Se sentir qualquer dor venha rapidamente alteza." disse Aeronave ao deixar sua paciente sair das casas de cura.

_**MIRKWOOD**_

**THRANDUIL**

Não era incomum que a _ield_ andasse a cavalo. Ela o fazia com frequência. Havia um grupo de guarda-costas sempre com ela. E não era incomum que o rei também o fizesse. E era isso que o rei ia fazer nesta manhã.

Os cavalariços se apressaram ao ver o rei ali. Ele vinha frequentemente ver sua montaria. Um lustroso cavalo cinza, de temperamento forte, chamado M_yrsky. _Os olhos do rei logo se acostumaram a claridade que entrava pelas frestas da madeira e era reforçada pelo tocheiros sempre acesos. Thranduil aguardou enquanto a montaria era selada e observou os demais animais que estavam ali.

O rei voltou-se ao ouvir o som das portas sendo abertas. Deirdre entrava acompanhada de Sárie, Orchal e Cardhir. Os quatro pararam.

"Majestade." a saudação vinha fácil.

Eles desmontaram. Morraceiro começou a mostrar-se inquieta.

"Calma menina". Pediu Deirdre.

"Ssh... tudo está bem" — O rei a acalmou, quando a égua soprou e afastou a cabeça diante do contato do estranho. Sua voz era tranquila, sua respiração tão suave como um sussurro. Esperou, pacientemente, enquanto o animal soprava e chutava para trás, mas não passou muito tempo até que a égua aproximasse sua cabeça, acalmada por sua voz gentil, ansiosa do contato de uma mão tão terna.

'Vossa Majestade tem o dom de acalmar os animais. Moonracer estava nervosa e acredito que a culpa é do seu animal." disse Deirdre.

"É provável. M_yrsky _é um macho. Um garanhão. Sua _Moonracer_ não se sente confortável com ele agora; em outra época do ano talvez. No entanto é fácil acalmar um animal, fazê-lo entender que não precisa temer. Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você filha."

"Não tenho medo majestade. Não do senhor." retrucou Deirdre fitando-o nos olhos exatamente como ele fazia.

Thranduil soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Sua nova filha tinha fibra isso ele tinha de reconhecer.

"Venha comigo filha. Vamos passear." convidou o rei.

"Sim majestade." respondeu Deirdre. Os guarda-costas os seguiram.

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

Sentado em seu trono estava o rei. Thranduil tinha em suas mãos a grande responsabilidade de guiar seu povo. E a cada ano que passava, o rei percebia que o número do que habitavam Mirkwood decrescia. Quando a _firieth_ chegara a seu reino, machucada e ferida, ele pensara que não seria nada bom misturar seu povo com os segundos filhos de Iluvatar. Agora ele tinha outra ideia em mente. Os orca em Dol Guldur eram uma grande preocupação e seu reino sendo tão pequeno, deveria oferecer apoio aos humanos em Valle e eles seriam seus aliados.

Seu íon casado com a firieth era algo que ele não tinha imaginado a principio mas que agora ele via seria uma excelente ideia. Eles estavam indo até Valle outra vez. Uma carta chegara. E após lê-la, Deirdre levou a outra, uma cópia idêntica provavelmente, para o rei. O irmão se comprometia com uma jovem afinal. A mãe conseguira-lhe uma noiva. Em Rohan. Como era do desejo de Elina afinal.

"O casamento será em um mês." disse Deirdre ao ver que o rei havia terminado a leitura. "Minha mãe conseguiu a aliança com Rohan que ela tanto desejava."

Thranduil assentiu em silêncio.

"Legolas, você irá com sua esposa. Vocês nos representarão. Leve uma comitiva com você."

**DEIRDRE**

**CIDADE DE VALLE**

"_Você é, criança. É minha criança encrenqueira de sempre." Ele riu um riso triste "Aquela que na hora certa é capaz dos mais inacreditáveis feitos. Sempre foi_." Elrond. In O adversário Improvável por Sadiesil.

Os campos de trigo estavam sendo colhidos, havia montes do cereal empilhado e vários camponeses trabalhavam e cantavam ao mesmo tempo, quando a comitiva élfica chegara de Mirkwood. Legolas, Deirdre, seus guarda- costas, Orchal e Cardhir, Argalad, Erudhir, Aeron.

Logo eles avistaram as tremulantes bandeiras azuis e amarelas da casa de Bard o arqueiro. Como já era característico ao desmontarem eram recebidos primeiramente pelos cachorros que faziam uma imensa algazarra. Logo a senhora Elina e Onodher apareceram para receber a filha.

Deirdre despertou com o aroma de pão feito e recém assado. Quando ela abriu os olhos encontrou Bard parado ao seu lado.

"Bom dia dorminhoca. Seu esposo já saiu há muito tempo."

"Bom dia. Porque você está tão contente hoje?"

"Porque logo chega minha prometida. Eu já lhe mostrei a pintura dela?"

"Não."

Antes que ele pudesse fazer isso houve uma batida na porta e Elina adentrou o quarto.

"Ah. Você já acordou. Muito bem. Vamos. Temos uma festa a preparar e temos menos de quinze dias". Disse Elina e logo saiu certa de que seria seguida pelos filhos. Era evidente a felicidade da mulher mais velha.

"Ela realmente está contente. Eu espero que ela permaneça assim por muito tempo."

_**QUARTORZE DIAS DEPOIS**_

CARNE DE ALCE. Ela olhava chocada para o animal pendurado do lado de fora da cozinha.

"Adam. De quem foi a ideia?"

"Da senhora. Ela queria um banquete". Informou o cozinheiro.

A jovem balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância.

"Essa foi a única caça?"

"Não senhora."

"Certo. Mas pelos Valar não sirva isso ao meu esposo ou a nenhum dos elfos."

"Isso será providenciado jovem senhora."

Deirdre saiu dali para entrar em outro ponto da cozinha. Tinha prometido ajudar. Pouco depois ela apertava uma parte de massa entre as palmas das mãos. Gostava do aroma que saia dos fornos, do pão recém-assado, dos bolos e biscoitos.

Estavam preparando tortas e outros bolos. Quando as tortas de maça foram postas a sua frente, ela começou a espalhar mel sobre as mesmas. O aroma era delicioso. Deirdre esperava que a noiva do irmão gostasse.

**BARD**

Ele viu o grupo de cavaleiros chegar ao pátio principal. Devido ao tempo frio todos estavam vestidos com peles, mas ostentavam armaduras e usavam capacetes encimado, por uma cauda branca de cavalo, o capacete protegia o crânio e as laterais do rosto. As duas únicas mulheres na comitiva abrigavam-se sob capas pesadas.

Bard sentiu o pai empertigar-se ao ver um homem alto, retirar o capacete, revelando longos cabelos louros, levemente entremeados com fios prateados, uma sombra de barba cobrindo-lhe a mandíbula, a frente da comitiva. Horas depois ele soube que se tratava de Forthwini, líder de um dos Éothed de Rohan, e o antigo noivo de sua mãe.

A aliança que Elina fazia era audaciosa, casava-o com uma jovem de Rohan, uma jovem que segundo ele lembrava, poderia ser sua irmã, se as circunstâncias fossem outras.

Forthwini desceu da montaria e aproximou-se do baio em que a filha se encontrava e ajudou-a descer. Ela girou para ele, seu cabelo cor de ouro caindo sobre os ombros como uma cascata, enquanto seus olhos cor de avelã baixaram. Bereth parecia tímida ou seria apenas o cansaço de uma viagem tão longa. Bard não saberia precisar.

Forthwini, Bethia, sua esposa, Bereth, a filha e o restante da comitiva, onde se encontravam, Simon, Aldhem e Caffel, três dos irmãos da moça, filhos do primeiro casamento de Forthwini postaram-se atrás do antigo marechal.

Onodher postou-se a sua frente com Elina a seu lado.

"Minha filha mais velha Deirdre e seu esposo, o príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood."

O marechal cumprimentou-o. Onodher prosseguiu.

"Meu filho e herdeiro, Bard."

"Bem-vindos a nossa casa." disse Elina.

Feitas as devidas apresentações, todos foram rapidamente abrigados no grande salão. As lareiras estavam acesas, e os visitantes sendo levados por Alysia e Siobah aos seus aposentos.

**LEGOLAS**

CINCO DIAS DE FESTA. Legolas estava espantado. Mas Deirdre lhe dissera que quando os pais haviam se casado haviam sido cinco dias também.

"Se acha difícil agradeça aos Valar o fato de não termos que passar pelo mesmo, afinal não sou a herdeira de Valle." Ela pilheriou.

"Mamãe trabalha há quinze dias para essas festas. Acho que há dois dias ela não dorme. Mas não posso ter certeza."

Legolas inclinou-se a frente a beijou. Ela sentiu o gosto doce do vinho, provocando uma onda de sensações. A língua dele a provocava.

"Deirdre", ele sussurrou enquanto puxava-a mais perto ainda.

"Quer que eu pare?"

"Nem pensar." respondeu ela sorrindo.

Horas depois a lua escondeu-se atrás de uma nuvem. Uma luz cor de âmbar estendeu-se sobre o pátio lá embaixo. A alvorada logo chegaria. No ar úmido, Legolas pôde prever a chegada de chuva

_**LEGOLAS**_

Havia uma multidão no pátio. Ao que parecia cada habitante de Valle, humano ou anão havia sido convidado. Era uma profusão de cores e sons.

Era esperado que eles comparecessem aos eventos dos cinco dias de festejos. Ele e Deirdre, seus guarda- costas, Orchal e Cardhir. Bem como Roitharion e sua esposa, a jovem Aelia.

O primeiro evento era um banquete. Uma longa mesa e mesas auxiliares foram armadas no salão. Todos os convidados estavam lá. Eles entrariam em procissão. Onotera conduzia a senhora Betoia. Forthiwini a senhora Elina. Seguidos por Legolas e Deirdre. Simon, Aldhem e Caffel entraram sozinhos um a cada vez e finalmente os noivos Bard e Bereth. O salão ovacionou-os.

O aroma de carne assada e pão subia. Os anões começaram a cantar.

Bard levou a jovem para o centro do salão. O grupo que tocava parou. O pesado manto de lã envolto em seus ombros foi cuidadosamente retirado por Bard e então surgiu o vestido em laranja e dourado com bordados em verde e rosa. Bereth parecia um arco-íris no meio do salão.

Então a música começou. Forte. Alegre. Que trazia para o meio do inverno a lembrança de dias de verão, de brincadeiras a beira da água, das frutas desabrochando nos pomares. Os anões eram responsáveis pela melhor parte da diversão, rodopiando no meio do salão, rindo e bebendo. Onodher e a senhora Elina sempre procuraram manter a amizade com os descendentes de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho.

Legolas recordava vivamente da cerimonia humana. Estavam todos sentados aguardando os noivos que entrariam por portas separadas. Ele ouviu uma batida e Bereth entrou usava um vestido cinza azulado o rosto oculto por um véu. Bard por sua vez estava vestido em azul.

O casal parou defronte a Onodher que deu a ambos um colar de flores, o símbolo da pureza, inocência e fidelidade.

O som do tambor se fez ouvir e os noivos foram conduzidos e sentaram-se sob um pálio de seda, segurando pelas mulheres casadas. Dedeira entre elas. Cones de açúcar foram esfregados no palio de seda e salpicaram o casal.

Os pais da noiva entregaram a Bird uma oferenda contendo um tapete passado entre as gerações da família e uma bandeja com castanhas, e avelãs para a fertilidade do casal. O casal teve as mãos atadas com a fita azul e a cerimonia havia terminado.

"Então como se sentiu?" indagou Legolas tão logo Deidre voltou a sentar-se a seu lado.

"Muito feliz. Eu espero que meu irmão seja muito feliz." disse Deidre.

"Pronto para a cerimonia do quarto? É esperado que participemos."

"Vamos lá. Creio que você está com vontade de espezinhar seu irmão um pouco." disse Legolas.

"Pelos Valar você agora advinha meus pensamentos. Sim. Se eu puder constranger meu amado irmão uma ou duas vezes eu ficarei muito feliz." disse Deirdre.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1:**

As informações sobre a cerimonia de casamento foram retiradas da INTERNET, e dizem respeito a uma cerimonia PERSA.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**

A nevralgia do trigêmeo é uma nevralgia facial unilateral dolorosa que incide mais nas pessoas na sexta e sétima década da vida. É caracterizada por dor tipo intensa, breve (segundos), em facada ou agulhada. Os pacientes descrevem a dor como se fosse um choque elétrico. A dor pode ser provocada por estímulos táteis (pressão digital), geralmente na chamada zona-gatilho, que localiza-se em torno das narinas e da boca. Ato de escovar os dentes, mastigar, falar ou mesmo um golpe de vento frio na face, podem desencadear um crise dolorosa.

A dor da nevralgia do trigêmeo é recorrente e assintomática entre as crises que duram alguns segundos, geralmente se localiza nas divisões do nervo trigêmeo, preferencialmente na segunda e na terceira, e tendo a divisão mandibular como a principal região acometida.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**ASPIRINA **No século V a.C., Hipócrates, médico grego e pai da medicina científica, escreveu que o pó ácido da casca do salgueiro ou chorão (que contém salicilatos mas é potencialmente tóxico) aliviava dores e diminuía a febre. Esse remédio também é mencionado em textos das civilizações antigas do Médio Oriente, Suméria, Egito e Assíria. Os nativos americanos usavam-no também para dores de cabeça, febre, reumatismo e tremores.

O reverendo Edmund Stone, de Chipping Norton no condado de Oxford, Reino Unido, redescobriu em 1763 as propriedades antipiréticas da casca do Salgueiro e as descreveu de forma científica.

O princípio activo da casca, a salicina ou ácido salicílico (do nome latino do salgueiro Salix alba) foi isolado na sua forma cristalina em 1828 pelo farmacêutico francês Henri Leroux, e Raffaele Piria, químico italiano.

NOTA DA AUTORA 3: **CAPSAICINA** A capsaicina está presente em grandes quantidades nas sementes e frutos carnosos das plantas do gênero Capsicum. Tais frutos evoluíram tipicamente para auxiliar na dispersão das sementes, atraindo animais que consomem as frutas e engolem as sementes, as quais passam pelo trato digestivo e são subseqüentemente depositadas algures. Assim pode parecer paradoxal que uma planta gaste uma grande quantidade de recursos para produzir frutos grandes e suculentos e os preencha com um composto que age como uma forte barreira ao consumo.

As sementes das plantas Capsicum entretanto são predominantemente dispersadas por pássaros, nos quais a capsaicina age como analgésico ao invés de irritar. As sementes das pimentas chili passam através do trato digestivo dos pássaros sem sofrer danos, enquanto as consumidas por mamíferos não germinam de modo algum. A presença da capsaicina nos frutos portanto as protege de serem consumidas por mamíferos, os quais não proveriam qualquer benefício para a planta, enquanto permite que sejam consumidos por seus semeadores preferidos.


	25. Chapter 26

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_NOTA DA AUTORA: A história vai entrar num ritmo mais acelerado agora. OK?_

_Boa leitura._

_CAP. 26.__**MUITOS ENCONTROS**_

_**ANO 2016**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**[...]Você precisa ver os aquedutos de Valle, Frodo, e as fontes e os lagos! Deveria ver as estradas pavimentadas com pedras de várias cores![...] GLÓIN in: O SENHOR DOS ANEIS, A Sociedade do Anel. P242**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Na véspera de voltarem para Mirkwood, Legolas e Deirdre foram vistos saindo de casa ainda de madrugada, a única companhia de ambos eram os cães do canil.

O sol ia alto. Eles haviam caçado os faisões logo cedo. E pararam a margem de um dos vários lagos ao redor do Erebor. Imediatamente os cachorros deitaram-se. Ele e Deirdre desmontaram. Olhando ao redor Legolas constatou que não se via uma alma por perto.

"Vou nadar. Preciso me lavar."

Legolas não esperou que Deirdre respondesse e saiu a passos largos na direção da água que brilhava. Arbustos cres ciam junto à margem, e forneciam a proteção necessária. Mais adiante um grupo de pedras de orgigem vulcanica, portanto negras e cinza-escuro, formava uma parede natural. Ele tirou a túnica, as botas e ficou nu. Caminhou para a água fria e purificadora. Então respirou fundo entrando no lago.

"A água está muito fria?" Indagou Deirdre.

" Está."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha planos de morrer congelado", resmungou Deirdre.

Legolas não respondeu e continuou a nadar.

"O que você está fazendo"? Ele perguntou para continuar logo em seguida num tom de troça. "Pensei que você tinha dito que eu iria morrer congelado". Ele pôde apenas ficar olhando enquanto ela despia toda a roupa e avançava, completamente nua, para dentro da água

"Vou tomar banho também. Quem sabe eu consigo evitar que meu marido congele", disse Deidre apoiando-se nas rochas. Ambos ficaram se olhando por instantes até que ele aproximou-se pelas águas. Gotas de água brilhavam sob o sol e, quando ele a tomou em seus braços, ela se apoiou, contente deixando-se levar pelo marido.

Ele a segurava pela cintura. Deirdre podia ver o amor no rosto dele.

"Eu o amo".

Logo os lábios de Legolas fundiram-se aos dela, avivando o fogo que ardia dentro de ambos. Ele deslizou a língua em sua boca, pressionando-a com força exigindo que se rendesse. Deirdre sentiu cada um de seus rígidos e poderosos músculos contra ela. O calor daqueles lábios anulava sua vontade. Fechou os olhos e deixou que seus beijos, como a água, banhassem-lhe todo o corpo.

A sombra das árvores ambos descansavam deitados sobre uma coberta cinzenta.

"Já está na hora de voltarmos", disse Legolas.

"Certo. Vamos lá." respondeu Deirdre a contragosto. Os dois vestiram-se rindo e conversando. Então Legolas dirigiu-se até onde as montarias estavam amarradas e as soltou.

"Venha cá Moonracer." Chamou Deirdre.

O animal bufou e bateu a pata dianteira no chão, demonstrando impaciência. Mas em seguida, suspendeu a cabeça, ergueu a cauda, e veio até Deirdre.

"Você é um amor". Disse Deidre tirando do alforje uma cenoura que ela entregou ao animal.

_**BARD**_

Bard reparou no espanto de sua esposa, ao ver sua cunhada chegar acompanhada pelo marido, vestida em roupas masculinas, ambos tinham um arco ao ombro, uma aljava às costas e faisões presos à sela. Essa era Deidre. A dama caçadora. Os cães faziam uma algazarra considerável mas logo foram levados para o canil.

Bard estava feliz. Sua noiva era tudo o que ele esperava. Acostumado desde criança a conviver com duas mulheres fortes, Bard decidira que jamais tomaria uma esposa como a mãe e a irmã. Amava as duas isso era evidente. Mas ele havia decidido que não teria um casamento do mesmo molde do pai. Sempre tentando apaziguar uma personalidade forte e exuberante para dizer o mínimo.

E quando ele pôs os olhos em Bereth ele percebeu que a jovem era aquilo que ele queria. Os olhos cor de avelã não estavam baixos por modéstia simplesmente, ela era tímida. Era provável que em algum momento de sua vida juntos eles discutissem, mas não seria como uma das discussões protagonizadas por Elina ou Deirdre, donas de uma verborragia e de um temperamento que fariam Nienna deixar de ser chamada de a compassiva, isso ele tinha certeza.

Era a ultima festividade do casamento. Elina planjeara uma festa com música. E Bard estava admirado. Sua esposa sabia cantar. Bereth era timida, é verdade. Contudo lá estava a doce Bereth cantando para a sua nova familia a pedido do pai.

_I sowed the seeds of love_

_I sowed them in the spring_

_I gathered them up in the morning so clear_

_When the small birds so sweetly sing_

_When the small birds so sweetly singI sowed the seeds of love_

"Ela tem uma voz maravilhosa". Disse Deirdre. "Acho que meu irmão foi abençoado. Não poderia haver uma pessoa mais diferente da nossa mãe".

"E se era o que seu irmão pretendia, Iluvatar foi bondoso com ele". Respondeu Legolas.

"Vamos?" indagou Bard aparecendo subitamente atrás da irmã e do cunhado.

"Dança?" Indagou Deirdre.

"Sim."

Quando os primeiros sons do pifano soaram anunciando uma musica conhecida, as mulheres e homens presentes, formando um numero de dez casais, muito jovens, dirigiram-se para o centro do salão formando os pares.

As mulheres entre elas Bereth e Deirdre fizeram uma pequena mesura perante seus pares. Os homens, encabeçados por Bard e Legolas, responderam com um açeno de cabeça. Então a música tocada pelos anões tornou-se mais rápida, e de mãos dadas todos começaram a girar ao redor do salão acompanhando a música com gritos de entusiasmo. Eles deram uma volta no salão, pararam, giraram em circulo sobre si mesmos e o som de palmas estalando ecoou no aposento. Enquanto os homens batiam palmas ao ritmo da musica as mulheres dançavam defronte seus pares, com pequenos saltinhos. Então os casais se deram as mãos mais uma vez e deram outra volta no salão em sentido contrário.

"É hora de nos despedirmos" disse Deirdre.

"Sim. Partimos antes do sol nascer." respondeu Legolas levando-a pela mão até onde estavam Onodher e a senhora Elina para se despedirem.

"_**[...] Por isso foram chamados de Gladrhim, o Povo das árvores[...]o povo da floresta não morava no chão como os anões, nem construiam edificios resistentes de pedra antes de a Sombra chegar.[..]"**_** Legolas In: O Senhor dos Anéis, A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL P 362**

_**ANO 3020 da Terceira Era.**_

_**CARAS GALADHON**_

_**GMILI**_

__Depois de _cinco_ dias de viagem encontramos o V_eio de Prata_ onde ele desagua no Anduin. E inciamos a nossa subida, estavamos agora oficialmente no perimetro de Lothlórien. Nossa primeira providencia foi desmontarmos.

Gimli mostrou-se mais contente. Nossa demanada pessoal estava mais perto do fim e o anão começou a me espezinhar.

"Você está me engabelando mestre Elfo? Eu quero ouvir um pouco mais sobre a sua esposa humana. E porque afinal você não a trouxe conosco. Ela teria sido uma boa companhia afinal."

"Certo Gimli. Permita-me continuar a história."

Paramos próximos as árvores brancas, que formavam um longo circulo, era como se fosse um muro vivo. Era fato que logo seríamos vistos pelos galhadrim; estavamos próximos aos talans deles. Então nos sentamos e retomei a narrativa.

_**MARÇO de 3017 da Terceira Era**_

_**VILA DE BREE**_

_**STRIDER **_

O Pônei Saltiante estava cheio. O fogo crepitava iluminando tudo ao redor. Alheios a tudo os humanos bebiam, jogavam, riam e conversavam. Lá fora chovia. Era uma chuva fina que irritava e molhava tudo ao redor.

Sentado a um canto, fumando seu cachimbo, Strider esperava pelo mago. Então finalmente a porta se abriu. Mas foi outro humano de Bree que entrou. Quando ele dirigiu-se até _Cevado Carrapicho_ Strider viu-se finalmente defronte ao mago.

Então Gandalf sentou-se e confessou um erro cometido. Dizia respeito ao antigo dono do UM ANEL. O Gollum. Ele teria saido de sua caverna em busca do anel.

"Mas ele não sabe onde o anel está. Sabe Gandalf?" Indagou Strider,

"SIM. O tolo do hobbit disse o próprio nome." falou Gandalf

"O anel deveria ter sido destruido." Afirmou Strider.

"Mas não foi" afirmou Gandal.

"Eu o acharei. Eu encontrarei o Gollum". Garantiu Strider.

"Deve fazê-lo. Só você pode fazê-lo" garantiu o mago. "Eu devo alertar Frodo. Vou retornar para o Condado. A estrada não será fácil."

O amanhecer encontrou Strider deixando a vila de Bree indo em direção as Colinas do Vento, passando pela grande estrada do leste até a mata dos trolls.

Na última vez que estivera em Imladris não tivera boas noticas. A sombra no leste crescia. No primeiro dia ele não encontrou nada. E o mesmo se repetiu no segundo. Então no terceiro dia de busca ele encontrou outro guardião vindo de Arnor; Arithir filho de Argonathen; sentados ao redor de uma fogueira em meio as árvores nuas conversavam.

E mais uma vez se falou dos servos do inimigo. Arithir perseguia orcs.

"Eles estão cada vez maiores. Mais duros. O mal cresce com eles." disse o guardião.

"O que persigo não é um orc," afirmou Strider. "É uma espécie de espião. Mas é pequeno", afirmou Strider.

Então Arithir falou do Gollum. Mas chamou-o de _fantasma_. Era assim que os aldeões nos povoados ao norte o viam; uma vez que o Gollum não se mostrava. Ele fora visto em Ithilien, roubando alimentos, segundo Arithir os rumores chegaram muito longe até Mirkwood. Separaram-se ao anoitecer.

Strider adentrou a mata dos trolls a cada dia um pouco mais. As folhas caídas. Os galhos partidos. As pedras. Tudo contava uma história, que há muito ele aprendera a ler.

Orcs. Ele encontrara dois. Eram batedores provavelmente. Escondido ele esperou que as bestas parassem de discutir. Mas já tinha tomado a decisão de elimina-los e assim o fez.

No dia seguinte Srtider estava descansando. Então ele ouviu.

"Meu precioso."

O som vinha de longe. E o som se repetiu. Ele seguiu o rio e cuidadosamente chegou a uma caverna. A criatura estava lá. Ele pescava. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era atraí-lo para fora da caverna. Era mais fácil combater um inimigo fora de seu próprio terreno.

A criatura reclamava. Strider não conseguia, a principio, discernir que palavras ele usava. Mas o Gollum não estava contente. Disso ele tinha certeza. Pois logo ele começou a ameaça-lo de maneira indubitável.

"Nós vamos arrancar seus olhos."

"Nós vamos torcer seu pescoço imundo."

Indiferente as ameaças Strider levou-o através da floresta para o Norte. Ele tinha um objetivo. Ia chegar a Mirkwood. Entretanto não era apenas orcs que ele tinha de enfrentar. Ele já tinha visto ao longe um dos nove. Um dos antigos reis humanos a serviço do inimigo e Strider sabia que _o cavaleiro negro_, tinha em mente apoderar-se de Gollum. E era sua missão não permitir que isso acontecesse.

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**21 DE MARÇO de 3017 da Terceira Era.**_

_**STRIDER**_

Parada no parapeito, ela respirou fundo. O céu escurecia. No dia seguinte comemoriam o incio da primavera. Legolas estava fora em patrulha. Ela percebeu que era uma constante que ele não estivesse presente no incio da celebração do _Sheelala_.

Deidre respirou fundo outra vez e releu a carta vinda de Valle. O irmão lhe mandava as boas novas. Ele ia ser pai. Desistindo de manter-se ali ela decidiu procurar Sárie. Ela tinha perguntas a fazer e não iria esperar Legolas voltar para fazê-las.

E então no primeiro dia da primavera, logo depois da festa, o mago cizento chegou. Mas dessa vez. Ele trazia dois acompanhantes consigo. Fora isso que os guardas dissseram e Legolas foi o encarregado de recebe-los e leva-los ao rei.

"Mae Govannen Mitrandhir".

"Mae Govannen Aragorn".

"Precisamos falar com o rei." Informou Mitrandhir

"Sim. O rei os aguarda. Mas quem irá ficar com essa criatura?" Legolas perguntou-se observando o prisioneiro.

O prisioneiro fora levado imediatamente a presença do rei bem como o _Istari_ e o _guardião_ e foi lá que Deirdre os viu pela primeira vez.

Deirdre nunca tinha visto um _Istari_. Mas o que chamou mais atenção era o fato dele estar acompanhado de um humano. Ela nunca tinha visto uma pessoa em tais trajes. Ele estava mal vestido. As roupas eram pouco melhores que trapos, lama seca cobrindo a barra da capa cinzenta, ele tinha braçadeiras de couro protejendo os braços e botas os pés. O capuz abaixado revelando cabelos escuros e desalinhado. Tudo no humano emanava ferocidade e ela não sabia o que esperar dele.

Fora trabalho dela e de Almarë providenciarem banho, comida e roupas limpas para ambos enquanto o prisioneiro fora conduzido para uma das celas escavadas nas cavernas.

Havia convidados para o jantar com o rei. E embora o rei parecesse contente em falar com o _Istari_ chamado _Mitrandhir_, o mesmo não acontecia com o outro visitante. _Strider_ como o rei o chamara. Todo em cinza e com cabelos brancos o _Istari_ emanava bondade e sabedoria, não era a toa que Tranduil conversava avidamente com ele.

Então Deirdre tomou para si a tarefa de conversar com Strider. Ela sentia-se pequena. Ele parecia muito alto. A barba por fazer tornava-o feroz, por falta de outra palavra para defini-lo. Havia pequenas rugas ao redor de seus olhos e ele parecia carregar um grande peso sobre seus ombros. Strider aceitara alegremente as novas roupas que lhe foram oferecidas e assim como ela e Legolas, ele agora ostentava as cores de Mirkwood.

Ele e Legolas conversavam em voz baixa.

"_Strider..." _principiou Deirdre.

"Pode chamar-me de Aragorn princesa".

"Somente se você não me chamar de princesa". Disse Deirdre sorrindo.

"Mas você é uma ou não?" Indagou _Strider_. Os olhos cinzentos e sorridentes, emanando um desafio.

"Rendo-me" disse Deirdre.

"Você não me disse que tinha amigos humanos? Deirdre inquiriu Legolas.

Strider riu sonoramente.

"Eu sou provavelmente o único amigo humano de seu esposo princesa.

"Sim. Respondeu Legolas. Conheço esse tratante desde que ele tinha cinco anos."

"OK. Estou perdida agora. Você o conhece de onde?"

"Aragorn foi criado por Lord Elrond quando o pai dele faleceu". Explicou Legolas.

"Sinto muito". Disse Deirdre.

"Não sinta. Isso foi há muito tempo."disse Aragorn.

"Voce poderia me fazer um favor Aragorn"

"Já que você conheçe Legolas desde que você era uma criança. Poderia por favor contar-me alguma coisa desfavoravel dele?"

Os olhos cinzentos de Strider tinham agora uma expressão de divertimento.

"Deixe-me explicar. É que todas as vezes que vamos até a casa de meus pais e já o fizemos várias vezes, meu irmão tem sempre uma história da minha infância para contar e eu gostaria de saber se já houve uma ocasião em que Legolas foi menos... como direi perfeito?"

Então Aragorn explodiu numa sonora gargalhada.

_**LEGOLAS**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**MARÇO de 3017 da Terceira Era.**_

As cavernas que compunham o reino de Thranduil eram grandes. Mas as celas não eram o lugar mais aprazivel do reino. O _Gollum_, a criatura, trazida por Mitrandhir passou a habitar uma das celas do palácio de Thranduil. Durante os primeiros dias ele chorava. E era um choro irritante, insistente. E ele não se alimentava. Pelo contrário o _Gollum_ jogava a comida nos carcereiros. Os elfos não sabiam mais como proceder. Isso tudo foi o que Almare e Legolas contaram a ela.

Então mal o dia amanheçera Deirdre desceram em direção a cela onde estava o Gollum.

"Ele já se alimentou?"

Os carcereiros olharam-na espantados.

"Não Alteza. Ele se recusa a comer."

Então a criatura começou a falar.

"Silêncio". Ela pediu aos elfos. E pôs-se a ouvir. Ficou ali por muito tempo até distinguir um pedido.

"Peixe"

"E amanhã eu mesma pescarei o peixe e o trarei cru como ele pediu." disse Deirdre.

"Princesa..." os carcereiros estavam visivelmente desesperados. Eles simplesmente não sabiam como proceder. Nunca houvera um prisioneiro como aquele.

"Se ele pode ver as árvores. Porque não providenciar algo que ele consiga comer. Eu vou falar com Galion e Almare. Nós daremos um jeito nisso." disse Deirdre.

Era o final da manhã quando um dos carcereiros foi visto entrando na sala do chefe da guarda real de Mirkwood.

"Majestade."

"Entre e sente-se soldado."

O carcereiro parecia desconcertado e Legolas começou a se indagar o porque disso.

"Majestade temos um problema quanto ao prisioneiro."

'Prossiga."

"Ele não come. Antes joga o alimento nos soldados e chora e resmunga o tempo todo.

E não sei como, mas hoje de manhã sua alteza apreceu nas celas hoje pela manhã." o soldado fez uma pausa como se esperasse alguma resposta da parte de Legolas. Mas essa resposta não veio. Então ele continuou. "Não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso. Sua alteza já foi até lá com Almare três vezes. E hoje elas sairam de lá dizendo que iriam alimentar o prisioneiro."

"Então deixem que elas tentem alimenta-lo. Nós não o queremos morto. Se elas conseguirem, ótimo."

O peixe cru pescado pelos elfos começou a surtir efeito. O Gollum chorava menos. A unica hora em que ele ficava em silêncio era quando era retirado das celas e levado para fora. As FAIAS. As árvores traziam paz. E pareciam ter o mesmo efeito sobre o Gollum. Foi o que perceberam os elfos que o guardavam.

Ele subia alegremente nas árvores embora o tempo inteiro, reclamasse da corda élfica que estava amarrada a um dos pés mantendo-o cativo. E essa rotina repetiu-se por dias a fio.

A SER CONTINUADO...

NOTA DA AUTORA 01:

/lfddpfOLkns

A descrição das danças foi baseada na minissérie EMMA da BBC de Londres e no video acima.

NOTA DA AUTORA 02:

Para a história de STRIDER baseei-me no filme THE HUNT OF GOLLUM, uma produção livre sobre esse pedaço da história de TOLKIEN. Vale a pena ver. Só não espere o VIGGO MORTENSEN e outros, porque os atores da TRILOGIA não estão nesse filme indepente.

/V6y-o-DM3l4

NOTA DA AUTORA 03: A musica cantada por Bereth chama-se Seeds Of Love de Lorenna Mckennit.


	26. Chapter 27

**Título:** **OF ELVES AND HUMANS**  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_Dedicado a amiga Lourdiana que tem feito a minha alegria com tantos comentários sobre essa fanfic. É bom saber que estamos agradando._

_**CAP. 27. SPIES IN THE SHADOWS**_

"_[...]Havia também um elfo estranho, vestido de verde e marrom, Legolas, mensageiro de seu pai, Thranduil, o Rei dos Elfos do Norte da Floresta das Trevas.[...]" FRODO IN O conselho de Elrond. A sociedade do Anel. P 254_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE **_

_**ANO 3017 da Terceira Era**_

_**BARD**_

Era cedo. Ele tinha consciência disso. Mas a batida insistente na porta não poderia ser ignorada. Bard lentamente conseguiu retirar o braço debaixo do corpo de Bereth sem acordá-la. Flexionou os dedos sentindo-os formigarem, a circulação sanguínea voltando ao normal. Então Bard dirigiu-se a cadeira onde havia deixado a roupa na noite anterior e vestiu-se.

Não poderia haver pior hora para isso acontecer refletia Bard. Ele fora acordado por um dos soldados, o mestre de armas do pai na realidade. Um grupo significativo de pessoas escondia-se a poucas milhas da entrada de Valle. Estavam ocultando-se entre as árvores e o capim alto. Os camponeses ficaram apreensivos.

Ele subiu ao alto da torre na muralha interior e de lá observou o lugar indicado. Em princípio não se via nada.

"Você tem certeza Shawn? Não posso ver nada a não ser a vegetação."

"Infelizmente tenho senhor." Disse Shawn "Um dos patrulheiros nos informou sobre isso."

"Algumas pessoas deram queixa sobre animais desaparecidos. Cabras, ovelhas, gansos." continuou Shwan.

"Não poderiam simplesmente ser lobos ou coiotes? Indagou Bard."

"Esses animais deixariam carcaças senhor. Não encontramos nenhuma. Há grande chance de ser esse grupo".

"Sim. E seremos sortudos se for esse grupo e não orcs ou goblins, que tenham caçado os animais para matar a fome e se aproximando demais da cidade Shawn."

"O que fazemos então senhor?" inquiriu Shawn.

"Quero mais soldados de prontidão. Se eles se aproximarem mais procure enviar uma patrulha de reconhecimento. Quero saber quem eles são, quantos são e o que querem?" Disse Bard e então deixou o mestre de armas sozinho.

Ele entrou no quarto e constatou que Bereth ainda dormia. Segundo sua mãe, era a criança que ocasionava todo esse sono era. Bard sorriu. Se não fosse aquele grupo de invasores sua vida seria perfeita.

Devagar e com cuidado ele deitou-se. Bereth não se mexeu. Ele afastou as cobertas dela e beijou-lhe a barriga. Ela acordou sorrindo.

"Bom dia. É muito cedo?"

"Sim. Cedo demais. Por isso eu voltei para vocês". Disse Bard ainda falando para a barriga dela.

"Ele mexeu". Disse Bard

"Sim. Mexe a cada dia mais. Sua mãe disse que vou ter um menino. Porque eu como muito doce". Disse Bereth.

"Um menino seria bom. Depois uma menina."

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

A luz do sol iluminava as nuvens no céu. Ainda era madrugada. Um grupo já trabalhava nos campos de trigo. Quando uma jovem veio correndo abrindo caminho entre as aveleiras, que formavam uma parede natural.

"Ataque! Ataque!"

Ela tinha sangue nos braços e nas vestes.

"Que ataque menina?" Indagou um camponês.

"Os homens que estão na floresta. Eles estão vindo para a cidade."

Pouco depois se ouviu sons de balidos de carneiros.

"São apenas animais menina tola." Resmungou um camponês ao observar um bando de ovelhas passando correndo.

Circulando rapidamente entre os animais eles amarraram os que puderam encontrar. Os animais berravam em protesto ao se verem presos novamente. Enquanto conversavam entre si, sobre quem tentara roubar os animais, aquilo devia ser um roubo, uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre eles. Feridos e machucados alguns correram em direção a muralha principal aos gritos. Os soldados responderam ao ataque. Outra saraivada de flechas incendiou os campos de trigo.

Os soldados afluíam do portão de entrada da cidade. Dúzias de flechas e facas voavam sobre suas cabeças. Então os humanos perceberam que não eram apenas humanos ali. O temor de Bird se concretizara. Havia um grupo de orcs ali. Mas o que os levara a juntar-se a humanos ninguém imaginara. As bestas escondiam-se atrás de algumas árvores. O grupo humano investia abertamente. Trazendo espadas, foices, arcos, clavas. Tudo o que pudesse ser usado como arma. Em pouco tempo se ouvia os sons metálicos de uma batalha ecoarem por todos os lados.

Os atacantes estavam mal-armados. Em pouco tempo estavam cercados. Então um dos orcs abriu caminho pondo-se defronte a Bard. Percebia-se que aquele era o líder daquela incursão. Eles perdiam. Haviam gerado o prejuízo em relação a colheita. Mas fora só isso. A segunda muralhava continuava intacta.

"Continuem. Não recuem." Bradava a criatura.

Mais orcs o acompanhavam. O grupo aumentava. Então ele falou algo para uma criatura a seu lado e ouviu-se um grito. Um grupo de prisioneiros, mulheres e crianças fora trazido até ali. Tinham as roupas rasgadas e desalinhadas.

Bard e os demais sabiam que somente dois destinos esperavam aquele diminuto grupo. As mulheres seriam violadas, e as crianças levadas como escravas.

"Eis o que os aguarda." Disse a criatura então friamente um dos orcs que segurava uma refém cortou-lhe o pescoço. Os demais reféns começaram a chorar e a implorar por suas vidas. A um gesto de Bard os soldados abriram o cerco e os orcs começaram a fugir de volta para a floresta.

"Você vai deixá-los ir senhor?" Indagou um dos soldados.

"Não. Vamos dar-lhes a dianteira de dois minutos. Então ele voltou-se para os camponeses e disse:

"Para dentro da muralha e não saiam pelo resto do dia."

"Vamos caçar alguns orcs rapazes. Fiquem juntos."

Não fora difícil seguir os amaldiçoados. Havia galhos partidos. Folhas arrancadas e aqui e acolá fiapos de tecido proveniente das roupas dos reféns. Bard só esperava que o seu gesto não significasse que mais deles tivessem sido mortos.

Eles estavam parados perto de um grupo de árvores. Afastaram uma vegetação do chão, o que revelou um buraco grande o suficiente para que eles entrassem ali. Bard percebeu que aquele era o momento crucial, ou os orcs escapariam com os reféns.

Uma saraivada de flechas foi disparada sobre os orcs. O que fez com eles se dispersassem. E a carnificina começou. A única preocupação era manter vivos os reféns.

Um dos orcs aproximou-se dele com uma espada em punho. Bard parou o ataque com a própria lâmina, e empurrou a criatura que caiu a seus pés, então com um golpe certeiro decepou-lhe a cabeça. O sangue negro e amaldiçoado escorreu encharcando o chão.

As espadas soavam. Bard viu-se frente a frente com o suposto líder daquele ataque. O humano xingou-o.

"Você vai se arrepender dessas palavras". Disse Bard.

"Jamais. Essa terra é nossa. Vocês a tomaram. Vamos reconquistá-las." disse o humano.

Ele jogou-se para frente e conseguiu segurar Bird pelo braço. O que se mostrou uma tolice, pois Bird aproveitou tal movimento e jogou-o ao chão. Assim que ele viu seu adversário ali, parou-lhe qualquer tentativa de movimento com a lâmina de sua espada no pescoço.

"Agora acabou." disse Bard.

Horas mais tarde os corpos dos orcs mortos foram empilhados e queimados. Os reféns foram contabilizados e todos fizeram o caminho de volta a Valle.

"Como eles chegaram até nós é o que me preocupa". Disse Bard.

"Sim senhor. E porque eles se juntaram a esses orcs? Qual o objetivo dos dois? Simplesmente invadir Valle?" indagou Cormac.

"Não. Há mais." Disse Bard. "Vamos levar esses conosco. Leve-os e quando chegarmos a casa, traga Hakoon. Em breve eles falarão a quem servem." disse Bard.

Os homens entreolharam-se. Hakoon faria até uma pedra falar, que dirá aquele grupo de esfarrapados.

_**20 de junho de 3017 da Terceira Era.**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

O rei não estava contente. Sméagol, chamado Gollum, vivia em suas masmorras. A criatura cheia de malicia permaneceu um bom tempo nas masmorras. Depois de várias tentativas se descobriu o que a criatura comia. Peixe cru. Então veio a outra descoberta. A criatura acalmava-se quando era levada para junto das árvores.

Era uma escolta grande. Vinte soldados. Parecia um exagero dado o tamanho do prisioneiro. Mas Thranduil sabia que o tamanho ali não importava. Ele olhara nos olhos de Sméagol e vira toda a malicia ali existente. Ele tinha um objetivo. Fugir dali. Ele tinha um desejo. O objeto que ele chamava de precioso.

Sméagol fora levado para os portões do reino mais uma vez. Era dia ainda. Mas logo este chegaria ao fim. E quando isso acontecesse ele estaria na cela nas masmorras.

A criatura gostava de subir nas árvores, olmos, faias, bétulas. Havia uma em particular que ele sempre procurava. Os _ellon_ levaram-no diretamente para ela. Ele subiu e subiu chegando ao topo da mesma. Mas como ele sempre fizera isso, os _ellon_ deixaram-se ficar ali e de vez em quando o observavam. Sméagol parecia desfrutar do vento ali em cima.

Então quando o sol começou a cair, eles ouviram o som de um chifre. Uma seta foi disparada atingindo a árvore onde Sméagol se encontrava.

_Yrch!_

Os orcs atacavam. Eram muitos. Era um ataque aberto. Flechas eram disparadas. As espadas cantavam. E surgiram aranhas.

Uma erguera-se sobre um dos elfos e o picara. O _ellon_ caíra morto quase que instantaneamente. Amdir não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar-lhe uma flecha atingindo-a no abdome. A criatura gritou. Era um som horrível. Ela veio em sua direção e derrubou-o. Vendo-se preso Amdir tirou do punhal que sempre levara consigo e cortou o animal. Sangue escuro jorrou sobre si ensopando-o, mas a criatura morrera.

Os gritos da batalha ressoavam por todos os lados. Os orcs atacavam. Era como se não temessem ser mortos. Um grupo atirou flechas incendiárias, o que fez com que parte da floresta começasse a queimar. Os _ellon_ se dedicaram a impedir que o fogo atingisse os portões do reino. Eles passaram grande parte da noite lutando contra o fogo e os orcs.

O soldado adentrou o portão coberto de sangue.

Orcs. Gritou. Os orcs estão atacando. Foi o suficiente para que os soldados se organizassem para combate-los.

São muitos. Esse não é um ataque normal. Eles tem um objetivo majestade. Falou Teague voltado-se para Legolas.

Sim. Vamos descobrir o que eles querem. Mas por hora. Um dos arqueiros soltou uma flecha a um sinal de Legolas atingindo um dos orcs que estava mais próximo.

O grupo dos ellon avançou passo a passo. As flechas voavam por todos os lados. Os sons da batalha ecoavam. Os orcs eram mortos. Vencendo a distância, o grupo comandado por Teague e Legolas chegou ao campo da batalha. Eles gesticularam indicando os lugares onde cada um dos _ellon_ deveria se postar para terminar aquela batalha. Então Teague saiu pela esquerda e Legolas pela direita, cada um levando um grupo consigo.

Ouviu-se um som como um grito de guerra. Eram os orcs considerando-se vencedores. E Legolas percebeu o por quê? O grupo a frente transportava um aríete. Nada além do tronco de uma árvore e apoiada num suporte de madeira com rodas. Os orcs fizeram força e o aríete movimentou-se para a frente abrindo caminho.

Legolas viu-se a frente do líder daquele ataque. A criatura era enorme. Brincos dourados adornavam os lóbulos e um colar adornava a garganta.

"Vocês perderam elfo."

"Vocês cometeram um grande erro vindo até aqui. Deviam ter ficado em _Dol Guldur._"

O orc riu. E atacou.

Legolas girou, liberando sua raiva. Por Elbereth, como era bom lutar. Avançou contra o inimigo, sem hesitar um passo, ele sentiu a lâmina do orc roçar-lhe o braço. O sangue escorreu pela braçadeira de couro, e Legolas atacou com mais ímpeto. O orc cambaleou e rosnou. Legolas esperou que ele atacasse novamente. Mas ele não o fez.

Então Legolas ergueu a espada e decepou-lhe a cabeça.

"O portão. Gritou Legolas. Para o portão. Eles não podem entrar."

Ouviu-se o som do ariete contra o portão de madeira. BANG! E outra vez. BANG! O que serviu para levar pânico aos que estavam dentro do pátio se perguntando se o portão resistiria a esse ataque.

Os _ellon_ contra atacaram. Lutando ombro a ombro com aquele inimigo determinados a defender suas casas. E aos poucos os orcs foram caindo sob a espada e o arco dos _ellon_. Os orcs pareciam ter muita força, mas eram vencidos um a um. Legolas lutava, golpeando a esquerda e a direita, sua espada jogava fumaça e sangue enquanto se erguia e caía, degolando e esfaqueando até que os corpos estiveram empilhados diante dele. A noite caíra o que dificultava mais a luta. Então do mesmo modo como aquela luta começara ela terminou.

Em um dado momento da noite a batalha terminara e não havia mais um único orc vivo. Começava então o trabalho de limpar todo o terreno. Os corpos foram empilhados e queimados. Quando Legolas se viu diante do portão e pode analisá-lo constatou que ele ainda estava intacto. Ali largado a um canto estava o aríete.

"Pretendiam invadir o reino. Estão mais ousados Teague. O rei precisa ser informado imediatamente." aquela fora uma luta dificil ele reconhecia. Muitos estavam feridos. Ele virou-se para o elfo mais próximo e disse.

"Tragam os nossos mortos. Eles não podem ser deixados aqui. Há bestas demais nessa floresta. Eles não serão abandonados. Os feridos devem ir para as casas de curar imediatamente."

"Sim comandante."

"Senhor. O prisioneiro escapou." disse Amdir. O elfo estava preocupado. Era obrigação dele cuidar de Sméagol quando ele era trazido para fora das cavernas.

"Procurem-no". Disse Legolas "Ele não deve estar longe."

Eles passaram os próximos sete dias vasculhando a floresta. Sméagol escapara. Quando se convenceram de que não encontrariam no mais voltaram para o reino.

Quando Legolas finalmente chegou as casas de curar, Gwaeron e seus ajudantes estavam visivelmente ocupados. O cheiro de sangue era forte. Havia muitos feridos, nenhum em grande risco. Os feridos estavam alojados nas camas, os ferimentos já lavados, limpos, curativos sendo feitos e medicamentos sendo administrados.

O dia amanhecia quando o último elfo ferido estava sendo tratado por Atánone. O elfo tinha sido ferido no flanco esquerdo. A túnica suja de sangue. Com presteza ela cortou a túnica e camisa que levava debaixo. A ferida estava aberta, grande e feia, mas não parecia estar infeccionada. Vários cortes superficiais marcavam seus braços e os machucados lembravam a ferocidade do ataque.

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

_**Setembro de 3017.**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

Deirdre estava acordada há duas horas. Sentando-se na cama ela cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos e cruzou as mãos sobre sua barriga, enquanto repassava o sonho. Estava em Valle; havia folhas de outono sobre uma cama infinita de musgo verde e exuberante. Ela podia ouvir o suave farfalhar de passos através da grama, um cavalo na brisa, um cavaleiro que os observava. E Deirdre segurava os filhos do irmão. Um menino de três anos, agarrado firmemente a sua mão esquerda. Junto a si estava a menina, ainda um bebê de seis meses. Ela estava fora da cidade. Estava no lago. O mesmo lago que frequentara com os irmãos quando era criança e para onde levara Legolas mais de uma vez.

Deirdre sabia que era a vontade de ver a cunhada e as cartas do irmão que alimentavam o sonho com as crianças. Suspirando ela levantou-se lembrando de que dispunha de pouco tempo com Legolas, em breve ele ambos partiriam dali.

Aquela era a viagem mais importante que Legolas faria. Há mais de uma semana que o rei e eles discutiam sobre ela. A convocação feita pelo outro senhor élfico, Lorde Elrond chegara há uma semana. O rei sentia-se mal desde o ataque e a fuga do Gollum.

Thranduil não gostava de ter sido o seu povo a falhar e nada, nenhum argumento o convencia de que a malicia do Gollum possibilitara a fuga e que não fora possível recapturar a criatura.

A criatura fora caçada por semanas. Thranduil ordenara e os ellon cumpriram as ordens. Inúmeras patrulhas foram feitas. E em algum ponto, alguma força maléfica, deu ao Gollum, o poder de sumir. Era como se ele jamais tivesse existido, o que frustrara a todos.

No final ficou decidido que Legolas representaria o reino. Ele iria acompanhado por mais dois elfos.

Então depois de ponderar ela saiu do próprio quarto decidida a encontrar seu esposo.

_**LEGOLAS**_

Deirdre havia-o encurralado na própria sala, segundo ela para trazer-lhe um lanche e desafiando-o para outro jogo de xadrez.

"Preciso ir" — disse ele. "Ainda há muitos preparativos para a viagem."

"Com medo de perder?" — provocou ela. — "É o que eu imaginava."

Legolas a olhou com ar severo, uma advertência que deixava a maioria de seus homens desconfortáveis. Deirdre apenas sorriu de maneira afetada.

Ele se sentou à mesa baixa.

"Uma partida."

O sorriso dela aumentou.

"Prepare-se para perder."

"Não desta vez. Foi pura sorte você ter ganho." — Ele arrumou as peças, escolhendo as brancas. Batendo em um dos peões, considerou o primeiro movimento.

"Quero fazer uma aposta desta vez" — disse Deirdre.

Legolas não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

"Feito. Se você perder, obedecerá às minhas ordens por um dia inteiro".

Deirdre ergueu os olhos para o céu.

"Você está sonhando se acha que pode me vencer". — Com as mãos, ela afastou os cabelos da nuca, alongando-se sinuosamente.

"O que você quer caso, Iluvatar a favoreça e você, venha a ganhar?"

"Quero que fique comigo. Quero ir até Imladris com você. Depois eu voltarei para Valle."

De alguma forma, ele conseguiu responder:

"Não. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. É arriscado demais, Deirdre."

Legolas avançou dois quadrados com o peão. Então ele murmurou:

"Não. Você não vai. Peça outra coisa. Está decidido. Nós não vamos discutir mais sobre isso."

"OK."

Deirdre deixou o xale cair dos ombros e decidiu cortar outra fatia de pão. Inclinou-se sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez, e Legolas teve um vislumbre tentador dos seios.

"Quer um pouco?"

"Você está trapaceando" — disse ele, aceitando o suborno. O pão era o melhor que já provara.

"Não sei do que está falando". — Deirdre mordeu o lábio enquanto ponderava o próximo movimento.

_Iluvatar _ela estava fazendo de propósito, usando o corpo para distraí-lo do jogo. Muito bem. Pois dois podiam fazer este jogo.

"Está quente aqui" — comentou Legolas, desamarrando a túnica e tirando-a pela cabeça. De peito nu, avançou e capturou o cavalo dela.

Deidre arregalou os olhos, mas poucos movimentos depois, ela afrouxou as tiras do vestido. Quando tirou o bispo do caminho dele, expôs um dos seios.

"Você não ganhará deste jeito". — Legolas pretendia conquistar o rei negro e não estava nem um pouco interessado no que a esposa planejava tirar depois, ele mesmo faria o vestido em pedacinhos assim que ganhasse a partida.

"Xeque" — replicou ela.

Droga, seu rei estava encurralado. Legolas afastou a peça do ataque e, com mais alguns movimentos, colocou Deidre em xeque.

"Sua vez" — lembrou ele.

Deidre se levantou.

"Estou com sede. Não gostaria de um copo de hidromel?"

"Quero acabar esta partida. Estou prestes a ganhar."

Ela deu de ombros e se serviu de um copo.

"_Kippis_". Bebendo lentamente, Deidre se ajoelhou ao lado do tabuleiro de xadrez. Com os dedos, afrouxou ainda mais os cordões do vestido.

_Concentre-se no jogo, _avisava a si mesmo. O pior era não estar mais nem um pouco interessado em vencer, se pudesse a levaria para Imladris. Mas isto estava fora de questão. Preferia passar a noite com Deidre, beijando-a outra vez.

"Xeque-mate" — Ela se apoiou no braço, sorrindo serenamente para Legolas. Deirdre tinha ganhado, sem dúvida. Novamente.

Legolas empurrou o tabuleiro de xadrez para o lado, deixando as peças caírem onde quisessem. Deidre não teve tempo de reagir antes que ele a agarrasse pela cintura e a puxasse, devorando a boca que o enfeitiçara pela última hora

_**A SER CONTINUADO**_

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

Ellon-Elfos (Plural)

Ellith-Elfas (Plural)

KIPPIS-Saúde.


	27. Chapter 28

**arTítulo:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_Dedicada a amiga Lourdiana. Eu sei que você estava esperando esse capitulo faz algum tempo. E eu estava já com medo de você aparecer aqui em casa me cobrando, já que moramos na mesma cidade. Aproveite._

"_[...]Pobres todos nós! E todos os que caminham pelo mundo nestes últimos tempos. Pois assim são os modos deste mundo: encontrar e perder, como parece aqueles cujo braco está na correnteza veloz_[...]" Legolas in: O Senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel.p403

**_CAP. 28. FOREVER YOURS_**

_**ANO 3020 da Terceira Era.**_

_**CARAS GALADHON**_

Legolas não sabia precisar quanto tempo estavam ali conversando quando ouviram a ordem.

"_DARO!_"

Gimli e eu nos levantamos e ficamos parados ao pé da árvore. Estavamos no lugar conhecido como Cerim Amroth. Somente nossa respiração e a dos cavalos eram ouvidas. As vozes estavam mais próximas e vimos flechas apontadas para nós.

Rúmil e Orophin estavam a frente de um grupo de elfos, todos vestidos em cinza. Era a nossa visita anterior se repetindo e Legolas se perguntou se teriam os olhos vendados outra vez.

Não. Eles puderam atravessar a floresta de Mallorns sem estarem vendados. Rúmil e Orophin nos escoltavam e isso nos lembrou de que Haldir não mais estava entre nós.

Era dia. Então a luz que resplandecia vinha do próprio sol. E ela não era menos bonita do que as luzes noturnas de Lórien. Chegamos então aos pés de um grande Mallorn e começamos a subir uma escada em espiral até chegarem a um talan. Era enorme. Todos sentaram-se. De onde estavam eles podiam contemplar os demais talan morada onde viviam os senhores de Lórien.

No ano anterior a Senhora Galadriel e o Senhor Celeborn tinham feito a viagem para os Portos Cinzentos. Talvez por isso a presença de Gimli ainda causasse estranheza. A senhora de Lórien, da qual ele era amigo, não estava mais ali.

Foi nos trazido uma refeição e pudemos descansar. Os ellon e ellith iam e voltavam, ainda haviam vida em _**CARAS GALADHON, **_apesar da ausência dos senhores.

"A maioria dos nossos está deixando a Terra-Média. Logo não haverá mais nenhum elfo aqui." Disse Orophin.

Rumil concordou antes de completar.

"Desde que a senhora e o senhor foram embora não é a mesma coisa. Vigiamos. Mantemos as fronteiras, nosso povo seguro. Mas o mar."

"O mar nos chama a cada dia com mais força folha-verde." disse Orophin

Eu apenas pude ouvi-los. A senhora Galadriel havia me alertado sobre o chamado do mar. No entanto essa não era a minha preocupação atual. O que me chamava não era o mar, o que me chamava era Deirdre.

_**Outubro de 3017**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**AELIA**_

Os raios do sol entravam por debaixo da janela e a acordaram primeiro. Ao olhar para o companheiro encontrou-o dormindo. Os olhos abertos, como somente um elfo dormia. Com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo mudou de posição e apoiando-se no cotovelo pôs-se a contemplá-lo. E intimamente ela agradecia ao acaso que o trouxera para sua vida. O elfo era um enigma. Era um guerreiro. Já o vira matar. Já o vira lutar. E no entanto vira e era objeto pessoal de sua delicadeza. E o amor que ele demonstrava no dia a dia aquecia-a mesmo no mais frio inverno de Valle.

Aelia sorriu.

Havia outro ponto a considerar. Ele era um guerreiro. Dada a natureza da atividade a qual se dedicava, existia a possibilidade de que um dia ele não voltasse. Aelia engoliu saliva com dificuldade. Ela morreria. No momento em que Roitharion se fosse ela também iria. Não havia lugar na Terra Média para ela sem ele.

"Bom dia senhora."

Aelia sorriu ante a formalidade do cumprimento do marido. Devia ter se movido ainda que minimamente pois o elfo acordara. Ela saiu da cama e vestiu-se rapidamente para o dia, consciente de que os olhos do marido a seguiam. Roitharion apenas observava-a e quando ela sentou-se para trançar o cabelo ele saiu da cama, vestiu os calções antes de lavar o rosto, pôs o cinto, e as botas. Vestiu a túnica e só então aproximou-se de Aelia.

"Desculpe-me Aelia. Tenho de ir falar com Bard."

"Eu sei. Você foi chamado por ele ontem. Não o deixe esperando. Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar."

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

_**ROITHARION**_

Ele ainda não se adaptara totalmente. Era difícil não ser um soldado. A forja acesa aquecia o local. Aelia e Connor trabalhavam. Ele ajudava. Tornara-se um fabricante de arco e flecha. Ao amanhecer tinha cortado uma pilha de lenha só para ter o que fazer. Roitharion sentia-se inútil.

No dia anterior estivera em um dos muitos lagos, acompahando Bard. Eles pretendiam construir uma paliçada, reforçando a segurança da cidade. Havia um grupo pescando a margem. A água chegava-lhe as panturilhas e num movimento sincronizado eles jogavam a rede. A maioria era de homens-feitos. Mas havia alguns adolescentes, meninos e meninas.

Hoje ele acompanharia Bard e o senhor Onodher numa visita aos anões em Erebor. Seria interessante. Olhar do alto da montanha e ver a cidade de Valle, pequenina lá embaixo. De perto, a montanha esparramava-se como uma estrela com cinco pontas, sua altura dominando tudo ao redor. Acima dela as nuvens que pressagiavam as mudanças climáticas em Valle.

Outro ponto que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato dos descendentes de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho. Os anões eram orgulhosos. Isso Roitharion já sabia. Outra coisa era ver tal orgulho pessoalmente.

Erebor que outrora já fora um grande reino não era o mesmo há diversos anos. Mas não isso não impedia os anões de mostrarem-se ciosos de quem são, de seu trabalho. As conversas entre o senhor Onodher e Dáin II eram privadas, aconteciam na chamada câmara de Thor. Nem mesmo Bard as testemunhou. Roitharion só pôde se admirar do quão organizado era o trabalho deles.

Foi-lhes servido pão, queijo, cerveja e um bolo de aveia, achatado e sem fermento.

"A conversa será longa", disse Bard. "Coma. Nossos anfitriões ficariam ofendidos se não provasse nada."

Assentindo Roitharion pôs-se a alimentar-se. A medida que o tempo ia passando, as brincadeiras continuavam e as gargalhadas também. Era evidente que os anões tinham os descendentes de Bard, o arqueiro, entre seu grupo de amigos. O calor era cada vez mais forte e o salão onde estavam começou a cheirar a carne assada, cerveja e suor.

Em um determinado ponto um anão aproximou-se de Bard e conversaram baixo por alguns instantes. Ele saiu acompanhado o anão e voltou depois trazendo duas caixas pequenas na mão.

"Presentes."

Seguindo o guia e caminhando com cuidado, Roitharion, Bard e o senhor Onodher, dirigiram-se a saída mais próxima. O ar da noite, mais frio ali em cima, bateu em seu rosto como se fosse uma bofetada, mas na realidade, para Roitharion depois do calor, do ar abafado, do cheiro de cerveja, era uma benção de Iluvatar.

As primeiras estrelas já brilhavam no céu sobre Valle quando eles saíram de Erebor. Um ramo cheio de espinhos de uma amoreira rasgou-lhe a capa. Mas era um pequeno incidente. Ele mesmo a consertaria depois.

Havia muitas nuvens no céu. Ele já se acostumara com isso. A montanha. O Erebor controlava o clima na região. Choveria em algum momento da noite.

Do ponto onde estavam já era possível ver a paliçada sendo colocada ao redor da primeira muralha. Exatamente onde os agricultores trabalhavam. As estacas altas e pontiagudas, e troncos fincados no solo formando um novo obstáculo.

"Proteção." disse Onodher "Precisamos e iremos proteger nosso povo mestre elfo, por isso fomos até Dáin II, chamado de Pé de Ferro. Estes são tempos negros. Difíceis. Somos um reino pequeno. Uma vez nossos antepassados ajudaram os anões. Desde então somos amigos."

"A visita de hoje tinha uma finalidade. Embora eu não tenha participado da conversa", começou Bard, "Sei que meu pai, levou ao rei nossa necessidade de apoio. Só venceremos os orcs se nos mantivermos unidos."

"E posso perguntar o que os anões responderam?" indagou Roitharion.

"Eles concordaram em nos ajudar;" disse Onodher. "Mais do que nós. Eles precisam de nossa ajuda. Se Valle cair, e ela já caiu uma vez, nesse ponto a voz de Onodher tornou-se mais profunda, ao lembrar de Smaug o Dragão, o Erebor é o próximo alvo."

"Nosso acordo no final é firme." Insistiu Onodher. Seus olhos claros, fixos em Roitharion, não demonstravam duvida alguma. Aquele era um povo que começava a preparar-se para uma guerra.

E durante os dias que se seguiram foram chegando homens jovens, dispostos a aprenderem a lutar, e o dia de Roitharion rapidamente se dividiu entre os momentos que passava como instrutor na liça, e os momentos que voltava para a casa, para Aelia e a família.

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**AELIA**_

Ela estava cansada e com sono. Do próprio quarto ela ouvia o bater cadenciado do martelo. Connor trabalhava. Cansada ela adormeceu. Acordou atordoada horas depois. O estômago ardia e um fino véu de suor umedeceu sua testa. O quarto começou a mover-se e teve que sair correndo até o canto onde tinha o lavatório para vomitar.

Durante um momento temeu desmaiar, mas aos poucos a sensação passou e Aelia voltou a respirar normalmente. As mãos tremiam um pouco quando pegou um pano e o umedeceu com água e lavou o rosto. Ouviu a voz de Selene e sorriu aliviada.

"Está doente?" Indagou a adolescente.

"Não. Só o meu estômago. Não se preocupe."

"Nada disso. Venha e deite-se um pouco enquanto se recupera". Insistiu Selene.

Aelia voltou para a cama e sentou-se desconsolada.

Uma semana depois todas as duvidas desapareceram. Estava grávida sim. As náuseas eram mais frequentes pela manhã o que a aborreciam bastante. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, o bebê que levava dentro de si, era algo dele que poderia reter e amar. Mas misturado com tudo isso estava a convicção de que devia contar logo a Roitharion, só era questão de encontrar o momento adequado.

**MIRKWOOD**

**Amrod Anariníon**

CHUVA. Um trovão ecoou. Raios cortavam o céu. Ele esperava que ao amanhecer a tempestade tivesse terminado.

Empilharam os corpos. Eram feios. Suas almas, se é que eles realmente as possuíam, e Amrod Anariníon tinha essa dúvida dentro de si, estavam corrompidas.

O sangue escuro contaminava o solo da floresta. Aquele era um grupo pequeno de orcs. O problema é que havia muitos grupos pequenos ousando em demasia.

Ele havia acabado de chegar. Estava em patrulha. Estava sujo, desalinhado e acima de tudo sentia-se cansado. Mal havia se recostado quando chegara o recado. Conhecia Legolas há muito tempo para saber que a mensagem era importante.

Enquanto percorria os corredores do palácio ele pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. O Gollum que fugira. O ataque de orcs. Mais elfos que foram embora para os portos. O mundo em que viviam estava mudando e rápido demais.

Pela manhã Deirdre e Legolas seguiriam em viagens separadas. E Amord Anariníon tinha dentro de si a sensação de que seria uma separação muito longa.

"Sente-se Amrod", pediu Legolas. Indicando uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Elas eram desconfortáveis, isso Amrod já sabia.

O elfo moreno o fez.

"Eu tenho um pedido a fazer. É um pedido pessoal." principiou Legolas. "Não. Por favor escute primeiro. Depois você responde."

Amord assentiu.

"Pela manhã eu partirei a serviço do rei. Não sou mais o Chefe da Guarda de Eryn Lasgalen. Renunciei ao posto há poucas horas. Portanto isso não é uma ordem que deva ser obedecida. Você pode recusar." afirmou Legolas

"Você poderia ser mais direto Legolas." disse Amord começando a sentir-se aborrecido.

"Preciso que você seja o guarda pessoal de Deirdre." disse legolas

O elfo moreno incialmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Você é a criatura mais idiota e patética que existe sobre a Terra Média Legolas."

O elfo louro apenas esperou. Confiava que o essa seria a melhor solução para ambos. Quando a carta vinda de Valle chegara por meio de um mensageiro, ele ficara feliz. Deirdre ficaria lá por um longo tempo. Parecia a solução perfeita. Neste exato momento Legolas se perguntava se essa era uma boa ideia. Bard falara de ataques de orcs. Era a guerra dissera Thranduil.

Exalando uma respiração que ele não lembrava de ter prendido Legolas continuou.

"Deirdre confia em você. Ela o respeita. Vocês são amigos. Não pense que eu sou idiota. Não precisa me insultar. Eu sei que você a ama. Mas ela não o ama do mesmo modo." disse Legolas as mãos em cima da mesa.

"E o que você fará se eu não a aceitar essa proposta ridícula?" inquiriu Amord.

"Nada. Eu atrasarei um pouco a minha chegada a Imladris, porque irei levá-la pessoalmente até Valle. O rei não vai gostar nem um pouco dessa mudança. Mas Thranduil Oropherion terá de se conformar." disse Legolas.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos fitando-se como se por mágica eles conseguissem ver o que se passava na mente um do outro. Para uma observador que passasse por ali, era uma cena interessante de se ver. Era um conflito de vontades. Nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de ser o primeiro a ceder.

Outro trovão foi ouvido. A chuva continuava.

"Eu realmente não sei quem é o mais imbecil nessa história toda. Você ou eu mesmo, Thranduilion. Fomos criados juntos. E somente por isso. Por essa amizade, Legolas eu aceito esse pedido estúpido." disse Amord.

Legolas sorriu.

"Tire esse sorriso do seu rosto. Quando partimos?." Amord perguntou.

"Assim que o sol nascer. Ainda dá tempo de você descansar." disse Legolas.

"Uma pergunta. Se Laurea quiser vir comigo eu posso leva-la?"inquiriu Amord.

"Sim. Se ela quiser. Deirdre gostou muito dela. Ela disse que vocês fazem um bom casal."

E assim Amord Anarinion aceitou a missão mais dificil de toda a sua existência até então.

_**LEGOLAS**_

O vento entrou pela janela e galhos de árvore balançavam sob a tempestade. Raios intermitentes explodiam como fogos de artifício iluminado o quarto. Deirdre dormia.

"Legolas! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Acordando você."

Ela podia ver o brilho dos olhos dele na escuridão. Então, sem aviso, os lábios dele cobriram os dela, buscando, mordendo, devorando.

Mesmo se ele tivesse dado tempo para ela resistir, ela não teria.

As mãos dele seguraram suas nádegas, ele a pressionou contra a rigidez embaixo_. _Levantando a cabeça, sem fôlego, Legolas disse:

"Amin mela lle."

"Legolas" foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de ele puxá-la. Agarrou-lhe os ombros enquanto a língua dele explorava sua boca e os dedos abriam o vestido até descansarem na base de suas costas. O tecido caiu dos ombros e parou na cintura.

"Você está me enlouquecendo" — acusou ela.

As mãos dele deslizaram por suas costas. A fricção delas contra a pele macia era erótica e excitante. Os seios eram firmes e redondos, os mamilos estavam rijos de excitação. Perceber que ela já o desejava fez seu coração pular. Roçou os dedos nos rígidos mamilos e depois os contornou com a língua. O fogo se espalhou pelo corpo dela. Ele sugou seus mamilos, depois saboreou a carne de seus seios, antes de voltar para seus lábios. Desta vez, quando se beijaram, caíram sobre o colchão.

Ele a beijou até que ela não conseguisse respirar e estivesse sem energia. Todo o tempo, explorando o corpo dela com as mãos e descobrindo com a ponta dos dedos os pontos que faziam-na gemer de prazer. Então, ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram. Legolas beijou-a até que Deirdre não conseguisse respirar e estivesse sem energia. Todo o tempo, explorando o corpo dela com as mãos e descobrindo com a ponta dos dedos os pontos que faziam-na gemer de prazer. Então, ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

Horas mais tarde, Legolas acordou com o barulho da chuva e sentiu o corpo macio de Deirdre aninhado ao seu.

"Ainda está chovendo?"

"Sim _medlin_. Mas não atrapalhará nossa viagem". Legolas respondeu.

"Eu queria ir com você. Mas... eu sei que Bard e Bereth precisam de mim."

**MIRKWOOD**

_**DEIRDRE**_

Era madrugada. Entretanto o pátio estava movimentado. Fogueiras acesas dispersavam o frio. Legolas e Deidre partiam hoje. Legolas para Imladris ela para Valle.

"Eu tenho um presente para você" disse Deirdre.

"Você..." principiou Legolas no que foi interrompido quando um dedo em seus lábios silenciou-o.

"Aceite." ela colocou um grande embrulho cinzento sobre a cama.

Ao abri-lo ele se deparou com um arco novo. Era feito de Tília.

"É mais flexível. Não quebra com facilidade. Foi o que me garantiram." continuou Deirdre.

Legolas examinou o presente. Era realmente mais maleável. Estava todo pintado. Tinha as folhas das árvores da floresta em relevo e não atrapalhava em nada o manuseio.

"É muito bonito. _Hannon Le._"

Os dois voltaram aos preparativos.A capa foi o último item a ser posto.

"Pronto. Você já está pronto. E eu também." disse Deirdre.

"Não. Falta uma coisa."

"O quê?" Indagou Deirdre. Legolas aproximou-se e mostrou-lhe dois colares em prata. Eram finos quase transparentes. Ele tirou o anel prateado da própria mão e colocou-o no colar e em seguida aproximou-se de Deirdre e o pôs em seu pescoço. Só então Deirdre soltou a respiração que ela estava prendendo e fez o mesmo.

"Eu vou esperar você. Assim que meu sobrinho nascer e estiver mais fortalecido eu vou voltar."disse Deirdre

"Eu sei." respondeu Legolas

"Que Elbereth o proteja. E o traga de volta."

O número de _ellon e ellith_ presentes no pátio era grande. Thranduil Oropherion, o rei, bem como Lenwe, o mordomo, o próprio curador Gwaeron. Era uma grande despedida.

As duas expedições saíram lado a lado pelo portão. Atravessaram a ponte sobre o rio da floresta. A água corria rápida escura e fria. Os ellon e ellith aos poucos foram deixando o pátio. Thranduil Oropherion permaneceu onde estava.

Os dois grupos pararam. Eram os portões do reino. Ali eles se separariam então Legolas olhou para ela por longos momentos como se ela fosse uma borboleta que caçara e que agora estava deixando voar para sempre. Foi um olhar que a assustou.

A SER CONTINUADO...

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

Forever Yours, Nightwish.

Fare thee well, little broken heart

Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Constant longing for the perfect soul

Unwashed scenery forever gone

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

No love left in me

No eyes to see the heaven beside me

My time is yet to come

So I'll be forever yours

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

No love left in me

No eyes to see the heaven beside me

My time is yet to come

So I'll be forever yours

No love left in me

No eyes to see the heaven beside me

My time is yet to come

So I'll be forever yours

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Whatever walks in my heart...ohh!

Eternamente Tua

Passa bem, pequeno coração quebrado

Olhar cabisbaixo, uma vida inteira de solidão

O que quer que anda no meu coração vai andar sozinho.

Anseio constante pela alma perfeita

Cenário não limpo perdido para sempre.

O que quer que anda no meu coração vai andar sozinho

Não sobrou amor em mim

Não há olhos para ver o paraíso a meu lado

Minha hora ainda está por vir

Então, eu serei eternamente tua.

O que quer que anda no meu coração vai andar sozinho.

Não sobrou amor em mim

Não há olhos para ver o céu a meu lado

Minha hora ainda está por vir

Então, eu vou ser sempre tua.

Não sobrou amor em mim

Não há olhos para ver o céu a meu lado

Minha hora ainda está por vir

Então, eu vou ser sempre tua.

O que quer que anda no meu coração vai andar sozinho

O que quer que anda no meu coração...

Não sobrou amor em mim

Não há olhos para ver o céu a meu lado

Minha hora ainda está por vir

Então, eu vou ser sempre tua.

O que quer que anda no meu coração vai andar sozinho

O que quer que anda no meu coração... Oh!


	28. Chapter 29

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Esse capítulo se passa no mesmo espaço temporal do último. Acabou que eu deixei algumas impressões passar. Então aqui estão elas.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**:Primeiro peço desculpas porque não consegui atualizar minha fanfic ontem dia 20.04.2013 como eu havia prometido. Eu pensei (na minha grande ilusão) de que conseguiria fazê-lo mesmo estando muito atarefada com o casamento civil da minha irmã mais nova.

Então no final do dia eu estava muito cansada. O casamento foi lindo. E aqui está a atualização.

**PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO DIA 04.05.2013**

_**CAP YOURS II**_

_**REINO ELFICO DE MIRKWOOD**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

__O dia já amanhecera. Deirdre sabia que já devia ter saído do quarto mas nessa manhã ela não se sentia nem um pouco tentada a fazê-lo e tudo era culpa da maldita carta.

Bard escrevera. Em verdade ele sempre lhe escrevia. O que era muito bom. Assim ela sempre tinha notícias de sua família. As missivas eram fonte de alegria. Essa no entanto não. O que Deirdre sentia agora era um sentimento menos nobre. INVEJA.

Bereth estava grávida. Droga. Isso era demais. Com tão pouco tempo de casado o irmão já ia ser pai. Deirdre ergueu- se da cama onde estivera sentada e foi até a mesa onde largara a carta no dia anterior. O pergaminho desenrolado. A letra do irmão. As notícias triviais e a surpreendente. Valar. O que ela estava fazendo de errado?

O único som no aposento era os das chamas na lareira. Deirdre suspirou. Um focinho molhado em sua perna lembrou-lhe de que tinha companhia. O cão rodeou-lhe duas vezes e por fim sentou-se ao seu lado. Baixando o olhar ela encarou-o.

"Bom dia." Ela abaixou-se e teve o rosto lambido. "Vamos lá. Temos muito o que fazer."

Uma batida a porta e o cão saiu em disparada. Era evidente que ele conhecia e gostava da pessoa que estava do outro lado.

"Pode entrar."

O rosto alegre de Sárie apareceu.

"Olá Rover." Disse Sárie. O animal lambeu-lhe a mão. "Bom dia alteza. Sua majestade deseja vê-la."

"Tão cedo? Tudo bem. Dê-me tempo para me trocar e iremos ver o rei. Garantiu Deirdre."

_HORAS MAIS TARDE_

Há estas horas o salão já bulia de vida e Deirdre não tinha nenhum desejo de se encontrar com vivalma. Se escapuliu para fora e, depois de comprovar que tudo estava livre, foi aos estábulos onde se achava sua égua Moonracer. Ao ouvir seus passos, o animal relinchou em tom baixo, voltando sua elegante cabeça para olhar à figura que se aproximava. Seu focinho suave soprou a palma oferecida e Deirdre lamentou não ter podido encontrar uma maçã para trazer-lhe. Acariciou o pescoço lustroso e revisou ao animal com um olho perito. A brida da égua ainda pendurava do gancho na entrada da baia e durante um momento, Deirdre se viu arrasada pelo desejo de sair de Mirkwood, montar e afastar-se de tudo e de todos.

Horas mais tarde ela voltou ao próprio aposento. Estivera com o rei, ele comentara da carta que Bard enviara a ele, o irmão sempre escrevia duas cartas, uma para ela outra para Thranduil. Andara a cavalo juntamente com Sárie e os guarda-costas.

Deixou-se cair na cama exausta. Rover veio latindo, ela pôs-se a brincar com ele e depois adormeceu. Foi acordada por Legolas que a chamava.

"Está tudo bem? Você não apareceu para o jantar." ele indagou.

"Uma dor de cabeça. O rei ficou chateado?"

"Não. Ele disse que você passou muito tempo com ele hoje." respondeu Legolas

"É verdade." disse Deirdre.

Sua palidez era visível e Legolas franziu o cenho, e se sentou na borda da cama para observá-la melhor. Tocou-lhe a fronte com a mão para comprovar a febre, se por acaso se sentia mais quente que de costume. Empurrou-a suavemente para trás e a cobriu com uma pele.

"Vou chamar Sárie. Não queremos você doente."

"Legolas. Isso não é necessário. Estou segura de que dormir será o suficiente."

"Sinto Melethril. Você aprove ou não, Sárie virá." disse Legolas saindo do aposento outra vez.

Deirdre não ouviu Legolas, nem viu quando ele se inclinou sobre ela. Deirdre dormia tranquilamente, sem problemas, e observou com alívio que o trabalho de Sárie e Gwaeron faziam efeito. A cor saudavel em sua face retornara. O cabelo vermelho se derramava por seus ombros, tornava um brilho suave a luz da lareira e das velas.

Despiu-se e soprou apagando as velas antes de se deitar junto a ela. Deirdre se agitou em seu sono, mas ela não despertou.

_**THRANDUIL**_

A sala de estudos do rei. Sentados ao redor da mesa estavam o próprio Thranduil, Legolas, ainda como chefe da guarda, e todos os chefes de patrulha que não estavam em serviço. Ninguém se atrevera a faltar, mesmo que isso significasse não ter descansado após ter chegado de suas atividades.

Aquela reunião era mais uma em meio aos preparativos para que Legolas representasse _Eryn Lasgalen_ no conselho convocado por Elrond _Pheredel_.

"E nesse exato momento temos quantas patrulhas fora do reino capitão"? Indagou o rei.

"Oito majestade". Respondeu Legolas.

"Certo. Esse é um número fixo, ou temos variado"? Thranduil Oropherion questionou.

"Fixo majestade."

"Se vossa majestade me permite." Começou Teague, no que teve permissão do rei. "Não precisamos aumentar o número de patrulhas ainda. Mas precisamos de mais soldados nelas." Continuou o elfo. "Dol Guldur é nosso grande problema majestade. Orcs demais."

"E eles estão mais ousados. Já tentaram atacar o reino. Os restos do ariete estão no pátio de treinos, como uma lembrança macabra." completou Amdir.

"Amdir," disse Legolas. "Relate para o rei, o que vocês encontraram na sua última incursão pela estrada velha da floresta." Disse Legolas.

"Sim capitão."

O necromante. Ou alguém pior. Era isso que Thranduil pensava. Era hora dos elfos fazerem mais do que protegerem seus próprios domínios. Ele pessoalmente não gostava da possibilidade de uma nova guerra. Perdera muito na última. O pai. Amigos. E perdera a paz na floresta. Era chamada de Greenwood agora Mirkwood e nada de bom poderia advir dessa mudança.

Ele estava consciente dos demais _ellon_ discutindo apontado lugares no mapa. Mas Thranduil tinha em mente uma coisa. Precisava nomear imediatamente um substituto para o filho. Legolas iria para Imladris. A tarefa era importante demais para ser deixada nas mãos de alguém não qualificado.

"Senhores." disse Thranduil chamando a atenção para si.

"Creio que é hora de escolhermos aqueles que irão nos representar em Imladris. Um grupo pequeno é o ideal. Legolas você teria um número em mente?"

"Três são suficiente. São somente sete dias e meio de viagem". Respondeu Legolas.

"Muito bem. Algum voluntário entre os chefes de patrulha? Ou vocês poderiam indicar outros soldados de modo a não desfalcar a chefia das patrulhas", disse o rei.

Os _ellon_ assentiram e iniciou-se uma pequena discussão sobre isso. Ao cabo de alguns minutos três nomes haviam sido indicados. Como chefe de patrulha e autoridade em uma possível ausência de Legolas, Amdir, e dois soladados Istui, e Rauthar.

"Ótimo. Isso é tudo por hoje senhores." Disse Thranduil dispensando os demais. Seguiu-se o som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas. A porta que abria e fechava e Lenwe entrou na sala para verificar se o rei tinha necessidade de alguma coisa.

Legolas deixou-se ficar na sala esperando. Conhecia demais o tom de voz do pai, para saber que ele ainda tinha muito a discutir, mas aquela seria uma conversa privada.

"Lenwe, água sim." o mordomo assentiu e saiu do ambiente.

"Vejo que os anos o ensinaram bem. Não precisei pedir para você ficar." afirmou o rei.

"Não majestade."

"Agora me diga. Qual o tamanho da escolta para levar sua esposa até Valle? E não me diga que três serão suficientes. Ela já lutou com orcs, foi perseguida por wargs. Acho que eu estaria mais tranquilo se pudesse mandar todo o exército com ela."

Legolas riu. Thranduil estava de bom humor.

"Sim, acho que seria uma boa ideia. Mas o reino ficaria inseguro. Os guardas costas dela, Morchal e Cardir."

"Legolas. Uma comitiva de _Sete. _Sua esposa e mais seis_._ Fechemos neste número. Eu sei. Melhor do que ninguém, que muitos dos nossos, tem ido para os portos. Mas podemos prescindir desse número por pouco tempo."

"Sim. Podemos." afirmou Legolas

No fim da tarde chegaram a um acordo. Os guarda costas, Orchal e Cardhir, Amrod, se esse pudesse ser convencido, e o rei achava que Legolas era um tolo ao citar esse nome. E Legolas escolheria os demais sozinho.

_**AMORD**_

__Ele estava em patrulha. Aquele era o último dia. Então Amrod tivera uma idéia que Teague resolver pôr em prática. Uma armadilha capaz de pegar um grupo de orcs que estava há dias fugindo deles.

Os buracos eram grandes o suficiente para que dois _ellon_ pudessem ficar ali esperando o inimigo. Foram cobertos com folhagens. Os demais se distribuíram ao longo das árvores. Com tudo pronto o grupo de patrulha se pôs a caçar alguns orcs.

Os orcs estavam comendo. Havia uma fogueira. Era noite. A fumaça marcava o local onde eles estavam. Conversavam em voz alta.

Uma flecha certeira calou o que começara a discussão. Os outros começaram a resmungar entre si, acusando-se uns aos outros, até que eles perceberam o ellon logo mais a frente.

"Ali. Peguem-no". Disse o outro que estivera no meio da contenda pelo maior naco de carne de javali.

Eles saíram correndo. Os _ellon_ eram mais rápido. Levando-os diretamente para a armadilha previamente preparada.

Lanças pontiagudas receberam os orcs, assim que os _ellon_ desceram pelo declive. Seguiu-se uma série de urros e outros sons. Mas o grupo de orcs, agora mais enfurecido investiu contra os _ellon_. Mal cobriram alguns metros, os alçapões foram erguidos. Os arqueiros atiraram. Os orcs perceberam que haviam caído numa armadilha. E tentaram revidar.

As armaduras deles não protegiam o pescoço. Então a maior parte dos golpes era dada naquele lugar. Cabeças rolavam. Os _ellon_ evitavam a todo custo serem atingidos pelos machados e espadas dos orcs. Muitos dos orcs eram atingidos também nas pernas, a parte posterior dos joelhos e eles caiam imediatamente ao chão. Os _ellon_ tratavam de decepar-lhe a cabeça o mais rapidamente possível.

No final pegaram três cordas e deixaram os corpos de três orcs pendurados nas árvores, para que os outros os encontrassem e soubessem que eles não pertenciam aquele lugar. Os demais foram empilhados e queimados.

Era noite. O acampamento fora armado. Coelhos eram assados no espeto. Seriam o jantar acompanhado de lembas.

"Sua ideia foi muito boa Amord." Principiou Teague. Sentando-se junto aos demais próximo a fogueira. Começava a esfriar. A geada cobria o chão pelas manhãs.

"Sim. Obrigado senhor." respondeu Amrod. E então continuou. "Já era hora daquelas criaturas serem exterminadas."

Os demais concordaram em voz alta.

Um dos ellon, chamado Tilion, começou a cantar e os outros se puseram a ouvir enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto.

Na manhã seguinte todos eles se encontrariam no reino. E Amord encontraria Laurea. Ele começava a sentir-se apegado a _ellith_ de um modo que ele não achava que seria possível. Encostado ao tronco de um carvalho ele repassou a conversa que tiveram antes que ele saísse.

_**DIAS ANTES**_

"É sempre triste quando se ama alguém e não é amado." disse Laurea.

"Alguma vez eu já falhei com você Laurea?" Falou Amrod.

"Não. Mas seja sincero. Você ainda a ama? Você ainda ama sua alteza? É sobre isso que eu estou falando Amrod." A _ellith_ insistiu. Ele viu que ela baixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto nos lençóis.

"Laurea..." começou Amrod.

"Não. Eu sei. Nós dois. Isso é provisório. E eu fico aqui pensando no quanto isso é triste."

E então ele sentiu-se um canalha. Era um sentimento que ele jamais pensou sentir em toda sua existência.

A _ellith_ deu-lhe as costas e Amrod sentiu que era hora de tomar uma decisão, e quando Laurea abriu os olhos ele estava diretamente sobre ela. Os olhos de um verde profundo a contempla-la.

"Você não me ama. Eu sei disso. Mas eu o amo. Eu sinto por jogar essa verdade sobre você. Mas eu não tenho mais a intenção de esconder esse sentimento."

"Não vou mentir, muito menos engana-la. Mas eu prometo que quando eu voltar dessa patrulha na qual sairei amanhã. Eu lhe darei uma definição sobre nós dois." disse Amord.

"Então eu vou espera-lo." prometeu Laurea. Ela ergueu o rosto e beijou-o.

GLOSSÁRIO:

ELLON-elfos (plural)

Ellith-elfa (singular)

A SER CONTINUADO...


	29. Chapter 30

**Título:** OF ELVES AND HUMANS  
><strong>Autora: Reggie_Jolie<strong>  
><strong>Casando:<strong> Legolas/ Deirdre  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
><strong>AVISOS:<strong> sexo e violência  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.  
><strong>Linha temporal:<strong> Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.  
><em>Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.<em>

_**CAP. 30. A ULTIMA CASA AMIGA **_

"[...]_Sim, atualmente, até que todos o resto tenha sido conquistado. Os elfos podem temer o Senhor do Escuro, e podem fugir de sua presença, mas nunca irão escutá-lo e servi-lo. E aqui em Valfenda ainda vivem alguns dos maiores inimigos deles: os Sábios elficos, senhores de Eldar, de além dos mares distantes. Estes não temem os Espectros do Anel_.[...]". Gandalf In- A sociedade do anel. Pp235

**CIDADE DE VALLE**

**Outubro**

**ANO 3018 da Terceira Era**

**DEIRDRE**

"Chegamos." Afirmou Deirdre

"Tem sempre nuvens?" indagou Laurea. A ellith espantou-se com a quantidade de nuvens encobrindo a montanha ao longe.

"Ah sim. O Erebor em geral está envolto em névoa." respondeu Amord.

"Ali você pode ver os lagos e tudo o mais. Chove sempre aqui." disse Deirdre

"Eu percebi alteza. E começa a nevar mais cedo também." disse Laurea. Ela voltou-se para Deirdre e perguntou.

"É possível ir até lá? A montanha parece tão distante. Tão inacessível." indagou Laurea

"É possível sim. Os anões mantêm uma estrada bem pavimentada. Numa outra ocasião podemos levá-la até lá. Pode ser um passeio interessante." sugeriu Deirdre.

"Olhe." Laurea apontou. "Cabras."

"Ah. Elfos e sua visão privilegiada. Você consegue ver as cabras na montanha? Que maravilha. Não vejo nada. Somente a vegetação. A água que escorre lá embaixo. Os lagos. Mas não todos os detalhes." Disse Deirdre.

A elleth riu.

"Desculpe-me alteza. Não foi minha intenção..." Laurea começou a desculpar-se quando uma sonora gargalhada de Deirdre a interrompeu.

"Não se desculpe. Eu estou provocando-a um pouco. Vamos lá falta pouco agora."

A paliçada estava erguida e mostrava-se assustadora, com suas estacas pontiagudas fincadas profundamente na terra, quando Deirdre chegou. A marcha até Valle, seguiu um ritmo constante e tranquilo. Não houvera árvores caídas propositadamente, nem orcs de tocaia. Era como se houvesse uma trégua.

"A guerra chegou até aqui. E eu nunca pensei em ver uma." comentou Deirdre.

Estavam todos vestidos com peles. Na noite anterior quando estavam em Esgaroth caiu a primeira nevasca. Antecipando-se algum tempo antes do previsto.

"Eu temo que meu pai e meu irmão terão grandes conflitos aqui."

"Nós estamos aqui alteza." respondeu Amord.

"Sim. Agora. Mas não estaremos o tempo todo." ela respondeu. Vamos lá. É hora de entrarmos na cidade."

Os ellon riam quando tinham de se abaixar para passar pelo portão da cidade.

"Esse portão faz nos sentirmos um pouco como anões alteza." pilheriou Orchal.

"Bom. O objetivo não é exatamente esse." principiou Deirdre. "Isso dá uma certa vantagem em caso de ataque. Bem foi sempre o que ouvi. Desde o último ataque dos orcs isso se provou uma verdade." Afirmou Deirdre. Os ellon concordaram.

Um grupo de camponeses colhia as últimas batatas, enquanto outro já preparava o terreno para o plantio de favas e ervilhas; lentilhas, nabos, rabanetes, cenouras, espinafres, coentros e agriões. Ao passar pelos portões nos deparamos com as cidades, com suas casas de pedra e madeira de dois andares. O comércio fervilhava.

Adentraram no pátio de pedra da casa do governante de Valle. Havia guardas armados nos muros. Bandeiras listradas de azul e amarelo tremulavam em altos postes. Muitas pessoas andavam pelo pátio externo. Como sempre os cães receberam os visitantes em meio a latidos.

"Deirdre" exclamou Bard ao que correu para ajudar a irmã a desmontar.

A casa do governante de Valle estava sempre aberta aos amigos. E a filha trouxera um grupo grande consigo. Duas das quatro lareiras do salão estavam acesas. E Siobah e Alysia se encarregaram de instalar o grupo em seus respectivos aposentos.

_**IMLADRIS**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Era sempre bom chegar em Imladris. E dessa vez não era diferente. Até o ar ali era diferente. Era como se houvesse uma benção especial depositada pelos Valar ali.

Era manhã. O Bruinen descia ruidoso pelas paredes do vale formando várias cascatas. E o brilho do sol iluminava as paredes realçando cada detalhe, os tons de verde, cinza, prata e branco. As folhas douradas e em todos os tons de vermelho possíveis, caiam com suavidade, era como se o vento apenas as balançassem e não as arrancassem dos galhos.

Os quatro viajantes subiam a estrada em zigue-zague nas montanhas, o som de vozes elficas parecia acompanhar cada passo dado pelos viajantes, até encontrarem a ponte de pedra sobre o Bruinen, logo acima das cascatas. O portão era alto o suficiente para que os cavaleiros não precisassem desmontar. A pedra cinzenta fora esculpida e formava dois longos arcos e uma pequena torre lateral, propiciava a visão de toda a estrada e do vale do Bruinen logo abaixo.

"_Noro Lim_" a montaria, um cavalo cinzento chamado _Harmaa_, atendeu ao comando o que fez com que Legolas entrasse correndo no pátio de Imladris. Istui, Amdir e Rauthar, seguiram-no. No que eles desmontaram viram Lindir descer a escadaria vindo recebê-los.

"Mae Govannem príncipe Legolas". Disse o elfo moreno.

"Mae Govannem Lindir".

"Estes são meus companheiros de viagem e representantes do povo da floresta." disse Legolas enquanto Lindir era cumprimentado pelos demais ellon.

"As montaria serão levadas para os estábulos. Sigam-me por favor" disse Lindir enquanto os tratadores levavam os animais.

Nesse meio tempo um grupo de anões começava a adentrar o pátio o que fez com que os ellon se voltassem.

"Convidados interessantes" disse Istui.

"Anões aqui? Não sabia que anões tinham sido convidados" disse Amdir.

"Esse conselho é importante demais" rebateu Legolas. "Daí todos os convidados de todas as raças possíveis." Eles assentiram em silêncio, mas no intimo se perguntavam se aquela era atitude mais correta.

Eles subiram as escadas e passaram por um corredor cujas paredes foram removidas e havia apenas colunas cujos capiteis lembravam galhos de árvores ou ainda folhas. Podia-se admirar toda a vida do vale dali mesmo. Cruzaram com uma ellith que trazia uma braçada de flores.

Legolas e os demais foram alojados em aposentos no lado sul no andar superior, enquanto Lindir recebia os anões.

"Assim que a reunião for marcada eu os avisarei." Disse Legolas. Os ellon assentiram em silêncio. "Podem desfrutar da hospitalidade de Lorde Elrond."

_**IMLADRIS**_

_**ARWEN**_.

Legolas havia acabado de trocar-se e limpar a poeira da viagem. Estava no quarto que sempre ocupava quando vinha a Imladris, desde que era um _tithen_ quando ouviu uma batida a porta.

"Entre"

"Soube por Lindir que a comitiva da Mirkwood havia chegado. E como o rei não veio, só poderia ser você meu amigo." disse uma Arwen sorridente.

" _Brennil_ Arwen. Sente-se."

A ellith o fez. Então olhou ao redor, os olhos escrutinando o ambiente então disse:

"Meu jovem amigo casado. Então é verdade o que Aragorn me contou"?

"Sim. Mas não foi você mesmo que me aconselhou Undomiel." disse Legolas sorrindo.

"Sim. E vejo que você está feliz. Eu lhe disse. _Lasto L_egolas. Você não seria feliz com mais ninguém, não depois de ter encontrado essa _firen_ em particular. Mas você não a trouxe? Porquê?" Arwen parecia genuinamente desapontada.

"Ela foi para Valle. Ficar com os pais. O irmão, Bard, vai ser pai. Você terá outra oportunidade de conhecê-la Undomiel." disse Legolas.

Os olhos de Arwen estavam genuinamente tristes.

"Eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la." Então ela subitamente pareceu recuperar a alegria e voltou a falar.

"Já chegaram todos os participantes do conselho?" Legolas a interrompeu.

"Sim. Mithrandir já chegou. Ada está com ele. Mas esse conselho não acontecerá hoje. Sugiro que você descanse. Ou pode vaguear por ai sem problemas. Imladris não tem segredos para você, folha verde."

"Sou grato por tamanha acolhida e confiança."

"Vamos todos para o salão do fogo hoje . Você conhecerá os outros convidados de meu _Ada_."

"Há que horas nos reunimos?"

"No Aduial."

_**CIDADE DE VALLE.**_

_**BARD**_

"Onde está o pai?" indagou Deirdre.

"Ouvindo os suplicantes. Devo me juntar a ele na parte da tarde." respondeu Bard.

"Muita gente?"

"Não. Só o de sempre. A tarde teremos um acusado de assassinato. Por isso o pai pediu minha ajuda." afirmou Bard.

"Posso ir também?" pediu Deirdre.

"Claro. A mãe não sai de casa, conforme a hora de Bereth se avizinha." disse Bard.

"Como você se sente? Feliz? Ansioso? Preocupado? Inquiriu Deidre.

"Tudo o que você disse e mais um pouco." falou Bard.

"Sabe Bard. Eu o invejo." Ela admitiu em voz alta.

" E você sabe que está sendo uma tola. Não sabe? Deidre não há o que você temer. Quem ficar no caminho da sua felicidade conhecerá a minha ira." prometeu Bard.

"É engraçado como eu queria ter a sua certeza irmão. Nós conversamos sobre a viagem dele e o seu pedido para que eu viesse ficar com Bereth. E tudo me pareceu tão certo. Mas agora eu tenho dúvidas. Muitas."

"O amor se aprofunda minha irmã. Mesmo que vocês não partilhem o mesmo leito por hora. Vocês tem interesses em comum."

"Sim temos é verdade". Assentiu Deirdre. Ela fitou os olhos do irmão por um bom tempo.

" Bard uma vez você me prometeu que me defenderia. Que defenderia minhas escolhas. Que lutaria com o pai e a mãe para aceitarem o que eu achasse melhor para mim."

"E eu fiz isso. E continuarei fazendo. Mas qual sua duvida agora?"

" No momento Legolas e eu temos uma guerra a nos separar. Eu prometi que seria uma boa esposa e que o esperaria em Mirkwood."

"E?"

"Eu estou em duvida quanto a esta última parte da promessa. Mas não é nada definitivo. Não se preocupe ainda."

"Certo. Vamos lá. Bereth disse que gostaria de vê-la assim que você chegasse."

"Sim. Vamos vê-la. Mamãe está com ela?"

"Sempre."

_**IMLADRIS**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Anoitecia e como combinado Legolas viu-se seguindo em direção a torre central onde aconteceria uma festa. Lorde Elrond era conhecido por ser um excelente anfitrião. Um grupo de ellon e ellith tocava diversos instrumentos musicais e Legolas pegou-se seguindo o som.

Dali onde estava ele podia ver os jardins ao sul e a leste. Foi nessa direção que ele ouviu vozes e então soou um sino, avisando sobre a refeição, quando Legolas voltou-se deparou-se com novos convidados de Lorde Elrond.

"Mas estes não são anões é verdade? Quem são eles?" indagou Istui

"Perian " respondeu um dos elfos ali presentes.

"Essa reunião será muito interessante."

O salão estva cheio. Lorde Elrond sentado a cabeçeira da mesa e ao lado deste estavam Mithrandir e o guerreiro Glorfindel. Por um momento Legolas pegou-se pensando que talvez o pai representasse melhor ou mais apropriadamente a Mirkwood, ou que talvez ele tivesse insistido com Thranduil e tivesse trazido Deirdre consigo.

Lorde Elrond presidia a mesa e conversava o tempo todo com Mithrandir. O mago como Legolas lembrava era mais baixo que os dois senhores élficos, mas sua sabedoria, a barba comprida e prateada davam-lhe um ar de poder e seriedade que intimidava a primeira vista. Legolas lembrou que o mago não gostaria de saber da fuga do Gollum, e forçou-se a pensar em outra coisa.

Istui, Amdir e Rauthar, conversavam entre si animadamente e Legolas percebeu que o assunto era o matador de Balrogs, sentado logo a frente, a direita de Lorde Elrond. Glorfindel com seus cabelos brilhantes e olhos agudos conversava com o Mithrandir e Lorde Elrond.

"Sim. Depois de Lorde Elrond ele é o maior guerreiro aqui presente." afirmou Legolas.

"Eu ouvi os ellon contando que ele ajudou Lorde Elrond a salvar os Perian, juntamente com Strider." disse Amdir.

"Isso provavelmente é verdade. Se tiver chance converse com ele. Vai gostar dele. Glorfindel é um excelente guerreiro." disse Legolas

Legolas percebeu que um dos pequenos estava encantado com Arwen. Ele sorriu. Sua amiga tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Você passava a gostar mais dela, quando a conhecia.

A comida começou a ser servida. A conversa aumentou e Legolas percebeu que os mais animados em todo o salão eram exatamente os _Perianath_ e os anões. A refeição extendeu-se noite a dentro. E Legolas passou boa parte dela junto aos demais ellon.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

**GLOSSÁRIO**

Aduial- anoitecer

Brennil-lady

Firen-humana

Harmaa cinza (finlandês)

Lasto-escute

Mae Govannem -bem vindo

Noro Lim-Mais rápido

Perian- Pequeno, hobbit.

Tithen-pequenino


	30. Chapter 31

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA**__: Olá a todos. Bom a partir desse capítulo a fanfic vai entrar em outro ritmo. Os momentos românticos desaparecerão por um bom tempo. E a história vai seguir os livros da trilogia e o filme. A proposta é a versão da história a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E como essa batalha afetou as cidades de Valle, Esgaroth e Mirkwood._

_**NOTA DA AUTORA 2: **_Um muito obrigada a todos os que deixaram um oi até agora. As leitoras mais constantes, Lourd, Sadie Sil, Ane Sekhmet, Myriara (todas do Tolkien Group), danyswan, ana carolina, Sweet Petit. E todos os demais que lêem a história, mas não deixam nem um oi, obrigada pela leitura.

_**CAP. 31. O CONSELHO DE ELROND**_

"Pelo menos por um tempo_ disse Elrond_ A estrada deve ser percorrida, mas será muito difícil. E nem força nem a sabedoria nos levarão muito longe, caminhando por ela. Essa busca deve ser empreendida pelos fracos com a mesma esperança dos fortes. Mas é sempre assim o curso dos fato que movem as rodas do mundo: as mãos pequenas os realizam porque precisam, enquanto os olhos dos grandes estão voltados para outros lugares." Elrond In A sociedade do Anel. P285

_**OUTONO DE 3018**_

_**IMALDRIS**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Ele não dormira. Legolas não conseguira conciliar o sono. Passara a noite em claro, pensado, rememorando o jantar e todas as convesas das quais participara e as que ouvira também. Deirdre estivera em meio ao seu pensamento, pela sua ausência, pelo comentário que um anão fizera, sobre os descendentes de Bard, ajudarem a manter o caminho até Valle aberto.

O conselho era num terraço isolado. Uma série de cadeiras, de alto espaldar, e provavelmente bem desconfortáveis, tinha sido postas em semi-circulo.

O hobbit, chamado Frodo, que estava sentado ao lado de Mithrandir, parecia inseguro, quase amedrontado, quando Lorde Elrond pediu-lhe que trouxesse o anel para o centro. E então os participantes viram pela primeira vez o anel do poder. Quando Frodo voltou a sentar-se, Legolas olhou-o e ele pareceu ligeiramente mais leve. Voltando o olhar para o centro do pátio, para o anel que jazia ali, aparentemente inocente, Legolas sentiu-se inquieto e desconfortável.

Legolas viu o humano, Boromir erguer-se e após ele começar a falar, Legolas viu confimar-se o quão egoistas podem ser os humanos, quão fáceis de corromper são os segundos filhos. Então quando Boromir tentou tocar no anel, algo que nenhum dos presentes ali esperava, aconteceu. Uma voz escura, pesada, violenta ecoou pelo salão.

"Boromir" Mithrandir chamou.

Lorde Elrond erguera-se e levou a mão a testa, os olhos fechados por um instante. O céu em Imladris, até então claro, escureceu. E então conforme Mithrandir andava em direção a Boromir, ele ergueu a mão e a voz parou.

Não entendi porque Lorde Elrond não se manifetou logo, deixando a Boromir falar dos sacrificios feitos pelo povo de Gondor, como se somente eles houvessem se sacrificado até então. Ele chamou o anel, de presente, um presente para os que lutavam contra Mordor.

Imediatamente veio a mente de Legolas, todas as perdas vividas pelo povo de Mirkwood. Os que foram para os portos. A floresta morrendo aos poucos. As aranhas e outras bestas que os perseguiam. Tudo isso era fruto do mal, um aspecto diferente do mal que gerara aquele anel dourado.

Então Aragorn falou.

"Você não pode controla-lo. Nenhum de nós pode. O anel responde apenas a Sauron. Ele não tem outro mestre."

Em silêncio Legolas viu-se concordando com Aragorn. Mas quando Boromir recomeçou a falar Legolas sentiu que não podia mais ficar calado.

"Ele não é um ranger" disse Legolas. "Ele é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Você lhe deve obediência."

"Aragorn? O Herdeiro de Isildur?" Indagou Boromir visivelmente chocado.

"E herdeiro do trono de Gondor." completou Legolas.

E outra vez, Boromir mostra uma mágoa imensa ao afirmar em tom de desprezo.

"Gondor não tem rei. Gondor não precisa de rei." Ele sentou-se e fitou longamente a Aragorn.

Então Boromir, deu a primeira contribuição verdadeiramente útil até o momento ao falar sobre a dificuldade de se entrar em Mordor. Mas mesmo assim Legolas não concordou de todo com o que o humano falou.

"Não ouviu nada do que Lorde Elrond disse. O anel deve ser destruido!" Exclamou Legolas.

E então pela primeira vez em sua existência Legolas se viu sentindo raiva de um anão. Ele pegou-se fitando a Gmili com raiva. O olhar desconfiado que ele lançou ao anão mostrava exatamente isso.

Nova discussão. E principiada pelo anão. Legolas viu-se na obrigação de impedir que seus companheiros de viagem, tocassem no anão. Ferissem-no de alguma forma.

"Ninguém confia nos elfos." Bradava o anão.

Humanos discutiam com humanos. Elfos com elfos. Os anões vociferavam que não se devia confiar em um elfo. Mithrandir falava e não era ouvido. A atmosfera começou a ficar pesada. A raiva, a desconfiança, a desunião eram perceptiveis. Os componetes do conselho estavam divididos.

Então a voz do pequenino Frodo foi ouvida.

"Eu o levarei. Eu o levarei. Embora não conheça o caminho."

Estava feito. Um voluntário se propunha a aceitar tal tarefa.

Eu o ajudarei a carregar esse fardo Frodo Bolseiro. Disse Mithrandir.

"Se com minha vida ou minha morte eu puder protegê-lo", disse Aragorn, "eu o farei".

Então Aragorn se postou de joelhos diante do pequeno Frodo e disse:

"Conte com a minha espada."

"E o meu arco". Disse Legolas. Era a hora de assumir o papel para o qual ele fora designado. Era hora de assumir seu destino, pensou.

"E com meu machado." Vocifeou o anão Gimli. Postando-se ao lado de Legolas, que não pode deixar de esprimir um certo descontentamento.

Então o humano Boromir começou a aproximar-se. E como sempre pareceu a Legolas que as palavras dele estavam carregadas de um peso incalculável. Como se ele tivesse fracassado numa missão.

"Você carrega o destino de todos nós, pequenino". Principiou Boromir. "Se essa é mesmo a vontade do conselho, então Gondor também irá."

Então aconceteu algo que Legolas tinha certeza, nem mesmo Lorde Elrond esperava. Os amigos de Frodo. Todos os tres, estavam espionando a reunião, em lugares diferentes e acabaram se voluntariando na demanda de destruição do anel.

"Nove Companheiros. Que assim seja." Disse Lorde Elrond.

"Vocês serão A Sociedade do Anel."

Pronto pensou Legolas. Estava feito. Precisava enviar uma mensagem para o rei e outra para Deirdre. Era certo que não voltaria a Mirkwood tão cedo.

_**CIDADE DE VALLE.**_

_**ELINA**_

Dentro do quarto, Bereth estava sentada ao lado do fogo, conversando com uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Pelo tamanho de sua barriga, Deirdre pôde dizer que não faltava muito tempo. Elina já havia avaliado o tamanho da criança, notando que Bereth havia perdido a rotundidade da metade de sua gravidez. Dava para se notar joelhos e cotovelos salientes em sua barriga.

A cabeça do bebê estava corretamente posicionada para baixo, e Elina manteve as mãos sobre a barriga de Bereth Com o tempo, um ligeiro movimento confirmou que tudo estava bem.

"O bebê se mexe muito dentro de você?"indagou Elina.

Bereth sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ele tem estado quieto nos últimos dias. Mexe-se quando vou me deitar, à noite, mas raramente o faz durante o dia."

A falta de movimento costumava indicar um nascimento iminente. Muitas vezes, a falecida Maeva tivera de tranqüilizar mulheres apavoradas, grávidas de primeira imagem, que isso era normal. Restava muito pouco espaço no útero.

"Apoie-se em mim." Disse Elina. "Vamos caminhar."

Rugas de dor rodeavam-lhe a boca. Outra violenta contração acometeu a mulher, e Elina a ajudou a passar por ela.

"Fico feliz que esteja aqui" sussurrou Bereth. "Confio em você."

"Que bom filha. Minha mãe não estava comigo quando meus filhos nasceram." respondeu Elina.

"Você tinha Maeva," lembrou Deirdre

"E sou gratra aos Valar por isso."

Elas andavam vagarosamente pelo corredor. Bereth segurando a barriga a cada nova contração. Então elas se dirigiram para o quarto. Onde Alysia já aguardava com uma panela de água esquentando no fogo da lareira.

Uma batida a porta e Bard apareceu.

"Não. Não o quero aqui." Demandou Bereth.

"Nós vamos precisar dele." Disse Elina.

"Agora?" ela perguntou enquanto segurava a barriga com força. Uma nova contração.

"Não. Mas em breve."

Bereth assentiu.

"Saia Bard." Disse Elina. "Mandarei busca-lo depois. "Ele assentiu em silêncio e saiu do aposento. Mal chegara ao meio do corredor ouviu-se o primeiro grito de dor.

Sem que se dessem conta, o tempo foi passando lentamente. Os gritos de dor se suscediam, bem como os instantes em que Elina instava a nora, para ajudar o bebê que lutava para vir ao mundo.

Horas depois, Deirdre fora chamar Bard. Ele veio unicamente para amparar a mulher. Suportando todo o peso, enquanto ela assumia a posição de cócoras. Mais gritos. Mais força. O suor brotava do rosto de Bereth. Então ela fez força uma ultima vez e Deirdre se pôs a ajudar a mãe a guiar o nascimento.

A pequena cabeça forçava a passagem pelo útero, deslizando para as mãos de Elina. Ela ajudou os ombros a passarem e limpou a boquinha. Os únicos sons na choupana eram o cântico, que Deirdre começara a entoar, seguindo a ordem da mãe, a respiração ofegante de Bereth, e o súbito choro do recém-nascido.

Elina pousou a criança sobre a barriga de Bereth, lágrimas lhe desceram pela face ao lembrar-se do nascimento dos três filhos.

"É um menino."

Jamais deixava de se sentir encantada com a vinda de uma nova criança ao mundo.

"É mesmo" concordou Bereth, acariciando a cabecinha do bebê.

Deirdre amarrou o cordão umbilical e o cortou.

"Você foi ótima, Deirdre." elogiou Elina.

Ela agradeceu a mãe com um sorriso. Enquanto guiava Bereth no pós-parto. Os restos foram enrolados num pano e jogados no fogo da lareira. Já era noite. O ar começava a ficar frio.

Deirdre entregou uma taça a Bereth.

"Beba. Você precisa ficar forte."

A mulher fez uma careta ao gosto amargo da bebida. Mas tomou todo o liquido.

"Agora durma." ficarei ao seu lado. Velaremos pelo menino.

"Como vão chamá-lo?" Indagou Elina. Observando Bard que segurava o menino.

"Toivo". Respondeu ele.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

**GLOSSÁRIO**

TOIVO- esperança.


	31. Chapter 32

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: OK. Algumas pessoas podem ficar confusas agora. Mas estarei seguindo a cronologia do livro no que se refere a datas. Por exemplo, os nove companheiros não partiram imediatamente em viajem após o conselho e estou seguindo esse ritmo. Você poderá encontrar a cronologia resumida ao final do capitulo.

**_Sim. Esse é mais um capítulo curto. Aproveitem. Dedicado a amiga e mestra Sadie Sil, que conseguiu um tempo para ler e comentar. Sinto sua falta._**

**CAP. 32. DARK SKIES, HARD TIMES I.**

_**OUTONO DE 3018**_

_**IMLADRIS**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Legolas desceu as escadas rapidamente. Amdir, Istui e Rauthar esperavam-no no pátio. Os cavalos prontos. Ia começar a viagem de volta a Mirkwood.

"Você deve entregar esta carta ao rei." disse Legolas .

Amdir assentiu.

"Esta outra deve seguir até Valle. Entregue nas mãos de sua alteza. E somente a ela." falou.

Amdir assentiu em silêncio.

"Lorde Elrond está organizando uma série de patrulhas de buscas ao Gollum e aos espectros do anel, os cavaleiros que servem ao senhor do Escuro. Uma série de varredudas será feita por milhas e milhas na região. É provavel que eles entrem em Mirkwood. Por isso você deve entregar logo essa carta ao rei."

Os _ellon_ assentiram em silêncio. Aos poucos eles foram informados do resultado do conselho.

"Quando partem?" perguntou Amdir

" Quando o inverno começar. Pouco mais de um mês. Depois de tudo pronto sairemos com os _perianath_ até Mordor." Respondeu Legolas. "É um risco que corremos. Mas vamos garantir que a demanda seja cumprida."

_**STRIDER**_

O Ermo novamente. Era um lugar ao qual Strider já se abituara. Sua missão não era exatamente diferente da ultima vez que estivera ali. Contudo dessa vez esperava e precisava encontrar os filhos gemeos de Lord Elrond, Elladan e Elhroir.

A estrada parecia vazia a sua fente. Mas Strider sabia que isso era uma mera ilusão. Ele esperava a qualquer momento deparar-se com os servidores do senhor do escuro. E no segundo dia de viagem isso aconteceu. Não era um grupo grande. Cinco ao todo. Mais pareciam uma patrulha avançada. Batedores, talvez, prontos a dar o alarme sobre a presença de humos por ali.

Strider aproximou-se cautelosamente mantendo-se contra o vento. Não precisava que eles o farejassem. E então rapidamente cortou a garganta de um. Poucos passos e ele repetiu o gesto. Restavam apenas três. Mas então um dos monstros falou.

"Gimb-cro!"

"Animal estúpido estou falando com você." Insistiu a criatura.

"Zum-buck! Porque em nome de Mordor vocês não respondem?"

Então eles perceberam que dois deles tinham sido mortos e isso os agitou completamente. Strider viu o acaso acabar com o efeito surpresa que tinha em mente e revelou-se abertamente.

"Carne Humana." Disse a besta.

A batalha iniciou. Erguendo a espada acima da cabeça, ele desferiu um golpe, que a criatura aparou. As espadas se tocaram produzindo a música da luta. Strider se viu olhando para o face do orc. Ele imediatamente puxou a espada para junto de si e contra-atacou. Uma, duas, três vezes, a criatura tentava atingi-lo no peito e ele evitava os golpes. Em sua ultima tentativa o orc ficou de costas para Strider que golpeou-lhe e cortou-lhe o lado que se encontrava desprotegido. Sangue escorreu. O orc cambaleou por instantes e então Strider desferiu mais dois golpes fazendo com que ele caisse morto.

O sol erguia-se por detrás das montanhas cinzentas. O brilho amarelo tornado as cores do ambeinte mais vivo. A cada dia ele aproximava-se mais da terrra dos Beronings. Se o que Glóin dissera no jantar de Lord Elron era verdade. E Strider acreditava que sim. Não haveria aliados do inimigo ali. Os beornings eram valentes opositores a Sauron. Restava aos orcs tentar entrar em Mirkwood por outro caminho.

Strider não domira. Enquanto enrolava o saco de domir e guardava seus pertences, o guardião pensava se agira certo ao separar-se dos demais. Aquele era o sétimo dia de procura e não encontrara nenhum sinal dos gêmeos. Era como se estivesse perdendo suas habilidades de rastreador.

No meio da manhã enquanto caminhava por um tapete de folhas. As ultimas do outono. As árvores nuas anunciavam o inveno iminente. Strider viu-se cercado por orcs. Eram muitos orcs. Provavelmente o grupo originário dos que Strider matara dias antes. Inspirando ele preparou-se para atacar o que se encontrava mais próximo, quando duas flechas acertaram a criatura no peito, atravessando a fraca armadura, o orc caiu. Os outros entraram em polvorosa e investiram com mais força, atacando.

"Rangers comigo". Disse Leif e desembainhando espadas o grupo correu contra-atacando.

Eram as patrulhas solicitadas por Lord Elrond, eles flanqueavam, atingindo os orcs pela lateral, decepando braços, e cortando os tendões dos quadricpes, fazendo com que eles ficassem impossibilitados de caminhar, só então decepavam-lhes as cabeças.

"Obrigado Arithir" disse Strider reconheçendo o ranger em questão.

Os patrulheiros começaram a trocar informações sobre o que tinham visto aé então, em meio a conversa Stirder reparou na aproximação de dois elfos vestidos de marrom e cinza, com a estrela que representada Earendil no peito.

"_Mae Govannem."_

"_Mae Govannem_ Strider. De volta ao Ermo?" Indagou Elladan.

"Por pouco tempo. Estou numa missão a pedido de Lorde Elrond. E posso dizer que cumpri parte dela. Porque encontrei vocês dois." disse Strider

"Não senhor. Nós o encontramos ranger," insistiu Elrohir.

"Vosso pai pede que retornem a Imladris. Suas presenças são necessárias."

E então Strider sentou-se junto aos gêmeos aos pés de uma árvore e contou-lhe resumidamente sobre o conselho e os preparativos para a viagem.

"Mas não encontramos nenhum dos cavaleiros de que você fala Strider." disse Elladan

"Apenas orcs e mais orcs. E é claro que eles estão mortos a essa altura." disse Elrohir

"Strider." Chamou Kieran, um dos patrulheiros.

Ele aproximou-se juntamente com os gêmeos.

"Encontramos isso." Era uma bolsa de pano, pendurada no cinto de um dos orcs. Quando ela foi aberta havia uma série de aneis.

"Ele o procura." disse Elladan

"Sim e usa de todos os meios. Sinto pelos humanos que eles assasinaram para conseguir esses aneis aqui." disse Strider.

"É hora de voltar-mos" disse Elrohir. "Juntos traçaremos novos planos para combater Mordor."

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

O sobrinho nascera. Era um menino. Bard não cabia em si de alegria. Fora da casa, acompanhada de Orchal, Amrod e Laurea, Deirdre via os homens trabalhando. Mais uma paliçada. Seriam quatro ao todo. Preparavam armadilhas também. Essa última paliçada teria uma cerca de espinhos acompanhando-a. O silêncio era rompido pelo som dos machados, martelos e conversas ocasionais. De tempos em tempos uma mulher aparecia com bilhas de água ou outra bebida. Aquele era um trabalho coletivo, tratava-se da segurança da cidade.

No dia seguinte Bard daria uma festa para comemorar o nascimento do menino, acontecido há sete dias. A criança já não corria risco de vida. O pequeno Toivo seria apresentado a todos em Valle.

Os homens cavavam. Outro grupo afiava as pontas das estacas tornando a paliçada assustadora. Deirdre acompanhada por Laurea, inspecionava o trabalho, dando ao irmão mais tempo para ficar junto a mulher e ao filho.

"No verão temos a festa da colheita. É feita em toda a cidade. Todos participam. É muito bonito." Disse Deidre. A _elleth_ assentiu e Deirdre continuou. "Como não sabemos quando essa guerra vai começar e quando tempo durará não sei se teremos a festa no próximo verão."

"Tudo parece muito organizado", comentou Laurea.

"É sim. É preciso grande método para produzir alimentos. A chuva, a neve, o vento. Os elementos podem tomar tudo rapidamente. Ali veja." Indicou Deidre. "Cevada e trigo são plantados. As ovelhas entram em consórcio. Elas comem ervas daninhas, e ajudam com adubo. Depois são tosquiadas e o proprietário vende a lã."

"É muita coisa para aprender Alteza." Afirmou Laurea.

"Sim. São muitos detalhes. Muitas pessoas moram aqui. Temos carpinteiros, pedreiros, ferreiros, seleiros, tratadores de porcos, curtidores, padeiros. E os anões é claro. Precisamos defendê-los. Por isso todo o reforço da segurança que estamos vendo."

"Amrod venha por favor." Chamou Deirdre

E o _ellon_ voltou acompanhado de Roitharion.

"Esperamos vê-lo na festa de amanhã Roitharion. Traga sua esposa."

"Nós estaremos presentes alteza." garantiu o _ellon_.

Os convidados chegavam para a festa. As mulheres moviam-se como se flutuassem para a grande casa, suas saias largas oscilavam com cada passo. Os homens riram e olharam às mulheres que como eles, também se dirigiam às mesas para o jantar no salão. Um grupo de anões, vindos do Erebor estava entre os convivas. Eram parentes de Dáin II.

_ O _banquete durou o dia todo e se estendeu pela noite, a medida que o hidromel enchia as taças e a comida era servida. Procurando com o olhar, Deidre viu o pai conversando com um anão. O pai todo vestido em azul, estava recostado a cadeira e ouvia atentamente o convidado, então subitamente ele movimentou-se e parecia um leão satisfeito após refestelar-se com uma presa.

O pequeno Toivo mostrou-se um bebê calmo. Não reclamando em nenhum instante. Bereth saiu do salão por algumas vezes, para alimentá-lo.

A um gesto do pai, uma tábua com carne assada fora posta a sua frente, havia verduras e frutas. Deirdre sentiu o estômago revoltar-se. Aquela não era a melhor hora para passar mal. Ignorando os assados ela serviu-se das frutas e verduras. Sorriu em agradecimento ao pai.

Tarde da noite, cansada ela dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos. Deirdre apagou a grossa vela que estava sobre a mesa de noite, deixando-o ao pé da cama. Quando se cobriu com as pesadas cobertas, um aroma de perfume de lavanda e coentro, as ervas que serviam para repelir insetos, emergiu do colchão

Deirdre acordou assustada. Dor. Ela sentia dor. Uma dor que fazia suas têmporas latejarem. Subitamente ela desejou os cuidados de Sárie e Gwaeron. Quando se ergueu deparou-se com sangue, que ensopava o vestido de lã azul que usava.

"MAE!" ela gritou.

A porta do quarto foi aberta num rompante e por ela entraram a senhora Elina e Siobah.

"Um aborto! Como pelos Valar você estava grávida e não me disse nada?" Indagou Elina.

"Eu desconfiei. Eu queria tanto. Mas eu queria ter certeza, de que a criança estava bem, tinha medo de que isso poderia acontecer." Respondeu uma Deirdre chocada.

"O que você comeu e bebeu na festa?"indagou Elina

"Nada demais. Eu só bebi água." Pode confirmar com Alysia. "Os assados, os cheiros me deram enjoo. Só comi das frutas."

"É tarde. Você deve ter comido algo que não devia. Mas você é jovem. Pode vir a ter outros filhos." Respondeu Elina.

Minutos depois Alysia voltava trazendo uma grande chaleira de cobre. O aroma não era convidativo. Deirdre fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto.

"Amargo." Reclamou.

"Não pode ser adoçado senhora."

"Erva do bom pastor e hipérico. Vai estancar a hemorragia. Até lá você ficará de cama." Disse Elina.

**VALLE**

**BARD**

O cavalo vinha rapidamente estrada acima. Foi o que os soldados informaram.

"Abram o portão", disse Bard.

O animal entrou. Atrelado a montaria havia uma espécie de liteira atada ao animal. Quando o animal parou no meio do pátio as pessoas se espantaram e um grito de desespero ecoou. Havia o corpo de um homem ali. Esquartejado.

O Homem um pastor de ovelhas tinha saido em busca de um animal perdido há cinco dias.

"ORCS." Disse Bard.

Roitharion e Amrod que estavam a seu lado assentiram em silêncio.

"Começou."

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

**Bolsa-de-pastor ou erva do bom pastor**: Utiliza-se para fins medicinais toda a parte da planta acima do solo. Os componentes activos da erva-do-bom-pastor são os flavonóides, potássio e um péptido com efeitos hemostáticos.

EFEITOS MEDICINAIS: Os flavonóides fortalecem o útero, o péptido hemostático alivia o fluxo menstrual e hemorragias nasais e o potássio equilibra a água no organismo.

APLICAÇÕES: O chá de erva-do-bom-pastor é recomendada para fluxos menstruais abundantes. Um pouco de algodão embebido no chá pode estancar a hemorragia nasal. Esta planta é um ingrediente de muitas misturas para chás destinados a purificar o sangue e diz-se que tem um impacto tonificante no coração. Isto pode ser explicado pelo seu elevado teor de potássio. Como o coração é um músculo necessita de potássio para fazer as suas constracções.

O **hipérico** foi usado como um remédio herbário por suas propriedades antiinflamalórias e curativas desde a Idade Média. Muitos dos herbalistas antigos notáveis, Incluindo Hipocrates e Plinio, descreveram as propriedades medicinais do hipérico. Em 1633. o compêndio herbário 'Gerard's Herbal' descreveu o Uso da planta como um bálsamo para queimaduras e seu óleo também era popular durante esta época: O óleo das flores frescas, que possui uma cor avermelhada após ser exposto à luz solar: um novo interesse no hipérico ocorreu na década passada, e hoje esta erva é um componente em várias preparações fitoterápicas para o tratamento da ansiedade e da depressão. Desde 1995, o hipérico tornou-se o antidepresslvo o mais prescrevido na Alemanha.

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA**_

. 

**FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES!**


	32. Chapter 33

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. Por isso mesmo aparecerá Mithrandir ao invés de Gandalf, que é como o Istari, era conhecido entre os elfos.

"[..]_Então devemos ter cuidado_ disse Gandalf. _Se você traz um guardião numa viagem, é melhor prestar atenção ao que ele diz, especialmente se esse guardião é Aragorn_.[..] Gandalf, In A sociedade do Anel, p 302

_**Cap. 33 DARK SKIES, HARD TIMES II.**_

_**INVERNO DE 3019**_

_**IMLADRIS **_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Era a viagem. Aquela era a mais importante de sua vida. Só isso explicava porque ele não conseguia dormir. Era como se houvesse espinhos no colchão. E houvera a sensação ruim de que ele devia estar ao lado de Deirdre. O que Legolas sabia, era impossível. A tal sensação estranhar perdurou uma semana inteira.

O dia da viagem chegou. Embora só saissem a noite, como Lord Elrond combinara. Cabia ao pequeno Frodo o fardo de levar o anel até o fogo do Orodruim e lá destrui-lo. Legolas representaria os elfos, que entravam nessa ultima aliança para deter Sauron. Mitrandhir passara o dia trancafiado com Lord Elrond. Strider também não era encontrado. Por instantes Legolas pensou no que ele poderia esperar de tal jornada.

Já era noite quando se reuniram no grande salão perto da lareira. Apenas as luzes das tochas teimavam em derrotar as sombras da noite. Bilbo jazia num canto, enrolado num cobertor. Todos estavam enrolados em pesadas capas e casacas devido ao frio que os aguardavam noite a fora.

Lord Elrond despediu-se de todos com uma grande recomendação a Frodo. Enquanto isso Legolas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo clangor de uma trombeta. Era Boromir. O representante de Gondor anunciando a sua partida. Ele foi advertido que não devia ter feito isso, mas ele retrucou ignorando a advertência de Lord Elrond.

Mithrandir ia a frente da companhia, enquanto eles percorriam a ponte de pedras sobre o Bruinem. Desta vez não havia música. Os elfos estavam em silêncio. O unico som era o do Bruinem. Imladris brilhava a noite. Eles atravessaram os caminhos que levavam para fora dali. Atingiram o pântano alto e o urzal. O vento mostrou-e constante companhia a partir daí.

Atingiram o Vau do Bruinen, deixaram a Estrada, e rumaram para o sul. Nos primeiros dias andavam em ritmo constante. Frodo ia sempre atrás de Mithrandir, como que se precisasse se assegurar de que o mago estivesse ali, e pronto a ajuda-lo.

Sam ia levando o pônei, chamado Bill, que carregava todas as provisões de que a companhia pudesse vir a necessitar. Pippin e Merry conversavam o tempo inteiro. O anão, por mais incrivel que isso pudesse ser, ia em siLêncio, mas Legolas tinha certeza de que logo ele desataria a falar. Fechando a companhia vinham Boromir e Aragorn respectivamente.

Estavam a Oeste das Montanhas Sombrias, era um região árida e deserta, o que incitavam a marcha. Mithrandir guiava-os. O vento era constante e fazia os hobbits sofrerem mais do que os outros.

Na primeira parada estabeleçeram horarios para rondas e descanso. Para evitar serem localizados Aragorn e Mithrandir decidiram que não acenderiam nenhuma fogueira, o que deixou os hobbits tristes. Legolas percebeu que os pequenos eram um povo que apreciavam as coisas boas, e uma boa fogueira e uma refeição quentinha, era algo que eles prezavam bastante. No entanto eles se portaram bem, e não reclamaram. Dormiam de dia, viajavam a noite. Legolas assumiu o cargo de olhos da companhia, por poder ver mais longe e nitidamente que os demais.

E a cada dia as Montanhas Sombrias ficavam mais próximas. E o caminho mais dificil. A estrada sumira. Eles tinham de encontrar o caminho entre os arbustos e espinheiros e os pântanos e as cascatas que desciam das montanhas. Ocasionalmente podia-se ouvir um pássaro.

Por volta da segunda semana de caminhada, atingiram a região do Azevim.

"Atingimos uma boa meta," disse Mithrandir. "Em linha reta andamos quarenta e cinco léguas. O ar aqui é melhor. Vai ser mais ameno." Ele olhou para os hobbits e sorriu.

E quando Mithrandir principiou a falar da região o anão veio dar a sua contribuição sobre o tema. Os nomes das montanhas a frente.

"As três montanhas se erguem altaneiras em nossos sonhos: Baraz, Zirak, Shathur." Disse Gmili em sua lingua mãe o Khuzdul.

Legolas percebeu que o anão estava parado ao seu lado mas nada disse.

"É para o vale do riacho escuro que estamos indo_ disse Mithrandir. Se subirmos pela passagem que chamamos Passo do Chifre Vermelho, sob a enconsta de Caradhras, desceremos através da Escada do Riacho Escuro, chegando ao vale dos anões. Ali fica o Lago-Espelho, e naquele ponto o veio de prata jorra em suas nascentes congeladas". Concluiu Mithrandir.

Os hobbits ouviam tudo atentamente e Aragorn deu-lhes a primeira grande noticia do dia, teriam permissão para acender uma fogueira.

Boromir e Aragorn depois de conversarem um pouco, decidiram dar aos pequenos Hobbits aulas de esgrima.

"Eles tem armas. Precisam aprendera a usa-las e defender-se." Argumentou Boromir.

"É verdade." Concordou Aragorn.

Então enquanto eles pararam para o almoço, as aulas de luta iniciaram.

Boromir era um bom professor, isso Legolas podia observar. Era paciente com os pequenos.

Aragorn fornecia pequenas dicas aos pequenos. Merry e Pipin eram os mais interessados nas aulas de luta. Nem Sam, muito menos Frodo, animaram-se com tal perspectiva.

Legolas afastou-se do local e pos-se a observar o horizonte.

O anão principiou a falar com Mithrandir. Tentava convençe-lo a levar a todos pelas Minas de Moria.

"Se fossemos pelas minas de Moria, meu primo Balin nos daria as boas vindas de um rei."

"Não Gmili. Eu não passaria pelas minas de Moria, a não ser que não houvesse um outro caminho."

Legolas mudou de lugar, e pôs-se a examinar uma nuvem distante com mais atenção. Ela chamara-lhe a atenção há alguns minutos.

Os hobbits atacaram Boromir de surpresa. Ele foi ao chão em meio a risos.

"Pelo condado!" gritaram em unissono.

"O que é aquilo lá longe?" Indagou Sam.

"Uma nuvem," assegurou Gmili.

"Não. Está contra o vento. E move-se rapidamente. São passaros. Crebain da terra-parda." Disse Legolas

"Escondam-se", disse Aragorn.

Os pássaros sobrevoaram o local onde estavam, grasnando alto. Os espinheiro, ameiros e outros arbustos, e pedras serviam de esconderijo. Passados aluns minutos, dodos sairam de seus enconderijos improvisados.

"Espiões de saruman," falou Mithrandir. "A passagem do sul está sendo vigiada. Vamos pela passagem de Caradhras."

_**VALLE**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

Deirdre estava cansada. Exausta na realidade. Perdera muito sangue. Estava proibida de se levantar. Sempre havia alguém a sua cabeceira. Era irritante. Sentia-se inválida. Ela esperava que hoje a mãe a liberasse para sair daquele quarto. Odiava ficar presa. Sempre odiara. Há semanas estava em Valle. E não sabia nada do que se passava em Imladris. Queria notícias de Legolas.

Ela olhava para o sobrinho deitado ao lado de Bereth. O menino tinha os cabelos claros dela e os olhos de Bard.

"Ele parece um porquinho esfomeado", disse rindo.

"Sim. Ele não tem elegância nenhuma para comer". Retrucou Bereth.

Elas ficaram vendo a criança alimentar-se até que os olhos de Toivo fecharam-se vencido pelo sono e cansaço.

Alysia chegou trazendo o chá. Borragem outra vez.

"A senhora perdeu muito sangue". Explicou desnecessariamente.

Deirdre assentiu enquanto pegava a xícara.

"A senhora Elina pede que vá vê-la. Ela e o senhor Onotera querem conversar." disse Alásia. Deirdre assentiu em silêncio enquanto terminava o chá.

"Até mais tarde Bereth." Disse enquanto se despedia da cunhada.

Deirdre encontrou os pais no salão. Bard estava com eles, e também um dos empregados. Conversavam sobre os dados que havia num pergaminho. Havia empregados ali limpando as mesas. A casa de Onodher sempre era movimentada. Era uma constante.

Deirdre aproximou-se, tossiu chamando a atenção para si e disse:

"Alysia me avisou de que vocês queriam falar comigo".

"Sente-se Deirdre." Disse Onodher chamando-a com um gesto para mais perto de si. A jovem sentou-se e olhou os genitores.

"Voltaremos mais tarde." Disse Bard. Ele o outro homem saíram da sala.

"Quais são seus planos agora? Sua mãe já me informou que sua saúde foi restaurada." disse Onodher.

"Sim. Eu pensei em voltar para Mirkwood. Ainda não recebi notícias de Legolas e isso começa a me preocupar."

"Nos sentiríamos melhores se você ficasse conosco." principiou Elina.

Dedeira olhou para os pais. Sim eles queriam que ela permanecesse em Valle.

"E o que eu digo ao rei? Eu prometi a Legolas que ficaria em Mirkwood."

"O problema, e seu irmão e nós concordamos, é que quando essa guerra chegar até aqui, e ela vai chegar, se você estiver em Mirkwood não poderá vir para cá." disse Onodher.

"O rei não poderá prescindir de lutadores somente para guardá-la Deidre" Elina continuou.

"Então eu devo escolher. Se quero lutar essa guerra aqui em Valle ou em Mirkwood?" Indagou

"Sim filha. Deve escolher. Temos tudo pronto para o inverno. Estivemos com os anões recentemente. Eles também estão preparados para a guerra. As provisões do inverno já estão nos celeiros. Os açougueiros começaram a matar os animais e a salgar a carne. As plumas, para os cobertores, a manteiga e o grão se utilizariam ou armazenariam para satisfazer as necessidades de todos."

"Certo. Deem-me três dias, a contar de hoje. E darei a resposta que vocês querem." disse Deirdre.

"Alteza." Deirdre parou ao som da voz que a chamava, e fitou Amrod que andava rapidamente em sua direção.

"_Mae Govannem _Amrod."

"_Mae Govannem_ alteza."

"Iluvatar se apiedou de mim e enviou-lhe Amord. Vamos andando preciso encontrar Roitharion." disse Deirdre ao que sairam caminhando lado a lado.

"Alteza. Perdoe-me mais posso perguntar o que lhe aflige?"

"Nós vamos voltar a Mirkwood. Em três dias."

**THRANDUIL**

**MIRKWOOD.**

UM dos guardas veio alertá-lo de que os companheiros de viagem de Legolas estavam chegando. O pequeno grupo acabava de adentrar o grupo de faias, conhecido como os portões do reino e se dirigia para o portão.

A lua cheia iluminava tudo e se refletia no rio. Corria um vento fresco e úmido que pressagiava uma mudança de temperaturas. O frio do inverno finalmente chegara.

"Assim que eles chegarem enviem-nos diretamente para cá." Disse Thranduil ao que o guarda saiu da sala.

"Lenwe", chamou o rei.

"Sim majestade". Respondeu o mordomo.

"Os elfos de Elrond Peredhel já se foram?"

"Sim majestade. Eles ficaram tempo o suficiente para ajudar os patrulheiros e com isso conseguiram dar cabo de mais orcs, aranhas e outras criaturas."

"O que não entendo é porque esses elfos demoraram tanto para voltar de Imladris. Espero que Legolas tenha enviado uma carta enorme e detalhada sobre tudo que aconteceu ali."

Istui, Amdir e Rauthar foram conduzidos a presença do rei como eles já sabiam que aconteceriam tão logo chegassem a casa. Mal tinham chegado ao salão do rei quando estalou a tormenta; aos trovões e relâmpagos seguiu uma tromba d'água que caiu sem clemência sobre Mirkwood.

Thranduil recebera a carta e a lia em silêncio. Depois ele olhou os _egladhrim_ ainda parados aguardando instruções.

"Podem descansar. Vão para suas casas."

Eles assentiram. Mas Amdir ainda tinha outra tarefa a cumprir e precisava da permissão do rei para tal.

"Majestade."

"Sim Amdir?"

"Majestade eu requisto sua permissão para sair do reino?"

"E por que motivo já que você acabou de chegar Amdir?"

"Sua alteza, o principe Legolas, enviou uma carta, para ser entregue em mãos a princesa Deirde majestade. Se vossa Majestade permitir, eu gostaria de partir logo pela manhã."

"Não vai descansar nem um dia?" indagou o rei.

"O principe ordenou que a carta fosse entregue logo e em mãos." Insistiu Amdir.

"Certo. Você tem a permissão. Dispensados senhores." Concluiu Thranduil.

**GLOSSÁRIO**:

egladhrim=elfos (plural)

Mae Govannem- Bem vindo.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

**PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO: 08/06/2013**


	33. Chapter 34

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo. Sim estou me sentindo mais atrevida, a ponto de compor algumas frases. E se alguma frase estiver errada, gostaria que me avisassem. Grata.

**CAP. 34. SHAKE THE DUST OF THE STARS.**

NOTA DA AUTORA:_ Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E como a demanda pela destruição do anel de poder, afetou Mirkwood e as cidades de Valle e Esgaroth._

_Sim. Quanto aos diálogos, parte das falas vem dos filmes, parte dos livros. OK?_

**_Dedicado a Lourdiana que sempre me alegra com seus reviews._**

**LEGOLAS**

**CARADHRAS.**

Tudo indicava que aquela parte não seria exatamente fácil. A começar pelo caminho íngreme e difícil. Havia pedras bloqueando a passagem, e Sam que conduzia o pônei tinha instantes de dificuldade. O animal era dócil, mas as pedras eram enormes e assustavam. Depois de serem espionados pelos _Crebain da terra parda_, Mithrandir e Aragorn retomaram as caminhadas noturnas, para o extremo desgosto de Pipin.

A companhia alcançou os flancos de Caradhras. E nesse exato ponto começou a nevar. Sam, percebeu Legolas, desejou que a neve fosse para o condado, para que os seus conterrâneos pudessem apreciá-las de suas camas. E momentaneamente Mithrandir e Aragorn começaram a discutir sobre a extensão do poder de Saruman.

"O braço dele realmente cresceu"- disse Gmili- "Se ele pode trazer a neve do Norte para nos atrapalhar aqui, a trezentas léguas de distância".

"O braço dele cresceu," respondeu Mithrandir.

Retomaram o caminhar com dificuldade.

"Há uma voz torpe no ar" disse Legolas

"É Saruman," respondeu Mithrandir

Então por meio de mágica, uma avalanche caiu sobre eles. Ameaçando-os.

"Ele está fazendo a montanha vir abaixo, gritou Aragorn. Precisamos voltar Gandalf", insistiu Aragorn.

"NÃO!" Rebateu Mithrandir. Ele ergueu-se e começou a pronunciar palavras de grande poder combatendo a Saruman.

Ao olhar para o alto, Legolas viu que uma imensa tempestade formava-se exatamente acima de suas cabeças e somente ali. Um raio atingiu a encosta da montanha e ela desabou pesadamente sobre eles soterrando-os.

Os _perianath_ sofriam. Exatamente como Boromir previra. A neve era fofa, chamada de Powder Snow e embora fosse bonita de se ver a distância, ela dificultava enormemente o caminhar. Havia pelo menos 30 centímetros de neve no chão. O sol que subia no céu e iluminava tudo, cegava a todos. Era arriscado. O inimigo que tínham a frente era a natureza.

Legolas pegou-se sentindo pena dos _perianath_. Obrigados a tal aventura. O vento trazia consigo pequenas partículas de gelo, que cortavam o rosto e o que mais estivesse exposto. Agasalhados, cada um dos integrantes da comitiva trazia consigo um feixe de lenha, o maior que pudessem carregar, e devido a esse peso extra, mas necessário, os pequenos caminhavam com dificuldade. Mesmo Boromir acostumado as montanhas andava devagar.

No ponto onde estavam não havia vegetação. Enquanto subiram, Legolas vira ao longe os animais da montanha. Arvores nuas cobertas de gelo, na parte mais alta, árvores ainda verdes, mas com camadas de neve sobre elas. Mentalmente Legolas fez uma observação de mostrar a Deirdre essa parte da Terra Média. Era um pedaço que ela não conhecia, acostumada que estava aos campos de Rohan.

A tempestade retornou com força e logo todos e sofriam.

"Caradhras foi chamado de O Cruel, e tinha um nome maligno"- disse Gmili, "há muitos anos, quando rumores sobre Sauron ainda não tinham sido ouvido sobre essas terras."

"Pouco importa quem seja o inimigo se não pudermos vencer seu ataque disse Mithrandir."

Então pouco a pouco começaram a ser revelados, os presentes que cada um dos caminhantes trouxera para a jornada pela Terra Média.

Mithrandir remexeu em seu alforje e retirou um pequeno odre de couro. Lá dentro o poderoso _Miruvor_, licor de Imladris. A bebida logo começou a fazer efeito e todos foram reanimados.

Boromir insistiu com Mithrandir que fogo poderia ajudar naquele momento, mas fazer fogo nas condições extremas em que se encontravam era uma missão que nenhum dos presentes conseguiria executar, por mais habilidoso que fosse. Então Mitrandhir fez ele mesmo fogo com magia e eles passaram a noite ao redor da fogueira.

**AMORD **

**CIDADE DE VALLE**

Faltavam poucas horas para o entardecer, quando Amord e Laurea detiveram-se junto a um arroio para dar de beber aos cavalos, apearam e ambos começaram a caminhar tranquilamente. Amieiros e salgueiros rodeavam a corrente. As libélulas de um brilhante azul indo e vindo entre os juncos pareciam desfrutar do sol. Ela havia se encantado com a paisagem ao redor de Valle e do Erebor.

"_Vanima yamen' _— comentou Amord— Gostaria que nos sentássemos um pouco?"

Amarram os cavalos e se acomodaram sobre um cobertor que ele estendeu a grama.

"Por que me trouxe até aqui Amord?" Inquiriu Laurea.

"Vamos embora amanhã. E você me fez uma série de questionamentos antes de virmos para Valle lembra?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer? E você ainda me deve uma resposta. Concordei em acompanha-lo. E você me prometeu uma definição sobre nós."

"_Amin dur-uva_. _A'mael-nin._"

"U_ma_"

Levantou-se e lhe ofereceu as mãos.

"_Tul melisse-nin_."

Seguiram passeando juntos ao lado do arroio e entre as árvores, de mãos dadas, a dele quente e firme, com a palma endurecida pelo uso prolongado da espada e do arco: a mão de um guerreiro.

Detiveram-se para ver o mergulho de um martim pescador, um dardo azul e laranja entre o verde. Uma chama prateada anunciou que tinha capturado um peixe e o pássaro se afastou voando. Laurea sorriu, apenas em parte pela cena do pássaro. Estar em companhia de Amord bastava para levantar seu ânimo e aliviar seu espírito. "Pássaro esperto. Este é um bom lugar para pescar — ele disse — Olhe ali. Vê aquela truta?"

Laurea seguiu a direção que apontava com o dedo. No centro do regato havia vários peixes maiores, nadando contra corrente. Sem aviso prévio ele a agarrou pela cintura e a empurrou para a água. Ela gritou, mas no último momento voltou a segurá-la, antes que se molhasse.

"Amord, você virou um selvagem nesse tempo em que estamos entre os humanos."

Ele riu.

"Sabe que é mais impossível dos _adanedhel_?"perguntou Laurea.

"Não é a primeira _elleth_ que me diz isso."respondeu Amrod,

"Com certeza." disse a elleth. Eu sei de sua fama.

"Não posso negá-lo."

"Não vou perguntar quantas foram — ela advertiu. Os boatos sobre você e o príncipe Thranduilion eram como direi, picantes demais."

"Esta ciumenta?" ele sorria ao perguntar.

"Claro que não!" ela respondeu ofendida.

"Que lástima. Esperava que estivesse."

Laurea tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu conter-se.

"O que você pretendia na realidade com esse passeio tão longo Amord?"perguntou Laurea.

"Sou tão fácil assim de se ler?" Indagou Amord.

"Na realidade não. Cada momento a seu lado é um dúvida eterna. As vezes vejo-o perdido em pensamentos e me pergunto se está realmente aqui ou lá na casa do governante de Valle."

" Eu lhe disse quando viemos para cá. Estou com você e somente com você. Deirdre é passado. Vamos é hora de voltar-mos. O portão logo será fechado."

Esperou que ela montasse e depois ele o fez. Caminharam em silêncio durante um momento.

Tinha bastado passarem umas horas juntos para revelar sua natureza brincalhona. Que _edhel_ vendo-a rir, não desejaria vê-la nesse estado? Que _edhel_ podia não querer desfrutar de seu espírito e sua inteligência? Nunca se aborrecia em sua presença. De fato, quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais queria passar. Era estimulante em muitos sentidos. Então ele decidiu pedi-la em casamento durante a noite.

**LEGOLAS**

**CARADHRAS**

O dia amanheceu. Mas como previra Boromir, não houvera aurora. _Arnor_ não parecia ter força ali onde Caradhras reinava.

"Caradhras não nos perdoou"- disse Gmili- "Ele ainda tem mais neve, para lançar sobre nós, se prosseguirmos. Quanto mais rápido descermos e voltarmos melhor."

Legolas percebeu que o anão ainda insistia sobre passar pelas Minas de Moria.

"Se Mithrandir pudesse ir a frente com uma chama forte, poderia derreter a neve e fazer uma trilha para vocês"-disse Legolas.

"Se os elfos pudessem voar sobre montanhas, poderiam trazer o sol para nos salvar"_disse Mithrandir "Mas preciso de algum material para trabalhar. Não posso queimar neve."

Argorn e Boromir discutiam sobre o melhor meio de abrir uma trilha na neve cada vez mais espessa. Legolas observou a discussão por um tempo. Ele parecia ser o único que não era afetado pela neve e pelo frio.

"Os mais fortes devem procurar um caminho, vocês dizem? Mas eu digo: deixe um lavrador arar, mas escolha uma lontra para nadar, e para correr leve sobre capim e folha ou sobre a neve_um elfo"

"_De n'alaquel._ _Amin utu Anor" _disse Legolas a Mithrandir e passou por todos sumindo numa curva.

Quando ele voltou uma hora mais tarde, trouxe consigo, Aragorn e Boromir que o seguiram e todos decidiram continuar a jornada, sendo que os Homens Fortes levariam os pequenos nos braços.

Frodo caiu exausto. Aragorn aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a pôr-se de pé novamente.

E então aconteceu. O anel, que Frodo trazia numa corrente pendurada ao pescoço não estava mais lá. Ele o havia perdido. Podia-se ver que ele estava confuso, preocupado. Era responsabilidade dele, cuidar do anel. Vigiá-lo. Levá-lo a Mordor.

A fila indiana desfez-se. Mithrandir e os demais pararam.

O humano Boromir inclinou-se e apanhou o anel e contemplou-o. Ali estava. A cobiça dos homens. Facilmente visível.

"Boromir." Falou Aragorn.

"Boromir. Devolva o anel a Frodo."

E Boromir pareceu voltar ao normal. Como se o encanto que o levava a desejar o anel, tivesse sido quebrado ao simples som da voz de Aragorn. Sim. Legolas pensou. Era a voz de um rei.

O humano deu alguns passos e entregou o anel ao pequeno. Legolas afrouxou a mão que segurava o cabo da faca comprida e branca, respirando calmamente. Retomaram a caminhada.

"Precisamos sair da montanha. Devemos ir para o desfiladeiro de Rohan," gritou Boromir. Todos sem exceção estavam cobertos de neve.

"Vamos até minha cidade pelo Folde Ocidental." A face do humano estava vermelha. O gelo começava a cobrar seu preço.

"O desfiladeiro de Rohan nos deixará perto demais de Isengard," rebateu Aragorn. Saruman era o primeiro inimigo a ser enfrentado. Aquele ataque deliberado demonstrava isso abertamente.

"Se não podemos passar por cima da montanha vamos por baixo dela!" Vociferou Gmili.

"Vamos pelas Minas de Moria."

Mithrandir ouvia a todos e seu rosto demonstrava imenso descontentamento, pois ele sabia que só restava uma única opção. E ele não gostava dessa opção.

Sim. Eu sabia exatamente o que afligia Mithrandir. Era de conhecimento dos elfos, que os anões haviam cavado profundamente atrás de riquezas, prata, ouro, ferro e em especial Mithril, e eles a encontraram, só que encontraram algo a mais.

"Que o portador do anel decida," falou Mithrandir.

Pronto, ele colocara toda a responsabilidade nas mãos do pequeno Frodo. Pensou Legolas e o quão injusto era isso, já que os hobbits não sabiam de nada do mundo fora do seu condado.

Momentaneamente os olhos de Frodo foram de Mithrandir para Sam e voltaram para Mithrandir. Frodo tremia. Ele estava congelado. Mas foi com uma coragem visivel que ele respondeu.

"Nós vamos pelas Minas."

"Que assim seja" disse Mithrandir.

_**CIDADE DE VALLE**_

_**DEIRDRE.**_

O comércio funcionava. Um auxiliar de padaria anunciava os produtos, que levava em um carrinho. Na via principal da cidade todas as lojas estavam abertas e exibiam suas mercadorias tentadoras. Durante a reconstrução o comércio em si fora reorganizado. O curtume, o abatedouro de animais fora colocado próximo dos portões de modo que niguém se ofenderia com os aromas e cheiros peculiares ali exalados. Da mesma maneira que as ferrarias também foram realojadas no primeiro quarteirão do comércio de modo que o retinir do metal não viesse a perturbar os demais comerciantes.

Joias. O lugar vendia joias. Ela mesma já estivera ali algumas vezes. Mas Deirdre não tinha interresse naquele lugar. Ela e Amord seguiram em frente e passaram pelo ponto onde se vendiam alimentos.

Outra rua, e novo comércio, produtos feitos com peles de animais, luvas, chapéus, capas, etc. até que Deirdre ouvira o retinir cadenciado do metal. O chiar do aço em contato com a água, a fumaça que se elevava. Os ferreiros moravam todos próximos uns dos outros. Mas não fora dificil encontrar a casa de Roitharion e Aelia.

Eles foram recebidos pelo ajudante de Aelia, Connor mas logo Roitharion e Aelia chegaram.

_Mae Govannem Tarene_ Deirdre. Cumprimentou Roitharion.

_Mae Govannem Roitharion_. Ela voltou-se sorrindo para Aelia.

Bem vinda Aelia.

O _ellon_ estava mais do que adaptado a viver ali. Mas fora enfático como os pais.

"Não haverá como transitar entre os reinos senhora. Será impossivel."

"Entendo. Muito obrigada por sua ajuda. Você só confirmou minha decisão de voltar a Mirkwood."

Ela aproximou-se de Aelia que ostentava uma ampla barriga.

"Que Estë e Varda a abençõem." Disse Deirdre abrançando a ferreira.

Então Deirdre escolhera. Sua parte naquela batalha seria travada ao lado dos elfos.

Era a ultima noite que Deirdre passaria em Valle. Pela manhã ela voltaria para Mirkwood. A familia se reuniu durante o jantar. Bereth estava com o pequeno Toivo nos braços e Deirdre e Bard faziam graçejos para o pequeno até que Onodher falou.

"Então você já decidiu filha?"

"Sim pai. Partimos pela manhã. Já acertei tudo com meus companheiros de viagem."

"Certo. Mas porque eles não se juntaram a nós?" Indagou Onodher

"Orchal e Cardir estão na cidade. Garantiram-me que estariam prontos pela manhã. Amord e Laurea preferiram ficar sozinhos. Eu acredito que ele vai pedi-la em casamento."

"Isso é uma boa noticia" disse Bereth.

"Sim. Ela o ama. E é só olhar para Amrod para ver o quanto ele se importa com Laurea."

"Voce deve estar animada para ver seu marido". Disse Elina.

"De fato. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo. Se ele já tiver voltado."

"Não filha. Não chore." disse Onodher.

"Não se preocupe pai. Não vou chorar. Eu amo meu marido." Deidre olhou para a mãe e disse:

"Lembro-me de uma coisa que me disse faz tempo mãe: somos as decisões que tomamos" — ela sorriu zombeteira. "Se eu tenho algum futuro, não o encontrarei aqui."

Chovera a noite. O chão do pátio era lama pura. Os cães ladravam. Toda a familia, menos Bereth e Toivo, encontrava-se ali. Quando ouviram uma trombeta anunciando um visitante.

"Quem é soldado?" Inquiriu Bard.

"Um elfo senhor" respondeu o vigia.

"AMDIR"? Disse Amord ao perceber que era um dos companheiros de viagem de Legolas.

"_Tarene Deirdre. Dial Iluvatar_ _amin rakt_". O elfo apeou. Ele retirou um pergaminho da bolsa e entregou-o a Deidre.

"_Taren Legolas Thranduilion_, pediu que lhe entregasse isso pessoalmente," disse Amdir.

"_Mae Govannem_. _Dial-lle _Amdir." respondeu Deirdre ao receber o pergaminho.

"Mãe, pai. Este é Amdir um mensageiro enviado por Legolas." Os genitores assentiram. Ela voltou-se para o mensageiro.

"Hannon Le_ Amdir._"

"Alysia". Disse Elina. "Arrume o salão. Temos um hóspede." A mulher mais nova entrou apressada na casa.

"Creio que sua partida será adiada temporariamente filha." Falou Onodher.

"Sim pai. Por pouco tempo eu acredito." disse Deidre enquanto conduzia Amdir e os demais para dentro do salão.

A SER CONTINUADO...

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

adanedhel-elfos

arnor-sol

a'mael-nin-amada minha

Perianath-pequenos. Hobbits no plural.

Hannon-lle-obrigada

melisse-amada

nin-meu/minha

Taren-Principe

Tarene-Princesa.

Tul-venha

_De n'alaquel._ _Amin utu Anor.- _Até a volta vou encontrar o sol.

_Vanima yamen- _lugar bonito

Segue abaixo as Valier citadas na fanfic.

Varda - Rainha de Arda, Senhora da Luz e das Estrelas

Estë - Senhora da Cura e do Repouso

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1**:

Curiosidades sobre a neve de Caradrhas, e neve em geral. Existem vários tipos.

**O POWDER SNOW**-Recentemente caída, a neve não compactado. A densidade e conteúdo de neve em pó umidade pode variar amplamente, queda de neve nas regiões costeiras e áreas com maior umidade geralmente é mais pesado do que uma profundidade semelhante de queda de neve em região árida ou continental. Leve, seco (baixo teor de umidade, conteúdo de água tipicamente 4-7%) neve em pó é valorizada por esquiadores e snowboarders. Encontra-se frequentemente nas Montanhas Rochosas da América do Norte e na maioria das regiões do Japão.

**SLUSH**- é a neve molhada caindo do céu. É uma mistura de gelo com lama, após o derretimento do mesmo. É sujo.

**BLACK ICE**-Por vezes, chamado de gelo transparente, refere-se a uma fina camada de gelo sobre uma superfície vidrada. Embora não seja realmente preto, é praticamente transparente, permitindo asfalto / macadame estradas negros para ser visto por ele, daí o termo "gelo negro". As tipicamente baixos níveis de pelotas visíveis gelo, neve, granizo ou gelo circundante preto significa que áreas do gelo são muitas vezes praticamente invisível para os motoristas. Existe assim um risco de derrapagem e subsequente acidente, devido à perda de tracção. Um problema semelhante é encontrado com derrames de combustível diesel nas finas camadas invisíveis de gelo que se formam ao longo navios podem levá-los a tornar-se desequilibrada, com o risco de montanhas, o gelo preto é referido como verglas (esmalte de gelo) e é um grande perigo para os escaladores.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**

Sobre as minas de Moria e as montanhas da região de Caradhras, segundo o ATLAS DA TERRA MEDIA, Caradhras era a mais alta das montanhas, elas foram, composta da mesma rocha vermelha, especiamente no sopé da montanha. As outras montanhas eram cinzas sobre a superficie. Assim, muitos tipos de rochas são cinza que seria inútil tentar qualquer discussão sem mais informações. A pedra no centro, no entanto, foi provavelmente cristalino. Moria era altamente mineralizado, com as veias filão de prata, ouro e ferro. As jóias de Moria ", berilo, pérola, opala e pálido", eram uma mistura tão improvável que não é possivel minera-las no memso lugar. Em vez disso, eles foram talvez recebido no comércio - especialmente as pérolas, que são geralmente "minado" de animais frescos ou água salgada, não rocha, a menos que eles se referiam pérolas caverna, que às vezes pode se formar em sistemas de cavernas de gesso.


	34. Chapter 35

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E para não ficar absolutamente cansativo os capitulos serão curtos.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Depois de vários capítulos, este veio com inspiração musical. E para variar minha banda finlandesa favorita. _**Where Were you Last Night. Nigthwish.**_

Para você Lourdiana que estava sentindo falta do AMORD.

**Cap 35. ****SHAKE THE DUST OF THE STARS. ii**

**JANEIRO **

**VALLE **

**AMORD ANARINION**

Era noite. No dia anterior Amdir, o mensageiro enviado por Legolas, chegara e mudara os planos de viagem. Eles tinham de aguardar mais alguns dias, fora o que Deirdre dissera.

"Quanto tempo vamos permanecer aqui"? Indagou Laurea. Eles estavam no quarto que compartilhavam desde que chegaram a Valle.

"_Tarien Deirdre_ não nos avisou ainda. Creio que ela quer deixar Amdir descansar o suficiente".

"Sim. A montaria dele estava quase morta". Respondeu Laurea. "Ele deve ter forçado muito o pobre animal."

Laurea aproximou-se da janela e contemplou as nuvens volumosas. Elas ocultavam o manto de estrelas que eles contemplaram mais cedo.

"Vai chover outra vez. Aqui sempre chove. É incrivel".

"Sim. Quando não neva". Rebateu Amord.

Ela riu e disse:

"_Uma."_

Laurea percebeu que Amord estava perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse a respiração quente contra sua face.

"Frio?" indagou Amord.

"Um pouco." Ela disse.

O corpo de Laurea se inundou de calor, e ela olhou-o nos olhos verdes. Amord afastou-se uns passos, dirigiu-se a um baú num canto do aposento, e logo jogou uma peça de lã para ela.

"Fique aqui. Logo voltarei para você.". Cubra-se,para ficar aquecida. Volto logo. Fiquei de falar com Amdir."

Quando ele voltara já era tarde. Laurea finalmente tinha parado de tremer; ele constatou que a lareira fora acesa. Ela removera os enfeites do cabelo e penteara com os dedos os longos cabelos dourados para que secassem. Brilhavam sob a luz do fogo, um vibrante contraste com o vestido de seda carmesim. Ela estava deitada na cama e olhava o fogo de longe.

Ao levantar o olhar deparou-se com Amrod que a fitava. Os cabelos negros flutuavam levemente sobre os ombros, os olhos verdes penetrantes. Ele era um guerreiro, não um homem comum.

_Amin mella lle_. Ela disse.

_Amin mella lle_ — murmurou Amord de encontro à pele sedosa. — E nunca deixarei que me abandone.Você é minha.

**VALLE**

**DEIRDRE**

Era um sonho Deirdre tinha certeza. Porque de que outra maneira, ela se movera sobre a cama, e deparara com um gatinho sobre a cama. O filhote pulava e miava.

Esfregou os olhos e viu que o filhote agora dava cabeçadas em sua perna. Deirdre pôs-se a rir freneticamente. Era um sonho só podia ser. O animal pulou de sua cama e saiu andando pelo quarto. Se sonhava aquele sonho era assustadoramente real, porque estava em seu quarto.

Deirdre começou a examinar o aposento e constatou que sim sonhava. A lareira estava acesa, e sempre o era, assim que anoitecia. A cama enorme dominava o aposento. Deirdre percebia que era um aposento tipicamente masculino, todo cor de musgo, bege e vinho. Na parede próxima a lareira, um suporte onde repousavam as facas gêmeas. Além da cama, uma varanda se abria para um pátio e na mesma varanda uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Estava no quarto que dividia com Legolas em Mirkwood. Então ela percebeu uma sombra que se projetava sobre ela. Ela levantou o olhar e deparou-se com botas, calças e uma camisa conhecida.

"Legolas!"

E ali estava ela, parada. Olhando-o. Durante alguns instantes, foi incapaz de afastar o olhar dele. Mas somente por um momento. Ele virou-se e foi-se embora.

"Legolas!" ela acordou gritando.

Sonho. Tinha sido um sonho. Bem estranho por sinal, Deirdre constatou. Mas fora apenas um sonho. Em dois dias, ela suspirou, voltaria a Mirkwood.

_**TRANDUIL**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

__A comitiva chegava ao castelo. E Deirdre constantou que havia muita gente no pátio. Mas os _ellon_ e _ellith_ que ali se encontravam dirigiam-se ao pátio de treinos. E ela pegou-se perguntando o que havia de tão interesante ali.

Atendendo a sua curiosidade ela deixou-se levar pela maré de gente. E assim que pôs os pés no pátio de treinos viu um _edhel _ de espada na mão. O que era perfeitamente normal. Mas então ela ouviu uma salva de palmas, e gritos entusiasmados e voltou-se tentando ver o oponente e viu-se agarrando com força o braço de Laurea.

Thargon saltou uma cerca e Thranduil não duvidou em ir atrás dele e atacá-lo com ferocidade. Deirdre e a maioria dos que estavam ali presentes nunca tinham visto o rei lutar e se perguntou como seria aquele combate.

Os golpes das espadas retumbavam no pátio provocando um ruído ensurdecedor. Parecia impossível imaginar como podiam sequer levantar aquelas enormes espadas e além disso as lançar para o outro com tal força. Passavam os minutos e os dois seguiam lutando, o suor tinha molhado seus rostos, contudo isso não pareceu atrapalhá-los de forma alguma, pois não afastou a atenção de ambos em nenhum momento.

Era como se estivesse num sonho. Deirdre não imaginara chegar a Mirkwood e encontra tal cena. Ver o rei em combate. Agora ela tinha plena certeza de quão habilidoso e mortal seu sogro era.

"QUEM por Iluvatar é esse que combate o rei?" Indagou Deirdre.

"Thargon filho de Teiglin. Um dos conselheiros do rei. Um dos que lutou com o rei e voltou da batalha de Dargolad." Respondeu Amrod.

"Entendo..." principiou Deirdre tentando entender a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

"A batalha no qual os elfos silvestres, se uniram ao exército de Malgalad de Lórien? Ela perguntou lembrando-se do que estudara com Sárie.

"Essa mesma". Falou Amord.

"Sárie contou-me que poucos voltaram." insistiu Deirdre

"Sim. Eles dois voltaram. Eles são amigos. Isso é um treino". Continuou Amrod.

Então Deirdre percebeu que suas habilidades no combate eram iguais.

O resto do público parecia dividido entre um e outro lutador, mas todos eles animavam a seu preferido com entusiasmo. Deirdre teve que fechar os olhos quando Thranduil golpeou Thargon de tal maneira que lhe fez um machucado no peito, mas em lugar de parar como teria feito qualquer homem sensato de não estar em uma batalha de verdade, aqueles dois seguiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Thranduil respondeu a todos os ataques de Thargon até que conseguiu lhe encurralar contra a parede lhe colocando a espada sobre a garganta. Deirdre conteve a respiração. Thargon aceitaria a derrota? Acabaria vencendo a seu senhor? Os gritos da multidão aumentaram de intensidade até que ela sentiu vontade de tampar os ouvidos.

Antes chegaram as palavras de Lenwe, de pé junto a ela.

"Não me deu tempo de avisá-lo."

Deirde não se voltou para olhá-lo porque não queria perder o desenlace do combate.

"A quem?"

"Ao rei —respondeu."

Então sim, Deirdre o olhou e compreendeu o que era tudo aquilo.

"Entendo" —murmurou. "Então isto acontece frequentemente?" inquiriu Deirdre

"Não. A maioria aqui nunca o viu lutar." disse Lenwe.

"Por que queria avisá-lo? É evidente que o rei se diverte com o desafio. Mas ele não esperava que eu o visse lutando. É isso Lenwe?"

A multidão estalou em aplausos e gritos quando os dois opositores soltaram as espadas e se abraçaram como camaradas. O público começou a dissipar-se, mas muitos soldados foram felicitar a seu senhor pela vitória conseguida.

"Isto não é mais que uma diversão? —perguntou Deirdre imaginando como podia acabar o cenário da batalha quando esta se desenvolvia em um lugar fechado.

"É mais que uma diversão, _Ield-nin_. Também serve de treinamento em caso de ter que defender tudo aquilo que me importa, se houvesse necessidade de fazê-lo."

A voz procedia de atrás e sobressaltou Deirdre. Naquele momento olhou para Lenwe com raiva, por havê-la distraído e ter permitido que o rei se aproximasse sem ser visto. Ao olhá-lo viu em seu rosto os traços do guerreiro ao que acabava de ver em ação.

Outros ellon se aproximaram nesse momento e Thranduil os saudou.

"Thargon, _mellon-amin_ tul yassen Deirdre, _Mirkwood Tarien_" —disse assinalando-a.

"_Mae Govannem Tarien Deirdre_". Cumprimentou-a Thargon.

_Mae Govannem Thargon_. Deirdre retribuiu o cumprimento.

Thranduil tomou-a pela mão e saíram andando do pátio de treinos.

"Fico feliz que tenha voltado _Ield-nin_ Conhecerá o resto do conselho durante o jantar."

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

Arnor-Sol

amin- Eu

edhel-elfo

IELD-filha

Mellon-amigo

Nin-minha.

Tul yassen- apresento-lhe

Tarien-princesa

Uma- sim

**Where Were you Last Night-Nightwish**

Still

Spinning round in my head

How I regret everything that I said

Why did I tell you to go

Saving my pride but losing my soul

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

The hours go by

What else could I do but to cry

I call and I call

Just to make things right

Have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Lost

In the dark and my fears

If only you saw the tracks of my tears

I think I'm losing my mind

Where did you go and what did you find

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

The hours go by

What else could I do but to cry

I call and I call

Just to make things right

Have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

I call and I call

Just to make things right

have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

synth solo

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

the hours go by

what else could i do but to cry

I call and I call

just to make things right

have i lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I call and I call

just to make things right

have i lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Onde Você Esteve Noite Passada?

Ainda

Girando pela minha cabeça

Como eu me arrependendo de tudo o que eu disse

Porque eu disse a você para partir?

Salvando meu orgulho mas perdendo minha alma

Eu estou aqui sozinho (a)

Ainda esperando ao lado do telefone

As horas passam

O que mais eu poderia fazer além de chorar?

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Apenas para fazer as coisas direito

Será que perdi a luta?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu imploro e eu choro

Eu fico perguntando "por que?"

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Perdido (a)

Na escuridão e nos meus medos

Se você tivesse ao menos visto as marcas das minhas lagrimas

Eu acho que estou perdendo a cabeça

Onde você foi e o que você achou?

Eu estou aqui sozinho (a)

Ainda esperando ao lado do telefone

As horas passam

O que mais eu posso fazer além de chorar?

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Apenas para fazer as coisas direito

Será que perdi a luta?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu imploro e eu choro

Eu fico perguntando porque

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Apenas para fazer as coisas direito

Será que perdi a luta?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu imploro e eu choro

Eu fico perguntando porque

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

(Solo Synth)

Eu estou aqui sozinho (a)

Ainda esperando ao lado do telefone

As horas passam

O que mais eu posso fazer além de chorar?

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Apenas para fazer as coisas direito

Será que perdi a luta?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu imploro e eu choro

Eu ligo e eu ligo

Apenas para fazer as coisas direito

Será que perdi a luta?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Eu imploro e eu choro

Eu fico perguntando porque

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?

Onde você esteve noite passada?


	35. Chapter 36

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**CAP. 36** **A JOURNEY IN THE DARK II**

_**Narvinye**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

Thranduil estava pronto para presidir o conselho de guerra. Era invitável lembrar-se de Oropher, pois fora ele a presidir o último conselho quando seu amado lar, chamava-se GREENWOOD. Mas isso fora há muitos anos. Ele ainda não era o rei, ele não tinha esposa e filho. Fora em outro tempo.

Todos se reuniam ao redor da mesa. Eram vinte no total. Dez conselheiros, oito chefes de patrulha, o rei e uma humana. Thranduil viu o olhar de espanto de alguns dos seus amigos, quando ele entrou na sala conduzindo sua _ield-nin_ pela mão.

Sobre a mesa, um mapa de toda a floresta. Assinalado ali estavam todas as estradas, todos os lugares onde orcs, goblins, wargas e aranhas foram vistos nos ultimos anos. Cada lugar onde houvera uma tentativa de invasão ou ataque fora assinalado.

Thranduil cumprimentou a cada um dos presentes e então ele apresentou Deirdre aos que ainda não a conheciam. Feito isso sentou-se a cabeçeira da mesa. Sua _ield-nin_ foi posta a sua direita.

Galion e Lenwe estavam a postos. Caso seus serviços fossem necessários, e provavelmente o seriam.

Todos os _ellon_ ali presentes sentaram-se.

"Há dias recebi duas mensagens vindas de Imladris". Principiou Thranduil. "Uma veio diretamente de Elrond, pedindo permissão para que seus batedores entrassem no reino e na floresta. O que foi concedido. Vocês todos tem ciência disso."

Os ellon assentiram em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra ali era necessária.

"A segunda mensagem também de Imladris veio da parte do _Taren_ Legolas. E é o conteudo dessa carta que venho participar a todos vocês. A partir de hoje precisaremos tomar decisões importantes."

"Guerra. Então. O senhor do escuro retornou.", falou Teague

"Sim. Ele apenas estava adormecido, labendo as feridas", disse Amorth

"Sim. Sauron, o inimigo dos povos livres da Terra Média voltou". asseverou Thranduil.

"Não é preciso falar muito dele. Todos aqui são conscientes, ou porque viram o que ele é capaz de fazer." E o olhar do rei pousou sobre Thargon e Amorth. "Ou porque ouviram de seus pais. Nosso lar sofre as consequencias até hoje do ultimo levante desse Maia."

"E quanto as cidades de Valle e Esgaroth?" Indagou Amlach

Thranduil olhou para Deirdre e então a _firieth_ respondeu:

"Valle e Erebor estão fortificadas. A cidade ganhou três paliçadas novas. O muro foi elevado. Uma cerca de espinheiros. Novas armas foram fabricadas. Os ferreiros estão trabalhando diariamente. Os anões também estão preparados."

"_Tarien_ Deirdre tem certeza disso? Não seria prudente dividir nossas forças nesse exato momento". Indagou Alyon.

"Sim. Eu tenho certeza de tudo o que lhe disse. O rei Onodher e o rei Dáin II, se preparam para defender suas terras." Argumentou Deirdre.

"Não há razão para você não confiar no que minha _ield-nin_", disse Thranduil

"_Aran_, é normal que ele desconfie. Afinal eu sou apenas uma _firieth_."

"As forças não serão divididas. E se necesários iremos até as cidades. O povo de Valle e Esagaroth, bem como os anões de Erebor não serão deixados a própria sorte." afirmou Thranduil

"Perdão _Tarien_. Nunca houve uma mulher no conselho de guerra antes, argumentou Amorth.

Deirdre voltou-se para o elfo, sorriu e então disse:

"Eu nunca pensei que as _ellith_ fossem deixadas de lado", insistiu Deirdre. "Mas eu me enganei. O fato é que nasci em Valle e cresci em Rohan. E em meio aos Rohirrim as mulheres também lutam, ou elas podem vir a perecer. Então como podem constantar temos um problema aqui senhor. Eu não sou uma _ellith_. Eu sou uma _humana_."

"_Aran"_. Ela levantou-se. "Posso me retirar? Creio que as informações que este conselho precisavam sobre a preparação das duas cidades já foi fornecida. Além do que Amrod Anarinion, estava lá também e pode debelar qualquer dúvida."

"Vá _Ield-nin_. Tem a minha permissão".

"Huomissen".

_**MORIA**_

_**LEGOLAS**_

_Arnor_ se punha. O brilho de seus ultimos raios não conseguia chegar ali. E havia um denso nevoeiro que dificultava enxergar um palmo a sua frente. A companhia do anel, encontrou-se diante de um lago. Não parecia ter mais do que quatrocentos ou seiscentos metros na parte mais ampla. Então eles contornaram-no porque Mithrandir dissera que era o unico jeito de se chegar as Minas.

"Vou trilhar o caminho a seu lado, Gandalf"-disse Gimli. "Vou procurar nos salões de Durin, não importa o que esteja esperando lá-se voce conseguir encontrar as portas que estão fechadas."

Então todos os que haviam entrado em Moria, na realidade apenas Mithrandir e Aragorn o fizeram, discutiam sobre a necessidade de passar outra vez pelas minas.

O anão Gmili estava contente. O tempo todo ele falava, para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a casa de seu primo Balin. E das belezas que havia lá dentro. Internamente Legolas tinha dúvidas quanto a essas belezas. O que poderia haver de bonito numa caverna? Ele se perguntava.

"Eu **não** vou"_ disse Boromir. "A não ser que o voto de toda a comitiva esteja contra mim. Que dizem Legolas e as pessoas pequenas? É evidente que a voz do portador do anel deve ser ouvida."

"Não quero ir para Moria"_disse Legolas. E o fez de todo coração. E pela primeira vez desde que a viagem começara, ele concordava com Boromir.

Acabaram por decidir só viajar durante o dia. E para a noite dormiram no topo de uma pequena colina. Os uivos de wargs na realidade mantiveram-nos em estado de constante alerta. E depois viram olhos. Diversos olhos, que pertenciam as mais variadas criaturas, todas elas a serviço de Sauron. Mas o que mais assustou foi um lobo que chegou muito perto de onde estavam.

Então aconteceu o que Legolas mais queria naquela noite. Mithrandir desafiou o Lobo de Sauron abertamente e quando o animal rosnou, Legolas que já estava com o arco retesado em prontidão, disparou a seta e o atingiu no pescoço. O lobo ganiu e os demais fugiram momentaneamente.

Acenderam uma fogueira grande. Já tinham sido descobertos mesmo. Que pelo menos os hobbits se mantivessem aquecidos. Aragorn estava sentado olhando para as chamas, a mão acariciando inconsciemente a espada. Boromir havia desembainhado a sua e a pôs sobre os joelhos. Todos aguardavam o que ainda estava por vir.

No começo da madrugada os wargs retornaram. Sauron já sabia da comitiva. Isso era certo. Aragorn e Boromir atacavam com as espadas, Gmili estava com o machado a postos. O arco de Legolas, produzia musica constantemente. Até que Mithrandir incendiou as árvores mais próximas. Tudo na pequena colina, pareceu pegar fogo, inclusive as pessoas ali. E a ultima flecha de Legolas transformou-se numa flecha incendiária ao passar pela coluna de fogo. Depois disso os wargs dissiparam-se de vez.

Pela manhã Legolas conseguiu reunir todas as flechas que tinha disparado durante o ataque da madrugada. E eles partiram em direção as minas.

Gmili andava ao lado de Mitrhandir. Eles seguiam em direção ao Oeste, a principal orientação era um rio chamado Sirannon. Mas o rio não foi encontrado, não onde Mithrandir esperava.

O terreno de pedras vermelhas era arido. Rocha e rocha. Não havia água por perto. Só havia a seca e desolação. Não encontraram um unico ser vivo, nem um pássaro no céu. Passar a noite ali seria devastador, eles tinham certeza.

Ao se depararem com um riacho de águas verdes eles pararam.

"Ah! aqui está finalmente!"-disse Mithrandir- "É aqui o rio que corria. Sirannon, o riacho do portão, costumavam chama-lo. Mas o que aconteceu à água, não posso imaginar; costumava ser veloz e ruidosa. Venham precisamos nos apressar! Estamos atrasados."

"Vamos lá. Temos de atravessa-lo", disse Mitrandir.

O anão foi o primeiro, e os demais perceberam que o riacho era raso, e que não havia perigo algum para os hobbits. Frodo encolhia-se de nojo a cada vez que seu pé tocava uma coisa viscosa. Merry, Pipin pareciam indiferentes. Sam olhava preocupado para Frodo e concentrava suas energias em guiar o pônei.

Chegaram a escadaria. Mithrandir e Gmili sempre a seu lado, guiando-os em meio as muralhas de pedra. Mas ao chegarem ao topo perceberam que a subida fora inutil. Um grande lago se formara ali. Era escuro e não refletia a luz do sol que se punha.

"Ali estão as muralhas de Moria"_disse Mithrandir, apontando em direção a outra margem da agua. "E ali ficava o portão, outrora, a Porta Elfica no final da estrada que vinha de Azevim, pela qual viemos. Mas este caminho está bloqueado. Ninguem da comitiva, eu acho, estaria disposto a nadar nessa água sombria no fim do dia. Tem uma aparencia maligna."

Decidiram que o melhor a fazer seria escalar. Era a unica forma possivel. E então aconteceu a primeira separação dolorosa para Sam. Ele teria de deixar o pônei. Ele argumentou com Mithrandir por vários minutos. Mas no final o Istari venceu e o pônei foi solto. A tristeza no rosto do hobbit era visivel.

Azevinhos. Encontraram azevinhos. Formando uma cerca-viva. Havia troncos de árvores mortas. Estavam numa nesga de terra seca entre o riacho verde e os penhascos. Não havia claridade suficiente ali. Ajeitaram-se como puderam naquele pedaço de terra, que não deveria ter mais do que doze metros. E logo encontraram dois grandes azevinheiros que pareciam ter sido plantados ali como sentinelas ou vigias da estrada.

"Bem aqui chegamos". Disse Mithrandir. "Aqui termina o caminho dos elfos de Azevim. Essas arvores marcam a estrada que leva a Porta Oeste. Representam o tempo onde havia amizade entre todas as criaturas, e povos de raças diferentes."

"Não foi por culpa dos anões que a amizade acabou" disse Gmili.

"Nunca soube que tenha sido culpa dos elfos" rebateu Legolas.

Havia inimizade entre aqueles dois isso era certo.

"Ouvi as duas coisas, mas não vou fazer julgamentos, rebateu Mithrandir. "Preciso de vocês dois. Sejam amigos. As portas estão fechadas e não é seguro ficarmos aqui fora. A noite está chegando."

"Enquanto procuro, voces poderiam se aprontar para entrar nas Minas?" Ingadou Mithrandir.

Mithrandir estava parado e parecia não ter feito absolutamente nada por um bom tempo. Na realidade ele examinava as portas.

"Ithildin. Reflete apenas a luz da lua e das estrelas." Disse Mithrandir para si mesmo.

Até que a lua apareceu e seu brilho prateado as tornou visiveis finalmente.

Os olhos de Gmili brilharam nesse instante.

"Aqui está escrito. As portas de Durin, senhor de Moria, fale amigo e entre." disse Mithrandir

"O que será que significa? " Indagou Pipin

"Muito simples," respondeu Mithrandir. "Se for amigo, fale a senha e as portas se abrirão."

Vários minutos passaram-se e Mithrandir tentou sem sucesso abrir as portas. O lago escuro era agitado de vez em quando pelo vento.

Aborrecidos, Merry e Pipin começaram a jogar pedras no lago mas Aragorn os impediu.

"Não pertube a água."

"É inutil." Disse Mithrandir sentando-se. "Eu não sei."

Frodo que estiver observando-o tentar abrir a porta disse:

"É uma charada. Fale _**amigo**_ e entre."

"Qual é a palavra elfica para amigo?" Indagou Frodo

_MELLON_ disse Mithrandir e as portas abriram-se. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que isso poderia pressagiar o primeiro sucesso da companhia do anel o lago revelou uma ingrata surpresa.

Mithrandir foi na frente, iluminando o caminho com o cajado.

"Em breve mestre Elfo, provará a lendária hospitalidade dos anões." Disse Gmili.

O anão estava contente.

"Fogo crepitante, cerveja de malte, carne vermelha no espeto. Aqui meu amigo, é o lar do meu primo Balin. E chamam isso de mina. Uma mina."

Nesse instante Mithrandir iluminou o caminho revelando uma escadaria repleta de cadáveres.

"Isso não é uma mina." Disse Boromir. "É um túmulo."

Gmili e todos os demais constataram que algo de muito errado acontecera ali. Havia anões mortos para onde quer que se olhasse. Era terrivelmente assustador.

"Não!" o grito de Gmili ecoou pelas paredes ao reconhecer os parentes.

Abaixando-se Legolas retirou a flecha de um corpo próximo.

"Goblins." Disse e seu rosto demonstrava aflição pelo massacre que ocorrera ali.

Imediatamente Aragorn e Boromir sacaram das espadas.

"Vamos para o desfiladeiros de Rohan nunca deveriamos ter vindo aqui." Disse Boromir.

"Saiam daqui. Saiam agora." Gritou Aragorn para os pequenos.

Então Frodo caiu.

"Strider!" Gritou Sam.

Aragorn voltou-se ao som da voz do Hobbit para encontrar os tentáculos de uma criatura do lago, levando os pequenos. Na realidade ele ataca os outros, mas o alvo era o portador do anel.

Frodo gritava.

Da entrada da mina Legolas atirou uma flecha. Ela atingiu a criatura. Na beira do lago, Aragorn e Boromir atacavam a criatura, cortando-a com as espadas. Mas isso não parecia surtir efeito algum.

A criatura emergiu do lago, ao mesmo tempo em que levava Frodo para mais perto de si. Boromir continuava a cortar os tentáculos da criatura, até que ela soltou Frodo.

"Entrem na mina" gritou Mithrandir.

"Legolas!" Gritou Boromir.

De onde estava Legolas disparou diversas setas na criatura, enquanto Boromir, com Frodo nos braços e Aragorn seguiam a ordem de Mithrandir para entrar na mina. A criatura, agora mais ferida, começou a emergir do lago. Era um enorme polvo do mar. Como o animal viera parar naquele lago praticamente morto, ele não sabiam. A criatura emergiu e agarrou-se as portas e as quebrou impedindo a companhia de voltar.

"Agora só temos uma opção", disse Mithrandir. E a luz voltou a brilhar da pedra engastada no cajado do Istari.

"Precisamos encara a longa escuridão de Moria". Ele passou por Legolas olhou-o e disse:

"Fiquem alertas. Há seres mais velhos e repugnantes que orcs nas profundezas do mundo."

E formou-se nova fila indiana, com Mitrhandir a dianteira, Legolas, Gmili, o anão, os hobbits, Aragorn e Boromir.

"Vamos esperar que nossa presença passe despercebida." disse Mithrandir

E a escuridão ameaçava envolvê-los a todo instante.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

GLOSSÁRIO

ARAN-rei

arnor-o sol

Ield-filha

firieth-humana

Huomissen-até amanhã (finlandês)

mellon-amigo

Narvinye- janeiro

nin-meu/minhas

Taren-principe

Tarien-princesa


	36. Chapter 37

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E para não ficar absolutamente cansativo os capitulos serão curtos.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**: Como parte deste capítulo está na perspectiva de Gmili. Estou chamando o ISTARI de Gandalf e não MITHRANDIR.

**Cap. 37. O TUMULO DE BALIN**

**GMILI**

**ANO 3020 da terceira era.**

**CARAS GALADHON**

Estávamos em Caras Galadhon. E na realidade Gmili parecia não ter pressa de sair dali, apesar da ausência da Senhora Galadriel e do senhor Celeborn. Desde a coroação de Elessar que a amizade entre Elfos e Anões já não era apenas um desejo. Era uma realidade.

"Vamos lá mestre Elfo, você não pretende me enrolar. O que aconteceu com sua Deirdre?" foi a primeira coisa que o anão disse após terminar o café da manhã. Não contente ele acendeu o cachimbo fedorento.

Antes que Legolas pudesse falar Gmili disse:

"E qual o objetivo do rei, ao tornar conhecido, depois de tantos anos passados, as habilidades dele como guerreiro?" Indagou o anão.

Internamente Legolas riu. Aquele era Gmili. Incapaz de deixar passar uma única oportunidade de falar o que pensava.

"Você não quer me fazer acreditar que o rei Thranduil não tinha nenhum objetivo em mente?"

Legolas olhou para o anão. Era como se de repente aquela criatura, tivesse adquirido uma segunda cabeça.

"Se você tiver paciência meu caro Gmili, filho de Glóin, eu prometo terminar toda a história."

"Certo. Estou pronto. Pode começar." Ao que ele começou a soltar anéis de fumaça, exatamente como Mithrandir fazia.

**MIRKWOOD**

**THRANDUIL**

"Pergunto-me meu amigo. Se você trouxe sua _iel-nin_ para o conselho apenas para nos testar?" Indagou Thargon.

O conselho de guerra havia terminado. E Thranduil convidara Thargon para jantar.

"E agora você me questiona meu amigo? E porque você faz isso quando você já sabe a resposta?"

"Então você admite. A presença de sua _ield-nin_ foi um teste."

"Sim. Admito. Quando essa moça veio para o reino, ferida após uma emboscada orc, eu temi, por não conseguir entender o que isso significava. Hoje eu sei que nessa jovem _firieth_, a _melethril_ de meu _ion_, se encaram três coisas de que precisamos muito agora, Thargon."

Os dois pararam de convesar momentaneamente quando Galion se aproximou.

"Sirva-se meu amigo." Disse Thranduil no que o mordomo Galion serviu mais vinho a Thargon.

"Evermead." Disse Thargon ao provar a bebida.

"Excelente escolha meu bom Galion."

"Obrigada senhor." Respondeu o mordomo afastando-se em seguida.

"Mas quais as qualidades de sua _idel-nin_ meu rei. Você não mas disse. Conhecemo-nos há muito tempo Thranduil Oropherion. Vamos lá diga? Insistiu o _ellon_.

"Deirdre encarna a política, a estratégia e o afeto com perfeição. Legolas não poderia ter escolhido melhor."

**MORIA**

**GMILI**

Tudo iniciou com a subida de 200 degraus. Quando Gandalf iluminou o lugar, pode-se perceber isso. Gmili estava ao lado do Istari, do modo como Gandalf havia dito que deveria ser.

Acatando uma sugestão de Frodo, pararam para descansar. Gandalf deu a todos um terceiro gole de Miruvor, pois ele entendeu que todos pareciam precisar de mais força e coragem. Ele estimava _três ou quatro marchas_ no total para atravessarem Moria. Mas antes descansariam brevemente. Boromir e Aragorn sentados lado a lado, conversaram. Os hobbits conversavam baixinho.

Quando retomaram a caminhada Gmili mais uma vez assumiu seu posto de ajudante de Gandalf Os dois conversavam sempre. Embora no final fosse Gandalf quem decidisse o caminho a ser seguido. O anão tentava inspirar a todos da companhia do anel, de que não havia nada a temer na travessia.

Mas pouco se conversou durante a travessia. Ouvia-se apenas o sussurro da água que corria veloz em alguns pontos, o plique plique que o gotejar da mesma produzia, e em alguns pontos, era facilmente audível, os passos firmes de Aragorn.

"Eu não me recordo desse lugar." Disse Gandalf ao se deparar com três grandes portas.

Então todos pararam. Nem Gandalf nem Gmili, como seu ajudante nesse momento foram capazes de discernir qual caminho seguiriam.

Mais uma vez Gandalf decidida descansar. Então acenderam uma fogueira, com a permissão do Istari, e passaram o resto da noite ali. Foi uma noite triste, preocupante. Vigiaram por turnos. Mas na realidade nenhum deles, inclusive os hobbits, conseguiu dormir.

Gandalf acordou a todos

"Ele se lembrou!" Exclamou Meriadoc.

"Não. Mas o ar não fede tanto aqui embaixo. Quando estiver em duvida Meriadoc, siga sempre o seu nariz."

Mais degraus. Infinitos degraus. Foi o que eles encontraram ao passar pela porta conduzidos por Gandalf. E retomaram a caminhada por mais oito horas ininterruptas. Era o que os hobbits podiam aguentar e o Istari os forçara a isso.

"Vou arriscar um pouco mais de luz". Disse Gandalf subitamente satisfeito pela sua escolha oito horas atrás. E tudo se iluminou. Como se um relâmpago tivesse clareado o lugar.

"Contemplem. O grande reino e a cidade da Mina dos anões!"

Os olhos de Gmili brilhavam. Era evidente o apreço dele por todo o trabalho de esculpir os milhares de pilares que haviam naquela caverna.

Eram um salão vazio com milhares de corredores. Eram gigantescos. As paredes de pedra era polidas como vidro e cintilavam. E pela primeira vez, Legolas começou a sentir que uma caverna, podia ser bonita sim.

Gandalf decidiu passar a noite, que chegava ali. Animado com essa perspectiva Gmili se levantou e cantou.

_O mundo jovem, verde o monte,_

_e limpa era da lua a forinte;_

_sem peia pedra e rio então,_

_vagava Durin na solidão_

_a monte e vale nomes deu;_

_De fonte nova ele bebeu;_

_No Lago espelho foi se mirar_

_e viu um diadema estelar;_

_Gemas em linha prateada_

_Sobre a fronte ensombreada_

_O mundo belo, os montes altos,_

_Nos Dias Antigos sem sobressalto_

_Em Gondoleiro e Nargothond,_

_Dos fortes reis que agora vão_

_No Mar do Oeste além do dia:_

_Belo o Mundo que Durin via._

_Rei era ele em trono entalhado,_

_Salão de pedra encolunado,_

_No teto ouro, prata no chão,_

_E as fortes runas no portão._

_A luz da lua, de estrela e sol_

_Presa em lâmpada de cristal,_

_Por noite ou nuvem não tolhida,_

_Brilhava bela toda a vida._

_Lá martelava-se a bigorna,_

_Lá se esculpia a letra que orna;_

_Lá se forjavam punho e espada,_

_Abria-se a mina, erguia-se a casa._

_Perla, berilo e opala bela,_

_Metal plasmado feito tela,_

_Broquel, couraça, punhal, machado,_

_Lança em monte, tudo guardado._

_O povo então não se cansava;_

_Toda a montanha retumbava_

_Ao som de harpas e canções_

_E trombetas junto aos portões._

_O mundo é cinza e velho o monte,_

_Da forja o fogo em cinza insonte;_

_Sem som de harpa ou martelada:_

_No lar de Durin, sombra e nada._

_Sobre a tumba raio nenhum_

_Em Moria, em KhaZAD-DÛM._

_Mas inda há estrela que reluz_

_No Lago-espelho, sem vento e luz_

_A sua coroa no lago fundo_

_E Durin dorme sono profundo._

Sam mostrou grande apreço pela música. E então Gmili explicou ao Hobbit que a grande riqueza de Moria, não eram as gemas preciosas, objeto de saque dos Orcs, mas sim o Mithril.

Dormiram e de novo foram acordados por Gandalf.

"Ainda não sei exatamente onde estamos. A não ser que esteja redondamente enganado, suponho que estejamos acima e ao Norte dos Grandes Portões, e pode não ser fácil encontrar a estrada certa que desce até eles. Vamos em direção aquela luz na Porta Norte. Se pudéssemos encontrar uma janela, isso ajudaria bastante, mas receio que a luz só chegue atá aqui através de passagens de ar."

Gmili correu ao avistar uma porta aberta a sua direita. Gandalf gritou para que ele não fosse. Mas um anão decidido é algo dificil de se demover.

Havia uma janela e por ela entrava um grande facho luminoso. A lua brilhava exatamente sobre uma sepultura. O anão ajoelhou-se. Gandalf entrou logo depois com os Hobbits e o restante da companhia do anel. Gmili lamentava-se.

"Estas são as runas de Deron, como as que eram usadas antigamente em Moria_ disse Gandalf_ aqui está escrito, nas línguas dos homens e dos anões:"

BALIN, FILHO DE FUNDIN

SENHOR DE MORIA

"Então ele está morto"_ disse Frodo_ "Receava que fosse verdade".

Gmili cobriu o rosto com o capuz.

Ao olhar em torno todos perceberam que uma grande batalha acontecera naquele local. Anões mortos em todo canto. Um deles segurava um livro. Gandalf não se fez de rogado e pegou-o. O volume, malconservado, ao ser tocado, começou a desfazer-se. Páginas e página foram ao chão.

"Precisamos seguir em frente. Não podemos nos demorar". Disse Legolas, para Aragorn. O guardião assentiu.

Enquanto Gandalf lia, Pipin caminhou em direção a um poço que havia na sala. O hobbit tocou no cadáver que ali jazia e a cabeça rolou caindo no poço com estrondo. Em princípio nada aconteceu. Depois o resto do cadáver caiu, levando consigo um balde e uma pesada corrente.

"TUK TOLO!" Disse Gandaru. "Jogue a si mesmo da próxima vez e nos livre da sua estupidez!"

Então o som de tambores foi ouvido. Tambores que cresciam. Cujo som se elevava e indicava aquilo que eles mais temiam. Não estavam sozinhos nas Minas de Moria.

Ouviram um som. Não parecia uma voz. Mas era um som.

Instintivamente Frodo puxou Ferroada da bainha e ela emitia uma luz azul.

"ORCS!" Disse Legolas reconhecendo o som das bestas.

Boromir correu até as portas da sala. E quando olhou para a esquerda quase foi atingido por duas setas.

"Recuem, fiquem perto de Gandalf!" Disse Aragorn para os hobbits.

"Eles têm um troll das cavernas." Disse Boromir a Aragorn quando o guardião veio ajudá-lo a bloquear a porta. O fizeram com dois grandes machados dos anões, que Legolas jogou para eles.

Então todos recuaram. Gmili subiu no túmulo de Balin e brandia seu machado. Gandalf desembainhou Glamdring.

"Podem vir! Ainda há um anão em MORIA que respira."

Os orcs começaram a forçar a porta. Quando o primeiro pedaço da madeira caiu Legolas enviou uma flecha diretamente através da abertura. Ouviu-se o guincho de um orc sendo atingido. Mais duas outras flechas seguiram a primeira. Ao seu lado Aragorn também estava com um arco a postos. Eles se revezaram e atingiram os orcs. Gritos eram ouvidos.

A porta cedeu e os orcs entraram. Aragorn e Legolas atingiram dois orcs assim que penetraram na sala. Quando os orcs estavam próximos as espadas foram utilizadas. Boromir golpeava a esquerda e a direita, atacando-os. Argorn trocou o arco pela espada e Gandalf e os hobbits atacaram em conjunto.

O pequeno Sam e os demais atacavam com ferocidade. O arco de Legolas não parava um instante. Aragorn decepou a cabeça de um orc que visava Sam e o pequeno hobbit viu-se frente a frente com outro orc que segurava uma corrente. Ele a puxava e por ela, quebrando o que restava da porta, veio o troll das cavernas.

Era uma criatura grande, de aparência tola e disforme. Mas brandia um martelo de pedra e mirou em Sam, o hobbit passou por debaixo das pernas da criatura. O troll olhou para o lugar onde estava o hobbit e não o achou. De cima do túmulo de Balin, Gmili jogou seu machado que atingiu a criatura, ele urrou e brandindo o machado de pedra tentou atingir o anão. Gmili pulou para o chão e caiu rolando, a pedra que cobria o túmulo foi quebrada ao meio. O troll continuou a tentar atingir Gmili, contudo o anão se esquivava, e o troll atingia outros orcs. O som de algo sendo esmagado era ouvido. Aquele martelo quebrava ossos com muita facilidade. O troll insistia em atingir Gmili que tentava evitar ser esmagado.

De cima de uma plataforma Legolas mirou e atirou duas flechas no troll das cavernas. A criatura cambaleou. Gandalf continuava a combater os orcs. Merry e Pipin protegiam Frodo. Do alto Legolas tinha abdicado do arco e com as facas gêmas, feria os orcs que estavam a sua frente; quando o troll resolveu usar a corrente que o prendia como arma. Ele jogou-a como um chicote contra Legolas. O _edhel_ abaixou-se evitando o golpe. E começou um jogo de gato e rato, caçador e caça. O troll tentava acertá-lo e Legolas desviava. Ele parou e olhou o troll. Quando num movimento errado o troll atingiu a base de uma coluna, e a corrente se prendeu ali, Legolas viu a chance de que precisava. Com a agilidade própria de um escalador, ele usou a corrente como escada e subiu até os ombros da criatura. Mais uma vez, setas duplas foram disparadas. Agora contra a nuca do troll. Ele cambaleou e Legolas aproveitou o momento para pular para o chão.

Só que o troll machucado acabou se movendo e ficou frente a frente com Frodo. Os hobbits gritaram.

"FRODO!" Gritou Aragorn.

Merry e Pipin foram para um lado e Frodo para o outro atrás de uma coluna. O troll o seguia. Na realidade a besta parecia fareja-lo, como um cão de caça faria.

Aragorn lutava e tentava chegar onde Frodo estava. Mas o Troll encurralou o hobbit, que caiu ao chão. Ele puxou Frodo pelo pé enquanto o hobbit gritava.

"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!"

Com muito custo, Frodo conseguiu espetar o troll com Ferroada, e foi largado ao chão novamente. Aragorn conseguiu se posicionar defronte ao troll, e o atacou com uma lança. Ele fez força para perfurar o corpo da criatura; que cambaleou. Merry e Pippin jogaram pedras no rosto do troll. Com um golpe do braço a criatura derrubou aragorn, que caiu desacordado. Frodo correu para perto do guardião e o Troll levantando a lança tentou acertar o hobbit. Primeiro ele conseguiu barrar-lhe o caminho. Frodo se viu obrigado a recurar e a criatura o feriu.

Gandalf, Merry e Pipin pararam momentaneamente a luta, ao som de Frodo. A criatura tornou a feri-lo e Frodo desmaiou. Num gesto de furia, Merry e Pipin pularam nas costas do troll, ferindo-o com suas pequenas espadas. Por segundos Gandalf ficou inerte. Os olhos do Istari custavam a crer no que ele via. Então Sam gritou por Frodo e o Istari voltou a lutar com forças renovadas. Gmili e Gandalf atacaram o troll. Merry ainda nos ombros da criatura esfaqueava-o. Legolas aproximou-se e acertou-o sucessivas vezes. Gmili feria-o com o machado. O troll começou a cambalear e por fim caiu morto. Merry caiu ao chão.

Gandalf, Aragorn e Sam aproximaram-se de Frodo. O rosto de Sam traduzia a tristeza que ele sentia ao ver seu amigo, ferido ou morto provavelmente. Quando Aragorn virou-o Frodo gemeu. Sam correu para junto do amigo, visivelmente aliviado.

"Estou bem. Não estou ferido", disse Frodo com a mão no peito.

"Devia estar," disse Aragorn. "Aquela lança teria furado um javali."

"Acho que os hobbits são mais fortes do que parece", disse Gandalf.

E então Frodo abriu a camisa, e revelou um dos presentes de Bilbo. Um colete prateado.

"MITRHIL." Disse Gmili ao reconhecer o metal. "É cheio de surpresas senhor bolseiro". Continuou o anão. "Seu tio lhe deu um presente de rei."

Então ouviram novamente os sons dos orcs.

"Para a ponte de Khazad-Dûm", disse Gandalf e todos o seguiram para fora da sala.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

GLOSSÁRIO

Edhel-elfo

melethril-amada

Ield-filha

nin-meu/minha


	37. Chapter 38

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E para não ficar absolutamente cansativo os capitulos serão curtos.

Cap 38. **A PONTE DE KHAZAD-DÛM**

**MIRWOOD**

**DEIRDRE**

Ela fora para o conselho de guerra a pedido do rei. O que Thranduil tinha em mente ao fazer esse pedido, Deirdre ainda não tinha atinado inteiramente. Mas que o rei queria chocar seus companheiros, isso ele queria, e ela cumprira seu papel.

Parando defronte ao próprio quarto ela suspirou. Ainda tinha de decifrar o enigma da carta. Como não tinha sono, decidiu que hoje seria uma boa noite. Deirdre entrou no quarto e constatou que estava frio. Ela não era uma menina mimada. Decerto ouve um problema, e Almarë ou outra _elleth_, ainda não tinha acendido a lareira. Então ela própria começou a recolher a madeira do chão onde estavam empilhadas ao lado da lareira, Deirdre colocou fogo e usou uma das velas para colocar fogo à madeira. Logo, um fogo saudável lambeu sobre as toras e calor começou a emanar do coração. Pelo menos ela poderia se aquecer pelo fogo sem ficar azul durante a noite.

Após banhar-se ela sentou-se a mesa e fitou o pergaminho enrolado a sua frente. Desenrolou-o com cuidado e pôs-se a ler o enigma deixado por Legolas. Ela estava assim por uma hora quando uma batida a porta a tirou de sua tarefa.

"Entre."

"Tarien..." Era Almare.

"Você já veio. Não tivemos tempo de arrumar tudo."

"Não se preocupe Almare. Eu deveria estar no conselho. Mas pedi permissão ao rei para sair mais cedo." disse Deirdre.

"Já jantou?" a mulher mais velha perguntou.

"Não."

"Vou providenciar sua refeição."

Uma lambida. Ela foi acordada por uma lambida no rosto.

"Rover!" Ela exclamou enquanto o pequeno cão latia de contentamento. "Você não deveria estar nessa cama Rover."

O animal latiu mais uma vez.

"Vamos lá desça!" O cachorro pulou e Deirdre levantou-se ao que ouviu uma batida a porta.

"Bom dia _Tarien_!" Exclamou uma Sárie que franziu o cenho ao olhar para Deidre.

"Sim. Bom dia. Alguma coisa errada Sárie?" Indagou Deirdre.

"Nada Tarien."

A _elleth_ viu mas não quis falar. E Deirdre também ficou em silêncio. O que chocava naquele momento era o fato dela dormir vestindo as roupas de Legolas. Ficavam enormes nela, era evidente. Mas ainda conservavam o aroma do príncipe e isso bastava.

"Espere um pouco Sárie que logo a seguirei."

Ela ouviu a _elleth_ brincar com o cachorro enquanto derramava água numa bacia, e lavava o rosto e cuidada da própria higiene e trocava de roupas. Ao voltar para o quarto ela viu o cão sentado aos pés da própria cama.

"Vamos lá Rover!" Ela chamou o cão. Ele veio e olhou-a. "Mamãe vai treinar e você vai atrapalhar."

"Isso é verdade." A _elleth_ disse rindo. "Ouvi os soldados reclamando. Mas eles não fazem isso em voz alta, porque gostam de você."

"Vocês _ellon_ são muito gentis. Quando vocês gostam de alguém é para toda a vida. Me pergunto como serão quando vocês não gostam de alguma pessoa?" Indagou Deirdre.

A _elleth_ nada respondeu.

**MORIA**

_**LEGOLAS**_

Ao chegarem ao grande salão, constataram que de uma porta no leste, saiam milhares de orcs. O grupo que os atacara era apenas uma pequena parte dos que viviam em Moria.

Eles saiam de buracos e fendas no chão e subiam nas colunas. Cercando-os. Ao olhar para cima por um instante Legolas viu que o objetivo deles, era exatamente este. Cerca-los por todos os lados. E estavam sendo bem sucedidos. Pois outro grupo de orcs, descia de um buraco no teto, como formigas saindo de um formigueiro. Só que essas formigas são extremamente perigosas, pensou o principe de Mirkwood.

Eles pararam. Estavam cercados agora. O cajado de Mithrandir emitia uma luz mais forte. Não adiantaria nada ser discreto agora.

Gmili rugia. Literalmente.

Então ouviu-se um estrondo surdo. Mithrandir olhou na direção do som.

De uma das grandes portas do salão via-se uma chama alaranjada. Como se uma grande fogueira tivesse sido acesa.

O estrondo soou outra vez. Os orcs entreolharam-se e saíram dali com alvoroço; abandonando a companhia do anel no salão.

Gmili riu satisfeito. Mas internamente Legolas achou que não havia motivo para riso naquele som, que mais uma vez ecoou pelo salão. E os olhos de Legolas refletiam preocupação e temor.

Dois grandes trolls apareceram. Traziam grandes lajes que jogaram no chão para servir de passarela por cima do fogo. A multidão de orcs se abriu, e se amontoou do lado, como se eles próprios tivessem com medo.

Mithrandir de cenho franzido também não inspirava confiança.

"Que diabrura é essa?" Indagou Boromir ao lado de MithRANDIR.

As chamas amarelas e alaranjadas, pareciam se expandir pelo salão. Mitrandhir parecia pensar por instantes e respondeu.

"É o Balrog. Um demônio do mundo antigo."

E pela primeira vez naquela viagem Legolas temeu. Ele quedou-se imóvel, pois ele sabia o que significava aquele demônio.

"Seu poder é maior do que qualquer um de vocês. Corram!" Disse Mithrandir.

Então depararam-se com degraus. Boromir que foi na frente, quase caiu num abismo, pois após os primeiros degraus, a escada havia sido quebrada. Legolas rapidamente segurou o humano, evitando um desastre maior.

"Gandalf!" Disse Aragorn ao ver o mago.

"Guie todos Aragorn. Vá. A ponte está próxima. Faça o que eu digo." Disse Mithrandir empurrando o guardião com violência.

"Agora as espadas são inúteis." Disse o Istari.

Eles começaram a descer os degraus. Ao olhar para baixo, via-se labaredas imensas que ameaçavam consumir toda a escadaria.

Então parte do teto e do portal por onde passaram segundos atrás começou a ceder. Era o Balrog se aproximando.

Legolas foi o primeiro a transpor um obstáculo, que consistia num pedaço de escada quebrada.

"Mithrandir!" Ele instou o mago a segui-lo.

E uma flecha passou zunindo por eles. Outras se seguiram. E Legolas mirou ao longe e um orc caiu morto. Boromir agarrou Merry e Pipin e pulou com ambos. Outro pedaço da escada cedeu aumentando ainda mais o fosso. Legolas continuou a usar o arco. Mas eram muitos orcs, e no momento só ele tinha tranquilidade para combater.

Aragorn jogou Sam por sobre o abismo e voltou-se para Gmili que protestou.

"Ninguém joga um anão." Disse o filho de Glóin. E pulou em seguida. Contudo ele não aterrizou em segurança e quase cai. Legolas adiantou-se e segurou-o pela barba.

"A barba não!" Gritou Gmili. Mas foi inútil e foi dessa forma que Legolas salvou o anão de cair no abismo de fogo.

Só restavam Frodo e Aragorn. E a escadaria continuava a se desmanchar. Ambos se jogaram no chão e voltaram alguns metros.

Outro estrondo e um grande pedaço do teto caiu ilhando Aragorn e Frodo. Aragorn abraçou o pequeno hobbit e esperou. A escada começou a mover-se e eles se moveram na mesma direção, tentando manter o equilíbrio. A rocha moveu-se para frente e eles a seguiram.

"Agora!" Gritou Aragorn e ele e Frodo pularam.

"Para a ponte. Rápido." Disse Gandalf. Enquanto os outros corriam o mago parou.

As chamas se elevaram e o Balrog ergueu-se do meio delas. A figura veio para a extremidade do fogo e a luz se apagou, como se uma nuvem tivesse coberto tudo. Então, com um movimento rápido, pulou sobre a fissura. As chamas bramiram para saudá-la, e se ergueram à sua volta; uma nuvem negra rodopiou subindo no ar. A cabeleira esvoaçante se incendiou, fulgurando. Ele rugiu. E pisou no corredor. Seguindo-os. Envolto em chama e fumaça.

Boromir puxou a fila dos que passavam pela ponte, seguido pelos Hobbits, Gmili, Legolas e por último Aragorn.

Então Frodo parou e viu MitHRANDIR na ponte. O Balrog se aproximando do Istari.

Gmili olhou com os olhos esbugalhados_ "A ruína de Durin"_ gritou ele deixando cair o machado e cobrindo o rosto.

"Você não pode passar!" Disse o Istari

"Gandalf!" Gritou Frodo.

A criatura ergueu-se e apresentou uma espada flamejante; pronto para combater o Istari.

Volte para a sombra.

O demônio brandiu um chicote de fogo.

"Você não vai passar!" Gritou Mithrandir brandindo Glamdring e o cajado em conjunto. O cajado se partiu e caiu de sua mão. Um lençol de chama brancas se ergueu. A ponte estalou e quebrou-se levando o demônio das chamas consigo.

MiTHRANDIR PARECIA cansado. Mas vitorioso.

Ele deu as costas e ai o mundo desabou. O Balrog brandiu o chicote e as correias bateram e se enrolaram em volta dos joelhos do mago, arrastando-o para borda. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, agarrando-se em vão à pedra, e escorregou dentro do Abismo. Fr odo jogou-se na direção das escadas no que foi impedido por Boromir.

"Fujam seus tolos!"

"NÃO!" O grito de dor de Frodo era genuino.

A comitiva descia as escadas que vinha dos portões. Estava acidentada e danificada, sumindo numa trilha sinuosa em meio a urzes e tojos que cresciam por entre as pedras rachadas.

"Aquela é a pedra de Durin!"_gritou Gmili_ "Não posso passar por aqui sem me voltar um momento para olhar para a maravilha do Vale!"

"Então seja rápido"-disse Aragorn, voltando-se para olhar os portões._ "O sol se põe cedo. Talvez os orcs não saiam antes do cair da noite, mas devemos estar bem longe daqui antes do escurecer. A lua está entrando na fase minguante. Esta noite será escura."

Gmili levou Frodo consigo para ver o lago espelho.

Pouco depois, a comitiva retomou sua caminhada, seguindo o veio de prata. "Logo ele se torna um rio veloz, reunindo água de muitas outras nascentes que descem das montanhas"_ disse Aragorn. "Nossa estrada o acompanha por muitas milhas. Pois levarei voces pela estrada que Gandalf escolheu, e primeiro espero chegar as Florestas onde o Veio de Prata deságua no Grande Rio_ mais à frente"_. Todos olharam na direção que Aragorn apontava, e, puderam ver a corrente de água saltando e descendo até o fundo do vale e, depois correndo entre as terras mais baixas, até desparecer numa névoa dourada.

Então todos seguiram Aragorn até chegarem a Lothlórien.

**MIRKWOOD**

**AMROD**

Havia o barulho provocado pelas espadas que se encontravam. Era manhã. E desde muito cedo o salão estava repleto. Com a proximidade do combate, o salão de treinos, estava mais concorrido do que o normal.

Em geral pela manhã Deirdre aparecia para treinar com Amrod Anarínion e trazia o cachorro consigo. Aliás o animal a seguia para todo e qualquer lugar. E aquela manhã não seria diferente.

Rover latia. Mordia os pés dos que se aproximavam para ver o treino da _Tarien_ e por mais de uma vez, a besta peluda, tirava flechas das aljavas dos desavisados, e quando estes percebiam era tarde demais. Uma flecha toda roída, perdida, danificada.

Mas nessa manhã o treino era com espadas.

"Ela tem talento". Comentou Thargon. Era a primeira vez que o conselheiro do rei, via o treino de Deirdre com Amrod.

"Sim senhor." Respondeu Sárie.

E então Thargon fez algo que em geral não se fazia na sala de treinos.

"Deirdre!"

Ela olhou por um segundo e a espada de Amrod foi diretamente para seu pescoço.

"Rendo-me." Ela disse. Amord afastou-se e ela foi em direção ao conselheiro do rei.

"Bom dia. Posso perguntar o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo? Você poderia ter me matado? Não se distrai a atenção de quem está lutando?"

"Bom dia. Ao contrário Tarien". Disse Thargon. "Distração é o que você mais irá encontrar no campo de batalha. Por isso não somos a favor das mulheres na luta."

Os olhos negros pareciam enviar faíscas na direção do conselheiro do rei. Ela inspirou profundamente e disse:

"Obrigada por essa lição conselheiro Thargon. Agora perdoe-me devo voltar. Meu professor está a minha espera."

"_Korima eile?_" indagou Amord.

"_Uma_. Até que eu caia exausta." disse Deirdre

"Não deixe que ele a aborreça. Ele gosta de fazer isso." falou Amord.

"Pois então ele é desprezível". Falou Deirdre. "Eu nunca tinha encontrado um _edhel_ de quem eu não gostasse. Mas agora eu já tenho o número um da minha lista."

"Vamos lá. Não me decepcione" murmurou Amord, ante de retomar o treino. "_Cronha_!"

"Farei o meu melhor" disse Deirdre.

Ela segurou o cabo da espada, então soltou um grito e avançou. Amrod riu, por um segundo e aparou o golpe, defendendo-se.

Ele revidou o ataque e Deirdre estremeceu com a força do golpe do _edhel_. Lutaram furiosamente por minutos. Então ela foi tomada por uma letargia desconhecida. E cada movimento seu era mais cansativo e mais pesado.

Amord avançou aproveitando que a _firen_, estava com a guarda baixa. Ela bloqueou o ataque, mas logo em seguida, deu um passo atrás, e cravou a ponta da espada na terra.

Os olhos ficaram turvos e Deirdre agarrou-se a espada com ambas as mãos. Amord largou a espada no chão. Ela estava pálida.

"Deirdre!" ele chamou ao mesmo tempo em que ela tombou no chão perdendo a consciência.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

Cronha- ataque

edhel-elfo

Elleth-elfa (singular)

eile-outro

firen-humana

TARIEN-Princesa

korima-round

Uma-sim.


	38. Chapter 39

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E muito do que estou escrevendo não é CANNON. Então se você quer uma história CANNON, não leia esta fanfic.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**: Peço desculpas aos que acompanham essa história pela ausência. Ela será atualizada a partir de hoje. Dedicado a amigas como Lourdiana, Marcela Galiardi, a mestra Sadiesil e todos do TOLKIEN GROUP. Divirtam-se!

"_Aqui está o coração do Reino élfico na terra_ disse Aragorn_ e aqui mora meu coração para sempre, a menos que haja luz além das estradas escuras que devemos percorrer, você e eu. Venha comigo! _ E segurando a mão de Frodo, deixou a colina de Cerim Amorth, para a qual nunca mais retornou em vida." Aragorn _In O senhor dos Anéis, A sociedade do Anel. P 374

**CAP. 39. Estadia em Lórien.**

_**NINUÍ**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**AMROD**_

Seu coração batia acelerado. Será que ele a tinha ferido? Será que, de alguma forma, acertou-a com sua espada? Certamente teria percebido se o tivesse feito. Havia perdido a concentração num momento em que não poderia. Esqueceu-se que lutava com uma _firen_, e não com um guerreiro de igual tamanho e força. Ele esteve pensando em suas dificuldades e quis remediá-las, em vez de cuidar e garantir que nenhum mal acontecesse com ela.

Aconchegou-a mais perto, segurando-a firmemente contra o peito, enquanto corria pelos corredores em direção aos aposentos dela. Ignorou os gritos assustados ao seu redor, com Sárie no seu encalço.

Amord entrou no quarto e cuidadosamente colocou Deirdre na cama. Então começou a examiná-la da cabeça aos pés, procurando qualquer sinal de lesão. O que descobriu deixou-o perplexo.

Não havia uma única marca na pele. Nenhum sangue. Sem contusões. Nenhuma razão para ela ter perdido a consciência. Parecia que havia simplesmente desmaiado. Estaria doente?

"Busque Gwaeron"— pediu a Sárie — "E diga a ele para se apressar."

"O que aconteceu?" indagou o curador.

"Não sei. Estávamos treinando, como temos feito desde que ela chegou de Valle. E ela simplesmente apagou. Já observei e não encontro nenhum ferimento ou machucado aparente." respondeu Amrod.

"Certo. Espere no corredor. Dê-nos espaço. Vamos examiná-la. Enquanto isso vá pensando no que falar para o rei, porque ele logo estará aqui. E vai querer a cabeça de alguém. Eu acredito que a sua vai ser servida dessa vez." Disse o curador.

"Ela deve ficar em repouso pelo resto do dia." Disse Gwaeron a Sárie. "Você pode vigiá-la sim?"

"Com certeza." respondeu e a _elleth._

Ao sair do quarto deparou-se com o rei que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"_Tarien_ Deirdre está bem majestade. Se tiver a bondade de me acompanhar posso explicar-lhe o que aconteceu." Disse o curador. Então voltou-se para Amord e os demais que estavam no corredor.

"Ela está dormindo. Dei-lhe uma poção de valeriana. Vai dormir até a noite. Sem treinos para a _Tarien_ essa semana."

Os _ellon_ dispersaram conversando baixinho entre si.

_**DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS.**_

Aquela era uma manhã atípica de _Niniuí._ Não fazia frio. O sol brilhava. E os _ellon_ e _ellith_ andavam pelos corredores muito felizes por aquele dia sem chuva, neve, vento ou frio. Era como se a natureza houvesse dado uma trégua a eles, antes da guerra chegar até Mirkwood.

Os guerreiros treinavam desde o amanhecer até a noite. O conselheiro Thargon aparecia todo dia no salão de treinos e em geral tentava fazer com que Deirdre se distrai-se. Mas não estava conseguindo isso.

Essa manhã quando ele chegou Deirdre e Amord já tinham terminado a luta. Ela estava sentada com Rover no colo. O animal, mordia-lhe a mão e ela parecia não notar.

"E então? Você vai me ajudar?" Indagou Deirdre

"E pretende ir aonde?" Indagou Amrod.

"Imladris."

"Deirdre. Estamos no meio do inverno. O pior ainda está por vir. Todas as passagens pela montanha estão cheias de neve e gelo. Não arriscarei minha vida nem minha reputação numa missão ridícula."

"Então fique. Na realidade pretendo ir sozinha. Chamei-o porque sei que traria mais segurança ao coração do rei, quando ele descobrisse que eu sai do reino."

" Então o rei não sabe do seu plano? E quando os orcs a matarem o que o rei dirá ao principe Legolas? Não seja tão imprudente princesa." Rebateu o elfo moreno.

"EU preciso ir até Imladris. E eu irei. Se você quiser me acompanhar ótimo. Se não. eu lamento."

"De onde veio essa necesidade?" Indagou o Elfo.

"Da carta de Legolas. Ele me deixou um enigma. Me acompanhe por favor, vou mostra-la a você. E então acho que você entenderá." Ela pediu levantando-se e passando pelo salão os dois sairam lado a lado.

_**LÓRIEN **_

_**LEGOLAS**_

Era noite. E o vento soprava frio, vindo do vale na direção e Legolas puxavam a corrida até as florestas. Procuravam distanciar-se o mais rapidamente possível de Moria e de possíveis grupos de orcs, que se dignariam a caçá-los.

Adiante uma enorme sombra cinzenta assomava, e eles ouviram um interminável farfalhar de folhas.

"Lothlórien-gritou Legolas_ Lothlórien! Chegamos ao limiar da Floresta Dourada. Pena que estamos no inverno!"

Sob a noite, as árvores se erguiam altas diante deles, arcadas sobre a estrada e a água que corria veloz sob os galhos estendidos.

"Lothlórien" disse Aragorn. "Alegro-me em escutar de novo o vento nas árvores. Estamos ainda a um pouco mais de cinco léguas dos portões, mas não podemos ir além. Esperemos que aqui a virtude dos elfos nos proteja do perigo que nos persegue."

"Faz muito tempo que alguém do meu povo viajou até aqui, de volta a região de onde saímos eras atrás"_ disse Legolas. "Mas ouvimos falar que Lórien não está abandonadas, pois há um poder secreto aqui, que impede que o mal se aproxime do lugar. No entanto, seu povo é raramente visto, e talvez more no fundo da floresta, longe da Fronteira Norte."

"Realmente, eles moram nas profundezas da floresta"_ disse Aragorn suspirando, como se alguma lembrança se agitasse dentro dele._"Devemos nos arranjar por esta noite. Vamos avançar um pouco mais, até que as árvores nos cubram totalmente, e depois vamos sair do caminho e procurar um lugar para descansarmos."

E Boromir mais uma vez, mostrou-se receoso. Ele discutiu com Aragorn por ter de atravessar a floresta e não haver uma estrada por onde pudessem passar.

Andaram mais um pouco e encontraram outro curso d'água.

"Aquele é o Nimrodel!" Disse Legolas. "Sobre esse riacho os elfos da Floresta fizeram muitas canções antigamente, e ainda as cantamos no Norte. Ele liderou a comitiva passando pelo Nimrodel e por suas águas curativas."

Quando todos sentaram para descansar Legolas contou para todos a história de Lothlórien e logo em seguida ele cantou.

"_Donzela élfica de outrora_

_Brilhava à luz do sol:_

_No manto brando de outo orla,_

_Nos pés prata de escol._

_Estrela presa sobre a testa,_

_Luz no cabelo dela;_

_Qual sol dourado na floresta_

_De Lórien a bela_

_Longas melenas, alva tez,_

_Linda era e descuidada;_

_ao vento ia com rapidez_

_De folha desfolhada_

_Junto ás quedas de Nimrodel,_

_na água clara e fria,_

_sua voz de prata lá do céu_

_Rebrilhando descia._

_Não há ninguém que saiba agora_

_Se em sombra ou luz está;_

_Perdeu-se Nimrodel outrora, _

_Nos montes vagará._

_O barco élfico atracado,_

_Por monte protegido,_

_Por muitos dias ficou ao lado_

_Do mar enfurecido_

_Um vento norte a noite corta_

_com gritos e estertor,_

_e o barco élfico transporta_

_Por maré de vapor._

_Manhã sombria de terra em sombra,_

_Montanha acinzentada,_

_além das altas, arfantes ondas,_

_Plumas de espuma e nada._

_Amroth contempla o litoral_

_Já longe do escarcéu,_

_E amaldiçoa o barco o qual_

_Lá deixou Nimrodel"_

"Não consigo mais cantar"_ disse Legolas. "Esta é apenas uma parte, pois esqueci muita coisa. É uma canção longa e triste, porque narra como a tristeza chegou a Lothlórien, Lórien da Flor, quando os anões acordaram o mal da montanha."

"Mas os anões não criaram o mal"_ rebateu Gmili.

"Eu não disse isso; mesmo assim, o mal veio- respondeu Legolas tristemente."

E seguindo o conselho dado por Legolas, toda a comitiva passou a noite, nas árvores de Mallorn.

Pela manhã continuaram a marcha.

"Vou subir_ disse Legolas_. Sinto-me em casa em meio ás árvores, perto da raiz ou do galho, embora essas árvores sejam de uma espécie que eu não conheço, a não ser por seu nome numa canção. São chamadas de mallorn, e são aquelas que ostentam flores amarelas, mas nunca subi numa delas. Vou verificar seu formato e o modo como crescem."

"Fiquem perto jovens hobbits." Disse Gmili, que assim que entrou no perímetro mais central da floresta empunhou o machado, como se estivesse pronto para a guerra.

"Dizem que uma grande feiticeira vive nessa floresta," continuou o anão. "Uma feiticeira élfica de tremendo poder." Ele postou-se diante de Frodo e Sam, como que resguardando os hobbits.

"Todos que olham para ela são enfeitiçados. E nunca mais são vistos. Bem... resmungou o anão. Aqui está um anão que ela não envolverá tão facilmente. Eu tenho olhos de falcão e audição de raposa."

DARO! Veio a ordem. E Legolas caiu no solo, surpreso e amedrontado.

"Fiquem quietos!" Sussurrou ele. "Não se mexam e não falem nada". Aconselhou o _ellon_.

Então toda a comitiva ouviu risos suaves, acima deles, e poucos segundos depois uma voz audível falava na língua dos elfos. Depois do que parecera uma eternidade uma corda flexível e cinzenta desceu das sombras. Regolas e Frodo foram os únicos autorizados pelos elfos a subirem. Sam, como um bom guarda-costas de seu patrão, subiu com certa dificuldade, mas o fez.

A Frodo coube dar informações sobre a viagem da comitiva. E pela primeira vez ele viu-se defronte ao capitão dos elfos de Lórien, Haldir e seus irmãos, Rúmil e Orophin.

O oitavo é um anão disse Legolas. E isso foi suficiente para aumentar a desconfiança do capitão dos Galadura.

É verdade que Frodo interveio com bastante inteligência e sinceridade. Mas a inimizade entre anãos e elfos era antiga. Desde os Dias Escuros, como bem lembrara Haldir de Lórien. No final, Legolas e Aragorn ficaram responsáveis por Gmili, filho de Glóin, e toda a comitiva foi convidada a pernoitar nos _talans_.

Entretanto a noite não foi calma. Como Haldir havia dito, eles ouviram lobos na floresta. E até mesmo um orc ou mais de um, atreveu-se a entrar na floresta de _mallorns_.

No dia seguinte, o grupo dos caminhantes, seguiu a Haldir até que se viram na margem de um rio.

O Celebrant já é uma correnteza forte aqui, como podem ver_ disse Haldir. E nesse ponto corre rápido e já está fundo, e sua água é muito fria. Não entramos nele tão ao Norte, a não ser que seja necessário. Mas nestes dias de vigilância, não construímos pontes. É assim que atravessamos! Sigam-me! Amarrou a ponta da corda, que um outro elfo jogara, em uma árvore, e passou pela ponte improvisada.

Eu consigo andar nesse caminho. Afirmou Legolas olhando o Galhadrim. Mas os outros não tem essa habilidade. Será que terão de nadar? A pergunta era absolutamente necessária, dado ao que o _edhel_ dissera sobre o Celebrant.

"Não!" Disse Haldir. Temos outras duas cordas. "Vamos amarra-las acima uma das outras, uma na altura dos ombros, e outra na altura da cintura. Segurando nelas esses forasteiros podem atravessar, com cuidado."

E assim foi feito. Como sempre Sam atravessou com mais dificuldade. Com mais cautela, o que Legolas começava a perceber era uma carcateristica do hobbit. A grande surpresa fora Pipin que fizera a travessia rapidamente e com muita confiança. O pequeno Hobbit era ousado, pensou o ellon de Mirkwood.

E chegou a parte mais complicada do dia. Quando Haldir tentou vendar os olhos de Gmili. O que gerou protestos por parte desse _khuzd_.

"Vou caminhar livremente- disse Gmili_ ou então volto para a minha própria terra, onde todos sabem que sou um anão de palavra, mesmo que posso sucumbir em meio as regiões desertas."

"Você não pode voltar"_ disse Haldir. Era evidente que o edhel estava insatisfeito. "Agora que chegou até aqui, precisa ser levado a presença do Senhor e da Senhora. Eles devem julgá-lo, retê-lo aqui ou permitir que parta, conforme quiserem. Você não pode atravessar os rios outra vez, pois lá atrás agora estão sentinelas secretas, pelas quais não poderá passar. Seria morto antes mesmo que as visse."

E Gmili em resposta ao tom rispido empregado por Haldir, puxou o machado do cinto. Logo Haldir e o outro ellon apontavam arcos para ele.

"Malditos anões e sua teimosia!" Bradou Legolas

"Calma!" Pediu Aragorn. E então o guardião assumiu o cargo de líder da comitiva e sugeriu que todos andassem vendados, não sendo o khuzd, o único a ser privado da visão. O que gerou protestos da parte de Legolas dessa vez. No final todos foram guiados por Haldir e o outro ellon, absolutamente vendados.

Dormiram outra noite sobre o abrigo das árvores e ao amanhecer retomaram a caminhada. Quando foram alcançados pelas patrulhas da fronteira, que trazia boas notícias para Galdir e os nove caminhantes.

"Além disso"_ disse Galdir_ "eles me trazem uma mensagem do Senhor e da Senhora dos Galadhrim. Todos podem andar livremente, até mesmo o anão Gmili. Parece que a Senhora sabe quem e o que é que cada membro da comitiva. Talvez novas mensagens tenham chegado de Imladris."

E Haldir ciente do que havia feito. Retirou primeiro a venda dos olhos de Gmili.

"Minhas desculpas!" Disse ele com uma reverência. "Olhe-nos agora com olhos de amigo! Olhe e se alegre, pois é o primeiro anão que pode enxergar as árvores do Naith de Lórien, desde os dias de Durin!"

"Vejam! Vocês estão em Cerim Amorth_ disse Haldir. Este é o coração do reino antigo, como era outrora; aqui está a Colina de Amorth, onde em dias felizes foi construída sua bela casa. Aqui sempre desabrocham as flores do inverno na relva sempre igual. As _elanor_ amarelas e o pálido _niphredil_. Aqui vamos nos deter um pouco, para entrar na cidade dos Galadhrim ao anoitecer."

**HALDIR**

Era estranho pensava o Galadhrim. Mas acostumado que era a devoção a seus senhores, Haldir via-se agora em pleno coração de Lórien guiando um anão.

"Aqui moram Celeborn e Galadriel"_ disse Haldir_ "é o desejo deles que vocês subam para que possam conversar."

Já era noite. E uma luz azul brilhava sobre todos. A sentinela tocou uma nota limpida e outra respondeu.

"Vou primeiro," disse Haldir. Era seu dever leva-los até os seus senhores e ele faria isso. "Deixem que Frodo venha em seguida, e com ele Legolas. Os outros podem nos seguir na ordem em que desejarem. É uma longa subida para os que não estão acostumados com este tipo de escada, mas podem descansar durante a escalada."

Sentados lado a lado estavam os senhores de Lórien, Celeborn e Galadriel. Que ergueram-s para receber os viajantes. Mais uma vez Haldir cumpriu seu papel guiando Frodo até Celeborn.

"Sente-se agora perto de mim, Frodo do Condado! Quando todos tiverem chegado conversaremos juntos."

"Bem vindo, filho de Thranduil! Muito raramente meus parentes viajam até aqui, vindos do Norte." e assim o senhor de Lorien, foi cumprimentando um a um, dos nove viajantes.

"Oito estão aqui. Mas nove sairam de Imladris," disse Celeborn. "Digam-me onde está Mithrandir. Pois quero falar com ele."

"Ele caiu na sombra." Disse a Senhora Galadriel ao olhar para Aragorn.

Então os senhores juntamente com Aragorn e Legolas principiaram a discutir sobre a viagem até o momento.

"A demanda está por um fio. Desviem só um pouco do caminho e nada dará certo para a ruína de todos." disse Galadriel.

E a senhora fitou Boromir, que não conseguiu suportar seu olhar.

"Mas a esperança ainda permanece enquanto a comitiva for leal." Já Sam foi capaz de sutentar o olhar da Senhora sem titubear.

"Não permitam que seus corações fiquem consternados. Descansem. Pois estão exaustos de muita tristeza e trabalho. Hoje à noite, dormirão em paz."

Para alegria e segurança dos Hobbits foi providenciado um _flet _ao pé de um imenso mallorn. Os _ellon_ cantavam um lamento por Gandalf.

"O que diz ele?" Indagou...

"Não ouso dizer. Para mim a dor está proxima demais," respondeu Legolas.

Boromir estava visivelmente atormentado. Era como se ele não pudesse encontrar paz ali. Como se não pudesse encontrar a cura para um mal que o corroia por dentro.

É triste meu caro Gmili. Olhar o rosto de um humano e ver que nele toda a esperança se esvaiu. E esse era o caso de Boromir. Não havia esperança ali. Talvez porque ele tinha esperança de que a comitiva tivesse tomado outros rumos, eu não sei ao certo. Mas Boromir era um homem desesperado naquela noite. E nada nem ninguém foi capaz de lhe devolver a esperança.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

Edhel- elfo (singular)

ellon-elfo (singular)

khuzd: anão, singular.

Ninuí- fevereiro

Yallume- finalmente


	39. Chapter 40

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Lembro aos que estão lendo esta fanfic, que é a mesma história de senhor dos anéis, sendo que escolhi contá-la a partir do ponto de vista de Legolas. E para não ficar absolutamente cansativo os capitulos serão curtos.

"_Sua demanda é conhecida por nós_ disse Galadriel, olhando para Frodo. Mas não conversaremos sobre ela mais abertamente neste local. Mesmo assim, talvez o fato de terem vindo até aqui procurando ajuda não terá sido em vão, e fica claro agora que esses eram os propósitos de Gandalf. Pois o Senhor dos Galadhrim é considerado o mais sábio de todos os elfos da a terra média_" GALADRIEL In O senhor dos anéis, A Sociedade do Anel. P 579

**CAP. 40. LOTHLÓRIEN**

**LÓRIEN**

**LEGOLAS**

ANO 3020.

Conforme o convite feito pela Senhora Galadriel e o senhor Celeborn, permanecemos em Lórien. É estranho mas não consigo lembrar de muita coisa Gmili. Afimou Legolas.

Ao que o khuzd olhou o edhel, sentado a seu lado e concordou.

É como se o tempo em que permanecemos em Lórien tivesse apagado toda a memória da dor e do cansaço, continuou Legolas.

Rúmil e Orophin sorriam.

Uma única coisa eu consigo lembrar, disse Legolas. Era que chovia. Sempre havia sol, e ele brilhava intensamente, mas de vez em quando, caía uma chuva suave e ela passava, deixando todas as coisas novas e limpas.

_Fevereiro de 3019 da Terceira Era._

**FRODO**

E assim se passaram os dias. Com todos os integrantes da companhia descansando. Legolas e Gmili passeavam pelo lugar. E os Galadhrim cantavam músicas sobre Mirthrandir. No entanto Legolas se recusou a traduzi-las, alegando que a dor ainda estava muito próxima.

Então num outro dia, quando Frodo e Sam passaeavam ao crepúsculo e discutiam sobre Lório, viram a Senhora, e ela os convidou a acompanhá-la.

Este é o Espelho de Galadriel_ disse ela_ Trouxe-os aqui para que possam examina-lo, se quiserem.

"Que vamos procurar? Que vamos ver? "Perguntou Frodo.

"Você deseja olhar?" Ela perguntou.

Frodo não respondeu.

Sam foi o primeiro a ver. E Sam viu... o Condado sendo mudado. As árvores sendo derrubadas; as ruas escavadas e desejou desesperadamente retornar ao Condado. Mas no intimo Samwise Gamgi, sabia que esse desejo não seria possível.

"Deseja olhar Frodo?" Indagou Galadriel.

"A senhora me aconselha a olhar?" o hobbit parecia indeciso.

"Não." Disse ela. "Não aconselho a nada. Não sou uma conselheira. Você pode aprender alguma coisa e, quer as coisas que veja sejam boas quer sejam más, a visão pode ser compensadora, ou não. Ver é ao mesmo tempo bom e perigoso. Apesar disso, eu acho, Frodo, que você tem a coragem e a sabedoria suficientes para se arriscar, caso contrário não o teria trazido aqui. Faça com quiser!"

Frodo aproximou-se vagarosamente e fitou a água. Em principio viu apenas as estrelas que apareciam no céu. Depois a visão começou a mudar. Ele viu a Gandalf, ou ele achara que era Gandalf, mas depois pensou que poderia ser Saruman. Bilbo. O mar. O vazio. E no Vazio um grande e solitário Olho, sem pálpebra.

"Não toque na água!" Disse a Senhora.

"Eu sei o que você viu. Pois também está em minha mente." Disse Galadriel.

O hobbit já estava recomposto. Embora assustado.

_É o que acontecerá se você fracassar. A sociedade está se rompendo._ Ela falou na mente de Frodo. Já começou. O hobbit, apenas a olhou sem esboçar reação alguma.

_Ele tentará tomar o Anel. Você sabe de quem eu falo. Um por um, ele os destruirá._

Então o hobbit fez algo que Galadriel não previra.

Ele subitamente ofereceu-lhe o anel.

_Se você me pedir, eu O darei a você._

A elleth encontrou a voz novamente_._

"Você me oferece o Anel livremente."

"Não nego que meu coração tenha desejado o Anel intensamente." Disse Galadriel vençendo o espaço que a separava do pequeno.

"No lugar do Senhor do Escuro, você teria uma Rainha, não escura, mas bela e terrível como a aurora!"

Para Frodo ela sofreu uma transformação. Ela cresceu e tornou-se dona de uma beleza, difícil de se olhar e ele temeu internamente.

"Traiçoeira como o mar! Mais forte do que os fundamentos da Terra! Todos me amarão e se desesperarão!"

Então subitamente o transe passou. Galadriel voltou ao seu tamanho normal, e quando ela falou novamente a voz estava mais baixa, quase um sussuro.

"Eu passei no teste. Vou diminuir e seguir para o Oeste... e continuo sendo Galadriel."

"Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho." Frodo suplicou.

"Você é _um_ portador do Anel Frodo. Portar um Anel do Poder é estar sozinho. Esta tarefa foi designada a você. E, se você não descobrir um meio, ninguém descobrirá."

"Então eu sei o que eu preciso fazer," disse o hobbit. "Subitamente consciente de como proceder dali em diante," sem a presença de Gandalf.

"É que estou com medo de fazê-lo."

A elleth curvou-se e olhou o hobbit nos olhos e disse:

"Até a menor das pessoas pode mudar o rumo do futuro."

_**GMILI**_

No dia seguinte, toda a companhia foi chamada a presença de Celeborn e Galadriel.

O que o senhor dos elfos reservara para eles surpreendeu a todos.

É chegada a hora_ disse ele_ em que aqueles que desejam continuar com a Demanda devem endureçer seus corações e deixar esta terra. E o Senhor Celeborn ofereceu a todos a outra alternativa.

"Aqueles que não mais desejam prosseguir podem permanecer aqui, por um tempo. Mas quer fiquem, quer partam, a paz não pode ser assegurada."

Todos nós fitamos o senhor dos elfos em silêncio. Se alguém tinha desejo de desistir, de voltar para seu lar em segurança, silenciou.

"Como alguns de vocês sabem, continuou Celeborn, os viajantes não poderão esqueçer o Grande Rio. Não é possível atravessa-lo com bagagens entre Lórien e Gondor, a não ser de barco. E não estão as pontes de Osgiliath destruídas, e todos os desembarcadouros sobre o dominio do Inimigo?"

"E para que lado irão. A demanda os levará para o lado Leste do Rio. Não é meu papel, disse Celeborn, fazer essa escolha em seu lugar. Mas vou ajudá-los como puder."

"Prepararemos tudo, e vocês serão esperados no porto antes do meio-dia de amanhã_ disse Celeborn_. Enviarei pessoas pela manhã para que possam ajuda-los nos preparativos da viajem. Agora desejamo-lhes uma boa noite e um sono tranquilo".

"Boa noite meus amigos!"_disse Galadriel_ "Durmam em paz! Esta noite, não sobrecarreguem seus corações pensando no melhor caminho. Pode ser que as trilhas nas quais cada um de vocês deve pisar já estejam diante de seus pés, embora talvez não consigam enxerga-las. Boa noite!"

_**ARAGORN**_

O dia que antecedera a partida fora de muitas dúvidas. Aragorn passara a maior parte em silêncio, debatendo consigo o que fazer. Quando Gandalf estava com eles, ele pensava que o melhor a fazer era seguir com Boromir e libertar Gondor. Sim. Ele deveria ser revelar a Sauron. Gandalf tomaria conta do pequeno e do Anel. Mas agora, Aragorn pensava, tudo mudara.

Ele tinha uma obrigação maior para com Frodo. Precisava levar o portador do Anel para Mordor. Sendo assim ainda não era chegada a hora de se mostrar. Que o inimigo pensasse nele apenas como um ranger. A discussão continuou noite adentro até que todos cansados dormiram.

E no dia da partida. A comitiva recebeu presentes; alimentos, cordas, capas para a viagem.

Todos estavam no gramado próximo a uma fonte. Esperando a hora de partir.

Haldir viera despedir-se dos viajantes. Os elfos cantavam no alto das árvores. Seguriam Haldir que os guiou através de Caras Galadhon até a margem do Veio de Prata.

Três pequenos barcos cinzentos tinha sido preparados para os viajantes.

"Venham!"_ disse Haldir. _"Está tudo pronto agora para vocês. Entrem nos barcos! Mas tomem cuidado no inicio!"

E assim foi feita distribuição dos caminhantes. Gmili e Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo e Sam; Boromir, Merry e Pipin.

Quando os barcos contornavam uma curva fechada no rio viram um enorme cisne, vindo em direção a eles. Eles compreenderam que na verdade era uma embarcação. Dois elfos de branco o conduziam com remos negros. E nele estava a senhora Galadriel.

"Viemos para dar-lhe o nosso último adeus. E para favorece-los com as bençãos de nossa terra."

Os barcos seguiram o da a senhora e próximo dali, todos tiveram um derradeiro momento de festa, com um banquete com o Senhor e a Senhora de Lórien.

O senhor Celeborn falou mais uma vez sobre a viagem que os aguardava e a Senhora ofereceu presentes a cada um dos viajantes.

Mas a Senhora Galadriel fora generosa com todos. Incluindo Gmili, que recebeu três dourados fios, que a senhora cortara de uma de suas tranças.

Descemos o Veio de Prata e entramos no Anduin. As grandes paredes de pedra assomavam a nossa frente. Sendo substituídas algum tempo depois pela floresta. Seguíamos a correnteza.

**MIRKWOOD**

**AMROD**

Naquele dia, a alvorada demorava por causa de uma bruma espessa sobre a floresta. Tudo era cinzento. Sair de Mirkwood sem ser notado era algo no mínimo impossivel. Sair sem avisar o rei então...

Quando o rei soubesse, Amrod tinha certeza de que seriam caçados. Ele só esperava ter tempo de explicar-se primeiro. Ele sabia que a humana, não era exatamente sortuda. Então intimamente Amord estava esperando a hora em que seria descoberto.

As lanternas estavam acesas e iluminavam a madrugada. O rio da floresta corria ali. Passando por entre os milhares de corredores ambos dirigiam-se aos estábulos. Precisavam preparar as montarias e sair.

Passaram pelos portões sem dificuldades. Amrod parecia estar subestimando o fato de estar escoltando Deirdre. Os guardas nos portões olharam-nos, ela sorriu e os cumprimentou e eles abriam os portões. Viram-se diante das faias e fora do reino.

Deirdre pressionou a Moonracer, que partiu num trote compassado. Como se não estivesse colocando a cabeça de ambos em perigo. Estaria logo em Imladris. Se tudo corresse bem. Era uma longa descida a sua frente.

A medida que seguiam rumo ao sul, o sol fraco do inverno, parecia tocar mais amplamente a terra. Nenhum dos dois conversava, fazendo a viagem em silêncio. Eles seguiam lado a lado, por entre as árvores sem folhas e com muitos galhos secos, que pareciam garras. O ar frio caracteristico de Mirkwood no inverno oe envolvia constantemente. Pararam muito pouco. Apenas para se alimentarem.

Havia capim na estrada. Não muito alto. Ao longe montanhas com picos enevoados e restos de antigas construções humanas.

"Eu sei que você está recesoso Amord. Mas agradeço por ter vindo comigo" afirmou Deidre.

" Somos amigos. Amigos ajudam uns aos outros." disse Amord. "Mas você sabe que em algum momento, seremos perseguidos por orcs ou outras criaturas."

"Aye."

Chovia. E chovia todos os dias. Amord agracedia intimamente o fato de estarem descendo e não subindo a estrada que levava a Imladris. A medida que seguiam a estrada ouviam o barulho de água próxima.

Chegaram a um vale comprido, estreito, profundo e silencioso.

"E esse é o Bruinen?" Indagou Deirdre.

"Sim. Esse é o Bruinen. Um pouco mais e estaremos no Vale de Imladris. Portanto já estamos nos dominios de Lorde Elrond."

"_Yallume._"

"Eu só espero, que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa Alteza." afirmou Amord.

"Estou Amrod, confie em mim." afirmou Deirdre.

O dia mal amanhecia, quando Deirdre e Amrod chegaram ao ponto onde o Bruinen descia ruidoso pelas paredes do vale formando várias cascatas. Como fosse madrugada ainda faltava o brilho do sol a incidir as paredes realçando cada detalhe, os tons de verde, cinza, prata e branco.

Deirdre tinha os olhos bem abertos totalmente disposta a não perder nenhum detalhe daquele reino élfico tão diferente do lugar onde ela vivia.

Os viajantes subiam a estrada em zigue-zague nas montanhas, o som de vozes elficas parecia acompanhar cada passo dado pelos viajantes, até encontrarem a ponte de pedra sobre o Bruinen, logo acima das cascatas. O portão era alto o suficiente para que os cavaleiros não precisassem desmontar. A pedra cinzenta fora esculpida e formava dois longos arcos e uma pequena torre lateral, propiciava a visão de toda a estrada e do vale do Bruinen logo abaixo.

"_Noro Lim_" Amrod instou a montaria a seguir mais rápido e em instantes ele e Deirdre estavam no pátio de Imladris.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	40. Chapter 41

**Título: OF ELVES AND HUMANS**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Enfim chegamos ao final da primeira parte desta fanfic; que percorreu todo o livro UM, A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL. Agradeço a todos os que acompanharam este devaneio até aqui. Agradeço em especial aos que deixaram um oi (Lourdiana, SadieSil, todos os membros do TOLKIEN GROUP).

"_Não tenha medo! Disse uma voz estranha atrás dele. Frodo se voltou e viu Passolargo, que ao mesmo tempo não era Passolargo, pois o guardião marcado pelo tempo não estava mais lá. Na popa estava Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, imponente e ereto[...] um rei retornando do exílio à sua própria terra._" ARAGORN In O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS, A Sociedade do Anel p 419

**CAP. 41. O ROMPIMENTO DA SOCIEDADE**

**DEIRDRE**

**IMLADRIS**

Era incrível. Essa era a palavra que vinha a mente de Deirdre ao olhar ao redor. Estavam no pátio de entrada. O sol começava a surgir no leste. E tudo ao redor começava a fica dourado. Era como se o verão tivesse chegado aquele lugar e não fosse inverno.

O palácio parecia ter sido esculpido entre a montanha e a floresta local. Dali ela via inúmeras cascatas. E uma escada, onde uma trepadeira enroscava-se tranquilamente, levava para dentro da casa.

"Pronto. Chegamos a última casa amiga a leste do mar." disse Amord. Os dois desmontaram.

"Mae Govannem." (Bem- vindos).

Deirdre voltou-se na direção da voz e viu um elfo que descia uma longa escadaria. Ele sorria. Ele estava vestido de um azul profundo. Um diadema prendia o cabelo e mantinha-o afastado do rosto.

"Eu ouvi dizer que havia visitantes cruzando o Vale de Imladris." disse Lindir.

"Mae Govannem." respondeu Deirdre.

"Lindir _mellon-amin_ _tul yassen_ Deirdre, _Mirkwood Tarien_" —disse Amord apresentando-a.

"_Mae Govannem Tarien Deirdre_". Cumprimentou Lindir.

"_Amin naa irma quen _Lorde Elrond." respondeu a _firieth_.

"E ele a aguarda _Tarien_. Venham. Vocês são aguardados pelo senhor de Imladris há algum tempo." disse Lindir.

A humana e o ellon se entreolharam mas não comentaram absolutamente nada. Aquela era uma viagem de Deidre. E Amord decidira que ia somente seguir as indicações da _firieth_.

Seguindo Lindir pelo corredor cujas colunas lembravam galhos de árvores, Deirdre e Amord foram alojados em aposentos no lado sul, no andar superior.

O quarto onde ela se encontrava era amplo. Cheio de entalhes em madeira. Guardando a cama havia a escultura de Yavanna. Dois candelabros com oito braços, lançavam luz sobre a mesma cama. Numa mesa um vaso com flores frescas. Das amplas janelas e da varanda, ela podia ver os jardins do lado sul da casa.

_**HORAS DEPOIS**_

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Deidre foi levada novamente por Lindir para encontrar-se com Lord Elrond.

Era um salão de estudos. O piso de ladrilhos, pintados. Numa das paredes, havia uma estante repleta. E olhando pela janela estava o Senhor de Imladris. Lorde Elrond.

"_Mae Govannem Deirdre." _Ele a saudou assim que se voltou.

Com uma mesura Lindir afastou-se e fechou a porta deixando a visitante e o senhor de Imladris sozinhos.

"_Tul. San hame._" Elrond indicou uma cadeira próxima.

Enquanto se aproximava Deidre pensou que o _edhel_ a sua frente, era um sábio. Era gentil e educado. Isso era evidente para Deirdre e o fato dele esperá-la; deu-lhe a certeza de que fizera a coisa certa em vir até Imladris.

**ARAGORN**

Mal sabíamos nós que uma patrulha de orcs, nos seguia ao longe. Em um determinado ponto, Legolas olhou para a direita, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa, mas ignorou sua privilegiada visão élfica, e continuou a remar.

Voltamos a nos encontrar entre imensos paredões. O rio serpeava por entre eles. Era necessário remar com cuidado. A noite paramos e montamos acampamento. E então começou a chuviscar. E o chuvisco perdurou toda a noite.

Retomamos o percurso pela manhã e diante de nós se abria uma garganta larga, o Anduin, com grande encostas rochosas as quais se agarravam, em saliências e fendas estreitas, algumas árvores retorcidas. O rio corria mais rápido, então Aragorn chamou a atenção de Frodo, que seguia pensativo, depois da breve estada em Lórien.

"Os argonath. Há muito que desejo contemplar os reis do passado; Isildur e Anárion. Meus Antepassados." Disse Aragorn.

Os barcos seguiam longe um do outro, conforme a orientação de Aragorn; estávamos exatamente no meio da correnteza. E após a curva, surgiam as imensas esculturas dos reis dos homens. Descomunais exemplos de um reino, que se fora, mas que tinha em Aragorn seu último representante.

Pela primeira vez, desde que entraram em Lórien, Boromir sorria. Merry e Pipin olhavam estupefatos a magnífica obra ali a diante. Remamos e passamos próximos aos pés de ambas as estátuas.

Já passava do meio dia. Uma ventania espalhava as águas claras do Nen Hithoel. Era o fim do décimo dia de viagem. A última parte da Demanda se aproximava.

"Olhem o Tol Brandir!" Disse Aragorn, apontando para o pico alto ao sul.

"A sua esquerda está o Amon Lhaw e à direita o Amon Hen, as Colinas da audição e da Visão. Na época dos reis, havia tronos altos sobre elas, e mantinha-se uma guarda ali. Mas comenta-se que nenhum pé de homem ou pata de animal jamais tocou o Tol Brandir. Antes que a sombra da noite caia, chegaremos até eles. Ouço a voz interminável de Rauros chamando."

Mas nosso destino era uma pequena praia no rio, antes dela. Havia um pequeno píer de pedra e nos dirigimos até ele. O ar subitamente estava pesado. O clima tornou-se tenso. Era como se algo fosse acontecer rapidamente. A paz e o consolo de Lórien, haviam se dissipado.

Frodo estava inquieto, temeroso. Boromir nervoso.

"Descansaremos aqui esta noite_disse Aragorn_este é o gramado do Parth Galen: um belo lugar nos dias de verão de antigamente. Esperemos que ainda nenhum mal tenha chegado até aqui."

Aragorn fez uma pequena fogueira. E todos começaram a retirar os pertences do barco.

"Cruzaremos o lago ao anoitecer." Disse Aragorn. "Esconderemos os barcos e continuaremos a pé. Chegaremos a Mordor pelo norte."

"É mesmo?" Rebateu Gmili.

O anão decididamente não sabia ficar calado.

"Não passa de uma simples questão de não nos perdermos em Emyn Muil. Um labirinto intransponível de rochas afiadas como lâminas. E depois fica ainda melhor. _ Continuou o anão._ Um charco podre e malcheiroso, estendendo-se até o horizonte."

Ao lado dele, Merry e Pipin pareciam ouvir atentamente.

Legolas vasculhava a floresta adiante com o olhar.

"Esse é o nosso caminho. Respondeu o guardião. Com uma firmeza e certeza inabalável."

"Eu sugiro que descanse e recupere suas forças, mestre anão." Disse Aragorn.

Ao que o anão ficou prontamente ofendido.

"É melhor irmos agora," disse Legolas.

"Não." Respondeu Aragorn.

"Orcs patrulham a margem leste. Precisamos esperar escurecer." rebateu o guardião.

"Não é a margem leste que me preocupa." Disse Legolas.

"A sombra de uma ameça cresce em minha mente." O elfo insistiu. "Alguma coisa se aproxima no ar. Eu posso sentir."

"Onde está Frodo?"

Subitamente Sam que estivera descansando encostado a uma ruína, despertou. Consciente de que não percebera a ausência do amigo.

Percorrendo com o olhar o acampamento Aragorn também nota a ausência de Boromir.

**BOROMIR**

Ao invés da tranquilidade que pensara alcançar ao deixar a terra dos elfos, a dúvida só aumentava em seu coração. Fingira dormir durante a noite interminável. Quando amanheceu ele começou a vagar pela floresta.

Mas vagar era impreciso. Ele seguia o portador do anel, quando percebera que Frodo afastara-se sozinho do acampamento. Por que fazia isso? Boromir não tinha certeza.

O pequeno estava sentado a uma pedra, voltado para o Leste, a mão no queixo. A atitude de quem pensava.

"Estava preocupado com você Frodo_ disse Boromir. Se Aragorn tem razão e os orcs estiverem nas proximidades, então nenhum de nós deve vagar sozinho, e você menos ainda: muita coisa depende de você. E meu coração também está pesado. Posso ficar agora e conversar um pouco, já que o encontrei?"

"Você é gentil_ respondeu Frodo._ Mas não acho que conversa alguma possa me ajudar. Pois sei o que devo fazer, mas não tenho medo de fazê-lo, Boromir: tenho medo."

E então Boromir viu diante de si a oportunidade que esperava. Aquilo que seu pai o aconselhara a fazer, tempos atrás quando o incumbira de comparecer ao Conselho de Lorde Elrond.

"Tem certeza de que não está sofrendo sem necessidade? Quero ajudá-lo. Você precisa de um conselho nessa difícil escolha. Aceita o meu?" disse Boromir.

"Acho que já sei que tipo de conselho você vai me oferecer, Boromir" disse Frodo_ E eu poderia considerá-lo um sábio conselho, se não fosse pela advertência em meu coração.

"Advertência? Contra o que?" Agora a voz de Bromirita soou abrupta aos ouvidos de Fr odo.

"A demora." respondeu Frodo."Contra a força dos homens".

" Apesar disso, essa força vem por muito tempo protegendo vocês em seu pequeno país, embora não soubessem disso." respondeu Boromir. Era demais, pensou ele. Todos os sacrifícios perpetrados pelos habitantes de Gondor e o pequeno portador do Anel, os questionava ali.

Então eles começaram a discutir entre si. Com Boromir tentando convencer Frodo a ir até Minas Tirith. E Frodo recusando terminantemente.

"Empreste-me o Anel!" Suplicou Boromir.

"NÃO! Não!"_gritou Frodo_ "O Conselho designou-me como Portador."

"É por nossa própria tolice que o Inimigo vai nos derrotar_ gritou Boromir._ Isso me enfurece! Tolo! Tolo obstinado! Correndo de livre e espontânea vontade em direção à morte e arruinando nossa causa. Se algum mortal tem o direito de reivindicar o Anel, esse direito pertence aos homens de Númenor, e não aos pequenos. O direito não é seu, exceto por um acaso infeliz. Podia ter sido meu. Devia ser meu. Dê-me o Anel!"

O pequeno afatou-se. Boromir estava visivelmente transtornado. Era mais alto, mais forte. Até então fora gentil com ele. O que não aconteceria mais agora. E Frodo temeu. E o pequeno fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu absolutamente lógica naquele instante. Frodo colocou o Anel no dedo e desapareceu.

"Você levará o Anel para Sauron. Você nos trairá! Você irá para a sua morte. E para a morte de nós todos!" Boromir falava para o vazio.

"Maldito seja! Maldito seja você e todos os pequenos!" Ele bradava e andava em círculos, como se pudesse localizar Frodo. Então ele escorregou e caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão.

"FRODO?" Indagou Boromir. Era como se a loucura que o tomara, repentinamente tivesse cessado.

"FRODO?" Repetiu Boromir. "O que eu fiz? Ele encolhia-se de medo ou receio."

Frodo me desculpe. Frodo! Gritava Boromir.

**ARAGORN**

Ele encontrou Frodo junto a uma das torres de vigia. O hobbit parecia ter caído. E olhava assutado para Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Ele chamou-o.

"O anel se apoderou de Boromir!" Disse o pequeno.

"Onde está o Anel?" Indagou Aragorn.

"Afaste-se!" Gritou Fr odo. Erguendo-se com muita rapidez e tentando aumentar a distância entre si e o guardião.

"FRODO!" Chamou Aragorn.

O pequeno entrou debaixo da torre de vigia. Aragorn o seguiu.

"EU jurei protegê-lo." Aragorn lembrou-o.

"Pode proteger-me de si mesmo?" Indagou o pequeno.

Então Aragorn entendeu o que ocorria ali. Frodo sofria. O Anel era um fardo demasiado. A cobiça que ele despertava feria profundamente. Frodo percebia que não podia confiar em ninguém, quem sabe apenas nele próprio. O rosto do guardião encheu-se de compaixão.

"Você o destruiria?" Indagou Frodo exibindo o Anel.

Aragorn aproximou-se vagarosamente.

Ele ouvia uma voz chamando-o. E vinha do Anel dourado na mão do pequeno. Era uma armadilha.

O guardião ajoelhou-se e fechou a mão do pequeno, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado outra vez.

"Eu teria ido com você até o fim." E havia sinceridade em sua voz. "Até as chamas de Mordor."

"Eu sei." Respondeu Frodo. E ele percebeu a sinceridade das palavras do guardião. O pequeno sabia o que teria de fazer e que aquele homem ali a sua frente, jamais o impediria de agir da maneira correta.

"Cuide dos outros. Especialmente de Sam. Ele não entenderá."

Subitamente Aragorn ergueu-se e tirou Andruil da bainha. Frodo assustou-se até perceber um brilho azulado, emanando de Ferroada.

"Corra! Correa!" Instou Aragorn saindo do abrigo.

ORCS. UM grande destacamento deles. Na realidade eram um tipo novo. Pois estavam atacando em plena luz do dia no Parth Galen.

Aragorn aproximou-se dos orcs e a luta começou.

"Encontrem os pequenos!" Gritava o orc.

"Elendil!" Gritou Aragorn pulando da torre de vigia e caindo sobre os orcs. Um grupo espalhou-se buscando por Frodo.

Então saindo da torre chegaram ao mesmo tempo Legolas e Gmili.

Frodo caiu e Boromir apareceu atacando os orcs que o seguiam. O hobbit buscou abrigo numa árvore.

Os orcs passaram por ele. Ele olhou para a direita e viu Merry e Pippin que o chamavam, indicando que a passagem livre.

"Esconda-se aqui. Depressa. Venha!"

Então os dois compreenderam que Frodo não se juntaria a ele. Subitamente os dois saíram do esconderijo e começaram a chamar a atenção dos Urul-hai, proporcionando a fuga em segurança de Frodo.

"Ei. Ei você aí. Venha!"

"Está funcionando! Eu sei corra!"

Legolas, Gmili e Aragorn lutavam com os orcs, quando se ouviu o som de uma trombeta.

"O Chifre de Gondor!" disse Legolas.

Eles viram Boromir se aproximando.

Era uma descida íngreme a frente. Os orcs corriam, tentando alcançar os pequenos.

Boromir escoltava Merry e Pipin. A trombeta soava.

Ele derrubou três orcs e mais se aproximavam.

A uma curta distância o Uruk-hai que comandava aquele destacamento preparou o arco e flecha. Distraído com a luta, Boromir foi atingido no peito e caiu de joelhos por poucos instantes. Ele logo voltou a ficar em pé. Merry e Pipin acompanhavam boquiabertos o desenrolar daquela luta especificamente.

Outra flecha atingiu o esterno de Boromir. Ele ajoelhou-se defronte aos pequenos. Os olhos se fechavam. Reunindo o que lhe restava de forças ele ergueu-se e voltou a combater os uruks. Mais outra flecha e ele caiu mais uma vez.

Merry e Pipin bradavam e de espada em punho tentavam defender o humano. Mas os uruk os capturaram.

De joelhos e olhos fechados Boromir tentava recobrar-se. Com o prêmio nas mãos os uruk-hai passavam por ele, ignorando-o por completo. Ele respirava com dificuldade, então ele viu diante de si, um par de botas negras. Ao erguer o olhar, um uruk-hai preparava mais uma flecha. Boromir sabia que ele não falharia. Como não falhara nas vezes anteriores.

A besta rugiu.

Boromir aguardou o momento. Então subitamente o monstro caiu. Aragorn o derrubara. Ainda havia esperança para Boromir.

Aragorn combatia o uruk. Espada contra espada. Ele conseguiu empurrar a besta para longe, que cambaleou mas recuperou-se logo. O uruk jogou aragorn contra o tronco que uma árvore e em seguida arremessou o escudo que portava prendendo Aragonês.

Ele veio em direção ao guardião, espada em punho, pronto para atacá-lo,mas Aragorn conseguiu soltar-se e esquivou-se.

O uruk atacou-o com a espada. Aragorn chutou-o na perna. E não pareceu ter efeito algum. Então o guardião tirou uma faca que trazia dentro da bota, e feriu o uruk. A besta rugiu e atacou Aragorn.

Aragorn desviou da própria arma, quando esta foi lançada pelo uruk. Logo Aragorn decepou o braço do uruk, para logo mirar no estômago da besta e perfurou-o. O animal rugiu e puxou a espada contra si, introduzindo-a lentamente. Aragorn rapidamente soltou-a e cortou a cabeça do Uruk pondo fim aquela luta.

Passando pelos mortos, Aragorn chegou até onde Boromir jazia.

"Eles levaram os pequeninos." Disse Boromir.

"Não se mova." Respondeu Aragorn

"Frodo! Onde está Frodo?" Inquiriu o gondoriano.

"Eu deixei Frodo ir embora." Respondeu Aragorn.

"Então você fez o que eu não pude." Respondeu Boromir.

Eu tentei tomar o anel dele. Boromir tentava segurar-se em Aragorn.

"O Anel agora está além de nosso alcance." Disse o guardião.

"Perdoe-me. Eu não enxerguei." Admitiu Bromirita.

"Eu decepcionei todos." sustentava Boromir.

"Não Boromir. Você lutou bravamente." Disse Aragorn.

À vista disso Boromir expressou seu receio. O que levara-o a tentar tomar o anel. O medo de que o mundo dos homens sucumbisse.

"Eu não sei que força está no meu sangue. Mas eu juro que não deixarei a cidade branca cair." Prometeu Aragorn.

Aragorn pôs-lhe a espada na mão, como convinha a um guerreiro em seus últimos instantes.

Eu o teria seguido, meu irmão. Meu capitão. Meu rei.

Bromirita deixou a vida. Aragorn tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e disse:

Fique em paz, filho de Gondor. Beijou-lhe a fronte e fechou-lhe os olhos.

Alguns passos atrás o anão e o elfo observavam em silêncio.

Lágrimas desciam dos olhos do guardião.

Boromir foi colocado num barco e deixado no grande rio. O anduin receberia o homem de Gondor, que integrara a companhia do anel.

Gmili ficou em silêncio a margem do Parth Galen muito tempo após o barco de Boromir ter sido tragado por Rauros.

Só então ele e Legolas descobriram quais os planos de Aragorn para a sociedade.

Vamos caçar alguns orcs! Disse o guardião entrando na floresta no que logo foi seguido por Gmili e Legolas.

_**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE.**_

GLOSSÁRIO:

Edhel-elfo (singular)

Firieth-humana

mae govannem- seja bem vindo

mellon amin- meu amigo

San hame- sente-se

Tarien-princesa

Tul- venha

Tul yassen-apresento-lhe

**NOTA DA AGRADECIMENTO DA AUTORA**

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos (as) que acompanharam essa história até aqui. Sim. Tenho planos de continuá-la. Percorrer os três livros do mestre Tolkien. No entanto por motivos pessoais (novo trabalho) a atualização não ocorrerá de modo mais tão frequente. Tenho em mente um prazo de quinze em quinze dias a partir de setembro. E espero poder cumprir tal prazo.

Obrigada a Lourdiana, SadieSil, Ane Skemet, danyswan, ana carolina, sweet petit, Myriara, Nimrodel Lorellin, enfim todos os que leram aqui no Brasil e mundo afora.

_**HANNON-LE.**_


	41. Chapter 42

s/9704858/1/UM-CONTO-SOBRE-ESPERANÇA

s/9704858/1/

Category: Lord of the Rings

Words: 1,928 Genre: Drama/Romance Rating: Rated: M

Segunda parte de OF ELVES AND HUMANS. Elfos, humanos, magos, an es. Uma hist ria sobre amor, amizade, esperanca.

Batalhas vencidas ou perdidas.  
>Legolas, Thranduil, e uma humana.<p>

Uma tentativa de recontar O SENHOR DOS AN IS do ponto de vista do principe de Mirkwood.


End file.
